A Prince's Legacy: Sequel to Son Of Miro
by hooked
Summary: Shortly after his marriage to Teela, Adam has teleported to his mother's planet to prevent Keldor from enslaving Earth. While there a shocking secret is revealed and he must return before the galactic bridge collapses forever. Teela discovers she's pregnant as her powers become more erratic. Under Teela'Na's tutelage, she prepares to become the next Guardian of Castle Greyskull.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hey He-Man followers! I'm posting the third installment of my trilogy one week ahead of schedule. After finishing the last story, I gave myself a month in case I needed it but apparently it looks like I didn't (lol). Thanks to all of you who have read, Favorited, or Followed my first two stories: **A Royal Pain** , and **Son Of Miro**. Again, I believe I'm only as good as my last update (I've only been writing fanfic since May 2014) so I hope A Prince's Legacy has the honor of garnering the same warm reception as my first two books. _

_There's a snippet of dialogue here taken from the Filmation episode, 'Teela's Quest'. I amended it slightly._

 _I hope you like and enjoy. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own or profit from any of the characters of He-Man, Filmation, MYP, or anything Mattel. I do not profit from these stories; I just sorta like goofing off and writing about my favorite couple: Adam and Teela._

 _Cinderella, Elsa, Belle, and Jasmine are characters owned by Disney Corporation and again, no relation/ownership._

 _Superman is owned by DC Comics, again no relation/ownership._

xxxxxxxxxx

A Prince's Legacy

Chapter 1

Everyone gasped.

 _"Excuse me?"_

Adam held the older man's gaze before shifting it to the younger standing nearby.

"I'm his grandson," he repeated, nodding to the older gentleman seated next to him.

Despite the niggling feeling he'd somehow met this man before, Scott frowned at the young stranger. "Son, I've already got six grandkids all accounted for so you've obviously gotten me confused with someone else. You must have bumped your head," he tried to explain away with a wave of his hand. "Or perhaps you've hit the sauce a little too hard?"

"Pop," Leslie whined.

"What's 'sawth'?" David wanted to know, his lisp getting in the way.

Adam looked at the little boy. "I know what sauce is little man, but I have no clue as to why I would want to strike it," he replied in all seriousness.

Jason, David's older brother chuckled prompting Adam to snap his head to him and smile.

Kevin surreptitiously glanced at Leslie and using his index finger, rolled it around his ear, his eyes widening, his mouth forming an "o" shape.

Adam cocked his head to the side, observing him intently. "No, I'm not crazy. Just uninformed," he explained matter-of-factly.

Kevin sheepishly cleared his throat. "Allen—"

"Adam," he corrected.

"Adam," he repeated, "You expect us to just flat out believe you?" he argued. "Some stranger shows up unconscious on my father-in-law's front lawn and gives us some cockamamie story about being our nephew?" Kevin guffawed. "That's bananas!"

The young blonde narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Cockamamie Bananas. What's that, metaphor?"

This time despite herself, Leslie snorted a laugh.

"I like him, Grampy," Jason interjected with a smirk.

The boy and the stranger exchanged smiles.

Steps were heard in the hallway as Catherine entered the living room.

"What on Earth are you all—" she stopped abruptly and gasped as Adam whipped his head to her and held her gaze. " _Eyes…,_ " she muttered cryptically.

"Ma'am?" he replied with an expectant gaze as everyone's eyes darted to the doorway then back at the stranger.

Scott furrowed his brow at his gaping wife then turned back to the young man. "Tell me your name again, boy?" he probed.

"Adam. Adam Miro."

"You seem familiar…," the older man trailed off as he looked to Catherine for help. "Cat, didn't we meet that couple last year whose boy went to West Point? Isn't that their last name?"

Recovering, Catherine shook her head. "N-no, it's Mueller."

"May I explain?" the young man asked.

"Please do," Kevin replied sarcastically with a suspicious eye.

"I'm going to show you all something. It's in my pocket. But perhaps you should all sit down," he advised.

At the admonition, everyone's eyes widened in consternation as they drew back a bit.

"Maybe we should call the police," Leslie asked, her voice tremulous.

"Police? Who are they?" Adam asked before his brows shot up in understanding. "Guards? No wait! Please don't call the authorities," he asked. "Well…don't call them _yet_ , anyway," he added. "I'm not a threat, and I'm not crazy. I'm here for a reason." He turned back to Scott who was now eyeing him, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sir, I am the son of Randor Miro and Marlena Glenn."

Everyone gasped as Scott and Catherine went white. After a few beats of stunned silence, Scott stood to his feet, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Get out."

Adam's eyebrow furrowed in concern. "Allow me to prove it. Please…"

" _Now_ , son. You need to leave."

Adam reached into his back pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a glass sphere. It began to shimmer.

"What the hell is that, a weapon?" Kevin asked in alarm. "Mister, you'd better get the hell out of here _now!_ " He turned to Catherine. "Call the cops!"

Catherine Glenn stood motionless at the doorway, her hand on her chest. Seemingly mesmerized, she approached the young stranger who calmly remained seated, his arm extended, balancing an orb in his palm. It began to change colors.

"Catherine?" Kevin tried.

"What in the sam…," Scott stated as they all stared.

Leslie clutched at her two boys who didn't seem fazed at all, their young eyes glued in fascination to the orb.

Suddenly, a beam of light slowly emanated from the orb and took form. It hovered over the sphere; a six inch tall three-dimensional shape that gradually took the form of a woman.

"My God…," grandpa mumbled, dumbfounded at the technology.

The orb completed its calculations and an image of Queen Marlena stood before them dressed in a beautiful emerald gown and wearing a warm smile.

"Jesus," Scott breathed as he slowly sat back down, sinking into the couch, his eyes wide.

Catherine's mouth dropped open, her body bobbling a bit as Adam's gaze shifted to her. Gesturing with his other hand he asked, "Can someone please watch her? She doesn't appear to be stable," he advised.

As if on cue, she swayed to her left just as Kevin darted over and caught her. He gently set her down on the adjacent living room couch.

"As I live and breathe…," Scott mumbled, his hand over his mouth. His brow then suddenly furrowed. "Is this some sort of tape? Did you record this off of the TV?"

Adam crinkled his brow. "T-Vee?"

Kevin smirked. "Don't tell me you don't know what a television is."

Adam smirked back. "Okay, I won't."

The boys both began to giggle.

Leslie shushed them then turning toward Adam she asked, "If that's really my sister, what is she wearing on her head?"

Adam looked up at her. "It's…a crown."

"A _what?_ " they all repeated with incredulity.

"A crown. C-R-O-W-N," he spelled making the boys laugh again.

"We knew what a crown was young man, we were just flabbergasted," Scott explained impatiently. "Now you mean to tell me that my daughter survived the mission, is alive, and is living in some foreign country as a dignitary?"

Adam stared at him in confusion, then understanding dawning he replied, "No sir. She lives on a planet located in the Pelaitean constellation of the Andromeda Galaxy and is its Queen."

The room erupted in guffaws and exclamations as Scott again shot up from the couch and began to pace, talking to himself as Catherine began to awaken from her fainting episode. Kevin and Leslie argued in an attempt to make sense of it all and during the commotion, Adam smiled at the two young boys who smiled back.

"Can I hold it?" Jason asked.

"Yes," he replied with a smile. "Be careful…use both hands," he advised softly as he gingerly placed the glass sphere in the young boy's hands. As the two boys played with the orb, Adam turned back to the adults.

"Son, I don't know who you are, how you know who I am, or how you got a photo shopped 3-dimensional image of my daughter but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave—"

"Wait!" Catherine interjected causing all heads to turn to her, the room going silent.

"What, dear?" Scott asked exasperated.

"He's telling the truth," she replied as she slowly straightened to a sitting position on the couch.

"Sweetheart…," he sighed in frustration, "How would you know that?"

"His eyes," she pointed out, her voice cracking. "Those are my daughter's eyes."

Adam's eyebrows shot up as all heads snapped back to him to scrutinize his features.

 _"Woops!"_ David exclaimed as the orb fell from his hands.

Adam moved and caught it in his left hand before it smashed to the ground.

Kevin made a face. "Sharp reflexes," he muttered in admiration. "Okay, so you're _not_ drunk after all."

Leslie angrily punched him in the arm.

 _"Hey!"_

The corner of Adam's mouth curled into a knowing smile. "My wife does that to me, too."

Leslie snapped her head to him then down to his left hand noticing for the first time his wedding ring. She met his gaze. "You're married?"

Adam nodded. "Almost two and a half months."

Her eyes softened for a moment then quickly turned suspicious. "Do you have any other proof besides this…uhh… _film_ that you're my nephew?"

"Yes." He took out a small item resembling a cell phone and slowly stood. Everyone backed away; his height and build and the way he carried himself intimidating and secondly, they were still leery, unsure as to whether he was telling the truth.

Not wanting to frighten anyone, Adam's movements were slow and even. After punching a few buttons, he placed the disc on the coffee table and directed one end of it toward the bare wall. Pressing a final button, he moved to the side and folded his arms across his chest. "Keep your eyes on that wall, please."

Skeptically, everyone turned their gazes toward the wall with Kevin keeping a wary eye on the stranger.

A shimmering beam of light projected onto the wall as an asteroid field slowly materialized. Immediately, Marlena's voice could be heard.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Can anyone hear me? This is Lieutenant Marlena Glenn of the Earth probe Valiant! I've been caught in a cosmic storm and swept off course! Does anyone copy?"_

*static*

 _"Well Marlena ol' girl, you're on your own this time. A million miles from home and stuck in the middle of an asteroid shower! If I don't find shelter soon, I'll be smashed to space dust!"_

*alarms sounding*

 _"My sensors indicate a small planet ahead…no telling what's down there. God help me land this bird. Here goes nothing!"_

*the damaged hull makes a crash landing onto an alien planet with Marlena emerging as the image fades to black and re-images to a young wide-eyed boy seated next to Marlena*

 _"So that's how you came to land on Eternia?"_

 _"Yes, Adam. And I'm glad I can share this with you using Man-At-Arms' memory projector."_

 _"Well you were some pilot, Mother. Hey Mom, what was Earth like?"_

 _"I'm afraid you'd find it boring, Adam. There are no giant green tigers or magical castles. But it's a beautiful place filled with beautiful people…"_

The wall went dim as the disc powered down. The room waxed quiet as Adam retrieved the disc and placed it back in his pocket. He shifted his gaze to Scott whose face was ashen. Catherine and Leslie were crying.

After several moments of shocked silence, Scott muttered, "That's not possible. My…my daughter…is alive?"

"Yes, sir."

"And…you're…her son?" Scott continued.

Adam nodded.

"My grandson?" his eyes welled up with tears as his gaze moved from head to toe as if seeing Adam for the first time.

Another nod.

"Wait!" Kevin asked, still wary and protective of his father-in-law. "Tell us something only Marlena would know."

The room once again went silent as all eyes stayed glued on the handsome young stranger. Adam turned to Catherine.

"Mom once told me that one day when she and her younger brother Travis were kids, they were walking home from school when they encountered a few bullies. She was ten, he was six. After following them halfway home shouting threats and taunts along the way, Mom finally got fed up. She turned and confronted them to which they laughed and pushed Travis to the ground skinning his knee. Something snapped inside of her. So she threw her books down and…," Adam stopped as if to strain for recollection.

"Go on," Catherine encouraged with a sniffle, knowing the story.

Adam crinkled his brow then nodded remembering the rest of the story. "She—her words—'kicked the ever living shit out of them'. Feeling shame, she never told anyone but you about the incident. Young girls back then weren't supposed to, again her words, 'behave like boys'. You then encouraged her to be herself to which she credits her accomplishments." Adam gave a small smile. "There weren't many female astronauts back then let alone any who were granted sole command of a starship entrusted with the mission to explore the outer regions of the Milky Way."

Catherine's face again drained of color as she swiped at tears. Everyone turned to her for validation as she glanced around the room and nodded.

Scott inhaled sharply. "If…if this is true…," he trailed off. "Oh…dear Jesus!" he opened his arms wide and embraced his grandson.

Catherine, tears streaming down her cheeks stood and approached Adam in wide-eyed wonderment. She reached for him, he a whole foot taller than her tiny 5 foot 5 inch frame and no match for his height. Adam stooped as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he returning the embrace.

Next was Leslie, her hand over her mouth in shock. Her eyes filled with tears, she embraced him tightly as her body racked with sobs. "My sister always says, 'Here goes nothing'," she explained as Adam knit his brow and gently rubbed her back to comfort her.

Kevin approached wearing a sheepish expression and held out a hand, palm up. Adam stopped to stare oddly at it.

"I'm sorry, bro. There's just so many qooks out there…I didn't realize you were telling the truth. Apology accepted?"

Adam continued to look at his hand then met his gaze. "Your hand is empty."

Kevin knit his brow. "What?"

"Are you trying to _give_ me something, or do you want something _from_ me?"

The room burst into laughter as Adam jerked his eyes around the room in surprise.

"They don't shake hands where you're from?" Scott asked amused.

Adam mouthed, _"Oh"_ , his expression sheepish. "No. We clasp arms as a show of solidarity unless it's a formal court thing; even then we usually bow to each other," he replied by way of explanation before gladly taking Kevin's hand with a smile.

Something clicked as Scott blinked. "So, if my daughter is a Queen, then you are…," he trailed off.

"A Printh!" David finished.

Adam looked down at the young boy and smiled. "Yes little man, you are correct."

"Do you know Princess Cinderella?" Jason asked excitedly.

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "No, I don't know her. Sorry."

More chuckles as Adam sent everyone a confused look.

"How about Belle? Or Elsa?" Jason continued.

"Or Jath-mine!" David interjected. "She'th got a magic carpet… _magic_ , like your glath ball!" he explained, a lisp hindering his speech.

Adam bit his lip. "Umm…no, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't have the pleasure of knowing any of those ladies."

The room broke into more laughter as Adam observed everyone with keen curiosity.

"Son, those women aren't real. They're characters in a children's cartoon," Scott explained through jovial breaths as he wiped away a tear.

The young man lifted an eyebrow. "Cartoon." His eyes suddenly jumped in understanding. "Do you mean comics?"

"Well, not exactly. They're like… _animated_ comics," his uncle Kevin explained to which Adam mouthed _"Oh"_ and nodded in comprehension.

"Have you read Superman?" Adam asked eagerly.

Leslie's and Kevin's mouths dropped open.

"How did you know…?" he trailed off.

"Superman is my sister's favorite superhero," Leslie interjected, her face crumpled in bittersweet joy.

The young man smiled. "Yes, Mother would share those stories with me at bedtime when I was a child."

The room went quiet. Everyone stopped to ponder that Marlena in fact was still alive and that they were speaking with her son, live and in the flesh. Someone finally cleared their throat.

"Come into the kitchen, Adam," Catherine coaxed. "I need to know everything; Marlena's life, where you live, how you grew up…everything," she stated with purpose swiping at her tears as she wrapped an arm around his waist. "Are you hungry?"

Adam opened his mouth to reply when Scott interrupted. "Honey, slow down…," he stopped and took a breath. "We need to tell the entire family. They'll be here tomorrow for the holiday weekend."

Everyone stopped and stared at one another.

"Are they even going to believe this story?" Kevin asked.

Silence.

"Sure they will Dad," Jason spoke up. "He's a Prince. Everyone knows princes tell the truth."

Adam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** Hi guys. Thank you SO MUCH for reading and especially reviewing! Again I'm pretty new at writing so your feedback helps me improve as a fanfic writer. :) Those of you who've read my other stories know that I like to post dual chapters for my updates. I'm doing so again today with chapters 2 and 3, this chapter being a teeny one; I'm thinking about devoting one whole chapter to Skeletor and his evil ways going forward...until of course he and Adam eventually collide... heh heh hehhh_

 _I've also changed the name of this sequel. I vacillated between two titles for weeks now and decided to go back to what I thought up originally - basically because "The Prince" in the title refers to two people each with different meanings... heh_

 _Don't forget to check out chapter 3. I hope you enjoy..._

Chapter 2

The NYPD made a final sweep of the Gambini residence searching for survivors as EMTs evaluated the victims. A separate squad of police across town walked through the second crime scene of the mob family's corporate front located on the Avenue of the Americas.

Lead Homicide Detective Steven Mikulski surveyed the carnage and shook his head.

"Definite feud. Possibly the Vitagliano Family," he muttered as Jones, his partner jotted notes.

As CSI flash bulbs lit up the room, Giovanni Gambini lay back in his office chair, his face splattered with blood and frozen in fear and surprise. His lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling.

Something or someone had blown a six-inch hole clear though his chest cavity, the exit wound blowing the back of the chair out. His henchmen lay sprawled about the room. The office walls displayed various scorch marks causing the detective to raise an eyebrow and turn to his partner.

"Flame-thrower?"

Detective Jones shrugged his shoulders. "The last family to use throwers were the Estefans from Cuba and they've been disbanded for years."

Mikulski pursed his lips and looked down. "His assassins were all here," he muttered glancing about the room while the county coroner sadly shook his head.

The detective furrowed his brow. "Gambini was ordering a hit or else his guys wouldn't be here," he stated, his eyes moving. He stopped and locked gazes with Jones.

"Someone got to him first."

xxx

Keldor rolled off of Lyn and onto his back, his breathing labored from their energetic bout of sex. He looked at her, a wide grin settling on his lips.

"He never saw it coming," he boasted with a pompous breathy snort, "The fat bastard sitting in his chair planning my death while I materialize right before him...," he chuckled deviously, "...he wasn't ready for me. They reached for their weapons but I was too fast for them."

He lifted his thumb and forefinger into the shape of a pistol and pantomimed firing the weapon. "After killing his family, I saved him for last. I informed him of my plans for this planet then shape-shifted back to my true self before eliminating him. The fear on his face was worth it all," he reminisced with relish. "He probably thought he was seeing Satan himself."

Lyn turned on her side and leaned on an elbow. She seductively traced the muscles on his chest and looked into his coal black eyes. "My Prince, when will we be done toying with these Earthling simpletons?" she pouted. "They must be dominated and I'm ready to be Queen. _Now,_ " she demanded.

He held up an arrogant finger. "Ahh ahh, patience, witch. First things first. I may need you to seduce the young Senator as he seems to be having second thoughts about our agreement."

Lyn angrily shot straight up, the bed cover slipping off her nude and shapely figure, her violet eyes filled with fury. "I am _no one's_ trollop!" she shrieked. "You can't just toss me to the dogs like a piece of meat!"

Keldor held her gaze, his eyes darkening dangerously with rage and desire, her gumption sending him into a state of arousal. "I can, and I will. Take that tone of voice with me again and I will put an end to your feeble existence choosing another to rule in your place," he stated coldly before suddenly rolling over and straddling her flat on her back locking her wrists in a painful vice-like grip. Her eyes widened as he lowered his lips to her ear.

"Don't forget what I did to your father, child. I found him burdensome," he taunted.

With Lyn's eyes registering apprehension, he began to kiss her, his lips demanding and insistent.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, as newspapers blazed headlines detailing the grisly assassination of the head of New York's most powerful crime family, Keldor and Amanda-Lyn calmly arrived at UN headquarters in lower Manhattan. They met with the director of the Development Group with whose deputy director he had allied in Washington, DC all those weeks ago in his hotel room.

As the meeting progressed, they decided to continue their discussion over lunch with each council member pleasantly intrigued at his ideas to improve the economic structure of third world countries and his plans to promote sustainable peace and prosperity.

Little did they know that these lofty plans would come at a price.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Dual update so please check out chapter 2 before reading this one. A reminder that after much consideration I've changed the title of this sequel to better align with my storyline. _

_It was hard to update. I went through lots of editing. My muse was like, 'whatever'. :/ I hope this chapter works and doesn't completely suck!_

Chapter 3

They sat frozen in shock, their mouths dropping open at the news.

"I beg your pardon?" Randor asked blinking furiously.

Reuben gave a sad smile. "Princess Teela is pregnant, your Majesty."

After a few moments of stunned silence, Marlena finally broke it. "Our son is going to have a baby," she stated softly, her eyes glistening with joyful tears. She turned a wide gaze to her husband.

Randor stared back. "We're…we're going to be grandparents," he mused in wonder before turning back to the physician whose grim features gave him pause.

"What is the problem, Reuben?" The King's eyes suddenly widened. "Is Teela ill? Is there something wrong with the baby?" he rambled nervously.

The older man shook his head slowly. "No, Sire, she and the baby are fine… _for now_ ," he admonished. "At this moment, it's her reaction that concerns me." He gave a small sigh and took a seat in front of them. "Her eyes lit up at the news after which she promptly burst into tears. Her current stress level, if prolonged, could eventually prove harmful to the baby," he explained.

Bewildered, Randor blinked and met Reuben's gaze as Marlena nervously squeezed his hand.

"She may be depressed," the older man continued. "Some women have trouble with the notion of giving birth. For reasons that are their own, they tend to view the development in a negative light–" he stopped and threw an irritated glance at the door. "Where is the Prince? He should be here to offer his support," he insisted.

Randor and Marlena exchanged knowing glances then turned back to him.

"I'm afraid he's away on a mission and will be gone for some time," Marlena replied flatly, as if rehearsed.

"That's unfortunate," he said with a shake of his head. "She may need to pay the therapist a visit," he suggested before taking out a pen and scribbling on a pad. Tearing the small sheet of paper off, he handed it to Randor. "My notes for Counselor Nydia."

The King took the paper and read it, a frown flickering across his features. He threw the older man an awkward and uneasy gaze.

"We know why she's distraught."

Reuben quirked a curious eyebrow. "Oh? What is the cause?"

Randor stole a desperate glance at Marlena. With a sad sigh he replied, "Adam is on a secret mission. It's dangerous and…," his voice broke slightly, "There's a chance he may not make it back," he ground out swallowing hard.

Reuben leaned back and nodded stroking his chin pensively. "I see. Her reaction makes sense now." He thought for a moment then dropped his hand. Glancing at the Queen then back at Randor, he added, "Perhaps she should see Nydia. It may help."

Adam's parents nodded slowly.

Just then, the door behind them creaked open. A pale and emotionally drained Teela emerged and, locking eyes with her father-in-law, she rushed forward and threw her arms around his neck, her breathing hitched with emotion.

Knitting his brow, Randor held his daughter-in-law patting her back as Marlena sorrowfully placed a supportive hand on Teela's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at the kitchen table, the Glenn family peppered Adam with questions wanting to know details of Marlena's daily life, how long he's been on Earth, and descriptions of his home planet.

"What's the name of the planet again?" Scott asked intrigued.

"Eternia."

"And you have a pet green tiger who can actually speak?" Kevin asked not entirely sure he believed that part of the story.

"Yes."

"And Marlena is Eternia's Queen and you are the Crown Prince of…did you say the entire planet?" Catherine asked in awe.

"Yes, ma'am. There are rulers over many of the kingdom's territories however my father is the high king."

Leslie's mouth dropped open.

"What's my son-in-law like?" Scott asked eagerly as he held his wife's hand tightly.

"A good man, sir. He's a fair and honest Ruler. Although sometimes stern, he has a heart for the people." Adam glanced at the floor. "In the past he and I have had our differences but I believe we've worked them out," he met their gazes once again. "He loves my mother immensely," Adam replied, his expression going distant.

Scott and Catherine mulled over Adam's words, the slight tension in his voice over his relationship with his father not missed. They also wondered at the wild notion of having a powerful King as a son-in-law.

"You mentioned your wife," Leslie interjected, "What's she like?"

Adam turned to her, his features softening. "She's…," his voice cracked as he shifted his gaze down to his lap. Pulling himself together, he met Leslie's eyes again. "She is my world."

Catherine and Leslie's eyes went heavy with concern, their brows knit. "You love and miss her dearly don't you, son?" his grandmother asked softly.

He turned his head to her and nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the glass orb and placed it on the table. It glistened to life and projected a beautiful and athletically built young woman dressed in a white body-suit adorned with gold body armor, arm cuffs and wrist protectors. She wore high-heeled fur trimmed boots and her luxurious auburn tresses were swept up into a high bun revealing a graceful neck. She wore a gold and diamond tiara and a mischievous smile, her arms folded across her chest.

"Sweet Jesus," Kevin exclaimed. " _That's_ your wife?"

The young Eternian shifted his gaze to him and nodded.

Kevin ogled her. " _Man_ she's _smokin'_ hot!"

Adam frowned.

Leslie again punched her husband's arm as he winced in pain.

"That's your niece, you dirty old pervert," she growled.

"What's a purr-vurt?" David asked.

His mother rolled her eyes. "Your father, son," she replied sharply. "One day I'll explain, just not tonight," she replied patting his shoulder dismissively.

"You must be around Leslie's age," Catherine deduced, her eyes roaming her new-found grandson's handsome features. "Leslie is the youngest of our three kids. We had her late in life. Marlena was fifteen when we had her."

"How old are you, son?" Scott interjected curiously.

"I'm nineteen years," Adam replied.

The women gasped.

"Gracious, you appear young but I didn't realize you were _that_ young," his grandmother replied, a hand to her chest. "I would have guessed mid to late twenties. Your maturity level is astounding," she marveled.

"Well," Scott mused, "Serving as the prince for an entire planet must cause you to mature quickly no doubt."

"Yes…," he replied, "…and perhaps the fact that time lapses more quickly on my planet than on yours at a 3:1 ratio." He stopped for a moment. "That…and seemingly endless battles," Adam added soberly as he held his grandfather's gaze.

"Battles?"

Adam nodded.

"What sort?"

"There are some members of our citizenry who…," he threw a glance at the boys and cleared his throat, "…who operate on the unsavory side of social interaction so to speak. So I'm trained in hand to hand ground combat, sword-play, and serve in the REAC at the rank of Major," he replied.

"REAC?" his grandfather inquired, his brow lifted.

"Royal Eternian Air Command," Adam explained.

Kevin sent him a look of confusion. "Ground combat and sword-play?"

Adam shifted his gaze. "Mother taught me Earth Karate. I'm also a black-belt in Kar-Jitsu, Gong-Foh and Judao and have ten years of training in fencing."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So, you're a bad-ass then," Kevin marveled as Leslie quickly covered the boys' ears.

Adam quirked a confused brow. "I know what an _ass_ is, but not a bad one."

Everyone chuckled.

"It means you're lethal and not one to mess around with," his grandfather explained with a grin.

Adam mouthed _'Oh'_ with a nod of understanding. "Sort of akin to, 'Mess with the bull, get the horns'?" he asked with a crooked smile.

Kevin and Scott's eyes widened, both breaking into amused grins. "That's exactly right my boy," his grandfather replied.

"My goodness where are my manners?" Catherine fretted as she abruptly stood from the table. "You must be starved!" She moved to the stove and stopped. Turning she asked, "You do eat, don't you?"

He smiled. "Yes ma'am."

She returned it. "Call me Grammy, okay dear?"

He nodded with another smile.

"Can you digest our food?" Scott asked with concern.

Adam shrugged. "We'll see I guess," he replied wistfully. "But I am half-Earthen so I'm sure I'll be alright," he reassured, his thoughts suddenly turning to Keldor and Amanda.

 _How were they adjusting to daily life on Earth? And without family…_

His grandfather suddenly furrowed his brow. "Speaking of which, how did your countrymen receive you? I suppose you'd be considered an 'alien' by all definitions," his face suddenly paled. "My God, they didn't perform extra-terrestrial experiments on my daughter after she crash landed, did they?" he asked desperately.

Leslie's hands flew to her mouth as Catherine, standing at the sink suddenly whipped around, her eyes filled with anxiety.

His sky blue gaze suddenly went cold. "No, not experiments. The royal physicians gave her a physical, checking for and treating any broken bones, cuts, scrapes, et cetera. They also studied her anatomy and checked for any indigenous diseases. She passed with flying colors…," he trailed off staring through the sliding glass doors at the spacious verdant backyard.

"But?" Scott encouraged.

Silence.

"Son, what else did they do?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Adam met his grandfather's anxious gaze and shook his head. "Nothing." His eyes went to the floor.

The kitchen went quiet as Scott placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "What is it, Adam?"

Their eyes silently met and held. Understanding dawning, Scott then glanced at his two younger grandsons who played innocently with superhero action figures at the table, completely oblivious to the weighty shift in the atmosphere. Catching the hint, Leslie rose from the table.

"Come on boys, time to get ready for bed," she began corralling them as they voiced their displeasure.

"Now, now," she stated firmly, "Say goodnight to Grammy, Grampy, and your cousin."

The boys reluctantly stood from the table and with regretful smiles, shook their new-found cousin's hand wishing him a goodnight before hugging their grandparents. Leslie and the boys politely excused themselves as she coaxed them out of the kitchen and upstairs to bed.

With Kevin looking on and Catherine now back at the table, Scott turned to Adam. "Tell us, son."

With a heavy sigh, the blonde young man reluctantly proceeded to describe his mother's tumultuous first year on Eternia; the Nobles' disapproval, the initial distrust and dissension, and the civil unrest that followed after their engagement and subsequent marriage. He then briefly talked about his mother's pregnancy to which all eyes in the room went round with shock.

 _"Abortion?"_ Scott exclaimed, his expression turning angry. "They actually demanded my daughter _abort_ you?"

"Yes," he replied, his expression unreadable.

"And this is a civilized society?" Catherine wondered aloud.

Adam nodded. "Civilized," he replied making air-quotes with his fingers. "I'm afraid fear of the unknown got the better of them, Grammy," he explained flatly. "Never before in Eternian history had two interplanetary species mated."

Kevin snorted bitterly. "Not unlike the reaction to the idea of interracial marriages here on our planet."

Adam shifted his gaze to Kevin and cocked his head to the side. "Interracial?"

His young uncle nodded. "Yeah. You know, two people of differing cultures fall in love and produce children. Once upon a time, it was highly frowned upon in this country…even considered against the law at one point."

Adam lifted a sharp eyebrow. "I see. I guess our worlds have a few unfortunate things in common," he observed.

The room once again fell into awkward silence.

Catherine palmed the table and stood. "Why don't we get some food into you, son," she offered with a pat on his shoulder, changing the subject.

xxx

Catherine ladled hot beef stew and set a steaming bowl in front of him. Unable to identify its contents, Adam stared down at it as everyone silently watched him.

"Go on, sweetie," she encouraged.

Adam jerked his eyes up to hers and nodded. Taking a spoon, he sampled it lifting an eyebrow.

"Wow, this is very good," he stated. "What is it?"

Scott smiled.

"Beef stew, darling," his grandmother replied proudly.

"Beef," he repeated thoughtfully. His eyes suddenly jumping in understanding he added, "As in bovine?"

"Yes," Scott answered, pleased at his grandson's mental acuity and natural curiosity.

xxxxxxxxxx

Scott and Kevin washed and dried the dishes as Catherine turned to him.

"We have a spare bedroom upstairs, Adam," she stated with a warm smile. Gesturing she asked, "Follow me and I'll show you the bathroom and where there's extra pajamas that belong to your uncle." They stood with Adam following his grandmother.

Halfway up the spiral staircase, he asked, "Uncle Kevin's clothes?"

"Oh no," she replied with a dismissive wave. "He's too small for you to fit into any of his things, honey. I meant your Uncle Travis, my middle child. He's about your height," she shook her head. "But you already knew that didn't you, dear? He'll be here tomorrow with the kids."

xxx

Entering the bathroom, Adam fiddled with the shower's dials. Quickly figuring it out, he stripped and took a hot shower. After toweling off, he pulled on a pair of Uncle Travis' cotton pajama bottoms and, with the initial adrenaline subsiding and still slightly disoriented by the teleportation, he slowly exited the bathroom as Leslie crashed into him from the hallway.

Gawking at his bare chest, she mumbled an apology and cheerily said good night before disappearing into her room.

A few moments later, his grandparents awkwardly stopped by his room to "tuck him in" and wish him a good night, still shocked and processing the news over all that had transpired today.

xxx

Adam shut off the light on the nightstand and climbed into the queen-sized bed. He lay on his back, unable to fall asleep as he stared out the window at the cool, crisp, spring night sky, the stars twinkling brightly.

He gave a sad sigh, his thoughts traveling to his wife and parents so many light-years away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hi Readers. Dual update today so chapter 5 immediately follows. There's a fight scene here, the set-up inspired by the Filmation episode, "Prince Adam No More". I altered it significantly adding my own details/plot points. Hope you are still enjoying the story._

Chapter 4

Having shot to his feet, Man-At-Arms slowly sat back down, eyes wide.

"M-my daughter is having a baby?" he whispered in wonder.

"Yes, Father," Teela replied, her eyes filled with tears.

Teela, Randor, and Marlena reclined on the adjacent couches of the Crown Prince's suite, their expressions reflecting happy expectation mixed with regret at the new father's absence.

"H-how…?" he breathed.

They threw him confused looks.

"What do you mean, _how?_ " his daughter replied incredulously.

Duncan shook his head. "I mean, how far along?"

"Oh," she replied, "I'm six weeks, Daddy."

Choking back emotion and shaking his head in disbelief, Duncan stood and approached. Teela rose and accepted his embrace as they both hugged fiercely while Randor and Marlena looked on holding hands, their fingers interlaced in support.

"We've got to tell Adam," Duncan insisted after they broke apart.

"How? He's light-years away," Randor stated in frustration.

"Perhaps the Sorceress can help?" Marlena offered with a shrug.

Teela looked at her father. "Do you think _I'll_ be able to reach him?"

The room went silent as everyone's head turned to her in confusion, Duncan's eyebrows finally lifting in comprehension.

"What do you mean, dear?" Marlena replied.

Teela shyly glanced at her boots before meeting their eyes again. "He and I communicate telepathically," she explained.

Randor and Marlena looked at each other then back at their daughter-in-law.

"Telepathy…," Randor repeated in awe.

Teela nodded.

After a few beats of shocked silence, her father-in-law finally spoke up. "Well, I suppose that makes sense. You are after all the daughter of Greyskull's Sorceress," he reasoned aloud. "But why didn't my son tell me about this new talent of his?"

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that he's an adult and is not required to tell you every personal detail of his life, dear," Marlena replied with a grin and a pat on his shoulder.

Randor frowned.

Teela hid a smile behind her hand, appreciative of her mother-in-law's well-timed quips. She sighed; Adam is a lot like his mother in that area.

 _"All of you, if you would please come to Greyskull. There is much I need to share,"_ came a soft melodious voice entering their preoccupied minds. _"Daughter, please bring Officer Durizimen."_

Teela furrowed her brow in confusion. _"Gada, Mother?"_

 _"Yes. She will know the truth,"_ came the cryptic reply before fading away.

Baffled, Teela blinked.

Duncan's eyes locked with the King's for approval.

Randor nodded. "To the castle."

 _"We're on our way,"_ Duncan sent back.

xxx

The royal transport quickly made its way through the Evergreen Forest flanked by the Royal Guard, Teela's father, Ram-Man, Man-E-Faces, Gada, and BattleCat.

Suddenly, the ground began to quake as the mini-convoy stopped and went on high alert.

Six menacing shadow beasts appeared from the brush charging on all fours. Screeching, they pulled up short as BattleCat pounced protectively in front of the Guard growling and baring his fierce canines, his green fur standing on end. Hesitant yet stubbornly accepting the challenge, they stood on their hindquarters furiously beating their chests.

As the soldiers stepped forward to engage, the ground once again shuddered prompting the rear Guard to whirl around just as six more beasts appeared.

"Stop!" a gruff voice bellowed from above.

The shadow beasts froze. The family exchanged glances as Randor peered through the open window of the carriage.

Beastman suddenly lumbered into view at the top of a nearby precipice. Stooping to one knee, the mutant gazed down at the convoy and laughed maniacally.

"Well, what do we have here?" his voice snarled tauntingly. "If it ain't the little old King and Queen of Eternia on their way to tea with some diplomat," he mocked before growling, "Gimme me all the gold in your coffers! Then I'll let you pass."

Scoffing, the King shouted back, "And what makes you believe we would do something as idiotic as that?"

Listening to the heated exchange and cannons drawn, Man-At-Arms stealthily made his way toward the carriage.

Beastman gave an arrogant snort. "No one's seen He-Man nor that cowardly Prince of yours in days so that means they ain't around to help so you're gonna do as I say," he rambled too confidently taking an aggressive posture. "Easy swap. I kidnap you—"

Furious and a little moody, Teela cut him off. "My husband didn't seem so cowardly when he beat _you_ senseless, fur-face!" she shouted from the window.

His eyes bulged with desire. "Ahh, the Princess!" he exclaimed with delight. "Gimme the Princess and when you bring the gold, I'll return her," he snickered smacking his lips in anticipation. "She'll only suffer minimal damage."

"Never!" Marlena shouted angrily.

"We would never allow you to lay even one dirty paw on our daughter," Randor added, fuming.

Shrugging he replied, "Suit yourselves." He slowly stood to his feet. _"Now!"_

The beasts lunged forward as Rammy, Man-E-Faces, and He-Man's feline friend sprang into action. Everything happened quickly; the shadow beasts engaged with the royal protectors as Man-At-Arms roughly shoved the King back into the carriage locking the door. Seven guardsmen hurriedly surrounded the transport.

The sounds of fighting echoing outside of his window, Randor angrily pulled out a laser gun and started for the door when Marlena put a hand on his arm. She gestured to Teela.

The King shifted his gaze to his daughter-in-law who sat quietly, her eyes closed, fingers interlaced over her lap. Her palms began to glow a bright crimson as her in-laws stared anxiously at her.

xxx

Beastman charged down the hill and muscled his way through the raucous, his wild eyes trained on his target; the carriage and the beautiful warrior Princess inside. Duncan guarded the door and, catching him in his sights, he squeezed off a round as the mutant dodged left and right, the ammunition screaming past his head as he barreled forward.

He pounced on Man-At-Arms who landed the broad side of his cannon against his temple. Howling, he recoiled then lunged again as the two fought wildly trading blows. Man-E-Faces clipped a shadow beast with his laser before moving quickly toward Duncan to offer assistance.

As the fighting intensified, the sound of a powerful energy source charging and escalating in strength reached Duncan's and Beastman's ears. They whirled around to see two crimsons bands of energy shoot skyward from the transport window and careen wildly towards them.

They both dove for the ground as the bands shot forward seeking anyone in its path. Guard members and shadow beasts alike ducked for cover as Battlecat and the Masters hit the ground. The Queen gasped as another band shot forth this time splitting off and hitting all twelve beasts knocking them unconscious to the ground.

Seeing he was now outnumbered, Beastman sucker punched Man-At-Arms and scrambled away shouting, "This ain't over, humans!"

xxx

Nursing his bruised jaw, Duncan ordered the troops to bind the beasts while Gada and the two Masters, their breathing labored from the fight, ran to the transport.

Rammy snatched open the door. "What was that?" he asked as Man-E stood behind straining for a glimpse inside.

"Is everyone alright? Anyone hurt?" Man-E interjected nervously.

Randor and Marlena, eyes wide, simply shook their heads. "We're fine, gentlemen."

"What in blue blazes was that?" Gada shot off. "Magic?

The royal pair glanced at the Princess who sat opposite them. Her cheeks were flushed with beads of sweat broken out over her forehead. Her breathing a bit labored, she stated resignedly, "I'll tell you later."

xxx

The group reached the castle, the drawbridge lowering in anticipation and ending with a powerful thud on the opposite side of the abyss. With a growling purr, BattleCat took up his post before the bridge as Duncan gave instructions to the Guard and the Masters. Gada meanwhile gawked at the castle's fearsome skeletal façade.

 _"So this is Greyskull,"_ her mind marveled.

The King hopped down from the transport and turned to assist his wife and daughter-in-law. Led by Man-At-Arms, the five of them made their way over the bridge and to the throne room, Gada gaping wide-eyed at the terrifying gothic interior as they walked by.

"Thank you all for coming," a beautiful winged woman in falcon headdress with eyes of intense emerald green floated gracefully from atop the throne. "I understand it was a perilous trip for you albeit a necessary one."

Teela stepped forward and gave her mother a warm embrace. "You know, don't you?" she whispered with a hopeful yet wan smile.

"Yes, daughter, I do. And I could not be more delighted," she replied, her eyes softened and glistening.

Turning, Teela smiled and gestured to the woman beside her.

"Gada, this is my mother Teela'Na, the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull."

Gada's jaw dropped open as she looked at both women, her gaze darting from one to the other. "Your _mother_?" she repeated in disbelief. "I thought you were an orphan!"

"I am. Was," Teela tried to explain. "It's complicated," she waved her hand.

"Sorceress, why are we here?" Randor abruptly inquired, his uneasiness at being back in the presence of those responsible for his son's absence getting the better of him.

"Come," she gestured leading them to the council chambers. Once seated, she waved a hand as tea service appeared before them catching Gada off guard; everyone else by now having grown accustomed to Greyskull's magic.

Despite the danger earlier, Marlena chuckled as Beastman's taunts came back to mind. _"Tea with a diplomat indeed,"_ she muttered under her breath.

Teela wasted no time in getting to the point. "Mother, what did you mean by the journey here being 'necessary'?"

Teela'Na shifted her gaze to her namesake. "You are to temporarily reside at Greyskull while I offer instruction on wielding its power, daughter," she answered indirectly.

All three parents inhaled sharply while Gada looked on puzzled.

"Here? For how long?"

"You will develop in six months, contingent upon your progress."

Teela's mouth dropped open. "But Mother," she protested, "I'm pretty good at it! You saw me with Adam a few weeks ago when the Minions attacked," she pointed out. "I can handle it."

The Sorceress' mouth curled into a knowing smile. "And today, daughter, was that _handling_ it to use your vernacular?"

Teela pursed her lips. "Well it wasn't pretty but it got the job done," she huffed as she folded her arms. "Regardless, when the Minions attacked I was dead on accurate."

"Your husband centers you, Teela," Greyskull's Guardian explained. "That is the reason for your accuracy all those weeks ago. Together in combat, the two of you are of one accord. As a result of his unconditional love for you and his experience wielding the Power, he brings balance to your core. You in turn bring calm to his spirit."

 _"The Prince…in combat?"_ Gada's mind pondered.

Teela clenched her jaw in frustration as Teela'Na placed a hand on her arm. "Daughter, I asked you here today so that you may see for yourself how much in need you are of training. You indeed possess Queen Veena's power, but it must be controlled."

 _"Power? Queen Veena?"_ Gada's thoughts rambled.

"You're implying that you had foreknowledge of the attack today," the King stated.

The Sorceress nodded.

"Wasn't that risky?" he replied completely taken aback. "Your daughter is pregnant and with Beastman on the loose…," he stopped to collect himself as his reply came more sharply than intended. "It could have easily gone the other way, Sorceress," he stated more calmly.

"Pregnant?" Gada exclaimed.

All heads snapped to Teela's former roommate.

"With Adam's baby?" she added excitedly.

Forgetting herself, Teela rolled her eyes and teased, "No. With Asher's."

Duncan lifted an eyebrow as Gada smirked.

"Right. I would sooner believe you were pregnant with _He-Man's_ baby than Asher's, Teela," she shot back jokingly.

Everyone's silence and Teela's guilt-ridden expression prompted her former roommate's mouth to drop open, her expression turning to one of horror. Her eyes darted nervously at the King and Queen, to Man-At-Arms, then back to Teela.

"You're _sleeping_ with He-Man while Adam's away? No wonder BattleCat's protecting you! What is wrong with you?" she whisper-shouted gesturing wildly.

The Princess shook her head. "No, Gada. It's not He-Man's baby," she tried to downplay.

"Technically," Randor replied, "It is, Teela."

Marlena threw an irritated glance at her husband.

 _"What?"_ the King shrugged in annoyance at his wife.

Gada's face darkened as her jaw went slack.

"Officer Gada, Prince Adam _is_ He-Man," the Sorceress corrected.

She blinked furiously, momentarily rendered speechless. "Pardon me?"

"Officer Durizimen, the Crown Prince is He-Man, Greyskull's Warrior and Defender of Eternia," Man-At-Arms offered, a hint of fatherly pride in his voice.

Her jaw going slack, she blinked again. "How? Why?"

"I will explain but for now, we must make haste on the arrangements to move Teela here," Teela'Na pressed. "We do not have a lot of time."

Marlena tried to hide a look of disappointment.

Teela blew a puff of air. "Mother, please understand I love you but this place gives me the creeps," she said with a shiver.

"Daughter, we must begin immediately. The baby in your womb grows daily. We must perfect your skills before you reach your third trimester."

"Skills? He-Man? Veena?" Gada rambled in confusion, her mind finally processing each revelation. "Please forgive me your Majesties, but," turning back to Teela'Na she asked, "I wasn't in on any of this so why now? Why am I here?"

The Sorceress shifted a hawk-like emerald gaze to the young woman. "It was necessary to inform you of these developments because soon, you will play an important role in the security of this planet, Officer Durizimen."

Gada apprehensively knit her brow.

The Sorceress' gaze narrowed, "Yay, even a most important role."


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:** Dual update today so please check out chapter 4 before reading this one! This chap is a bit of a long one. Again, I hope you are enjoying this so far._

 _ **Disclaimers:** Superman is owned by DC Comics. The Hulk is owned by Marvel Entertainment, and Picard is a fictional character from Star Trek: The Next Generation._

Chapter 5

Unable to sleep, Adam was up, showered, and dressed at dawn. He stood with his arms folded across his chest staring at the brilliant sunrise through the picture window of his room upstairs. He was dressed in snug blue jeans, a black crew neck t-shirt that clung to his muscular arms and torso, and white sneakers all courtesy of his grandparents and Uncle Travis.

His courtly upbringing prevented him from wandering unsupervised throughout the home; instead he waited to be invited as dictated by the rules of social decorum.

Just then, a knock came at the door. Turning expectantly towards it, his arms went to his sides.

"Come," he replied.

Leslie chuckled as she opened the door. Collecting herself, she uttered, "Good morning, Adam."

"Good morning, Aunt," he replied as he walked towards her, his brow knit and a questioning grin creeping along his lips. "What's funny?"

"Nothing," she waved off, "It's just that you sounded like Captain Picard with that whole, 'Come!' response just now," she snorted.

Adam lifted an eyebrow. "Captain Picard?"

She waved again. "I'll tell you later. Come on, Mom's making breakfast."

The two made their way downstairs as the aroma of coffee, bacon, and eggs wafted through the hallway.

Catherine stood at the stove. She turned at the sound of their footfalls and gave her grandson a warm smile.

"Good morning, dear," she greeted. "Did you sleep well?" she asked as she approached, standing on tippy toes and kissing him on the cheek.

Straightening, Adam shrugged. "Not really, to be honest. My internal clock is a bit off," he explained with a sheepish smile.

His grandmother went back to the stove. "Give it a few days. The jet-lag will wear off," she joked gesturing at the table. "Have a seat. Do you like eggs and bacon?"

"Yes thank you, Grammy," he looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Still asleep," Leslie replied. "My husband and two boys were never morning people. And Pop I think is still shocked at discovering you," she explained. "I'd be surprised if he got a good two hours in, right Mom?"

Catherine nodded. "You know your father well, dear," she agreed with a smile and a wink, so much like his mother's. She set two plates of food on the table while Adam politely stood and sat back down. His grandmother lifted a brow.

"You definitely are a prince," she stated. "That's good home training, sweetheart."

Adam smiled at her retreating back and looked at Leslie.

"That's 'manners', correct?"

His aunt smiled and nodded in reply as they began breakfast.

xxx

Later that morning, with everyone awake, dressed, and finishing up breakfast, Scott informed everyone of the phone call he made to Travis last night before bed explaining to his son, without going into detail with him, of a newly discovered long lost relative.

"Son, you mentioned last night that you were 'here for a reason'," his grandfather continued. "I assume you're going to share that with us when everyone is together?"

Adam nodded.

Scott waited. After a beat, his eyebrows shot up. "Care to elaborate?"

"No. I should wait until everyone's here, if that's alright with you, sir," came the cryptic reply.

He nodded reluctantly. "Ok, son. But what I don't understand is, after all these years of knowing of Earth's existence and with my daughter living on your planet, why didn't you all contact or visit us before?" he probed, his eyes filled with hurt.

Adam crinkled his brow empathetically blowing out a puff of air. "It's costly and dangerous to travel between galaxies," he began, "Costly in the sense that it requires massive power. And…," he sighed glancing at the table then back at them, "It's not guaranteed anyone would live through the transfer and if successful, much less travel back."

Someone gasped as Scott's eyes widened.

"So, you're saying that this may have been a one way trip for you, son?"

"Yes," he replied, his voice slightly cracking.

Another gasp.

"You mean, you may not see your wife again? Or Marlena?" Leslie added, her brow furrowed. "And we won't either for that matter?"

He turned a sober gaze to her. "Correct."

"Or your father, your friends…?" Kevin added sadly.

Adam shook his head.

"Adam, you're such a good boy. Marlena must be beside herself with sorrow right now," Catherine commented with a shake of her head, her eyes misting.

Scott furrowed his brow. "Then to take that kind of risk, you must have had an urgent reason for coming to Earth," he deduced. "Are we in some kind of…trouble?" he asked hesitantly.

His eldest grandson took a deep breath. "Your planet's in potential danger, yes. But I don't yet know the severity nor the progression of his efforts…," he stated cryptically.

" _His_ efforts…," Kevin repeated quietly.

"What's going to happen?" Catherine asked, her hand on her chest.

"I'd better wait until you're all together," Adam replied. "It's not the easiest of news to share."

xxxxxxxxxx

Travis Glenn, a tall, sandy-blonde, broad shouldered, well-built man of thirty-eight arrived at the family abode on Ten Mills Road to the enthusiastic greetings of his mother, father, sister, brother-in-law, and two very energetic nephews.

"Uncle Travith!" David exclaimed as he ran to the front door, his arms outstretched.

"Come here, little guy!" his uncle stated as he scooped him up with a playful grunt. "Whoa, you're getting so big David!" he beamed as he held him in one arm and stooped to hug Jason with his other. "Where's the time gone? You guys are _huuuge_ ," he growled playfully as the boys giggled.

He put them down as his mother and father gave him a warm hug. With a big smile, he embraced his sister and brother-in-law next. He stopped, his gaze going past Scott's shoulder to see a young man slightly taller approach the foyer from the hall. The stranger wore a cautious smile as their eyes locked.

Perplexed, Travis' eyes narrowed. "And you must be our mystery relative," he stated playfully. "Travis Glenn," he introduced, his hand outstretched.

Adam remembered the Earth ritual of shaking hands as he reached out and gave his uncle a firm handshake and a nod.

"Adam Miro."

"Strong grip," Travis noted with a quirk of his brow as his hazel gaze traveled over him from head to toe. "And you obviously work out, dude."

Adam gave a guarded smile as more cheerful greetings burst through the front door behind them. A beautiful woman perhaps in her mid-thirties arrived carrying a young girl on her hip and coaxing a little boy into the foyer. Travis' wife wore a bright smile and her skin was a rich cocoa color, her long dark brown wavy hair cascading in ringlets past her shoulders. She hugged Catherine and Scott as Leslie and Kevin kissed and hugged the two younger children.

Twin teen-aged girls followed behind giggling as if sharing some esoteric secret. Their gaze falling on the tall muscular blonde stranger in the background, they stopped short as their eyes went wide while Travis and his wife chatted with his grandparents.

"Who is _that_?" one of the teenagers asked, pointing in his direction.

Everyone's head whipped to the girls then to Adam who gave a little smile and a finger wave.

"Come on in everyone so we can make introductions," Scott stated, his arms going wide and ushering the brood into the living room.

"Who's hungry? Something to drink anyone?" Catherine asked.

The four younger children excitedly hopped in the air. "Me! Me!" they chanted.

"Ok settle down," she said with a joyful smile. "Have a seat and I'll bring it in shortly," she replied as the kids did what they were told.

With the younger kids on the floor and everyone else settled into couches and chairs, they glanced curiously at the tall young man who hovered in the doorway. Their eyes then shot back to Grampy in silent expectation. Scott stood in the middle of the room and gestured for Adam who slowly approached. Scott put an arm behind his back in support.

The two teens grinned and whispered to each other, their eyes glued on the handsome stranger.

"Everyone, this is Adam. And uh…I don't know how else to say this than to just come out with it." He cleared his throat. "Everyone this is your cousin," he looked at the children.

With the exception of Jason and David who already knew, the children's brows shot up in surprise.

He then turned to Travis and his wife. "Travis, Monica…this is your nephew."

His newly met aunt and uncle lifted an eyebrow, their eyes widening.

 _"Nephew?"_ Travis replied in shock.

"Oh my," Monica uttered softly.

Afterwards with the silence deafening Adam said, "Hello."

They greeted him back as their shocked and confused eyes traveled back to Scott for explanation.

"Adam, son, why don't you have a seat," Scott gestured as the younger man nodded and took the seat adjacent to Monica.

As Catherine arrived with a tray of snacks and chilled beverages, Scott hurried over to help her, awkwardly beginning the tale. He cleared the coffee table and set the snack tray down as he spoke.

"Alright. Now. Uh…Adam arrived last night quite unexpectedly," he waved a hand, "We'll get to that in a minute," he stated as his wife finished up setting out the refreshments. He put a hand on Catherine's shoulder as she glanced apprehensively at him and took her own seat.

Scott stood in the center of the room, everyone silent, all eyes darting between him and Adam. He clapped his hands together, at a loss for words. He opened his mouth to continue when Adam spoke up.

"Sir, would you like me to take over?"

His grandfather let out a breath of relief. "Yes, please. I didn't realize how hard this would be. Go ahead please, son."

As the younger kids huddled around the coffee table and surveyed the snacks, the rest of the room watched as Adam rose from his chair and stood before them. Not wanting to strike too commanding a presence, he backed up a bit and clasped his hands behind his back leaning slightly against the doorjamb. Clearing his throat, he began.

"Hello. As you know, my name is Adam and I'm Marlena's son—"

Travis and Monica gasped as Elizabeth and Jasmine, Travis' twin teen-aged daughters from his previous marriage, dropped their jaws. Their eyes, at first curious and flirtatious widened in complete shock. The room burst into exclamations as the younger kids jerked their heads up at the commotion.

"You're Aunt Marlena's son?" the girls guffawed.

"You're my sister's son? When? How?" Travis demanded, his brow furrowing, his face reddening as Monica calmly patted his thigh.

Adam opened his mouth to reply when Scott interjected, "Everybody calm down. Please hear him out."

Ignoring his father's admonition, Travis snapped his head to him. "And you believe him?" he asked sharply.

"I do."

"Does he have proof?" Travis angrily shot back.

"Yes…he does. Just listen to him, boy," Scott replied calmly, his eyelids shut and his hands raised encouraging everyone to calm down.

xxx

An hour later, after Adam explained his origins and answered test questions about his mother's past, Travis demanded he show the memory projector footage. After viewing it, the room once again went silent.

Travis shook his head slowly, his eyes registering confusion laced with a miniscule trace of hope.

"I want to believe this, Pop, really, but…I need more proof," he confessed, his expression pained. "First of all, is he even an alien as he professes which the notion in and of itself is crazy, and secondly, is he _really_ Marly's kid?"

 _"Marly?"_ Adam mouthed in confusion.

Monica interlaced her fingers with Travis' as she worriedly studied his expression.

"Why don't we do a blood test?" Elizabeth offered with a shrug.

Travis' eyes went wide. "Yes Lizzie," he agreed, scooting to the edge of the couch enthusiastically. "Yes, Jonathan over at NASA Labs can do it discreetly. No one has to know," he urged.

Adam's eyes went round as Scott uncertain, pursed his lips and looked at his wife. "I don't know," he drew out. "What do you think, Cat?"

She shook her head. "What if someone leaks that he's an extra-terrestrial?" she pondered, "Let alone the son of NASA's first female inter-galactic explorer. It would be a circus," she cautioned as she hugged herself protectively.

"We call. See if he'll do us this one favor, then ask him to keep it confidential," Travis replied. "He's a man of his word. He won't spill the beans."

Everyone glanced at Adam, his expression shadowed.

Travis glanced at his would-be nephew. "It's a great idea," he pressed.

Adam shifted his gaze to him and slowly shook his head. "No, it's a very bad one."

His eyes narrowed. "What? Are you worried the results won't come out the way you expect?" he mocked suspiciously.

Adam glared at him. "On the contrary."

xxx

After a quick phone call to his friend, microbiologist Dr. Jonathan Varens, Travis, Scott, and Adam got into the SUV and headed south down the Baltimore-Washington Parkway to Bethesda. While the men were gone, Monica and Leslie took Jason to his baseball game while Catherine watched over the rest of her grand-kids.

xxx

It was a quiet ride to NASA as Adam's gaze intermittently roamed the interior of this strange vehicle on rubber wheels and peered out the window at the beautiful verdant passing landscape.

Arriving on campus, Travis parked the car and the three men entered through the glass encased foyer of the massive modern building. It was Saturday and the offices were closed for the long Memorial Day weekend.

Smiling from the inner lobby, Jonathan buzzed them through. After Travis thanked him and made introductions, the scientist provided them with visitor's passes and led them to his office and the adjacent labs giving a small wave to the security guard seated at the center podium.

"Let's head over to the biotechnology lab," he suggested. "They have the necessary equipment to take blood samples."

"How long will it take to get the results back?" Travis asked anxiously as they walked the halls, Adam glancing about curiously.

Jonathan shrugged. "It depends on what you're trying to determine," he explained then stopped and smirked. "May I ask the reason for this clandestine meeting? "Paternity test?" he joked.

Adam lifted an amused eyebrow as Travis waved his hand and snorted. "No. Nothing quite that dramatic," he joked and gestured to his 'nephew'. "Mr. Miro here maintains that he's my nephew and I want proof."

Amused, the young scientist's eyebrows shot up. "Dramatic enough," he glanced at the young blonde then back at his college buddy. "Who's the suspected father?"

Scott shook his head. "It's more like, who's the suspected _mother_ ," he replied with chagrin feeling empathy toward Adam for his uncle putting him through this ordeal.

Jonathan's quizzical gaze shifted sharply to Adam who simply held it. For propriety's sake, the good doctor felt it was time for him to stop "talking".

"Not long, then. A little over an hour. Everything I need is right here."

Adam gave a frustrated sigh.

xxx

Scott suggested lunch nearby while waiting for the results. Travis dropped them off at the front of the café and parked the car. He cast an apologetic glance at his grandson.

"Adam, I'm sorry my son is putting you through all of this," he ground out. "He and Marlena were extremely close. When we thought she had died, we were all drowning in anguish but he struggled in his own way…for years."

Adam nodded. "I understand. I was hoping to keep the number of those who knew the truth about me to the bare minimum," he replied. "It's dangerous…if this gets out, the enemy will be tipped off."

Grandpa flinched. "The enemy?"

"Yes. I couldn't explain today as the news of my existence has been enough for the family to process." He shifted his weight to the other foot. "There's more. The entire story is shocking. I just don't want to overwhelm you any more than I already have…," he trailed off as his uncle approached.

With those words, Scott nervously knit his brow.

xxx

The Glenn men arrived a couple of hours later back at NASA Labs to the pale countenance of their scientist friend.

"What?" Travis barked, his eyes wide with apprehension.

Jonathan pinned wide fearful eyes on the blonde stranger. "W-who are you?" he asked, ignoring his friend's question.

Adam bit his lip.

"W-what are you and where did you come from?" he rambled.

Travis frowned. "You mean he's telling the _truth_?" he asked sharply, whipping his head to his father then settling nervous eyes on his nephew. "This just isn't possible!" he shouted, his tone filled with fear as he turned back to Jonathan.

"What were the results, Jonny?" Scott calmly asked.

Jonathan swallowed hard and gripped at the hardcopy from the dot matrix printer. "His platelets and hemoglobin contain microscopic crystals that have no earthly origin and his T-Lymph and B-Lymph cells are completely off the chart." He took a ragged breath and sent Adam a look of perplexed awe. "It's like…he's _Superman_."

Adam's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"What about the DNA sequencing?" Travis pressed.

Jonathan nervously licked his lips and shifted his gaze back to his friend. "Comparing it to your sample, results are 99.9% certain that he is your immediate family member."

Travis' jaw dropped, his eyes going wide as they darted over to Adam. The two men quietly held each other's gaze as Grandpa looked at his son.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner and the younger cousins had gone off to bed, Adam along with the two teens and the adults stayed up long into the night discussing his family tree; his grandfather King Miro, his father, his uncle, and the ancient familial battle that ensued dragging the entire planet of Eternia into war.

He informed them about Keldor's origins and his coming to Earth in search of power. When he arrived at the part involving the UN, Monica spoke up.

"Yes! My brother is an attorney for the Development Group in New York," she offered wide-eyed. "He mentioned someone who fits your uncle's description as having captivated their director. They're discussing strategy on how to reduce world hunger and secure peace."

Adam frowned. "So that's how he made it inside," he deduced. "He's deceiving them into believing he's here to help solve the world's problems…which will never happen," he stated bitterly. "They're both conjurers and his companion has the power to control thoughts," he blew out a puff of air. "This is so not good."

"So what do we do?" Kevin and Travis asked desperately.

Adam reassuringly held up a palm and reached behind him with his other hand. Slowly, he unsheathed a heavy sword from his invisible scabbard, the blade humming with power. He placed it over his lap and met everyone's shocked gaze.

"What the…!" Kevin shouted, shooting to his feet while everyone else gasped and recoiled.

Adam began very carefully. "This is the power sword of King Greyskull. It was handed down to me as his descendant. The wielder of the sword serves as Protector of Eternia and now, Earth. I've come to bring Keldor back to our home planet and stand trial."

"Swordplay…," Kevin whispered in wonder recalling last night's conversation.

"Protector?" Leslie asked.

"Yes."

"No wonder you're trained in combat," Catherine replied, her eyes round.

Adam nodded.

"You don't have any other weapon besides the sword?" Travis asked curiously. "No laser guns, cannons…?" he trailed off.

"No. My father-in-law, the King's Man-At-Arms, has the cannons," Adam replied with a smirk. "I just have the sword."

"But, with only a sword, how can you appropriately protect yourself or any mass of people?" Scott asked worriedly.

The young Eternian swallowed hard. "I…transform," he stated, his eyes squinting with trepidation.

"Transform?" everyone repeated incredulously.

Another nod.

"Into what?" Lizzie asked out of genuine curiosity.

"The Hulk?" Jasmine added inquisitively.

He smirked. "Close, but not quite."

"Show us!" Kevin and Travis chimed eagerly.

Adam shook his head. "It involves shouting and thunder bolts. I'll wake up the children," he shrugged out of embarrassment.

"Just do it," Leslie encouraged with an expectant gaze. "They'll go back to sleep. I've got to see this."

Everyone else nodded and muttered their agreement when Adam took a deep sigh and threw a glance behind his back. Turning back to them, he replied, "It's rather embarrassing as I'll be left wearing hardly any clothes."

The women blanched as Lizzie and Jasmine gasped excitedly wearing eager smiles, their eyes widening, their faces reddening.

"Girls! That's your cousin!" Monica reminded sharply.

Sufficiently chastised, they demurely shrugged in response.

"Let's go to the basement," Scott offered. "I hope you don't mind son, but now that we know you're 'Superman' as Jonny put it, we've all got to see this," he explained as he rose from the couch.

Adam acquiesced with a shrug.

xxx

Closing the door behind them at the top of the stairs and entering the spacious and finished basement, everyone stood near Adam wearing anxious expressions.

"You all should probably stand at the other end of the room, as far away from me as possible," he advised. "My transformations tend to be a bit on the violent side."

Catherine's eyes widened as everyone hesitatingly walked backward towards the wall, a hushed silence falling over them unsure of what they were about to witness.

"You're not going to turn into some monster, are you?" Jasmine asked, her nose crinkled anxiously.

He gave a half shrug. "Depends on what your definition of 'monster' is, Jasmine," he replied with a lopsided grin. "But friends and family who've seen me in my transformed state show no fear. So that's a good indication that I'm not terrifying."

Satisfied, she smiled and nodded, hugging herself in a self-protective manner.

Picking up on the unspoken implication, Scott added, "But your enemies, however…they I'm sure are a bit terrified."

Adam made a face and shrugged.

He took a deep breath, unsure of what the transformation might do to his nervous system in light of his inter-galactic trip; he still felt loopy and sluggish. And he was also uncertain as to whether his transformation would even work at all now that he's on Earth. He realized however that Teela'Na never hinted at nor showed any concern regarding any possible hindrance to Greyskull's power while on Earth.

Reaching behind his back, he pulled out the sword, the sound of metal sliding against metal piercing the silence.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!"

His family flinched at the sudden ethereal echo in his cry and watched in shocked silence as lightning volts emanated from the tip of his sword. Thunderous torrents of white hot energy ripped and swirled at the bottom of his feet and spiraled up his body, engulfing him completely as he kept his blue gaze fixed on the hilt of his sword.

The enormous ball of energy flashed and turned translucent revealing a mature, scantily clad young man in his mid-twenties dressed in a fur loin cloth, fur-trimmed boots, and a crisscross harness over his bare muscular chest with some sort of red Crusaders' symbol as its insignia. Holding the hilt, he lowered the sword and and grabbed the blade with his other hand.

"I…Have…The POWER!" he finished.

The torrent finally dissipated as He-Man stood before them, breathing heavily, his chin lowered, his steely blue gaze fixed on their surprised ones.

"Holy God," Scott uttered, his mouth dropping open at the intimidating sight.

The women had clapped their hands over their mouths in utter shock and remained frozen, their eyes glued to this primal Adonis in the middle of their basement.

The men, their eyes wide just blinked in silence attempting to assess what they had just witnessed.

"Is that you, Adam?" Scott finally asked.

"Yes."

Everyone flinched at the booming bass in his voice.

Lizzie chuckled. "This outfit is even hotter than the sexy tight blue jeans and muscle tee, cousin."

Embarrassed, Jasmine slapped her arm.

He-Man gave her a lopsided grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Sorry for the two week delay as I was drawn unexpectedly out of town for a pre-Christmas family get together (back home to Columbia!). _

_Dual update today so chap 7 immediately follows. I'm again feeling a bit so-so about these last two updates…for some reason my muse seems to have packed a bag and left town. :/ With that said, I sincerely hope everyone still finds this story somewhat entertaining. LOL  
_

Chapter 6

"You'll address the general assembly tomorrow, Mr. Miro," the administrative assistant to the VP of Communications advised. "However, it won't be simulcast. Only C-Span will carry it."

Keldor furrowed his brow. "What is this, 'simulcast'?"

The assistant disbelievingly knit her brow. "It's when we transmit your signal over a broad range to where multiple channels–countries even—would be able to view your address. We reserve this only for important addresses made by the Secretary General," she carefully explained then added with a shrug, "It could get pretty darn expensive."

Keldor frowned bristling slightly at the inference of his address perhaps being of lesser importance. "The world will not see it?" he replied sharply.

"No, Mr. Miro. Only those homes equipped with cable or satellite TV."

The wizard's frown deepened before dangerously leveling off. "Fine. I will make the necessary adjustments," he clipped.

The assistant's brows lifted slightly. "Adjustments, Mr. Miro?"

"Never you mind," Keldor replied with a dismissive wave. "It's _my_ plan and it will be carried out the way I deem it so," he stated arrogantly before turning and marching out of her office.

A chill ran up her spine as she stared at the magician's retreating back, an unexplained sense of foreboding overtaking her.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The honorable Senator from Tennessee is now fully in your corner, Your Highness," Lyn spat, her voice slightly laced with sarcasm as she returned to their hotel suite. She dropped the room key onto the mahogany table and removed her jacket. "After a successful mind meld and one surprisingly weak round of lovemaking, he acquiesced to vouch for you on all levels," she added flatly.

"Good," the Prince replied ignoring her tone and eyeing her appraisingly. "I suppose I will keep you around a bit longer," he stated condescendingly before rubbing his palms together. "Now. You will use your oft-applied skills to convince the communications vice president into transmitting my speech to every nation on this planet."

Stung by the subtle gibe and growing weary of the ruse, Amanda-Lyn quirked a thin haughty eyebrow. "To _every_ country, my Prince?" she repeated. "I believe it's possible to transmit only to the developed nations on this planet," she carelessly corrected. "Not everyone has a monitor, oh Mighty One," she retorted, the demands of this conquest on her body, mind, and soul finally taking its toll.

Keldor exploded, suddenly back-handing the witch across her jaw sending her violently to the floor. He stood over her startled and shaky frame.

"Be grateful I restrained myself, child," he stated evenly, his voice a low growl. "I grow tired of your mutinous tone," he warned, his coal black glare chilling her to the core.

Holding her cheek, she briefly held his pompous gaze before dutifully scrambling to her knees. In self-preservation, perhaps laced with a tad bit of self-loathing, she assumed a posture of abasement, her head lowered.

"Forgive me, my Prince. I had forgotten my place," she replied shakily.

"Better."

Satisfied, he left her on her knees as he strode into the study to complete his speech, shutting the door behind him.

Lyn's defiant violet gaze stared angrily at his back, her eyes full of hatred.

xxxxxxxxxx

A beautiful woman of slender and shapely build slinked down the alley between the offices of the UN and the high-rise building next door in the quiet late evening hours of lower Manhattan, businesses closed this particular Monday in observance of Memorial Day. Entering the basement level garages, she raised a palm toward the security cameras effectively disabling them; the guards would simply view a film loop of an empty peaceful basement.

She ran to the elevator, again disabling the hidden camera inside the car and pressed a button.

Arriving at her desired floor, she calmly exited the car having shape shifted into a female executive dressed in a power mini-skirt suit and high heels, seemingly tired after a long day at the office. She carried a briefcase as she made her familiar walk to the UN production offices.

Turning the knob, she opened the door as all heads in the control room looked up.

"Bethany!" the director greeted with a surprised smirk, turning to the mostly male staff. "P.R. once again graces us with their presence," he teased as the others chuckled knowingly. Shifting his gaze back to her, his amused grin turned questioning. "Did you forget something?"

She turned tired eyes to him. "Yes. Yes I did, Maury," she replied before making a show of glancing about the room. "Where's Philip?"

He snorted. "Come on, sweetheart. You know producers. Where else would he be besides upstairs inserting his nose so far up your boss' butt it'll take him a week to find his way out?" he joked coarsely before adding with a wave of his hand, "The usual schmooze session before a broadcast, of course."

"Of course," she huffed stifling the urge to show disgust over the complete crassness of the underling male bravado. She impatiently redirected him back to the subject at hand. "I neglected to get the call sheet from you," she snapped.

Maury reached over and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Here you go, Beautiful."

She flashed the obligatory smile, the smile not quite reaching her eyes and took it, folding it neatly before placing it in her briefcase.

"Thank you," she eyed them. "Tomorrow afternoon I will be lounging on a sandy beach in my string bikini, a margarita in hand. I'll see you boys next week after a _much_ deserved vacation...no help from you as usual," she boasted turning on her heel towards the door. "You poor bastards enjoy the rest of your week," she tossed over her shoulder, the sound of chuckling reaching her ears.

"Gee thanks for the sexy visual. I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight, Doll," Maury replied longingly.

xxx

"Bethany Marsden", Assistant Director of Communications exited the control room and entered the elevator once more finally arriving at the 42nd floor offices of her department. Swiping her card key, she entered the glassed in lobby, turning a corner and walking into the corner office of Dirk Pendleton, VP of Communications. He sat behind his desk, arms folded, his ego currently being stroked by Philip Martin, producer for FLN Media. They snapped their heads to her.

"Bethany?" Dirk asked in surprise. "What are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be on vacation?"

Smiling mischievously, she closed the door behind her. She would spend the better part of an hour applying her highly effective techniques of sorcerous persuasion.

Interestingly enough, in subsequent days neither man would ever recall this late night meeting.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shortly after sunrise Tuesday morning, production crews assembled lights and sound equipment in the Assembly Room of the UN Headquarters. An army of office staff hurried about setting place cards identifying each distinguished dignitary from around the world, arranging microphones, and testing translation earphones in anticipation of a most important speech to be made here today.

Word traveled quickly and by all accounts, it was rumored to be a profound one. The speech would touch on the plight of certain third world countries; the civil unrest and genocidal wars ongoing in these developing nations and the strategy needed to quell the ravage of economic decline, political corruption, and severe droughts that resulted in famine, death, and destruction.

xxx

The atmosphere was charged with excitement as dignitaries arrived and, escorted by pages, found their usual seats. Carafes of ice cold water and inverted drinking glasses dotted the long sloping tables. Earphones sat at the ready behind placards carrying the names of the official representatives of the world's governments; among them, members of the UN Security Council.

xxx

Keldor Miro stepped out of the limousine in a tailored silver suit, his long straight ebony locks pulled back into a low pony tail, his goatee neatly trimmed, his black eyes intense and focused.

A graceful shapely leg quickly appeared from the limo door. As she alighted from the car, it was attached to a beautiful young woman in a daring black mini; her hair of snowy white coiffed into an elegant pixie cut, a striking contrast to her dark dress. Her make-up was heavy yet flawless displaying smoky smoldering eyes as the dramatic look played with the flecks of violet in her petulant gaze. Her purple stilettos devoured the pavement as she wrapped an arm around the tall dark and mysterious Mr. Miro. The handsome couple were escorted through the glassed in lobby.

The world was about to be introduced to the dashing, enigmatic Keldor Miro.

xxx

"Mommy?" David's amused voice echoed through the hallway.

Leslie finished loading the laundry into the dryer and stepped around the corner. "What is it, sweetheart?"

The little boy pointed enthusiastically at the television screen. "Look, it's the devil!"

Her eyes widened as she darted from the room and bounded up the stairs to her nephew.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** Dual update so please see chapter 6 before this one. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I'm hoping this is all making sense. If I've missed something or something doesn't make sense, please let me know. Action is coming up in a couple of chapters. Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 7

With the exception of the younger grandkids currently being watched by their neighbors the Kahns, the Glenn family, along with their newest member sat in the living room in pensive silence. Adam finally broke it.

"I need to know where he's staying."

"They mentioned he's from Las Vegas," Travis replied with a small snort. "Do you think he may have flown back immediately after the address?"

Adam shook his head. "I doubt it. If I know my uncle, he's elected to remain in the city at least a few more days to bask in the limelight and assuage his ego." He went still. His elbows resting on his thighs and lacing his fingers together in a praying position, he pressed the sides of his index fingers to his lips as his thumbs cradled his chin, his blue gaze staring off, troubled.

"What is it, son?" Scott asked, concerned over his quiet demeanor.

Adam's eyes darted to his grandfather. "Amanda."

"The young woman?" Catherine asked.

He shifted his gaze to her. "Yes. Did you notice the slight discoloration at the base of her jaw?"

She slowly shook her head.

"She used heavy make-up in an attempt to cover it but it's a bruise, alright," Adam stated, his anger mounting. "My uncle is abusing her," he concluded, jumping to his feet and angrily pacing the room, all eyes following his movements.

"Then we need to beat down the sorry excuse of a man," Kevin spat.

Everyone's heads snapped to him. He shrugged.

"I'm just sayin'," he added.

Adam turned to Monica. "Aunt, would your brother be willing to grant me an audience with the aspiring 'King of the World'?" he quipped bitterly.

Her warm cinnamon gaze met his hopeful sky blue one. "I have no doubt he would if he was able. However, he's in Alaska on business."

Her nephew sent her a look of confusion. "Alaska?"

"It's far," Travis replied, reclining on the couch, his arm around his wife's shoulders. "It might as well be in Eternia, Adam."

Crestfallen, Adam resumed his pacing.

Grampy snapped his fingers. "What about Vanessa?"

"Yes, that's our connection! Of course!" Travis replied excitedly, suddenly sitting up straight.

Adam stopped and narrowed his gaze. "Who is Vanessa?"

"She was your mother's friend and bitterest rival all the same," Grammy replied. "From the pool of female candidates, NASA chose two of the best astronauts whose scores tested the highest in all of the trials; your mother and Vanessa Nichols. They met at the training simulator center in Cape Canaveral. They became friends; both highly intelligent, both with competitive natures although your mother possessed the moral aptitude to compete in a friendly and fair fashion.

"Even so, Marlena used to confide in me that she sensed Vanessa was a bit too smooth and at times, had a sneaky way about her. When NASA chose your mother for the Milky Way mission and she as back-up, Vanessa was pretty upset having lost out to her."

Catherine sighed. "However, my opinion of her improved when, after we believed Marlena's ship broke up in space, she stopped by to console us. She was then selected to fly the mission in Marlena's place and petitioned, and was granted, the honor of naming her ship after your mother. She's stayed in contact with us ever since."

"Interesting," Adam furrowed his brow.

"I'm surprised she never mentioned it to you, son," Scott added.

He shook his head. "Mom never was one to draw attention to her accomplishments," Adam explained. "But she did make mention once about a rivalry with regard to the mission." His expression turned sheepish. "She was using it as a disciplinary lesson for me." He stopped and glanced about the room. "When I was younger, I once knocked out another prince from the eastern kingdom."

Kevin's eyebrows shot up. "How? Why?"

Adam shifted his gaze to his uncle. "I punched him. And because he was a pervert," he bit his lip and shrugged his shoulders.

"It only took one punch?"

He slowly nodded.

"Remind me not to piss you off, Adam," he stated, making a face.

Adam gave a small smile and straightening, cleared his throat. "So how does Vanessa fit into all of this?"

"She's the Deputy Director of the UN Development Group," Leslie replied. "After flying a successful mission, she became an instant celebrity, made the rounds on the media circuit, wrote an autobiography, yadda yadda," she waved her hand. "She ended up successfully negotiating a contract with the UN." Leslie rolled her eyes. "She sort of became the unofficial ambassador for women's empowerment and the _powers that be_ decided she should champion the cause of women's rights in developing countries."

Adam pursed his lips. "Busy woman."

"More like _devious_ woman if you ask me," Travis added with a shake of his head.

His nephew shifted a quizzical gaze to him. "Why do you say that?"

His uncle shrugged. "It's a feeling I get when I'm around her. She seems like an opportunist if you ask me."

" _Travis_ ," Scott interjected sharply in an authoritative tone.

He shrugged apologetically. "I'm sorry Pop, but it's just how I feel."

"Can we contact her?" Adam asked.

Scott's eyes widened. " _Now_ , son?"

"Yes, sir. We don't have much time. You saw them," Adam stated with a nod to the television. "The looks on the nobles' faces after realizing he was speaking in each of their native tongues. Marveling at the unexplained phenomenon, they dropped their translation headsets." His gaze taking on laser like focus he added, "We have to move... _now_."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization as Adam looked around the room.

"He's positioning himself as the Savior of the world…and I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, a black Town car pulled into the driveway of the family abode on Ten Mills Road in Columbia, Maryland. As the driver rounded the car and opened the door, a beautiful mature woman of approximately forty years of age stepped out decked in designer attire; her expression grim, her brown hair smoothed into an elegant bun. Ascending the doorstep, she rang the bell.

Catherine Glenn met her at the doorway eventually escorting the retired astronaut to the sitting room. As Catherine took her stylish overcoat, the rest of the family greeted her with Travis' greeting slightly chillier than the others.

"Vanessa, thank you for coming so quickly. We know you're a busy woman and especially with this Keldor Miro business—"

The woman held up a hand. "Say no more, Mr. Glenn. When Marlena's family calls, I come running. Besides, I was in Washington for a meeting anyway. I was glad to get your message." She planted herself on the couch and crossed her legs. "Now, what is the emergency you mentioned?"

He drew a deep breath expelling it through his nostrils. "In the absence of time, I'm afraid we have no other choice but to just spring it on you, dear," Scott explained apologetically as he turned and held a hand out behind him, "Son?" he called to the hallway.

A tall, blue-eyed, broad shouldered, incredibly muscular blonde young man stepped into the room momentarily taking her breath away. Her brown eyes darkened with desire, her lips parted slightly as her gaze roamed his beautiful face and body. She cleared her throat.

"A-and who may this be?" she stammered, standing to her feet. The young man kept a hawk-like gaze pinned to hers as he approached.

"This…well…uh…this is my grandson."

Her head whipped toward him. "Your… _grandson_?" she repeated with incredulity as her eyes darted between Scott and the young man.

"Yes," Scott replied. "And he's…err…he's Marlena's boy."

Her eyes widened in complete disbelief. " _Marlena_?" she echoed, her voice now an octave higher.

Adam wordlessly observed her.

"Yes." Scott's arms went awkwardly out to his sides as he made introductions. "Vanessa, this is Adam. Adam, Vanessa Nichols."

He stepped closer and took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers. Vanessa swallowed hard withering slightly under his intense gaze.

"M-Marlena's son? I don't believe it. When? She told me she had broken up with Chuck before taking the mission," she rambled, her nervous eyes roaming his handsome features.

Adam shook his head. "My father's name is Randor."

She twisted her brow. "Randor?"

"Yes," he replied. "Randor _Miro_."

Vanessa's eyes went round again. "Miro…as in _Keldor_ Miro?"

He nodded.

Her jaw suddenly went slack.

"Oh my God…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:** I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas and holiday season. Thanks to **all** who have left reviews; it boosts my muse and makes me want to continue. Chapter 9 immediately follows in a dual update. Have a safe, healthy, and blessed New Year._

Chapter 8

Orko floated busily in the Crown Prince's suite magically casting the last of the Princess' belongings to Castle Greyskull. It hadn't been much; Teela had never been one to covet possessions unlike some of her more unscrupulous royal counterparts. He shook his head.

"We sure are gonna miss ya, Teela," the little Trollan stated sadly. "Are you really gonna be gone for six months?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Teela shrugged on a warm leather jacket and turned wearily to her tiny friend. "I think so, Orko. But I won't be far," she encouraged. "You can visit me anytime, okay?" she gently grasped his shoulders and kissed the top of his hat.

Blushing, he bounced in the air and clapped enthusiastically. Just then, the Crown Prince's security detail stepped through the doorway and bowed.

"Are you ready, your Highness?" the lead guard asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and slipped the strap of her duffel over her shoulder. "Yes, Horace."

With Orko in tow, they escorted the Princess to the hangar where Randor, Marlena, Man-At-Arms, and BattleCat awaited her. She approached and affectionately stroked the big cat's fur causing a low rumbling purr to fill the bay. Her father stood quietly by the Trak as the King and Queen stood arm in arm, both wearing sad smiles. Marlena stepped forward and cupped her daughter-in-law's face.

"Six months is too long, Teela," she began, "It'll be difficult for my husband and I with both you _and_ Adam gone." Emotional, her breathing hitched, she collected herself and met her gaze again. "However, Randor and I fully recognize the importance; not only for you and your mother, but for all of Eternia." She gave a wan smile and kissed her cheek following it with a warm hug.

Teela smiled, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Thank you, Mother. I'll miss you."

Randor appeared behind his wife. "Daughter, we will miss you as well. If you two need anything, anything at all, please let us know," he gave her a fatherly hug. Pulling back, he met her eyes. "Do take good care of yourself…and our grand-baby."

She nodded and smiled again. "Thank you, Father Randor, I will. I love you guys."

Moving to Duncan, they locked gazes as he grasped her shoulders.

"My daughter, I'm so proud of you. I won't be further than a call away." Giving a gentle squeeze to her shoulders, he added, "During this training, remember to monitor your health and the health of the baby," he dipped his chin as his gaze bore into hers. "And don't take this time with your mother lightly," he stated cryptically. "Gada will join you two in three or four months." His lips then parted, his warm chestnut gaze wanting to say more but deciding to hold back.

He embraced her. "I love you, Daughter."

Teela's lashes moistened with tears. "I love you too, Father. And I won't."

Suddenly, a ferocious roar assailed their ears causing everyone's head to snap to the source.

His head low, BattleCat crouched at the entrance of the bay gazing out. Baring his canines, he pawed at the floor, his dorsal fur spiked. "IIin-coming!" he growled in warning.

Suddenly the sounds of heavy fire filled the hangar as Minion aircraft spiraled toward the entrance, fire bombs lighting up two Wind Raiders and setting them aflame. The guards scrambled about protecting the royal family as the King grabbed his wife and daughter-in-law and raced toward the inner bunker.

"Duncan! Behind you!" Randor shouted.

Man-At-Arms ducked and dove out of the way just in time to evade flaming ammunition aimed for his head. It missed and careened into the transport sending it up in flames.

Orko fearfully shot behind a parked Trak for cover as the Royal Guard exchanged fire with enemy aircraft.

BattleCat leapt and, with a powerful paw, swatted at a low flying craft causing it to tumble and crash into the already burning Wind Raiders.

Midstride, Teela abruptly stopped causing Randor, Marlena, and the guards to stop and whirl around in surprise.

"Teela!" the Queen screamed over the sound of enemy jets and guards all shouting to one another amid the chaos.

Two guards covered her as the Princess stood, her boots shoulder length apart, her arms going out to her sides. She closed her eyes as her palms took on a crimson glow.

Duncan fired off two cannons and turned back to his daughter. "Teela! No!"

Teela held her ground as a Minion fighter-jet screamed on approach, the missiles devouring the floor before her, each fireball making its way closer; the heat from the strikes surrounding her. Her eyes snapped open at the last minute as she abruptly raised a palm.

The sound of a sonic boom echoed through the hangar as a crimson ray shot forth blowing the ship to pieces in mid-air.

The King's and Queen's eyes went round in astonishment as Teela directed another deadly ray at a second then third ship shattering each one.

Suddenly a rogue ray escaped her causing an unsuspecting docked Sky Sled to blow apart. Teela's head snapped to it and, surveying the damage, she made a face and cringed.

Just then, enemy laser fire struck the Queen in her side causing her to fly backwards and crash to the floor.

 _"Marlena!"_ Randor cried out as he rushed towards her dropping to his knees. Duncan and two guards ran over forming a protective front around them while shooting wildly at several hovering aircraft.

Teela, with BattleCat crouched protectively in front of her, whirled around to see the Queen bleeding from her side, prostrate and unconscious.

"Mother!"

"Teela! Get out of here… _now_!" Duncan shouted as his cannons shot rapid fire shells at an oncoming ship sending it to the ground in flames.

 _"Come, Daughter,"_ a quiet voice beckoned in her thoughts as a portal opened before her.

"No! I've got to—"

 _"NOW, Teela,"_ the still calm yet firm voice insisted.

Frozen in the middle of the onslaught and with her eyes glued to her injured mother-in-law, Teela felt an urgent tug at her clothing. BattleCat, using his teeth, grabbed the Princess' jacket and yanked her through the portal, both disappearing milliseconds before enemy fire struck the ground where they stood.

xxxxxxxxxx

Having regained her composure, reclining on the living room couch she eyed him closely.

"So, you're Marlena's son."

"Yes." Adam stared back at Vanessa with equal intensity.

"And Keldor is your uncle?"

"Yes."

"And Marlena's ship crashed landed on your father's planet all those years ago? The hull didn't break up in space?"

"Correct." Adam felt the back of his neck tingle as his eyes narrowed. "You sound disappointed."

His grandparents' eyes widened as Travis' eyebrows shot up in amused admiration, his lips satisfactorily pursed.

Startled, Vanessa stared at him, her own eyes narrowing. "How dare you."

Adam held her gaze and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, have I offended you?"

"Yes! You infer that I somehow wanted Marlena dead. I _never_ wanted that," she spat.

"What _did_ you want, Ms. Nichols?" his sky blue gaze studied her.

Her eyes went round, surprised at his quickness and level of discernment. She nervously licked her lips and smoothed her clothing. Shifting her gaze back to his, she noticed him staring at her lips, a flicker of desire running through her. Steeling herself she continued.

"I admit, I wanted to be the first female explorer but they gave it to your mother," she replied, a hint of bitterness in her voice. "We were friends. She was a lovely young woman; intelligent, beautiful, and caring yet possessing a spine of steel. I'm more…," she hesitated, "…openly aggressive in my pursuits. I suppose NASA felt she was more P.R. friendly and chose her." She took a deep breath and expelled it through parted lips, her eyes dropping to the floor. "She earned it. I didn't."

Adam silently read her as his grandfather broke the awkward lull in conversation.

"But you did well for yourself, Vanessa," Scott entreated. "Your mission was successful. You wrote a book. You've even become assistant director of a very important group within the U.N. You're no slouch either, dear," he tried to encourage.

She raised appreciative eyes to her rival's father. "Thank you, darling." She then shifted a nervous gaze back to the woman's disarmingly handsome son and took a breath. "Back to business. The answer is yes, I know Keldor. We initially met in Washington several weeks ago to discuss his ideas." She blew out a sigh and clasped her hands together in her lap. "So what can I do for you?"

"Please, I need you to set up a meeting with him. Tell him to meet you at a location I designate. I'll be waiting for him in your place," he asked.

"Shouldn't I be present?"

"He's dangerous. If he loses it, I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"What about you?" she asked searching his features. "If he's so unpredictable, you could also get hurt or even killed if he's as bad as you allege."

Leslie gasped as Kevin placed a hand on her thigh to calm her. Scott and Catherine exchanged worried glances as Travis and Monica bit their lip.

Adam blew out a breath, his eyes boring into hers. "That's a chance I'll have to take."

Vanessa's eyes darkened, her lips parting as her gaze moved to his lips and back into his eyes. "You're a brave young man."

The corner of Adam's mouth curled into a small smile as he took her hand kissing the back of it. "Thanks for your help."

Taking a sharp intake of air, she nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Travis kissed Monica and his four children goodbye sending them safely home to Philadelphia in the SUV while he remained with his parents and nephew in Columbia. As editor-in-chief of a small yet up and coming publishing company, he was able to take the extra time off notifying his managing editor that he'd work remotely from his parents' home for a few extra days.

Leslie and Kevin reluctantly returned home to Silver Spring with Jason and David in tow; their last month of school starting the next day. They promised to arrange for friends to watch the boys and planned to return asap to support Adam in his mission to capture Keldor and Lyn and return them to Eternia.

xxx

That evening Travis watched with concern, his hands on his hips as Adam embraced his grandparents. They held on tightly to him, each one with a look of apprehension in their eyes.

"Please be careful, son," Scott stated, his eyes misting over.

"I will, Grampy."

"Come back to us safe and sound, dear," Catherine advised, her own eyes glistening with tears.

"Yes, Grammy," he replied with another embrace. "I love you."

"We love you too, Adam," they both replied shakily, each one hesitant to release him. They finally broke apart as Adam eyed them both.

"Thank you for agreeing to help. Remember to buy the supplies needed to last a few weeks. Uncle Keldor's threat notwithstanding, in a few days your home will be surrounded."

They nodded and watched as he and his uncle climbed into Scott's pick-up and pulled out of the driveway.

xxx

"Do you trust her?" Travis asked as they drove up Interstate 95 North toward Baltimore.

"No," Adam replied staring out of the passenger window. "But for this plan to work, we need her."

Travis nodded. "Are you sure we can't be there with you?" he asked, his hazel eyes full of concern.

"Yes. He's a sorcerer and doesn't play fair. Once I confront him, I can't risk him taking one of you hostage."

"Understood," his uncle turned his attention back to driving the long stretch of I-95 to the shipyards. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Don't you think your alter-ego can take him?" he pointed out nervously, sneaking a glance at his nephew's contemplative profile.

Adam turned to his uncle. "I've always fought him transformed and have always won," he replied, "But I never expect the same results. Although he's cocky, there are many things he could still do between altercations to increase his strength both physically and metaphysically. I'm hoping this approach tonight throws him off."

Travis reluctantly nodded as Adam turned back toward the city's skyline and Inner Harbor; the historical landmark of Fort McHenry in the distance and the U.S.S. Constellation, the old nineteenth century naval warship illuminated for Memorial Day weekend.

The city's cheerful façade stood in stark contrast to the foreboding in Adam's gut; its history of enduring enemy fire and emerging triumphant a befitting backdrop to tonight's confrontation with evil.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** Dual update so please read Chapter 8 before this one. Thanks and again, I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 9

"Send me back!" Teela shouted as they stood in the council room of the ancient castle. "The Queen's hit and it's all my fault!"

"No, child. You must remain within these walls."

"But we can't just leave them there!" she protested, her cheeks flushed with adrenalin.

The Sorceress approached and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Peace, Teela."

Teela blew out a frustrated puff of air. "Peace? How? With those Minions attacking the Palace?"

Her mother nodded slowly. "This, Daughter, is lesson number one. Learning how, from your perch within Greyskull, to calmly discern in which battles to engage, and which to withdraw," she explained. "To have faith in the Omniscient One's judgment as well as faith in others and their ability to defend themselves."

BattleCat sat on his haunches quietly observing the exchange, his ears flicking about in constant alert for any approach of the enemy.

"But I'm a soldier, Mother. I must defend—"

"You are a Princess," the Sorceress stated gently cutting her off, "And you are wedded to the Crown Prince of Eternia who happens to be the Warrior of this Castle; a dual role he carries as you now must learn." Her mother's reassuring emerald eyes bore into hers. "Teela, you will always be a fighter but you must learn subtlety."

With that, Teela'Na waved a hand as the walls of Greyskull shuddered briefly in response. Teela's head jerked upward.

"What was that?"

The Sorceress suddenly stepped back, her breathing now labored.

"Mother?" Teela asked in concern as she stepped forward and took her arm, BattleCat rising to his feet and trotting over to help.

"I am alright," Teela'Na reassured as they found a chair. She took a seat and with a deep breath, her breathing pattern slowly returned to normal. She turned emerald eyes to her younger daughter's distraught ones.

"I have interrupted the Minions' attack by destroying several of their fighter jets," she explained, her palms resting on her knees. "This will turn the tide and aid in their defeat today."

Teela's eyes widened. "The Power…"

"Is strong," her mother finished for her. "Yet this mortal vessel through which it flows is weak in comparison. The Power occasionally, depending on the level of release, taxes my mind," she met her daughter's gaze. "Your husband however possesses the strength to sustain a much greater flow of Greyskull's power hence his ability to alone rid Eternia of all Minions upon their initial arrival."

Teela's eyes jumped as she recalled the sad day Rowan was killed. "Yes, He-Man raised his sword and they vanished." She turned questioning eyes to her mother as she took a seat beside her. "But a few weeks ago, He-Man and I combined our energy to defeat them when they attacked Greyskull."

Teela'Na nodded. "Prince Adam has many talents. Among his strong points; he practices wisdom yet operates as a tactician," she extended a graceful arm and poured two steaming cups of hot tea. Placing one in front of her daughter, she continued.

"He quickly assesses a situation and deduces when assistance is needed: wisdom. He also understands the adversary and how to draw enemy fire toward or away from a target: strategy." She leaned forward and placed a hand on Teela's arm. "The King and Queen; tell me what they did today."

Confused at the abrupt change in subject, her daughter knit her brow. "I don't understand."

The Sorceress held her gaze. "When the Minions attacked, what did King Randor do?"

"His first action was to protect the Queen and myself."

The older woman added honey and stirred. "And your response?"

Teela blushed. "I didn't go with them. I tried to fight the Minions off."

"Yes. And then what happened?" With a spoon, she carefully tapped the edge of the teacup and placed it on the saucer.

Her gaze dropped shamefully to the floor. "They didn't leave. Instead of running to the bunker, they stood by me…to protect me…," she trailed off, her voice tremulous.

"Good," her mother encouraged. "And what happened next?"

"Marlena was…wounded."

The Sorceress took a dainty sip and, returning the teacup to the saucer, she replied, "Prior to the revelation of Prince Adam's secret, he was surrounded by bodyguards. Knowing that his protectors would follow his every move, even unto death, he walked the precarious line of knowing when to go along with their plan of protection and when—"

"To run!" Teela interjected wide-eyed in comprehension, "…and transform."

Another nod. "As you are aware, he suffered greatly during his initial transformations," the Sorceress' expression turned distant and sad before refocusing on her apprentice. "Burdened by the potent alien forces of Greyskull, the Earthen part of his physiology shut down, his Eternian half compensating accordingly. Over time, he eventually trained his body to work in tandem making him the strongest of all of the men who carried the Power Sword before him."

The Princess' jaw dropped. "There were other He-Men?"

"Yes."

Teela's eyes narrowed. "He's got some explaining to do when he returns," she threatened.

The Sorceress chuckled. "I am sure he did not want to worry you. I made mention of his predecessors only once and with the constant threats of the Minions, the Dark Hemisphere, your rocky courtship and subsequent marriage, he may have forgotten."

Teela turned a sheepish eye to her. "Thanks for taking his side, Mother," she stated sarcastically.

Smiling, she replied, "Is that not what mother-in-laws are for, Daughter?" she quipped as she stood with her tea, Teela following with hers.

"Do not worry. Your mother-in-law will recover," Teela'Na added. "She is currently undergoing treatment in the Palace infirmary and will make a full recovery in several weeks."

Teela released a sigh of relief.

Her mother smiled and patted her shoulder. "I am glad you have come, Daughter. You are an impressive warrior, highly skilled in full frontal assault. Your time with me will refine your magical abilities and teach you the more subtle art of engagement." Her arm went wide in invitation. "Now come, Teela, we must have lunch. The baby in your womb is famished," she smiled as she turned to He-Man's partner. "You too, BattleCat."

"But I just ate two hours ago," Teela absently replied as her mother left the room with Cat.

Teela dropped her gaze and placed a hand over her lower abdomen. "If you're already starving, then you're definitely Adam's baby," she snorted as she patted her stomach and shook her head. "Your father is _always_ hungry," she teased before joining her mother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hulking shipping vessels stood docked in the black, silent waterways, their shadows ominous as the quiet sound of flickering water lapped against them. The shipyards bustled in the morning hours and were patrolled by guards overnight yet this particular night, they were completely deserted; the guards electing to stay within the guardhouses in an attempt to extend the holiday weekend.

Adam crouched beyond the light of the lampposts behind several cargo containers, his blue gaze surveying the area with laser focus.

After several minutes a shadowy figure, tall and muscular finally made its way to the end of the dock and stood arms crossed facing the bay. Adam took a breath and slowly walked towards him, his eyes never leaving the figure's back. Hearing the footfalls, the figure snorted and lowered his gaze to the ground, his head shaking in disdain.

"What do you want now?" he barked as he turned to face the owner of the footsteps. "Haven't you taken her p—" he stopped abruptly as his eyes went wide, his jaw dropping open. _"You!"_

"You were expecting someone else?" Adam replied, his brow quirked contemptuously as he came to a stop in front of him.

Momentarily robbed of speech, Keldor Miro blinked in disbelief. "But…you're _DEAD_!" he finally insisted, his expression mixed with disbelief and horror.

"Perhaps you're seeing a ghost," his nephew cracked.

Keldor's coal black gaze narrowed angrily.

"Speaking of appearances," Adam added, "Yours really improved, Uncle. You're trying to impress…?" he tauntingly drew out, his hand cajolingly making air circles.

"It's none of your concern, Maggot," he spat. "Like your father, you are simply a worm to be crushed underneath my boot."

Adam shook his head and waved a finger at him. "Tsk tsk, Uncle. That was uncalled for. We wouldn't want any of your budding fans to discover your true nature now, would we?" he warned as his amused expression leveled off. "I assume Amanda is now well acquainted with the _real_ Keldor…unfortunately. Or should I say, Skeletor?"

Keldor's coal black eyes blazed furious red. "Who are you to threaten me, boy?" he exploded. "You're nothing but a weakling! A cowardly, sniveling, so-called prince whose illegitimate claim to my throne blocked me from my rightful rule of Eternia!"

Adam balled his fists at his side, his jaw clenched. "Illegitimate? You renounced your ascendancy when you refused to heed Grandfather's admonitions and conduct yourself accordingly," he ground out. "Oh, and that small matter of murdering a reigning king didn't help either," he added flippantly.

Keldor glowered at him, his body trembling with barely contained anger. "You were unwise to face me unarmed, boy!" he shrieked as his palms quickly shot out before him sending two angry energy volts toward the young Prince.

Anticipating the attack, Adam reached behind his back and, unsheathing his sword, he grabbed the hilt with both hands and swung his sword like a bat, expertly blocking the oncoming rays sending them shrieking back at the wizard.

Keldor's eyes widened as his own magic careened towards him. He dove out of the way as the volts exploded into the cargo ship behind him leaving an enormous burned out hole in the hull. Jumping to his feet, he angrily sent three more shots toward the young man, each deadly fireball spiraling wildly toward Adam.

His movements almost lightning fast, Adam spun out of the way of the first shot, back flipped evading the second, and moved the blade over his heart at the third sending it sailing over a startled Keldor and into the water.

Furious, the dark prince bolted toward his nephew as Adam sheathed his sword, both sword and scabbard dematerializing as he stood stock still, awaiting the onslaught.

Keldor viciously tackled him sending both of them hard to the ground. They rolled about, trading blows until they wrestled apart, both jumping to their feet, their breathing labored. Keldor pounced swinging a lethal punch to which Adam stepped to the side sending Keldor staggering forward from the miss and momentum. Quickly recovering, he threw his right forearm back in a sweeping motion with Adam ducking and delivering a kidney punch. Keldor grunted in pain and executed a reverse-crescent kick connecting with Adam's jaw sending him onto his back.

Balancing on his shoulders, Adam made a forward snap flip onto his feet ending with a flying round house kick to Keldor's temple causing him to fall sideways and crash heavily to his knees. Staggering to his feet, he shot multiple energy volts at the younger man to which Adam leapt forward, somersaulting over Keldor's head while simultaneously unsheathing his sword. Unable to keep up with his nephew's impressive evasive maneuvers, Keldor's volts missed wildly hitting the sides of the cargo containers and shattering the rooftop of a nearby warehouse.

Landing on his feet behind him, Adam deflected the last few volts aiming them at the bay in an attempt to avoid more structural damage to the city's property.

Furious, Keldor whirled around and with a growl, advanced making Adam once again quickly sheath his sword and block several powerful succession punches. The dark lord aimed at Adam's heart and throat to which he executed forearm blocks. He quickly targeted Adam's ribcage and groin, the young Prince blocking and answering with a double fisted punch to his uncle's sternum knocking the wind out of him sending him to the ground.

Again jumping to his feet, his uncle quickly dematerialized with Adam taking a two-fisted kokutsu-dachi stance and sweeping his gaze about in anticipation of his adversary's next strike.

The back of his neck suddenly tingled a split-second before his back exploded in pain causing him to spit blood knocking him to his knees, palming the ground.

The deep gravelly sound of ghostly laughter echoing around him, Adam coughed and quickly got his feet under him, wiping the blood away, his breathing hitched from the blow. Adopting a fighter's stance once again, Adam stood still, his eyes closing in meditation.

His neck once again tingling, Adam spun round, dropped to one knee simultaneously unsheathing his sword, and deflected an energy volt sending it shooting back to the source. It hit a surprised Keldor square in the chest causing him to spontaneously flicker emergent and drop to his knees, gasping for breath.

Adam slowly stood, sheathed his sword and cautiously approached.

"Where's Amanda?" he rasped, panting slightly.

Keldor, his eyes defiant coughed violently. "Soon dead!" he shrieked. "I'll repay her for lying about killing you," he spat before conjuring a sword in his grip and slashing violently at Adam who jumped back just in time, his shirt not as fortunate absorbing the attack and slicing open.

The shirt now sporting a gaping hole, the young Prince quickly pulled it off and tossed it to the side as Keldor, sword in hand, flung himself at Adam. Reaching behind his back, Adam pulled his sword and parried against the evil lord's fleche attack as they continued to mightily cross swords, lunging, dodging, and parrying aggressively.

Adam finally deflected Keldor's sword knocking it noisily to the ground. Keldor lunged at him as the two traded vicious punches, heel strikes, and forearm blocks. Adam then swoop-kicked Keldor sweeping his feet out from under him. Anticipating another attack, Adam stood over him, his breathing labored as he took a double-fisted boxer's stance, his eyes pinned to his adversary.

Weary, bloodied, and breathing heavily, Keldor slowly stood to his feet.

A few wordless seconds passed when he suddenly lifted his arms and levitated from the ground as Adam's eyes widened. The sound of a powerful energy force charging, the wizard began to spin above him, increasing in speed as Adam bolted for cover toward a nearby pile of heavy sandbags.

Adam barely diving out of the way, Keldor released a force-field bomb blowing Adam head over heel over the sandbags and crashing him into the adjacent wall. Equipment and debris blew away from the center sending pipes, tools, and rigging in all directions and penetrating the outer walls of the two warehouses, shattering windows and twisting metal.

His sorcery intensifying to a deafening level, he suddenly dematerialized returning the dock to its aforementioned quiet. The resulting devastation of the fight however left the dock in shambles, the sound of the young Prince's labored and raspy breathing the only sound piercing the dark stillness.

Adam palmed the ground and slowly crawled to his knees, his head throbbing, every muscle screaming in agony. Managing to stand to his feet, his exhausted gaze drifted to the closed-circuit security camera perched high above the warehouse aimed squarely at the dock.

He grinned victoriously.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Happy New Year, guys! RL is kicking my butt so my apologies for the long wait. I decided to try one-chapter updates for the time being so this one is a bit long so I hope you don't mind. I'm REALLY going to try not to revert to my old ways and start begging for reviews again. It's so hard not to! :P_

Chapter 10

He limped to a container car that had been blown open by one of his uncle's wayward energy blasts resulting in hundreds of exercise garments spilling forth in a confused mass of colors onto the dock. Scooping up a black hooded sweatshirt, he pulled it on over his head. Hearing sounds, his head snapped left.

"Hey you! Asshole! Stop right there!" voices demanded accompanied by the sounds of rushed footfalls from seemingly every direction. He bolted right and rounded a corner as the footsteps followed in haste.

 _"Stop!"_

With security guards pursuing, sprinting at full speed Adam found the tunnel underneath the Interstate that connected the east and west docks. Oblivious motorists zoomed above him as he disappeared into the thick shadows.

The hasty footsteps ran through the tunnel and exited the other side in confusion.

"Where'd he go?"

"I dunno. Check the railing!"

Pause.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Aww hell."

A radio crackled to life. "Unit Five, we've got something weird on the cameras. Get back to base… _now!_ " a staticky voice demanded.

With an annoyed sigh, someone answered, "Yes, Sir."

Another pause.

"Come on."

The darkness his cover, Adam remained stock still, his hands gripping the iron rails, his knees tucked against his chest as he hung upside down suspended from the top of the tunnel's curved archway. A small beam of ambient light from the distant docks slightly illuminated the guards as they passed underneath him.

His piercing blue gaze silently watched as they disappeared into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been over a month since her Love traveled to Earth and the Princess had now marked three weeks at Castle Greyskull.

Under her mother's tutelage, Teela spent many nights in the bowels of the castle's massive libraries studying the origins of Queen Veena's abilities, the purpose of said power, and its scope. She had also studied the histories and lineages of the sorcerer Gamaiian of Anwat-Gar and King D'Vann Greyskull of Eternia, two lifelong friends who through unfortunate circumstances, eventually wound up mortal enemies.

With regard to her own powers she began to learn more control although at times her frustration got the best of her causing more than one historical trinket to be blown to smithereens. Her mother simply raised a brow and kindly asked she refrain from destroying any more valuable Greyskull family heirlooms.

Although grateful to receive invaluable instruction from the mythical Guardian of Castle Greyskull, she savored the simple and quiet times alone with her mother. The more time alone, the stronger the bond grew and she detected that despite her errors, Teela'Na was proud of her daughter's accomplishments.

Teela continued to ponder at the elegant breakfast table within her suite. A warm fire crackled in the hearth as winter had finally arrived. She smiled as she thought of her royal in-laws who had planned for her an elaborate birthday celebration only to deflate slightly at word of her impending absence.

Her father told her that the court was informed of her extended absence and that the celebration would be postponed until her return; no further details were to be provided to the nobles at this time. Although missing her family and friends terribly, her birthday was that much more meaningful having spent it with her mother over a quiet dinner here at the castle.

Staring into the flames, Teela put a hand to her lower abdomen. Although her belly had only slightly swelled, at ten weeks along she allowed her mind to drift dreamily over her young, growing family. She stopped and pondered in awe.

 _A_ _BABY_.

She wondered whether he would look like her husband. Or whether he'd have Adam's idiosyncrasies that as children, she once found annoying but now found irresistible. Would he have blonde hair or red hair? Blue or green eyes? Would he be short, tall—

"Daughter," a voice cut through her musings.

Teela started and snapped her head to the doorway to find her mother studying her intently, a smile on her lips. She blushed.

"There is no need to feel self-conscious, Teela," the Sorceress warmly reassured as she entered the room. "You are a new mother and daydreaming is normal…even expected," she took a seat and fixed amused yet pleased emerald eyes on her apprentice. "You will excel as a mother, far and away surpassing me," she began, "Simply because I was forced to release you to Farrell so soon after your first birthday. I was not blessed with the time to raise you, to bond with you…" she trailed off, looking away as her gaze saddened.

Her brow knit in dismay, Teela's heart sank. "I can't imagine having to face a decision as heart-wrenching as yours, Mother; to give up a child," she muttered.

Teela'Na shifted a now haunted emerald gaze back to her daughter. "It is my sincerest hope that you will not be called upon to have to make the identical sacrifice, Teela," she cryptically replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

Against Adam's warning, Travis Glenn sat in the pick-up near Dock 4 in case his nephew needed him. The light and fireworks show that ensued as a result of the confrontation greatly concerned him. There was no way he was going to leave him all alone with that demon. Everything about the smooth and elusive Keldor Miro screamed _Trouble_ and he would be nearby as back up for his big sister's son.

 _Marlena. Alive._

Travis shook his head as if to clear it and refocused on the task at hand. However despite his greatest efforts to remain vigilant, his mind drifted back to his older sister, seemingly resurrected from the dead. Would he see her again? Would they all be able to return with Adam to his home planet? Would the wormhole or whatever his nephew called it sustain all of them if they did?

His thoughts were interrupted by a very stern looking young man who suddenly appeared alongside the driver's window. Travis jumped in surprise.

"What the…?!"

"You were supposed to go _home_ , uncle," Adam almost snarled, obviously not amused.

"Look, kid, I was not about to leave you alone with _Dr. Death_ , alright? He's shifty and dangerous. And besides, you have no way of getting to New York so you're stuck with me, you understand?" Travis shot back.

The blonde's broad shoulders slumped in resignation as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. "Fine," Adam sharply replied as he rounded the truck and slipped into the passenger's side. "How long?"

"About three hours. Two and a half if I gun it," Travis answered.

"And I suppose you're planning on waiting for me outside of the Inn?" Adam replied, a little perturbed at his uncle's disregard for his own safety.

"Inn?" Travis echoed, his eyebrow raised.

Adam stared blankly in response.

"Oh, you mean hotel!"

"What's a hotel?"

"An Inn."

Adam's eyes narrowed in annoyance followed by a slight smirk. Travis smirked back highly amused. "You're definitely a Glenn," his uncle stated as he started the truck.

Grudgingly, the Prince smiled then shook his head. "Let's go."

xxx

Intent on hiding his features, he pulled the hoodie over his head as he casually walked through the quiet lobby of the swanky mid-town Manhattan hotel. At 2:00AM, most guests had long since retired for the evening. A few lonely souls loitered at the bar searching for a night of companionship.

xxx

Accessing the room via the card-key provided by Vanessa, he surveyed the darkened and deserted room. Evidence of someone in a fit of rage plagued the hotel suite; broken chairs, torn drapes, debris strewn about all over the carpet. He quietly moved from one room to the other to find no trace of the two Eternian wizards.

Spotting a mysterious rectangular shape on the floor underneath the couch, he knelt and fished it out. Turning it over, it was card stock boasting elaborate ink designs. The card read,

 _RED DRAGON PALACE_

 _Where We Treat_ _ **You**_ _Like Royalty_

 _525 E 47_ _th_ _Street_

 _Manhattan, NY_

Rolling his eyes, Adam stuffed the card into his jeans back-pocket and exited the suite.

xxx

Muffled music containing monotonous, vibrating beats pulsated from the packed club even at this late hour. A long line of hopeful guests stood behind the velvet rope outside the entrance; the women scantily clad teetering on impossibly high heels, the men in cheap nylon suits, hair slicked back; some with goatees, others will gold chains around their necks.

Wearing a hooded sweatshirt and clad in snug blue jeans and sneakers, Adam strolled to the front and approached the 'sentry' of the Red Dragon Palace Club.

"Sir, would you mind checking on whether my friend is inside?"

The bouncer furrowed his brow, his face hard, his arms folded across his chest. "Who wants to know?"

Missing the insult, he calmly replied, "My name is Adam and it's imperative that I speak with her, please."

The barrel chested man eyed the Prince up and down, his hollow black eyes meeting his once more. He snorted. "You wanna talk to a chick dressed like that?"

Adam raised an eyebrow at the odd reference to fowl. "Yes," he finally replied.

"Take off your hood."

He complied and was immediately met with gasps from some of the women standing nearby. Soon cat calls and inappropriate propositions were heard. Confused, Adam glanced behind his shoulder then refocused on the bouncer.

"Okay so you're a pretty boy," the man observed with amusement as he thought for a moment then shrugged. "Your looks could generate some money for us," he stated cryptically before disappearing into the club and emerging almost as quickly. He tossed something at him. "Here."

Adam caught the black, V-neck muscle-tee in his hands and studied it. The neckline was trimmed with some sort of glitter material and the back of it carried an emblem of what appeared to be a red dragon also decked in glitter. Adam blew a frustrated puff of breath.

"Do I really need to wear this?"

The bouncer's face was stone. "Yeah. If you wanna go in, you gotta wear it." He held out his hand. "Fifty bucks."

Adam stared at the man's palm then back into his eyes. "Bucks?"

Exasperated, the bouncer sighed. "Money. Dinero. Coin," he rattled off impatiently.

The Prince's eyes jumped in recognition at the word, _coin_. He reached into his pocket and noticed the number _50_ on the paper currency his uncle had given him. Holding it out, he asked, "Will this do?"

The man grabbed it and unhooked the velvet rope. "Entrez-vous. But first, the shirt," he demanded. "You gotta look like you work here as a bouncer, got it?"

A bit thrown by his newly bestowed title and mouthing the word _bouncer_ , Adam again rolled his eyes and pulled off the sweatshirt. Another gasp was heard behind him as he snapped his head to the women gaping at his back. He whirled around and was met with another chorus of gasps as all eyes went to his pectorals.

Sheepish, Adam tried to explain, "Umm…I was sort of involved in an altercation earlier."

"We don't care about the bruises, honey," a woman's voice replied. "You're just so damned FINE!"

Again with the chorus of women concurring.

"Nice ass!" another woman chimed.

Women giggled and flirted as Adam blushed slightly. Quickly donning the shirt, he dashed into the club and was immediately met with sensory overload: multi-colored strobe lights, music blaring at incredibly loud decibels pulsating through his chest, the dance floor packed with men and women dancing provocatively, the bar equally crowded, couples in the corner making out.

He scanned the masses as two girls slinked by, their eyes raking over his muscular form. He inclined his head and stepped to the side, his eyes searching for her.

"Hey hot stuff," a beautiful mature woman in provocative clothing flirted, her heavily painted eyes and lashes thick with mascara. "You're new here. Can I buy you a drink?"

Distracted, Adam glanced down at her. "No thank you, ma'am."

"Ma'am?" she repeated laughingly. "My my, aren't you the polite one. Come on…it'll be fun with me."

"Wow, who is this?" two younger women interrupted as they shimmied between the two.

"Back off!" 'Mascara' shouted, pushing the others away. "I saw him first!"

"Like hell!" one girl retorted.

"I will dance with all three of you," Adam cut in, anxious not to cause a scene which would no doubt result in fists flying.

The two younger women smiled in approval as the older one frowned.

"Great, baby! You look like you've got rhythm. Come on!" the girls grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him through the mass of dancing bodies to the dance floor, the older woman grabbing his right arm and tagging along.

Obviously embarrassed, the Prince began to move nonchalantly to the beat as the two women stood in front and back, grinding and twerking against him, bouncing to the pounding beat of the music. 'Mascara' elbowed her way inside causing the younger girls to angrily jockey for position. Sensing trouble, Adam took the older woman's hand and brought her close to him, his left hand at the small of her back, his right hand grasping her left.

The song dissolved into yet another loud, endlessly vibrating, techno-tronic beat as he glided across the floor with her, the woman's eyes wide with delighted surprise as she looked into his eyes and lovingly caressed his jaw. Raising her arm above her, he twirled her in place. Quickly turning to the second woman and grasping her around the waist, she wrapped a leg around his hip. He grasped her thigh and cupped the nape of her neck, dipping her low then spinning her clockwise. He then shifted on beat and took the third woman in his arms, moving gracefully to the extremely loud music.

The song ended and was replaced with another vibrating, pounding beat to which he bowed and kissed each woman's hand.

"Thank you for the lovely evening, ladies." He then turned on his heel and melted into the mass of bodies, the women gaping lustfully, their eyes searching about for the handsome stranger.

xxx

His back against the rear wall, he continued to scan the crowd, the multi-colored strobe lights bathing everyone in neon red and yellow hues. His blue gaze finally fixing and widening on a sexy lone woman with short, snowy white locks, she mindlessly sat cross-legged at the bar nursing a drink. Multiple men approached to which she tiredly waved off, each rebuffed suitor walking away, egos appropriately bruised.

"What are you doing here, Amanda?" a deep male voice laced with a hint of sadness asked in sincerity.

"Go away—" she turned and locked gazes with the young man standing beside her stool, a man she long believed tragically dead. She took a sharp intake of air as her eyes widened in disbelief.

 _"Adam?!"_ On wobbly legs, Amanda jumped into his arms, startling him as she began to tremble. Pulling away with tears in her eyes, she stammered, shouting over the music, "It c-can't be! H-how…you're alive! Is it really _you_? W-what are you doing here on Earth?"

"We need to talk," he held out a hand as she timidly took it. He guided her through the undulating bodies and out through the entrance, the burly bouncer eyeing both with piqued curiosity.

A red pick-up truck screeched to a halt in front of them. Adam loaded her into the seat and followed, slamming the door shut as it raced down the street.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Why?" Adam asked, his inquisitive gaze fixed on hers.

Clutching a handkerchief and hanging on to any strand of pride left, Amanda dabbed at her eyes as they sat together on the couch of a roadside motel located just off the Jersey Turnpike.

"Why what, my Prince?" she countered suspiciously.

"Why everything?" he replied, his tone a bit more firm.

After a long awkward silence, with Adam staring at her and Travis standing with arms folded, she finally spoke.

"My father and I were desperate for me to be queen and so I followed his commands to seduce every high ranking royal we came in contact with." She stopped and locked eyes with him. " _You_ were deemed a high value target. In choosing me, I would eventually become Queen of all Eternia. At first, the seduction game was no different however somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you." She paused and took a breath as Adam observed her.

Finally after a long pause, "Why did you join Skeletor?"

Her bloodshot eyes jerked up to meet his. "He's your uncle. Did you know that, your Highness?"

"Yes."

Amanda nodded as her eyes shifted back to the floor. "With your rejection and your father subsequently dismissing us from court, I wanted a little revenge." Her violet eyes turned cold as they met his again. "I wanted to show you that I would have made the perfect Queen to your King. I wanted to kill that red-headed bitch of yours and cast a spell over you forcing you to love me. I wanted you!" she shrieked before collapsing once again in tears.

Adam blew out a sigh and looked helplessly at his uncle who silently shook his head in response. He turned back to the dark sorceress and after another long pause he finally replied, "You know, you could have chosen a more positive response to what you perceived as rejection, Amanda," he chided. "Joining my uncle's band of evil mutants and terrorizing the planet is not exactly the best way to go about getting my attention."

Travis pursed his lips in order to keep from chuckling at his nephew's dry humor.

Amanda frustratingly jumped to her feet, pacing the room in Jimmy Chu stilettos, her form-fitting Alexander McQueen designer cocktail dress shifting with each step. She stopped and turned to him.

"I was angry. My father abandoned me. My adoptive father turned me into a whore. Keldor tossed me aside. And now _you_ reject me…the only man I've ever loved—" she cut herself off.

Catching the clue, Adam straightened in his seat. "Who is your biological father, Amanda?"

She stared at him for a long while, their gazes locked. She finally sighed.

"My real name is Amanda-Lyn Powers."

The Prince's eyes widened as Travis furrowed a brow. "Who?"

Adam turned to his uncle. "Nikolas Powers, ancient ruler of Zalesia. Five hundred years ago, King Greyskull entrusted him to guard the city's magical talismans: the Havoc Staff and Ram Stone. Head over the political and commercial affairs of Zalesia and a powerful mage, he was a member of the Council of Elders who had the ability to tap into Eternia's magical core.

"Once Gamaiian, a sorcerer himself and the King's advisor began to wield undue influence over the court, Nikolas opposed him and as a result, Gamaiian cast a spell causing Nikolas to roam Eternia's realms, in effect condemning him to spend eternity in a phantom-like state. He was nicknamed throughout the centuries as The Faceless One."

"He is still alive, Prince Adam," Amanda interjected.

Adam and Travis snapped their heads to her.

Amanda leaned against the counter and folded her arms. "Once human himself, he roamed Eternia condemned to spend eternity as simply a helpless observer of human comportment. The Omniscient One must have took pity on his miserable ethereal existence as he occasionally experienced restorative moments of full flesh manifestation.

"During one of those periods of manifestation, he met my mother Lyn-Eoah. After a long courtship, they made love of which I am the product. A condemned man and doomed to roam Eternia as an apparition, the laws of the universe prohibited him from marrying my mother. We lived quiet lives in a poor small village near the city of Shivol. I knew him only nine short years as a strict disciplinarian until one day, he simply vanished; dissolved into oblivion right before our eyes resuming his phantom countenance."

Travis and Adam held her gaze, each man silently observing her, their thoughts racing.

"The wizardry and cropped white hair now make sense," Adam surmised, "Your father's powers…and the prominent features of a Zalesian."

"Yes, my Prince," she replied.

"Greyskull…," Travis mused then wisely stopped. Adam silently held his gaze as something unspoken passed between the two men. He then shifted his eyes back to Amanda.

Her eyes narrowed. "Why did they send you, Prince Adam? It's foolhardy to send the lone Heir to the throne of Eternia all the way down to this alien world to confront…," she trailed off as her eyes shifted to his left hand, something reflective catching her eye. Her eyes widened as it focused on his wedding band.

"You're _married_?" she shrieked.

Travis bit his lip as Adam lifted a brow. "Yes."

"You married that b—"

"That's enough, Amanda," Adam firmly interrupted as he slowly rose from the couch and stood to his feet.

"I'll decide when it's enough," she snapped. "You belong to me!" she shouted in a jealous rage suddenly raising a palm, shooting a violet ball of energy at the Prince.

It happened quickly. Travis moved protectively toward his nephew as Adam reached behind his back and moved the power sword over his heart deflecting the magic sending it crashing through the window. Several dogs barked in dismay at the disturbance as sounds of panicked voices in the adjoining rooms filled their ears.

Amanda gaped, her eyes round as her gaze fixed on the humming sword of power in his grip. Travis' own wide stare at his nephew's nimble reflexes rendered him speechless.

After the dogs and motel guests calmed, silence again filled the room as Adam calmly and slowly sheathed his sword, his icy blue glare never leaving the witch's disbelieving violet gaze.

"Th-that's He-Man's sword, my Prince," she stammered quietly.

"As you see," he replied.

Her brow furrowed in fear. "What are you doing with…," her eyes went wide again. "Is _he_ on Earth, too?"

"Yes."

Amanda's eyes darted about the room as she took a few anxious steps backward. "Where is he?"

Travis watched her panicked response in silent awe, a swell of pride filling his heart at the fear and respect his nephew's alter ego elicited from his enemies.

 _"Where is he?"_ she repeated, her voice now strained.

"You're talking to him."

The witch known as Evil-Lyn stiffened, eyes wide. Her jaw fell open in complete disbelief just before her eyes rolled back, her body going slack. She collapsed onto the bed behind her in apparent shock.

Travis and Adam looked at each other in utter confusion at her dramatic reaction.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected," Adam casually remarked.

xxxxxxxxxx

"The ancient records show that Gamaiian of Anwat-Gar is Keldor's ancestor," Teela stated in wonder over dinner, her mother nodding.

"Yes. General Miro was inexplicably drawn to the beautiful Princess Aiko-Kel upon his reconnaissance of the island." She eyed her daughter. "Search the reason for their attraction, Teela."

Teela nodded and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she made a face and opened her eyes. "I don't know."

"Try again," she replied as she turned back to her plate.

Once again closing her eyelids, she pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Suddenly, her eyebrows shot up, her eyes popping open. "Adam is a direct descendant of King Greyskull…"

"Yes," Teela'Na encouraged. "Go on."

Teela stared into the hearth's flames in Greyskull's elaborate formal dining hall. Recalling the texts, she shifted her gaze back to her mother. "It was prophesied that a child of mixed birth would bring peace to Eternia thus bringing to an end the centuries old animosity of his ancestors."

"Yes."

The Princess' eyes went wide. "It was purposed for _Keldor_ to fulfill that prophecy," she announced excitedly.

The Sorceress smiled. "You are correct, Daughter. And what a legacy it would have been; a _prince's_ legacy had he not chosen the dark path. As a direct descendant of both Gamaiian the Sorcerer _and_ King Greyskull of Eternia, he would have ended the ages old wars and brought lasting peace to this planet. Instead, driven by his hunger for power, he has brought war anew." She paused. "What else do you see?"

Teela took a deep breath and once again closed her eyes. She knit her brow and cocked her head to the side. After several minutes, she slowly opened them. "Adam. _Adam_ is the Fortuitous Opportunity spoken of in the records of the Legacy of Peace…," she trailed off.

Teela'Na beamed. "Very good, Daughter. 'If the First Heir should fail, the Second Heir of mixed birth shall take up The Sword...' "

" '…and succeed in bringing peace to the Two Realms, Parallel Galaxies, each inter-connected,' " Teela finished, her eyes once again widening in shock. She met her mother's eyes. "Oh Elders. Adam…"

"…has no knowledge of the Prophecy he currently carries upon his shoulders," her mother explained. "The Omniscient One has prohibited me from revealing it to him."

Teela furrowed her brow. "But why? Isn't it his right to know? And why do I feel guilty for being privy to this knowledge?" she huffed.

"Because sometimes, having foreknowledge of one's destiny can serve as a hindrance to its fulfillment. Faith in the Omniscient One's decisions when we do not understand are what He seeks in us, Child. And do not feel guilt-ridden serving as the carrier of this information as one day, perhaps soon, Prince Adam will know."

"But why do I need to know _now_?" Teela pressed.

Her mother's emerald gaze bore into her own. "Because you, Princess Teela, are the next Sorceress of Castle Greyskull."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:** Hey folks. Filler chapter as things are beginning to 'develop' on Earth and Eternia. My muse took a hit as I've been busy putting out the proverbial fires but despite that, all is well. Thank you to those who have Favorited/Followed since my last update.  
_

Chapter 11

"You're joking," she gaped.

"I am not, Daughter."

Teela's emerald gaze which at first widened at the bombshell news waxed incredulous.

"How in Hades am I to guard the castle, monitor Eternia, stay married, and raise a child at the same time? Not to mention fulfill my royal duties? And where will you be?" she asked, a tinge of panic coloring her tone.

Teela'Na's gaze softened in empathy. "You are strong, Teela, stronger than you know. You will have the ability to perform all of the necessary duties of which you are called."

Ignoring the clue in her mother's reply, Teela's mind raced. "With Adam at the Palace and me here, how is that possible? And who will watch over the baby?" Her eyebrows suddenly shot up in horror-filled realization. "What if Adam doesn't make it back from Earth?" she shrieked before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath. Slowly opening them, she turned to her mother, her gaze more direct and steady. "You were forced to give me away, Mother. I see no alternative as I will suffer the same fate," she stated in a saddened and more measured tone.

Her brow furrowed, the Sorceress calmly stood from her chair and moving to Teela, knelt beside her, her hands on her daughter's shoulder and knee for comfort.

"Teela, the Omniscient One will be with you. He will supply the wisdom and guidance necessary to handle all that has befallen you…as He provided me," she replied, her eyes empathetically fixed on her daughter's distraught features.

Teela's tortured gaze met her own. "Must I surrender my baby?"

Her mother closed her eyes. After a few quiet moments, she opened them and indirectly replied, "If the Prince successfully returns from Earth, He-Man and the Sorceress will reside at Castle Greyskull."

Teela's eyes went round. " _Both_ Adam and I will live _here_?"

She nodded.

"But…what happens when we're both called to duty? We'd be the worst parents in the world to leave an infant completely defenseless and unattended," she countered, her voice rising in desperation. " _You_ were forced to give me up for that very reason."

Teela'Na held her daughter's weary gaze. "At this time, I do not foresee you relinquishing the infant," she stated, her eyes wanting to reveal more but curiously holding back. Teela silently fixed a confused gaze at the Sorceress.

Reading her thoughts, the Sorceress added, "The Castle will look after the child."

Her mouth dropping open, Teela replied, "Then why couldn't the Castle have afforded you the same courtesy? You! A single mother with no husband," she observed. "Ancients know you were in desperate need of support," she stated sharply. "How unfair is that? You couldn't leave me unattended and vulnerable to enemy attack while you protected the planet—"

"I did not give you to Farrell for safety's sake, Daughter," she gently interrupted. "This castle is the safest place on all of Eternia."

The crease in Teela's brow deepened in confusion. "Then _why_?"

Her mother glanced at the stone floor and, taking her hands in hers, she again met her gaze. "After giving birth, I nursed and weaned you as the Castle protected us. After your first year, I was instructed to transfer you to Man-At-Arms."

At that, Teela seemed to recoil, her troubled gaze glued to her mother's pensive features. "Instructed," she asked more as a statement, her voice laced with apprehension.

Teela'Na nodded. "It is stated, 'A Warrior of T'Allarma, fair to look upon of bejeweled eyes and hair aflame will wed the Heir Apparent and descendant of King Greyskull born in the 12th Generation. Of mixed birth, the Warrior of Castle Greyskull will wield the Sword of Power for a time and thus the pair, The Guardian and The Defender, will ever protect the Realm.' "

Teela's mouth flew open.

"So you see, Daughter," the Sorceress gave a wan smile, "You were given to Man-At-Arms for the sole purpose of marrying the Crown Prince of Eternia."

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing in the middle of a dark and deserted Park Avenue, Keldor blew an angry breath after a long night on the streets of New York. He frowned as the sun began its slow ascent into the sky peeking just over the horizon signaling another long unproductive night of pointless dreariness.

 _She would pay. She would pay dearly for her lies. The cowardly Prince is alive and well and tracked me to this rock! How? She planned this. She planned betrayal all along and schemed behind my back to join the Prince in his stand against me. She must be punished._

His eyes, cold and sinister narrowed.

 _Death, although a suitable sentence is somehow too easy. Torture?_

An evil grin settled upon his lips.

 _Yes. Evil-Lyn shall become acquainted with the full wrath of the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere before closing her eyes for all eternity._

Keldor fretted as he continued alone down the long quiet stretch of prime real estate. Having vented his frustration on the unsuspecting contents of their hotel suite the night before, he spent hours roaming the city seeking his mistress. Visiting her favorite haunts, he found no trace of her.

The rage mounting within, he crossed the verdant median and stepped onto the sidewalk. Stopping, he balled his fists.

 _Prince Adam has no end to his appeal to the opposite sex having seduced once again resulting in betrayal against me. SHE had potential. She will die._

In his fury he roared, his skeletal visage flickering angrily across his face. Whirling around, he shot a vicious bolt blowing the lobby windows out of a sleepy brownstone. Then just as quickly, he raised his arms abruptly dematerializing.

Windows flew open as startled residents searched the empty sidewalk for the source of the disturbance. Doormen rushed into sight from their overnight lobby vigils surveying the curious damage, their eyes wide with shock and confusion.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir! I think you should see this," the urgent voice sounded over the intercom.

"On my way."

Duly summoned, the older gentleman rose from his tufted leather office chair and with a heavy sigh, made his way to the control room. Clutching a mug of coffee in his hand, he crossed through the sliding doors to a room bustling with activity and urgency, the nerve center of the operation. Scanning the front console, Jack motioned him over.

"This just came in from the shipyards in Baltimore, Sir," he stated, his finger pointing eagerly at the digital vid-screen.

The man took a sip of the rich dark brew and, placing a hand on the back of the subordinate's chair, he leaned in for a closer look. Squinting, he watched as the ethereal scene began to unfold the night before, security surveillance capturing every sound, every movement. His eyes widened.

"Dear God."

He turned to the young man. "Patch that footage into my office, son. _Now!_ " he ordered turning on his heel and heading back through the main entrance.

"Sir, yes sir!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The morning rays falling across her closed lids, she frowned and blinked awake. Her eyes suddenly went round in realization.

She was bound, gagged, and lying outstretched in the back of a moving vehicle. Squirming, Amanda-Lyn immediately began protesting, her angry grunts going seemingly unnoticed to its occupants. An elbow suddenly appeared directly above her and a familiar face immediately followed.

"Sorry Amanda," Adam began, a slight smirk forming across his lips. "After taking that pot-shot at me last night I couldn't risk a repeat performance."

 _"Mmmppfff meefff mmppfffoohh!"_

"Soon," he replied before disappearing behind the seatback once again.

Amanda angrily squeezed her eyes shut and kicked, her grunts increasing in volume.

xxx

After an hour of staring at the roof in resigned frustration, the red pick-up finally came to a halt at a rest stop off the Jersey Turnpike. The sound of doors opening and slamming shut reached her ears as the footfalls faded away.

The footsteps returned moments later along with the doors opening and shutting. The motor was engaged and the disorienting feeling of movement resumed once again.

xxx

Several minutes later, the truck came to a stop, the doors again signaling their second arrival. After a few moments, the back door beyond her feet swung open revealing a smiling Adam.

"Time to eat," he announced before reaching for her legs. She gave a few hard kicks causing him to draw back, his arms flying up in defense. He shot her a look of annoyance before holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Look, I have to get you out and this is the only way," he explained apologetically.

He leaned forward and gripped her calves gently pulling her toward him and dragging her across the back seat. With her bare feet, she protested in anger and kicked out as Adam gingerly evaded the onslaught. Ever the gentleman, he averted his eyes as she was still clad in the same short sexy designer mini dress from the night before.

 _"Wherrefff mmffmy foozsh?"_

"While you were unconscious, I removed them. I tied you up and gagged you to keep you from uttering any spells." He looked at her. "Those shoes were deadly and I didn't feel like having you catch me in the eye with the business end of one of those points," he explained as he worked to get her upright.

Amanda responded with a frustrated huff while Adam moved in closer and wrapped his arms around her body, she tottering awkwardly forward, her face now buried against his right shoulder. Savoring the feel of his strong embrace, she closed her eyes and took in a surreptitious breath of his fresh scent as he easily lifted her out of the back cab and propped her up at an angle against the seat, her feet now touching the ground. The gesture settling her, she ceased squirming. Adam stared down into her eyes.

"I'm going to remove the kerchief. Will you behave?" he stated authoritatively, his brow arched.

Her violet eyes rolling, she finally fixed them on his and nodded.

He slowly removed the gag as she looked around. "Where are we?"

"Never mind that," he replied as he leaned over and grabbed something. Unwrapping the paper, he held it to her lips. "Eat," he ordered.

She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Food. Eat."

Amanda blew out a frustrated puff of air and opened. With Adam holding the burrito, she took a bite of whatever it was and grimaced as she chewed. "You call this food?" she said between mouthfuls.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "It's not exactly Snake Mountain fare but it'll do," he quipped.

She rolled her eyes in response and worked on it as Travis swung around.

"Another hour and we'll be there, Adam."

"Thanks, Uncle."

"What do we do with her?" the older man asked nodding to the woman.

Adam looked down at her then back at his uncle. "She'll stay with me. I'm hoping she'll cooperate."

She wrinkled her nose and defiantly stuck her tongue out.

This time, the Prince rolled _his_ eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

The man's aqua blue gaze studied the footage again and again, his eyes registering awe and disbelief. He watched as the dialogue between the two increased in venom. The dark-haired man, his temper out of control, shot what appeared to be lightning bolts from his palms toward the younger who calmly and expertly blocked the onslaught with...a sword that appeared out of thin air!

The fisticuffs continued. Clearly there was history between the two men; old and bad blood as the altercation increased in intensity. These men were no doubt mortal enemies and had fought one another before.

As the footage continued, the dark haired man suddenly vanished!

The security chief leaned forward, his eyes glued to the monitor anticipating what would come next.

The blonde-haired man seemed momentarily confused and went on his guard only to take a nasty hit to the back. He then rallied and deflected a shot that came at him out of nowhere hitting the raven haired man square in the chest and exposing his position.

The brutal fight continued ending with a flourish as the magician seemed to self-detonate effectively destroying the docks in his wake.

The chief switched off the monitor and leaned back staring pensively at the far wall of his office, his chin in his hand.

"My God," he mumbled.

He grabbed his Blackberry and hastily dialed a number.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the next week, media outlets played and replayed the leaked security cam footage of two strangers engaging in what was mirthfully coined as the _Epic Battle of Good Against Evil_. As interest spread, news anchors across the country breathlessly recounted its contents play by play. Snippets of the altercation went viral on the internet as posters altered and even jokingly edited the content; some internet savvy users even setting it to music effectively turning them into vignettes.

Amidst the hoopla, NYC Homicide Detectives Mikulski and Jones were contacted by the FBI as Baltimore CSI extracted traces of a mysterious residue from the blown hull of a barge at the shipyards. The scans matched what was found at the Gambini crime scene a scant couple of weeks prior.

xxx

U.N. officials were notified as the PR department got wind of Keldor Miro's "antics" from the night before. The Development Group called an emergency meeting with key players within the organization to discuss damage control.

Among them, Vanessa Nichols.

xxxxxxxxxx

Travis brought his nephew and the witch to the family homestead located in Westport, Connecticut. It was a beautiful colonial style farmhouse handed down throughout the generations. Tradition intended the eldest child of each family inherit and temporarily become its steward. Marlena was to have the honor before her disappearance thus it was transferred to Travis.

Out of Amanda's earshot, the two men discussed the family's rendezvous point ending with Travis handing Adam a set of house keys along with the keys to the vehicle parked in the garage.

"You think you can you figure it out, kid?" he asked with a grin, nodding at the Jeep inside.

Adam shrugged. "I think so," he replied making a face. "I'm accustomed to sky-sleds and ground cycles but I've watched you over the last few days. Hopefully I won't blow it up."

Travis released a bark of laughter. "It's a v-6, 6-speed manual transmission," he replied. "If that ground cycle you mentioned is what I think it is, you should be alright."

His nephew's face lit up. "Do you own a cycle?"

Travis nodded. "Suzuki GSX-R sport bike."

Adam grinned. "Pelaitean 2X Ground Runner."

His uncle winked at him. "I knew there was a good reason why I liked ya, kid."

The two embraced. After pulling back, Travis waxed serious. "Will you be alright alone with that woman, Adam?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine thanks," he reassured.

Travis gave a nod and handed over his cell phone. "Call me if there's trouble."

Adam glanced down and took the proffered communicator. "I will. Thank you."

"I love you, kid."

The younger man smiled. "I love you too, Uncle."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hi all. I hope you enjoy. Have a happy Valentine's Day. :)_

Chapter 12

Her anger now abated after suffering the indignity of being bound, gagged, and dragged to who knows where, Amanda stared wide-eyed at him as he made her bed.

"So. You're… _He-Man_ ," she stammered.

He stopped and straightened, his full height and presence seemingly filling the room. "Yes," he answered, his eyes boring into hers.

"How? Why?"

Adam's gaze turned suspicious. "That's none of your concern, Amanda," he replied before turning back to finish the bed. "All you need to know is if you try something in the middle of the night, I will kill you." He stopped and narrowed his blue gaze. "If you say or do anything to directly or indirectly cause harm to my Earth family, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

His steady and icy stare sent chills down her spine as she swallowed hard, her violet gaze never breaking his blue ones.

Indeed, this was _He-Man_.

"Y-yes, my Prince."

His eyes lingering on hers for a moment, he draped the comforter over her bed and, taking the other set of bed linens, he left the room and headed for his own, his footsteps hollow against the maple hardwood floors.

Amanda took a deep breath and sighed to dispel the sudden tension creeping into her shoulders. She stared at the white walls, her gaze dropping to the old polished wooden floor for a few quiet moments. Suddenly, she flung her head back as her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"What do I do now, Prince Adam?" she shouted in frustration.

Silence.

 _"Sit!"_ the harsh order finally came from down the hall.

She blew a puff of breath and dropped resignedly onto the Victorian style bed, its ornate wrought iron frame groaning in protest. She gazed around the austere room suddenly feeling very confined, frustrated…lonely.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela stared down at her kneeling mother in overwhelming disbelief. Inexplicable anger suddenly biting at her gut, she jumped to her feet and began to pace, her emotions unable to bear yet another bombshell. She stopped and eyed Greyskull's Guardian.

"I see. So I was nothing more than a token. A piece to the Greyskull puzzle. A mere pawn to be moved across the chess board of prophecy, is that it?" she snapped as she continued to pace angrily about the room.

Her mother held her gaze, her serene expression unreadable.

Hearing no reply, no justification, Teela stopped mid-step and stared once again. "What, so it's true? Is duty all that matters to you, Mother? Did you just go out and find some stranger to lie with so that the prophecy may be fulfilled?" she unfairly spat, her arms flailing wildly.

Teela'Na suddenly looked stricken; her normally steady and self-confident gaze flickering for a split second revealing a glimpse of soul deep sadness within her emerald gaze.

Her mind reeling, Teela immediately regretted going too far yet those old familiar feelings of abandonment rose from deep within gripping her heart and causing her to lash out before proper reflection. _When would she and Adam have a normal life? A life that wasn't dominated by endless prophecies, duty, and obligation? Would they ever be granted a life of relative peace instead of constant separation and mortal sacrifice at every turn?_

Mother and Daughter stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, identical emerald eyes fixed; one seasoned with maturity and untold years of experience. The other, youthful and apprehensive about the unforeseen future.

Finally, Teela'Na glanced away then just as quickly met her daughter's angry and questioning gaze once again. She replied in a small and quiet voice, "No, Teela. I loved your father."

She stood to her feet and approached the doorway, Teela's eyes glued to her back, her arms folded in irritation.

The Sorceress stopped and put a graceful hand on the doorjamb. Turning, she locked gazes with the younger woman. "I _still_ love him. Although he does not remember our love, nothing has changed the way I feel," she uttered almost inaudibly before somberly lowering her emerald gaze to the stone floor.

At that heartfelt declaration, Teela's brows shot up in surprise as her mother vanished over the threshold.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the next two weeks the news coverage approached hysteria once specialists analyzed the footage deeming it genuine. What at first was treated as curious and satirical began to spread like wildfire, reaching even overseas over the now authenticated supernatural elements found in the mysterious video captured in Baltimore.

The manhunt was now underway as state and federal officials worked together in search of the two men featured in the security video: for one thing, there was trespassing. Secondly, massive property damage, and most importantly, they sought answers to some very puzzling questions.

xxx

Meanwhile, news reporters dogged members of the U.N. Development Group for days on the streets of New York seeking official comment in light of the apparent witchcraft contained in the footage. Reporters were continually evaded.

xxx

Adding to the frenzy, the security guard present at his post during Travis and Scott's meeting with Dr. Varens recognized Adam immediately from the security footage. He told officials how odd it had been for the biotechnology lab to host visitors on a weekend. He also remembered the doctor's pale visage after they left; as if something disturbing had rattled him to the core.

Upon hearing this, the FBI viewed security surveillance tapes and subpoenaed Nasa Labs for the results of the blood work done on the blonde stranger.

xxx

Randy, the gruff and burly bouncer from the Red Dragon Palace Club identified Adam after catching the tail end of the much talked about video on local late night news. He sold his eyewitness and rather heavily embellished story to a national rag magazine and raked in hundreds of thousands of dollars in compensation.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you make it to the cabin, Grampy?" Adam stood in the living room downstairs as he touched base with his grandparents, the morning sun peeking through the picture windows.

He listened as Amanda made her way downstairs, the aroma of breakfast wafting down the hall. She was clad in night clothes and a robe…provided by Adam's family.

They had spent two weeks alone in the farmhouse with the Prince keeping her at a physical and emotional distance. She didn't blame him. After all, her emotions were quite unpredictable and her selfish behavior ran the gamut from amorous to deadly. Adding to that, for years now she had been in league with Lucifer himself. She had also been responsible for seriously wounding him. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Amanda studied his handsome profile as he spoke with his grandfather. For the first time, instead of entertaining her usual narcissistic thoughts, her thoughts wandered to Adam wondering how it impacted him emotionally to suddenly be here…on Earth…in contact with his mother's family…

 _The_ _Earthling_ _Queen of Eternia's family…_

"Yes. We'll talk tonight. I love you too," his voice interrupted her thoughts. He released the call and placed the cell phone on the table as he glanced over his shoulder. "Good morning."

She curtseyed and managed a cautious smile. "Good morning, my Prince."

Adam studied her before replying, "You don't have to call me that. Adam will do." He blinked and took a deep breath expelling it noisily. "They're looking for us. Do you know where my uncle may have taken refuge?"

For the second time in her life, she was surprised speechless by the casual invitation to call him by his given name. She blinked and thought for a moment. "Possibly our home in Vegas—" she cut herself off and corrected, " _His_ home," before casting a bitter gaze to the floor.

The Prince eyed her. "Care to talk about it?"

Amanda shook her head. "No."

He nodded in acquiescence. "Alright. There's coffee on the counter and food on the heating unit. I'll be back shortly," he stated before disappearing into the hallway.

She stood there absent-minded, her slippers glued to the floor as her mind wandered. _"What manner of man is this? To look after a woman and treat her with such respect? An enemy even. A man…especially one of royal heritage…cooking…accommodating…sheltering?"_

xxx

Adam entered the quaint home library and closed the door behind him. He dropped heavily onto the leather chair situated at the small mahogany desk. Taking a pen and paper, he began to scribble: his grandfather had just informed him that the world was now clued in on Keldor's true vicious nature and the authorities were searching them out for questioning. Expected.

Jonathan Varens was questioned…also expected. Concerned about the NASA subpoena and possible media circus that could follow, he contacted Travis immediately. Adam's uncle advised the doctor to cooperate fully thanking him for keeping his word and their family secret hidden thus far.

After analyzing his blood work, it had been leaked by someone in forensics that Adam was genetically different suggesting extra-terrestrial in nature. Again, Adam had anticipated the fall out once the video was seen. Prior to his confrontation with Keldor, he had suggested his family pack, buy supplies, and head someplace private until things got resolved. With time running short, everyone agreed that exposing his uncle took priority even at the expense of their own privacy…even safety.

Any day now officials would link him to his mother once word got out that he was seen with Scott and Travis Glenn; the family of the famous American astronaut Marlena Glenn. According to his proud grandfather, Adam's mother was required reading in school history books around the country over the last twenty years.

Gazing listlessly out the window, Adam sat back and sighed heavily. Earth was beautiful and unlike anything he could have imagined, however regrettably, he had no time to pause and appreciate its beauty. He needed to focus on his mission. His uncle must be stopped and he needed to return to his family as soon as possible. His wife—

He shifted his gaze and stared at the wall furrowing his brow.

 _Teela._

Missing his wife terribly, his heart ached to hold her again. Separated by a multitude of galaxies, he grieved the loss of their psychosomatic connection and wondered whether she was alright under Greyskull's apprenticeship. He'd been through that awkward period of pain and adjustment and realized it can take an emotional and physical toll.

He closed his eyes and focused on his wife's strength and inner beauty. Her courage, her softness, her delicate floral fragrance. Her love of—

 _"Adam!"_

Amanda's startled voice cut his thoughts of reflection short. He shot out of the chair and flung open the library door. Finding the witch standing in the middle of the den, she glanced at him and pointed at the monitor.

"They mentioned the Queen, my Pr—Adam," she corrected hurriedly, her wide violet gaze shifting back to the images on screen.

Adam turned to the flat screen monitor on the wall and watched as media members trained cameras on his grandparents' four bedroom, three and a half bath home in Columbia.

Frowning, he snorted, "Well, that was quicker than I expected."

Amanda snapped her head to him. "You anticipated this?"

He met her gaze. "Yes."

Just then, Travis' cell phone buzzed. Adam moved to the coffee table and picked it up. Looking at the sender, he pressed a button and held it to his ear.

"Hi, Cuz!"

"Lizzie?"

His teenaged cousin's bubbly and energetic voice floated over the airways. "The internet made music videos of you two. It has you and your uncle throwing punches alongside the song 'Jungle Boogie'," she began with a snort. "Some people used 'Everybody Was Kung Fu Fighting' and 'It's A Fight'. Even the theme song to 'Enter The Dragon!' she stated with pride. "It's pretty freakin' hilarious!"

He heard Jasmine snickering in the background.

Adam lifted a quizzical brow then shook his head. "Lizzie, where are your parents?"

"Gosh, you can really _FIGHT_ , cousin," Jasmine's voice suddenly appeared gushing in wonderment.

"Jazzie—"

"Here they are," Lizzie came back on. "Mom and Dad wanna talk to you." The rustling sound of the phone being transferred reached his ear then a slightly breathless Travis came on the line, his tone all business.

"Vanessa says Keldor contacted her. She said he sounds pissed and that he's demanding to see her or else he'll be forced to find recruits for his crusade."

"What did she tell him?"

"Nothing. He left a message."

Adam knit his brow. "That doesn't make sense. He's a sorcerer. All he needs to do is snoop her location and materialize inside of her home."

A pause on the other end then, "Yeah, I didn't believe it either, kid."

"Then it's what I initially suspected," Adam replied with a weary shrug. "Give me some time. If my uncle makes the move I think he's going to make, then I've got some work to do here first."

"Right-O," he replied. "We're leaving tonight. Kevin, Leslie, and the boys are already with Mom and Dad," his uncle stated then a pause. "I see that our family house is under surveillance," he added mirthfully.

Adam glanced at the television then turned back to the phone. "I'm sorry, Uncle. My wife was right; I do bring drama everywhere I go," he stated flatly.

Travis chortled. "Hey look kid, all of us agreed this is what needed to be done. Let's hope your crazy uncle surrenders and goes quietly," he joked.

Adam snorted. "I can only hope. He's pretty tenacious. Even more so when he doesn't have a face."

xxx

They talked for a minute longer before disconnecting. He turned to Amanda who was now eyeing him closely.

"Your wife…," she trailed off.

On guard, Adam simply nodded.

"You're taking me back to Eternia aren't you? To stand trial for crimes against humanity," she said more as a statement.

"Yes."

Glancing at the floor, Amanda sighed then lifted sorrowful violet eyes to his. "Your _wife_ …," she repeated softly, her voice taking on a slightly dreamy tone. Her eyes went hollow. "I won't be able to live on Eternia knowing I'll never have you," she confessed. "Leave me here."

Adam's expression turned incredulous. "Amanda, that's ridiculous. First of all, you're no emotional weakling. Despite your rocky past, you showed resilience and drive remaining single-minded in your endeavors…however misguided they may have been." His gaze turned resolute. "Secondly, that kind of talk is a tad bit too melodramatic for me so secure that nonsense," he stated firmly, his brow quirked in annoyance. He had to get her focused.

Duly chastened, the witch known as Evil-Lyn sucked her lips inward and straightened her posture. "Yes, sir."

His gaze softened and his shoulders slumped slightly in resignation as he walked towards her. Stopping in front of her, Amanda lifted her chin and locked gazes with him as he gently grasped her shoulders.

"I'm sorry to speak so harshly but we don't have time for this Amanda," he explained. "If you help us capture my uncle, then my father will consider this at your trial. You may receive a bit of leniency in that regard but the havoc you've created on Eternia will not be forgotten," he paused. "You did after all kill _me_ ," he stated, a bit of a smirk crossing his lips.

Her eyes widened in shock and horror. "You _died_ after all?"

"Yes," he replied as his hands went to his sides. "You killed He-Man for about seven minutes as I was told. You also cost me an appendix and a couple of pints of blood," he added. "Needless to say I won't give you a second opportunity," he warned as his eyes narrowed. "I still don't trust you."

She swallowed hard then confusion dawning, she furrowed her brow. "What's an _appendix_?"

"An organ found only in Earth humans," he explained. "So, of course my being half-Earthen …," he alluded trailing off as he gave a wave. "Look, even though it was a vestigial organ, I'm quite attached to my body parts and I'd like to hang onto them, okay? Thanks," he quipped as he turned away.

Despite herself, the corner of Amanda's mouth twitched in amusement; his ability to find humor during difficult times always admirable. It was also a part of his personality that she had always enjoyed. _Before_ …

She took a deep sobering breath and expelled it. "I understand your mistrust. My behavior up to this point does not offer reassurance."

He glanced her way. "No, it doesn't," he replied before turning back toward the hallway.

Mulling over the undeserved kindness the Prince and his family have afforded her thus far, Amanda snapped her head to his retreating back. "I…I think I'm ready to talk."

Adam stopped and whirled around studying her expression and body language.

Detecting nothing disingenuous in her manner, with a cautious nod he gestured toward the canvas sofas.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:** I'll be out of town on business all week next week so I wanted to get this out to you. It's a short one but a necessary transition chapter, I think. A huge thank you to those who have Favorited/Followed since my last update. Have a good weekend._

Chapter 13

A sliver of morning sunlight shone through the thick royal curtains and fell across her eyelids. Wrinkling her brow, Teela stirred and stretched her arms in a long yawn. Her eyes flitted open as she lay on her back under the heavy bed covers. As became habit, she placed a hand over her lower abdomen.

"Good morning, little guy," she whispered to her belly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

She glanced at the cold and darkened hearth across her bedchambers suite, the burned out cinders ashen and crumbled. She stretched out her palm and a fire ignited and roared to life in response.

Teela smiled. " _I could get used to this,"_ her mind muttered with amusement.

She glanced about the stone room richly decorated in crimson, gold, and cerulean brocade; the particular shade of blue reminding her of the color of her husband's eyes. She recalled how her mother spoke warmly of her new son-in-law—

 _"Mother,"_ she stated aloud, her thoughts frozen, her brow knitting in worry as she recalled her behavior the previous night.

Upon hearing the reason for her adoption and promptly becoming unglued, Teela watched as her mother vanished before her not to reappear for the rest of the night. She bit her lip now feeling shame for her thoughtless and careless words spoken in a moment of unbridled anger.

Climbing out of bed, Teela bathed and dressed. Donning slippers, she entered the hall and made her way to the elaborate common area. It was beautifully decked with enormous rugs and heavy mahogany furnishings. Chartreuse brocade curtains interwoven with gold silk hung from large paned windows, the center of the common area displaying a large ornate mahogany chandelier. The interior of the castle's stone turrets spiraled upward disappearing into the murky darkness above. Gilded official portraits of the ancient castle's King and Queen done in oil on canvas were suspended from the stone walls; the setting quite breathtaking.

"Mother?" she asked apprehensively, her emerald gaze glancing about.

She was greeted with only silence and the sounds of morning birdsong outside the gray stone walls.

Disappointed, the Princess furrowed her brow and with a sigh, quietly made her way to the castle kitchen. She wasn't hungry but knew she must prepare breakfast as she was now no longer alone; she was eating for two.

xxxxxxxxxx

Time dragged on in much the same manner for the next three days; Teela would awaken, bathe, dress, take her meals, and spend the day in relative silence as she committed to studying the Books of Record. Her mother had not yet re-joined her and she began to feel acute remorse.

During this quiet period, Teela took the time for self-reflection. She was hot-headed; she knew that. Ancients, this was no secret. All Eternia knew of her fiery disposition. She can remember countless heated arguments between her and Adam as they grew up together yet somehow, he fell in love with her despite her exasperating faults.

She prepared for bed that night, her thoughts swirling, waves of recollection assailing her:

Teela recalled the talks with her father as a young girl attending Academy; his advice regarding her poor self-image, jumping to inaccurate conclusions, and her tendency to lash out when wounded. She remembered the pain of rejection as she watched the Prince and Lady Amanda spend more time together following his musings in the Palace kitchen that night; his father wishing him to marry and Amanda appearing as the ideal candidate.

She mistakenly assumed she had dealt with those old feelings of abandonment and rejection only to have it rise unexpectedly and strike out at her mother, of all people.

Her mother. An orphan herself who grew up in this mysterious stone castle. Who gave up a normal life of friends, love, family – who gave up her only child for duty's sake and agreed to take up her lonely post as Guardian of Castle Greyskull and serve as Oracle to those in need…and to protect the Orb of the Elders with her life. To offer guidance to the Wielder of the Sword…and to herself in training as the next Guardian.

Teela sighed under the covers. "Oh Elders…," she trailed off sadly before closing her eyes in sleep.

xxx

 _The woman, youthful and stunningly beautiful assisted the young soldier badly wounded in battle. Having found him lying unconscious and left for dead near the mouth of the Vine Jungle, she lifted a hand and transported him to Castle Greyskull. There, she nursed him to health; caring for his wounds dressing and redressing them, administering medicines and nourishing broths until he was able to manage on his own._

 _Dependent upon a cane for mobility and his heavily bandaged face, arm, and left leg hindering him from full motion, he remained humble and grateful for help from this beautiful and compassionate creature._

 _Over time, the two grew closer. His face obscured, she watched the vision as the two young adults fell in love and petitioned the Archbishop of Eternos for marriage._

 _xxx_

 _The bride holding a small bouquet of wild flowers, the small ceremony was held in Greyskull's throne room consisting of the young couple, an older woman wearing an eagle headdress, and the bishop. It concluded with a passionate kiss; a promise of love, devotion, and a future._

 _xxx_

 _The scene changed with the woman travailing in childbirth, her husband assisting in the delivery._

 _The image then melted away to reveal the young mother now alone with the infant of auburn hair and emerald eyes._

 _xxx_

 _Yet another image: the woman wears a falcon headdress and valiantly battles enemy forces enduring many nights without sleep and on constant watch protecting the inhabitants of this planet. She ensures her child is hidden away safely deep within the castle as she performs her duty of protecting the Realm. After duty, every waking moment is spent loving and bonding with the child._

 _xxx_

 _The final and mournful image...the woman; strong emerald eyes now filled with tears holding the infant to her bosom reluctantly transferring her child into the arms of a young inventor and soldier in the King's army. Hesitatingly, he accepts the child and bows to the Guardian, his own cinnamon eyes misting over with pity and regret._

 _He slowly walks away cradling the now weeping child in his arms._

 _The Guardian drops to her knees in despair, her tears falling silently to the ground._

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela's eyes popped open as she sat up abruptly in bed, her breathing coming in short pants. Her mind darted about as she recalled the details of…was it a dream or a vision?

"It was a vision, my dear daughter," her mother's voice floated melodiously through the room.

Teela's head whipped to the door as the Sorceress stood gazing at her from the bedchamber's threshold, her hand on the doorjamb.

"Greyskull has informed me that it has shared my past with you; a particularly sad part of my past," she explained as she entered, approaching the bed and settling on its side. Her warm emerald gaze traveled over her daughter's startled and remorseful features.

Teela swallowed hard. "Mother, I am so sorry for my thoughtless words. I didn't know," she began. She knit her brow in realization. "Even if I did, there is no excuse for my behavior. Please forgive my insolence," she rambled, her eyes misting over.

Teela'Na reached over and caressed her daughter's cheek, a wan smile forming across her lips. "It is okay, Teela. I regret that we do not have a lot of time together and as a result, we are overwhelming you with information." She stopped and lifted a brow in concern. "Would you rather not continue? It is your choice whether or not to accept your calling. We will understand and respect your decision whichever it may be, Daughter."

Teela's eyes widened. "No! No, I want to stay!" she answered breathlessly. "It's always been my dream to protect Eternia. I also love Adam with everything I am and I want to support him," she took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "I had no idea our destinies were so rich, so deep, so intertwined Adam and I," she mused, her gaze going distant.

The Sorceress smiled. "Learning your purpose impacts so many lives and even affects the course of history is, at the least, disorientating," she stated, the corner of her mouth turning upward in amusement.

Her daughter snorted. "To say the least," she chimed. "How did Adam react to being told he was He-Man? He told me about his experience but didn't go into great detail."

Teela'Na's emerald gaze shifted past Teela's shoulder then back to her daughter's eyes. "After the initial shock of discovering he was the planet's Defender, he pondered the toll it would take on him and the burden of carrying such a weight at such a young age; especially given he was under instruction to carry it alone."

Teela's brow knit in confusion.

"Greyskull instructed him to keep his identity hidden from all – even his family – ironically in order to _protect_ his family."

The Princess' face fell. "And who would protect _him_?" she mused sorrowfully. After a beat she stated, "I didn't think I could feel any worse until now. I was difficult when I didn't know. With his disappearances and secrecy, I assumed he was either lazy or cheating on me. He suffered alone."

Teela'Na eyed her. "Yet he accepted his destiny almost immediately, Daughter." She gave a thoughtful pause then added, "After the initial transformation, he reacted quite comically."

"How?" Teela wanted to know.

Mother and Daughter took a few moments as they made light over Adam's comments and behavior that fateful day he was given the sword. The much needed levity and laughter allowed them to strengthen their new relationship even further.

xxx

Afterwards, Teela bathed and dressed. They shared stories over breakfast, each enjoying the other's company.

During a lull in conversation, Teela waxed curious.

"Mother, who is my father? Is he still alive?"

Teela'Na met her daughter's gaze. "You will know who your father is, Teela. And yes, he lives. You are here to know the history, genealogies, and secrets surrounding this castle and the House of Miro." Taking her cup of tea, she stood from the table and walked to the hearth. With a cozy, she lifted the handle of the steaming teapot and poured out another cup. Turning, she locked gazes with her daughter.

"I will tell you, but not now. Soon."

Eyes wide, Teela nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:** Hello fellow fanfic readers. Sorry for the long wait. I was in Central America for a week and hit the ground running after returning to the office. I've finally caught up on much needed sleep and alas am posting this super-long chapter (lol sorry). Thank you for your continued readership and support and to those who've Followed since my last update. Your reviews, follows, and favorites make my muse kick in and spur me to update more frequently. :) Please keep them coming! :D Wishing you an early Happy St Patrick's Day._

Chapter 14

Adam listened intently, his brow furrowed in concern as Amanda spent breakfast and the better part of the morning disclosing the inner workings of Snake Mountain, Keldor's failed plans for Eternia's domination, and over the years, the roles she and his cohorts played. She went over his subsequent plans for Earth and noted Keldor's diminishing strength where he struggled daily to maintain his original façade.

"So, my uncle is nuts is what you're saying," he stated with finality.

Amanda's lip curled in amusement. "I suppose there are degrees to insanity. It's a relative term."

"No kidding," he snorted rising from the chair. "And he's losing his ability to maintain the Keldor persona. Curious," he added as he paced the living room. He stopped and met her gaze. "Your impression of Vanessa?"

The witch's quizzical gaze morphed into a sneer. "She's a _bitch_."

Adam cocked his head dismissively to the side. "Okayyy," he drew out. "Besides that."

She pouted and blew a puff of air in acquiescence. "I sense duality."

He clenched his jaw. "I picked that up too."

She shot him a surprised glance then shifted her gaze to the adjacent wall. Squinting in frustration, she settled as if struggling to resolve a complicated riddle.

"There's something else. I can't isolate it, but it's sinister… _dark_. At our first meeting, I mistakenly attributed her mysterious aura to Keldor. One day she arrived for a meeting and as I escorted her to the back suite that was when I sensed the energy emanating directly from _her_."

"Dark energy," he stated crinkling his brow. "Demons aside, do you suspect magical in origin?"

Sheepish, her violet gaze shifted upwards locking onto his blue ones. "Yes. I wanted to perform a mind probe but decided against it. Not knowing how advanced the magic around her could be, it would have been…unwise…to attempt it. She could detect my presence and eliminate me."

His eyebrow lifted in surprise. "Baited trap?"

"Possibly," she replied flatly.

Adam pursed his lips and resumed pacing, his hands clasped behind his back. "We can't have you mind probe my uncle or else he'll locate and kill you," he muttered pensively.

She quirked a brow. "We could set a trap for him. I begin the probe and lure him to you."

Pacing, he glanced in her direction. "No. I won't risk your life."

Amanda paused, her lips pressed together. " _Adam…_ "

The piteous tone in her voice made him stop mid-stride and meet her gaze, his expression colored with dreaded anticipation.

Her lips parted as she stared back, her eyes awash with guilt and remorse. "I deserve to d–"

"No you don't," he cut her off. "Despite what you've done, I won't recklessly endanger your life."

"But—"

 _"No."_

After a beat, she drew a deep breath and expelled it in a long sigh. "Fine then. What's your plan?"

He straightened as the thought came to him. "The White House."

Amanda sent him a look of confusion. "The abode of this country's leader? What about it?"

"Uncle is drawn to power. He'll eventually attempt a takeover."

She blinked. "But what makes you sure he will choose the Office of the American leader? This country is only one of many powerful kingdoms on this planet. He could travel to 10 Downing Street or the Kremlin or…," she trailed off.

"Possible but doubtful. He targeted _this_ country first," he replied. "He amassed wealth by studying the system and established himself before engaging the United Nations. He knows this country's vulnerabilities. There's no time to pull out and lay the groundwork elsewhere."

Amanda grudgingly nodded, still not completely convinced.

"The Monument is directly across from the House, correct?"

"The high obelisk?" she asked.

He nodded.

"I believe so," she drew out, not exactly sure where he was going with this line of thought.

Folding his arms across his chest, his steady gaze held her confused one.

" _Unfortunately,_ we're dealing with a self-absorbed, egotistical megalomaniac. He'll want an audience when he conquers the world. The most dramatic statement to make is to capture and storm the White House and demonstrate his sorcery from atop the Earth's tallest stone structure from the seat of power belonging to the leader of the free world. Ironically…to _enslave_."

"I see."

"My mother's stories of Earth history…," he began, "…I remember the Earth kingdom Egypt and what these structures represented," he continued. "These structures were monuments to the pagan deity Ra considered the most powerful god in existence. So…," he drew out, his arms going wide, palms up.

"Yes, I understand now. His homeland contains similar shrines so naturally he would be drawn to these structures. His ego would behoove him to associate with this so called deity…even to transcend its power," she finished for him, realization dawning.

Adam nodded again. "Of course, there is no God but the Omniscient One," he muttered before taking a seat across from her, his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped against his bottom lip, contemplating their next move.

He had to think quickly. Soon, they would meet up with his family at the rendezvous point.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eternos was abuzz with gossip. The Prince and Princess' long and mysterious absence was the topic at nearly every dinner table, every noble assembly, every village. Most found it oddly peculiar while others feared conspiracy. Rumors of the young couple ranging from divorce to being tragically killed in an accident with the Crown initiating a cover up began gaining momentum.

News of these rumors and even the so-called cover up reached Aberra and the ears of the couple's closest and dearest friends: David and Irene, the Duke and Duchess of Aberra.

xxx

Six months pregnant, Irene charmingly waddled to her husband's office door and knocked. A voice from the other side replied, "Yes, come!"

She entered, her normally calm and cherubic features laced with worry. "What did the King say?" she asked as she slowly took a seat in the chair opposite his desk, her hand resting on her rounded belly.

The Duke sighed tossing the documents in his hand aside. Gripping a pen in the opposite hand he replied, "His Majesty would only state that all was fine and that Adam was away on business," he replied tiredly. "When I asked about Teela, he hesitated then alluded to her being somewhere in the Eastern country on special assignment." He knit his brow. "He was very vague and sounded a bit pre-occupied."

Irene bit her lip and placed a reassuring hand on her husband's forearm. "What do you think is going on, David?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It is not like our friends to keep secrets. I'm very concerned."

For a brief moment, his words hung silently in the air as his wife eyed him.

"There's more," she coaxed, her brow quirked in insistence.

David blew a puff of air as his aqua blue eyes shifted to her chocolate brown ones. "The Princess has been sighted on the far side of the Evergreen Forest and…," he trailed off and averted his gaze, his pen nervously tapping his desk.

"What is it?" she pressed, her brow crinkled in apprehension.

He met her eyes again. "Adam's been gone for months and she's being guarded by BattleCat, He-Man's partner. She's also been seen around that old stone castle and she's… _pregnant_."

Irene's eyes went round with joy then settled into shock before narrowing. "I know my best friend. She would never cheat on Adam. _Never._ "

David nodded. "Of course she wouldn't," he chimed. "I'm sure all of this is innocent coincidence but it looks bad and royalty can't afford the appearance of impropriety. Talk of an illicit affair between her and He-Man have been swirling about as many believe the castle is his dwelling." He paused and turned a concerned gaze toward his wife. "When pressed, the Masters are being rather tight-lipped about the whole thing." He swallowed hard. "I'm very worried about our friends, Irene."

xxxxxxxxxx

Making a rare and clandestine appearance at the Royal Palace, Teela stood in the middle of her father's workshop, her fists resting on her hips, her belly showing every ounce of her second tri-mester of pregnancy.

"Father, what did you want to show me?" she asked impatiently. "BattleCat and I must get back to Greyskull. Gada's joining us this evening."

Just then, the King and Queen arrived, their inquisitive gazes locked on Man-At-Arms. Turning the corner, Teela came into view rendering them agog. "Teela!" her in-laws exclaimed as they eagerly rushed towards her gathering her in their arms.

Elated, their daughter-in-law smiled happily and returned an equally enthusiastic embrace.

Holding her hands, the royal couple turned a quizzical gaze to their old friend. "Duncan, you called for us. What's going on?" Randor asked.

"Sire as you know, rumors about the Prince's absence and my daughter's equal elusiveness are running about the kingdom and many are concerned. Some are even angry," he explained.

Marlena sent him a confused look. "Angry," she replied more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, my Queen. They believe my daughter is having an affair. With He-Man," he stated apologetically.

Teela huffed and folded her arms as the King and Queen blew out frustrated sighs. "Will this never end?" the King spat in exasperation.

"That's just it, your Majesty," Duncan replied. "I believe I have a solution." With that, he glanced behind his shoulder.

Someone gasped as the back door slowly opened and Adam emerged wearing a fitted white shirt and pink tunic, a black belt, and purple fur shorts. His lavender tights revealed muscular thighs and calves and the ensemble was finished off with purple fur-trimmed boots. He approached and stood before them, his blue eyes staring blankly at each of them.

The family stood in shocked silence, their eyes wide in disbelief. Finally Randor spoke up. "You made an android replica of my son, Duncan?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Sire."

More silence.

The shock wearing off, Teela snorted, "His eyes aren't the right shade of blue. And Father, why is he dressed like that? Adam hasn't worn that outfit since he was a child."

Duncan sheepishly cleared his throat. "Oh yes…of course. As I was building him, I suppose I harkened back to the days when he was a lad to assist me in making him as close to the original as possible." He fidgeted with the remote. "One adjustment…," he mumbled as he turned a dial. Suddenly, the Prince's clothing morphed into the more mature black slacks, boots, and a purple silk shirt.

Marlena gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

"That's better," Teela smirked, her arms still crossed, "But it's still creepy."

'Adam' slowly turned his head to stare at Teela.

A chill running down her spine, she flinched. "Shut him off, Daddy!" she insisted, more than a bit spooked.

Just then, Orko materialized in their midst, a puff of smoke appearing in his wake.

"Hey, your Majesties!" he shouted cheerily. "Hey Adam!"

Realizing the absurdity of the Prince's presence, Orko did a double-take. "Adam? What are you doing back so soon?" his hopeful high-pitched voice asked enthusiastically as he floated closer.

Duncan, deciding to use this opportunity to test the authenticity of his creation, discreetly pressed a button.

"Hi…Orko. How…are you?" 'Adam' asked in a halting and bizarre manner, an uncharacteristic lilt coloring his voice.

The Queen grimaced disapprovingly as Randor shot an annoyed glance at his good friend.

Man-At-Arms gave a slight shrug. "He's not quite finished yet," he awkwardly explained before fidgeting a bit more with the controls.

Orko floated silently and stared in confusion before a blood curdling roar rang out from the doorway causing everyone to whirl around in surprise.

His golden eyes locked on the impostor, BattleCat crouched low baring his canines, a deep growl escaping his throat. He suddenly stopped and went rigid raising his nose into the air. He sniffed then licked his lips.

"Nooot him," he announced.

"Thank you for bringing that to our attention, BattleCat," Randor sarcastically replied.

Someone chuckled.

"Wow so that's a robot, Man-At-Arms?" Orko asked in wonder studying its face. "He looks a lot like the real thing!" he bobbed in the air.

"Not quite," the Queen replied. "His eyes are different."

"And the pitch of his voice a little too tenor," Randor added.

"Yes, yes I realize I have adjustments to make," Duncan replied irritatingly, "This is just a prototype."

Teela hid a smile behind her hand at her father's bruised ego.

The android Adam then smiled, inclined his head, and turned to leave.

"Adam," Teela tested, calling after him.

Ignoring her, the android kept walking towards the door.

Orko snorted. "Uh oh. I guess he doesn't know his name yet."

His pride slightly injured, Duncan threw the tiny Trollan an annoyed glance.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Three Earth weeks later..._

In the middle of the arid desert and surrounded by thousands of fanatical followers, he had just completed a rousing speech to thunderous applause and enthusiastic cries of support. Stretching his palms forward, he shot two searing energy bolts at effigies of various heads of state setting them aflame symbolic of his enemies located to the west.

"Keldor Miro is no more," he shouted. He turned a bony visage to the crazed mob. "I am… _Skeletor!_ " he roared as he shot another violent ray over everyone's heads.

Everyone whirled around as a flag raised on a post suddenly appeared displaying a white skull and below it, a corresponding white cylindrical shape accented by crossbones against a black background; the symbol from his breastplate.

With this, their cheers reached a fever pitch.

"Enough! Now get to work!" the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere commanded before dematerializing before their eyes leaving the militants gawking in awe.

With that, they took up arms and proceeded to execute protocol as ordered.

xxx

Once again, the older gentleman with aqua blue eyes sat alone in his office. He stared worriedly at the video footage captured by his agents infiltrating the known terrorist organization.

As he pondered, military personnel on special assignment rushed past his glassed-in office chattering into cell phones, carrying documents, and barking orders. Special Ops Alpha-Bravo was a covert black ops task force located in a sectioned-off part of the Pentagon in Washington, DC. Only those with a Level Six security access were allowed to enter this small nerve center one-hundred people strong.

Myron Colter, security chief and head of the tactical unit that was not supposed to exist sat back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. Blinking, he compared this video to the initial footage from the Baltimore shipyards Jack showed him over a month ago.

They successfully tracked this 'Keldor' from Baltimore, to Manhattan, then to Columbia, Maryland. There he spent two days lying in wait for the family who owned the home to no avail. Later, he eventually re-emerged in the Middle East.

With access via computer to millions of data, Colter discovered the owners of the Columbia home on Ten Mills Road as belonging to Scott and Catherine Glenn; parents of the astronaut Marlena Glenn of the ill-fated space probe Valiant. Apparently anticipating his move, they had fled to parts unknown.

He mused over the connection between Keldor Miro and the Glenn family.

Colter stared disbelievingly at the frozen video frame. His brow knit, he narrowed his gaze focusing in on the hollow eye sockets of this evil magician.

His thoughts suddenly turned toward the blonde young man from the first video whom he now knew to be named Adam. His gaze dropped to his desk and the test results of blood drawn from this mysterious man. Unexplained anomalies appeared in his bloodstream suggesting alien in nature.

The man drummed his fingers on his modern black lacquer desk. He reached for his coffee and taking a sip, pondered their movements: the farmhouse in Westport, Connecticut…the last known whereabouts of this young man and the woman with whom he is traveling.

They were smart…evasive.

His thoughts churned as he strategized where they may turn up next.

He would be waiting for them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Incredulous, Gada sat open-mouthed.

"I'm…umm…I'm Teela's _successor_?"

The three women sat at the council table within Greyskull's walls.

"Yes," the Sorceress replied. "I am to relinquish my post after the birth of my grandchild." She drew a breath. "I have watched over Eternia for many years and now I am granted reprieve by the Omniscient One."

Surprised at her mother's transparency, Teela snapped her head to her. "Do you feel as though you were sentenced to this position, Mother? Possibly punished?"

Teela'Na gave a weak smile. "I am ashamed to admit that yes; there were times I have felt unfairly treated," she gave a small sigh, "However, my bouts of selfishness never tarrying, I quickly returned to my right mind." She turned to Gada. "It is not about me. We all have responsibilities in this life and we must all do our part to the best of our abilities."

Gada swallowed hard.

"Officer Gada, do you understand everything that has been explained to you?" she asked.

Gada gave a quick nervous glance at her friend before refocusing on the beautiful winged guardian. She nodded in reply.

"No matter how long it may take, do you wish to join Greyskull in the battle against tyranny?"

The younger woman drew a deep breath. Squaring her shoulders, her eyes locked into laser focus. "Yes, Guardian of Greyskull."

A kinswoman, descended from the same ancient families of T'Allarma, Teela smiled at Gada in appreciation and approval.

xxx

The next several weeks elapsed quickly as the Sorceress, Teela, and Gada worked together in making the transition as smooth as possible.

Finally feeling as if her purpose in this world had been validated, Gada was discovered to be a quick study delving into the Books of Record with unexpected zeal.

Under Teela'Na's nurturing tutelage, the two young women blossomed as they accepted their roles as guardians with sober determination, each of their inherited powers exponentially growing in strength. They worked well together, each trusting the other implicitly to have the other's back…just like their university days.

xxx

Every night, alone in her darkened bedchambers Teela lay awake in bed, her thoughts drifting to her husband yearning for his return. Some nights, tears would appear and silently fall against her pillow. Other nights, feelings of hope and a future would assail her. Still others, a numbing bereft feeling. Tonight was no different as her thoughts raced.

 _"I miss you terribly, my Love. Every day, I awaken...my thoughts immediately turning to you. Please come back to me. I need you. Our baby needs you. I love you."_

 _*** "Wait. WHAT?" ***_

Teela shot up in bed.

" _Adam?!_ " she shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Hello fellow He-Man followers. I'm doing a dual update today so chapter 16 immediately follows. This last book is going to have many "reveals" as it serves as the conclusion of the trilogy and is meant to sort of explain everything so there's a lot of "omg's" in **A Prince's Legacy**. LOL. _

_Honestly, RL has me VERY distracted, very stressed. I'm really struggling with the motivation to write lately. I almost gave up on finishing the story a few times but managed to grind it out, thank God. I hope you're still enjoying it but it's quiet out there in He-Man land so I'm hoping it's still entertaining. I'm back to begging for reviews as it helps me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. LOL Please review! Please, oh pretty pleeeease... :P  
_

Chapter 15

Disoriented, he abruptly sat up in bed to a silent darkened room his breathing labored, perspiration lining his brow. The door flew open with his grandparents clad in pajamas bursting through his bedroom door and mutely switching on the light.

The three of them stared at one another for what seemed like forever to the sound of insects chirping the night away beyond the walls of their cabin nestled in the heart of the Shenandoah Valley.

"We heard you shouting," Scott finally asked. "What's wrong, son? It sounded like you were asking someone a question," Scott rambled worriedly as he and Catherine approached and sat on the side of his bed, his grandmother's hand resting reassuringly on his leg.

Adam shook his head as if to clear it. "I…I don't know. A dream maybe? We're separated by millions of light years. I-It's impossible but I thought I heard my w—"

 _***"Adam?"***_

Her desperate call slightly muffled once again broke the barriers of the time continuum and echoed in the back of his mind.

He stiffened, his eyes widening in shock then promptly dimming as if settling into a trance.

The older couple exchanged nervous glances. A few moments ticked by then finally, "Sweetheart, please," Catherine coaxed as she patted his leg. "You're scaring me."

Suddenly snapping out of it, Adam's confused blue gaze began to well up with tears. Finally hearing his grandmother's plea, his eyes quickly shifted to her.

Just then, children spilled into the room dressed in onesies. His twin teenaged cousins shuffled in afterwards clad in tank tops and pajama bottoms, arms wrapped around themselves, their long hair braided to the side. His aunts and uncles followed hovering nervously in the doorway.

Amanda finally emerged in a terry cloth robe, her violet gaze peeking through the crowded doorway at Adam in what seemed to be an inquisitive predatory stare.

"I heard thomeone thouthing," said David sleepily dressed in a Superman onesie and clutching a stuffed bunny.

Jason dressed in Spider-Man pajamas studied Adam. "Are you crying?" he asked in disapproval.

"Yeah. I think so."

He frowned in confusion. "Boys don't cry."

Adam's misty gaze snapped back to him in amusement. "Umm…I'm aware I'm from another planet but I'm sure all boys do once girls enter the picture, Jason."

Someone chuckled with Amanda watching everyone, her arms folded across her chest.

Scott took control rising from his grandson's bedside, "Adam's alright he's just tired. Now everyone off to bed. We'll talk in the morning," he announced while corralling everyone back through the door, all of them offering their good nights.

Wearing an empathetic yet warm smile, Catherine leaned over and kissed his temple as Jasmine approached.

"Are you okay, Adam?" she asked worriedly as everyone reluctantly began filing back through the door.

He nodded. "Yes, Jazzie I'm alright. I'm sorry I woke you."

She smiled and gave a shrug. "It's alright, Cuz. I'm glad you're okay. Good night."

Adam replied in kind as his eyes found Amanda's, her curious gaze locking with his before she too followed the others out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Early the next morning, Gada shuffled sleepily into Greyskull's kitchen. She blinked as she found herself staring at Teela's busy back cheerily moving about making breakfast. She frowned in annoyance.

"I know for a fact you are not a morning person, Teela," Gada pointed out, "So I must admit this scene has me a little frightened."

Teela whirled around in surprise and snorted a laugh. Crossing the stone floor, she approached and embraced her good friend, a wide smile across her lips. Pulling back, she explained, "I've made contact with Adam."

Gada's eyes went round. "No way! You talked to the Prince? When? How?"

Placing a protective hand on her abdomen, Teela nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not sure how but last night," she lowered her chin suggestively. " _All_ night."

Her friend's mouth dropped open just as the Sorceress materialized in the doorway.

Mother and Daughter locked hopeful gazes as Teela's misted over with tears. She dove into her mother's embrace squeezing her eyes shut, slightly overcome with emotion.

The Sorceress stroked her daughter's fiery locks. "Well done, my daughter," she stated softly.

xxxxxxxxxx

At the Palace in Eternos, everyone sat spellbound inside the Crown Prince's suite as the Princess shared her conversation with her husband the night before…omitting the more intimate details, of course.

xxx

Tearful, the Queen's hands covered her mouth as the King gathered her in his arms. "He made it to Earth," Randor marveled, "My son's alive…," he stated numbly, his gaze distant.

Man-At-Arms and Commander Trevian sat back in amazement as BattleCat rose eagerly from his haunches. Orko clapped and made air flips.

"There's more," she threw a quick glance at Gada who nodded back. "Amanda-Lyn is cooperating for now and Adam says Keldor's disappeared. He believes he may reappear in the city of Washington, the capitol city of the Queen's homeland."

At the mention of Amanda, Marlena's eyes quickly narrowed as Trevian straightened to attention. "The capitol…perhaps to conquer the head in order to control the tail, yes?"

Teela snapped her head to him in appreciation of his insight. "Exactly, Sir." Her steely gaze roamed the room. "Adam and Amanda are with the Queen's family at a hidden location in the woods," she said with a nod to her mother-in-law.

"The cabin…in Shenandoah," Marlena stated distantly.

"Yes. The site will serve as a staging area before he confronts his uncle... _again_."

 _"Again?"_ everyone shouted in reply.

Nodding, she relayed the details of the vicious fight at the docks to which Marlena's hands flew to her mouth prompting Randor to offer a reassuring squeeze.

The Princess turned again to her mother-in-law reaching out a hand in support. "With Uncle's sorcery, he was roughed up pretty badly but walked away with only cuts and bruises…no broken bones," she stated then exhaled worriedly. "He was able to walk away because of his ability to heal a lot quicker as Adam versus He-Man and that has him a bit concerned."

"How long has this condition lasted?" Duncan asked, his brow furrowed.

"About three Earth weeks," Teela replied. "He hasn't mentioned it to his family for fear of worrying them. It's subtle but he also noted his strength has increased slightly…again, as Adam."

The room lapsed into pensive silence.

"Perhaps the Sorceress can confer with the Omniscient One to decipher the meaning of all of this," Duncan replied quietly, stroking his moustache.

Teela gave a cautious smile. "Yes, Father. Mother is even now in conference with Him."

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Adam spoke privately with his grandparents, uncles and aunts.

"I'm going to be…a father," he stated disbelievingly.

Someone gasped as the room went quiet.

"Great grandparents," Scott mumbled in awe, eyes wide.

"How far along is she?" Monica asked worriedly.

He turned to her. "She's five months," he replied then added sadly, "Time elapses on my home planet at a much greater speed. A week spent here on Earth equates to a month on Eternia."

"Then we need to get your butt back home and quick," Monica replied.

Adam nodded, the corner of his mouth flickering into a crooked smile. "If I succeed in capturing my lunatic uncle, we'd have to get back to the house in Columbia in time for the bridge to take us home. Contingent upon whenever he chooses to make his move, by my calculations I'll be cutting it close."

"Leave that to me," a voice offered from behind.

Everyone whirled around to find Amanda-Lyn sauntering in from the doorway.

Adam quirked a suspicious eyebrow. "Leave exactly what to you?" he countered sharply.

"Your plan includes everyone but me," she pouted, her lip curled in annoyance. "Let me help. Once we destroy his Havoc Staff, I can paralyze him with a mind-meld. I will then open a portal to Columbia."

 _"We?"_ he taunted.

She frowned. "Yes, _we!_ " she shot back feeling a bit insecure.

His eyes narrowed. "Funny you never mentioned that before…"

"Well I'm mentioning it now!" she retorted in a huff.

Smirking, he suddenly went terse and serious. "Fine. You'll help…as long as you don't make me regret your assistance," he warned to which Amanda nervously glanced away offering a non-committal shrug.

After a brief silence, Travis spoke up.

"Adam, how many people can that galactic bridge accommodate?"

Everyone's head snapped to him in surprise.

Adam's eyebrows shot up. He then shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even certain it'll hold Uncle Keldor, Amanda, and myself but we have no choice." He eyed his uncle. "Are you contemplating coming with me?"

Travis swallowed then glanced at the stunned faces of his family members. His gaze lingered on his beautiful wife Monica whose mouth had now fallen open. "I'm not sure. I know I miss my sister something awful," he replied, "But how could I leave my family?"

Recovering, Monica placed a hand on his forearm. "Leaving Earth," she stated tremulously, "My God, I don't even know how to fathom the prospect." She moved into his arms and blinked in disbelief. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his eyes. "But…my place is with you Travis, wherever you are."

"And what about Elizabeth and Jasmine? Timothy and Rachel?" Adam added in shocked wonder. "If you leave with me, it could result in forever. Are your children ready for that?"

Monica turned to her nephew. "They adore their father," she replied with a small smile. "Although it would be a rough transition, they wouldn't be able to live here without him."

Adam gave an understanding nod.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted to do this, son?" Scott asked giving a quick glance at his wife. "Catherine and I were mulling it over the last few weeks. We're retired with nothing to tie us here except you all. We struggled with the decision to leave or stay…," he trailed off, his eyes locking with his wife's troubled gaze, "We just…we're torn. We want to see our daughter, but we can't leave the rest of our children and grandchildren."

It was Adam's turn to gape as he blinked at his grandparents.

"I admit, we thought about it too," Leslie chimed as Kevin squeezed her hand in support. She looked at her nephew. "David and Jason would probably love your planet. They remembered what you told them about your green and gold talking tiger, the Sky-Sleds, and the magical old castle, Adam. They also loved the fact that you turned Jason's dirt motor bike into a hovercraft," she snorted.

Adam's mouth snapped shut. "But it's not all magic and fantasy," he warned. "We've got evil mutants, dragons, marauding bands of tribesmen, Minions from another dimension, and the worst offender of all, _politics_ ," he added.

Everyone chuckled as Catherine shrugged. "If we can handle mud-slinging presidential campaigns, dirty congressmen and the American judicial system, we can handle mutants, Adam."

The room burst into nervous laughter as Adam gave a lopsided grin and glanced at Amanda…who ventured a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

Teela shifted in bed attempting to get comfortable and settle down for sleep, her growing belly making it harder each day.

"You're not even born and already wearing Mommy out," she joked as she patted her stomach. "Daddy will soon return to help." Her gaze went distant. "Please, Adam. Return to me," she whispered hopefully.

Just then, her abdomen distended in response, the baby suddenly kicking outward causing her to gasp. She blew out a puff of air.

"That's your father's favorite Kar-Jitsu move too," she joked.

Turning off the lamp, she settled under the covers and let her mind wander to her conversation with her husband the night before:

 _"Teela?"_

 _"Adam? Adam! Is that you?"_

 _"Yes! How? Where—"_

 _"Elders, you're alive my Love? You made it to Earth? Are you with your family?"_

 _"Yes, my Heart. Where are you?"_

 _"I'm at Greyskull with Mother and Gada. We're almost done with training."_

 _"Are you safe?"_

 _"Yes, Love."_

*Pause*

 _"Did you say…a baby?"_

*Gasp* _"Of course you didn't know. I talk to you every day…it's been so long…. Yes. A baby, Adam."_

*Silence*

 _"Adam?"_

 _"Holy Ancients. Boy or girl?"_

 _"I don't know. I want to be surprised."_

 _"H-how far along, Tee?"_

 _"We're five months pregnant."_

More silence.

 _"Are…are you…happy?"_

 _"What? *_ Slightly annoyed* _"Of course I am, Tee! I'm just_ _ _…_ shocked."_

 _"Well you shouldn't be surprised, Adam. To borrow an Earth phrase, you hit a home run, Love. It was during our wedding vacation...it happened immediately after ovulation. Physician Reuben says we conceived on your birthday."_ *Chuckle*

*His eyes widened*-

She smiled at the memory of their conversation that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning.

A quick yawn and she drifted off into sweet sleep, thoughts of her beloved filling her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxx

Her back and head hit the wall with such force it almost knocked her unconscious as her body slunk to the floor. He stalked towards her, his coal black eyes staring at her, fury lining his blue visage.

Keldor reached out a hand and grabbed Vanessa by the neck lifting her off her feet, she squirming to get free and gasping for air, her eyes bulging, her hands wrapped around his.

"You betrayed me, Ms. Nichols. After everything I did for you…," he snarled before tossing her over his head and sending her sprawling into her nearby dining set.

He walked slowly and deliberately towards her, his black eyes now glowing red. "You will pay for your wanton lust unwisely allowing yourself to be seduced by my cowardly nephew." He stalked closer. "Agreeing to set a trap for me on the docks. Allowing me to be captured on camera, opening myself to the disdain of all who viewed it. Ruining my plans!" he growled.

Struggling to stand to her feet, Vanessa finally made it to hands and knees, sputtering and wheezing for air as Keldor came dangerously closer. She suddenly closed her eyes and breathed out a calm breath.

"And now, Ms. Nichols… _you will die_."

Suddenly jumping to her feet, she thrust both palms in front of her shooting off two very powerful purple energy blasts catching a surprised Keldor square in the chest. She sent him crashing backwards through the sliding glass doors of her sprawling Florida estate near Cape Canaveral.

The broken glass crunched underneath his weight as he struggled to a sitting position, a deep gash in his cheek, his hands cut and bleeding, his clothing slashed open by the shards of glass.

Walking towards him, she came to a stop and calmly stood over him, a pompous gleam in her eye.

"It's Powers…Vanessa Powers," she said with an evil sneer, her eyes roaming disapprovingly over his body as she spat, _"Skull-Face."_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Dual update so please check out chapter 15 before reading this one. I hope you are still enjoying. Things are sort of culminating into crescendo. Please let me know what you think in reviews...I love and live for reviews. ;)_

Chapter 16

Staring up into her eyes, Keldor's mouth dropped open in shock. _"Powers?"_

She smirked. "Yes, darling," she turned back toward the living room and gracefully took a seat on the sofa. Taking a deep breath, her body shimmered slightly with renewed healing energy. She met his gaze.

"I am firstborn of The Faceless One, Ruler of Zalesia, rightful heir to the throne. That little flunky of yours is my half-sister…brought about by my father's thoughtless indiscretion during his phantom years…a weak period in his life." Her face contorted into a disgusted sneer. "As for you, your ancestor didn't like the way my father saw through his little act and saw it for what it was… _treason_! So when you arrived on Earth and called for our first meeting, I recognized you immediately…Skeletor."

He furrowed his brow and slowly stood to his feet. "I suppose you are referring to my rather traitorous forefather Gamaiian, Royal Advisor to King Greyskull?" he calmly asked as he approached brushing the chips of glass off of his clothing.

Vanessa quirked an eyebrow. "Unfortunately."

"So…," he drew out dangerously as he took a seat adjacent to her. "You are the daughter of a powerful wizard. Your age, Madame?"

Her head angrily snapped to him. "Never ask a sorceress her age, Skull Duggery." Her gaze shifted to the window. "Besides, why does it matter?"

He began to cackle mockingly. "Because I usually fancy younger women and am willing to make an exception for you," he sing-songed sarcastically before exploding in anger, " _Dimwit!_ I need to know how long you've studied sorcery, _Tramp!_ "

She shifted an angry gaze at him and shot a powerful volt to which Keldor calmly lifted a palm deflecting the energy beam into a nearby aquarium. The glass exploded as water poured out dumping the exotic fish onto the floor. They flopped about gasping for air. Vanessa stared at the mess.

"My favorite fish," she stated wistfully.

"Your _age_ ," he insisted through clenched teeth.

Her burning gaze settled on his. "I am four-hundred and seventy-two Eternian years," she ground out.

Snickering, Keldor gave an approving nod as he stood and began to pace. "You are much older than that pesky sorceress of Greyskull," he stopped and whirled around. "My sorcery books made mention of her from a century ago, but curiously, omitted you..." He approached and placed a hand on the breakfast bar.

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Teela'Na En Fathem?"

Keldor snapped his head to her. "That is her name? And you have knowledge of her?"

She nodded.

A devious smile appeared across his lips. "Perhaps I may rule _two_ galaxies after all…"

xxxxxxxxxx

The adults strategized at the kitchen table as children congregated in the living room flipping channels on the television.

I'll be right back," Adam's voice was heard as his footsteps followed. He emerged from the hallway.

"Adam! When are you gonna teach me Kung-Fu?" Jason asked eagerly.

Adam made a face. "I don't know Kung-Fu but if it's anything like Gong-Foh, I could possibly—" he stopped abruptly as his eyes locked on the monitor. "Who's that?" he asked pointing at the television screen.

Lizzie looked up from her texting and glanced at the TV. "Oh he's just an actor. His name's Sidney Poitier," she turned her attention back to her cell phone.

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "Actor?"

"Yeah," Jazzie replied. "They pretend to be someone else…some perform theatre, others on film, yadda yadda."

"Performer," he nodded in understanding. "Sounds like Man-E-Faces," he muttered. "Well this Sidney looks a lot like someone I know back home," he replied before turning toward the hallway.

"Who?" Lizzie asked after him, curious.

He turned back to her. "A friend and my commanding officer. His name is Trevian, Commander of the Eternian Military," he said with a wistful smile as he turned again toward his room.

xxx

"Oh no!"

Adam was searching for his crystal orb when his grandmother's frantic voice made him drop everything and rush out the door. He bounded into the living room finding the others staring at the television.

"Gunmen holding hostages at the power plant," Scott explained.

His eyes narrowed. "How many?"

"They don't know," Travis answered, "But there's approximately sixty employees inside…maybe more."

"Where is it?"

"Ten miles from here," Kevin replied.

Adam backed up and ran to the front door. Throwing it open, he dashed outside, the children, Amanda, and the rest of his family exchanging confused glances and following him out.

Glancing right and left, he reached behind his back unsheathing his sword. Hoisting it aloft, he shouted, "By The Power Of Greyskull!"

His cry echoing off of the tall oaks, volts of white lightning surrounded him as the sounds of numerous thunderclaps boomed violently over him. Startled, his cousins covered their ears with their hands. Amanda froze in shock as his aunts, uncles, and grandparents stared mesmerized having witnessed this only once before.

An enormous ball of light surrounded him then quickly went supernova flashing brilliantly before going translucent revealing a bare chested mature young man in a fur loin cloth and fur-lined boots. His harness sported a breastplate baring a red Crusaders' cross.

He lowered his sword and grasped the blade with the other hand pulling it possessively toward him.

"I…Have…The POWER!"

Amanda stood agog speechless at the sight of his transformation.

The chewing gum fell out of Jason's mouth as David, Timothy, and Rachel stood dumbfounded and trembling in fear. Monica gathered them close.

He-Man smiled at them then quickly turned to the grown-ups. "Location?" his deep voice boomed causing Lizzie and Jazzie to flinch slightly.

Kevin ran inside the cabin and quickly emerged with a map. Everyone crowded around.

"We're here, Adam," he stated pointing at a clearing six miles outside of town center. Tracing the map with his fingers, he pointed to the ten mile differential offering directions as Grandpa rushed inside and emerged from the cabin with a compass.

"We won't be able to keep up with you, Kid," Travis stated as his father handed He-Man the compass. "I've seen you in action. With your speed, you'll no doubt outrun our vehicles."

"May I come?" Amanda offered.

"No, stay here. Keldor is still missing and for all we know, this could be a trap." He lowered his chin as his eyes bored into hers, his voice delving even deeper. "I'm trusting you with my family, Amanda."

Swallowing hard, she nodded. "You can trust me."

He nodded and gave everyone a reassuring wink before taking off at lightning speed on foot, the dirt road kicking up dust and rubble in his wake.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the main administrator's office, women shrieked in fear and men gasped as they were shuffled inside hands on heads and shoved roughly to the ground by several gunmen.

"Move it!" one masked man barked, a heavy accent marking his voice, "Or I shoot all of you!"

"Get down!" another one demanded as everyone fearfully complied.

Once everyone was subjugated, a third man took out a radio and gave instructions in an unknown language.

"What are you going to do with us?" the manager asked, his voice colored with fear and adrenaline.

"You'll find out soon enough," mask number one replied tauntingly. "We do this for The Skull."

"S-Skull?" he replied. "You'll do what for the Skull? This place is radioactive—"

A fourth gunmen stalked over and violently bashed the manager over the head with his M-16 causing everyone to cry out in fear. Blood splattered everywhere as his body went limp and slumped to the floor. Another male employee jumped to his feet to help but was blocked and pushed to the floor by the first gunmen. The manager lay prostrate face down, his blood pooling around his head.

"Shut up! All of you! No one gives you permission to ask questions!" the one with the radio shouted, his voice hoarse. He turned to the third gunmen yelling something to him in a foreign language and pointing toward the production floor. The third man nodded, turned on his heel, and hastily exited the office.

The office went silent as the faint sound of an earth tremor shook the windows and doors. It grew louder as it seemed to draw closer. All eyes looked at the ceiling and glanced about the room as light fixtures shook, the sound of tinkling metal and glass jingling from seemingly everywhere. Trinkets bobbled and fell from bookshelves crashing to the floor. Someone whimpered.

"I said _shut up!_ "

xxx

The power plant was surrounded by multiple police, state troopers, and news media vans. The feeling of nervous energy hung in the air as news reporters gave the play-by-play gazing dramatically into the lenses held by their cameramen. Curious and concerned residents stood nearby as they ogled the scene, the massive crowd staved off by police tape.

Suddenly, the thunderous clamor of what sounded like an approaching freight train reached their ears as everyone's heads whipped toward the woods nearby. Enormous trees shook in protest as a massive dust cloud trailed behind what seemed to be approaching.

Many residents slowly began to retreat chattering nervously uncertain of what was coming. People turned and grabbed their children, others stood and stared, reporters stopped and turned their heads to the sound as the cameras panned right.

Just then, a ball of white hot lightning emerged from the surrounding trees traveling at an incredible speed moving toward them. People shrieked in fear and drew back, authorities attempting to coral the nervous gawkers.

The energy ball slowed and began to dissipate materializing in what seemed to be a young man sprinting toward them, scantily clad and wearing a sword and scabbard strapped to his back.

He slowed to a jog and approached the troopers who had now drawn their weapons. Everyone's jaws dropped staring openly at the curious sight.

The news cameras now trained on the stranger, he stopped, glanced at the factory, and walked slowly toward a trooper.

"Who's in charge?" his voice boomed questioningly yet respectfully.

Their weapons drawn and their mouths still open, their eyes roamed up and down his body in astonishment as they absent-mindedly pointed to a man wearing a trooper's cap and dressed in a beige uniform.

The man approached, his look stern and hard. "Who are you, son?" the trooper barked impatiently.

The stranger looked the man in the eye. "My name is He-Man. I've come to help."

 _"He-Man?"_ he repeated in confusion before scowling. "You will do no such thing! This here is an official active crime scene and no half-naked stranger," he looked him up and down, "…is going to prance in here and fool with an official lock down! Now get your ass back behind the yellow tape, son!"

"No, Sir. I will not," he answered calmly.

The man blew out a breath in exasperation. "Luke! Get over here and drag this asshole to jail!"

Intimidated, a very shaky deputy made his way over as He-Man stared him down freezing the officer in his tracks.

"What the…? Fine, I'll arrest you myself!"

He lunged at the stranger who stood perfectly still. Grabbing his arm, the trooper turned to pull the stranger away but snapped backwards in surprise and fell hard to the ground; the stranger was as solid as rock and completely unmovable.

He-Man gazed contemptuously at the man now on the ground staring up at him in surprise. "Are you through? Because if not, we're wasting precious minutes here."

"Shit!" someone in the crowd exclaimed in response.

Bullets suddenly rang out from inside. He-Man snapped his head to the sound then met the officer's now startled and confused gaze.

Frowning he spat, "I don't have time for this." Turning on his heel he shot with lightning speed towards the back of the plant to the gasps of everyone present, the cameras catching every moment of the interaction as reporters stood silently by observing the curious scene.

xxx

"Stay down!" the captors ordered as three of them moved to the windows curious as to what was causing the earthquake earlier. Seeing nothing, they moved back to the office.

xxx

He-Man glanced at the three gunmen now lying unconscious on the ground behind the plant's back entrance having seconds ago stealthily approached and knocked them out with one punch each.

As secretly as possible, he wrenched open the doorknob popping it out of its socket and slowly hooking his fingers through opening the door. Peeking around the door, he slid through and closed it softly.

Knowing the hostages were in mortal danger, one by one He-Man quietly subdued each gunmen so as not to reveal his presence. Now crossing the production floor, he noted several small electronic gadgets attached to four cyclone furnaces all counting down on a timer, the numbers dwindling with each second.

"Great," he murmured to himself as he made his way to the administrator's office.

Hearing muffled voices, he slinked over to the side of the closed door, his back against the wall. Recalling his grandfather's remarks about "terrorists" and "suicide bombers", he knew attempting to force them into disarming the incendiary devices would prove futile as this situation was a one-way ride for them; the captors would die and take with them as many innocent lives as possible.

The shouting finally dying down, He-Man scowled then drew a deep breath, expelling it quietly as he slowly drew his sword. Gripping it in his hand, he rolled the hilt in his palm and counted to three before snatching the door open and dropping and rolling into the center of the room. Terrified, people shrieked as the terrorists swung around and aimed their automatic rifles toward him.

"Get out!" he shouted at the hostages as he jumped to his feet prompting the gunmen to pull their triggers letting fly a hail of bullets at the Warrior.

His movements almost too quick to detect by the human eye, deflecting each one high and low he volleyed bullets directly back at each attacker; bullets embedded in the arms and legs effectively disabling them sending them to the floor writhing in pain. During the melee, hostages screamed and scattered; some diving for cover behind office furniture, others running for the door.

The room now cleared, He-Man quickly checked each injured gunman for additional weapons and ammunition. Finding none, he pulled their masks and tossed them aside. He darted over to the front lobby and rushed through the glass doors.

"You!" he pointed at two S.W.A.T. teams that had just arrived on the scene. "I need you… _NOW!_ "

Each man already suited up, they glanced at each other in confusion, looked at their superior officer who nodded his 'OK', then charged forward, weapons drawn toward the stranger.

The Warrior quickly briefed them on the amount of gunmen, their locations, and the explosive devices attached to each cyclone furnace. They nodded as their superior radioed the bomb squad. The team quickly separated to acquire the attackers binding them in plastic zip-ties and moving them away from the premises with local and state police assisting.

S.W.A.T. Commander Jeff Standifer stepped toward the muscular stranger in the lobby.

"What's the sitch, young man?"

"We don't have time for deactivation, Sir," He-Man stated. "These bombs are set to go off in less than six minutes. Your guys said removing them won't trigger the detonator but we've got to get everyone evacuated from the area _now_."

Jeff's eyes went wide. "What do you plan to do, Stranger?"

"Just get them out of here, Sir. I'll handle the rest."

Jeff gave a sharp nod. "General Colter told us to be on the lookout for someone like you when we arrived. He just didn't mention the get-up," he teased looking He-Man up and down before turning on his heel and shouting, "Men! Sweep the building for hostages! Get these losers up and out of here! Secure the area! Move it!"

The Warrior smirked at Jeff's jab as the team burst in a flurry of activity executing commands.

He-Man sprinted back to the production area and, one by one, carefully removed each detonator holding them securely.

Outside, S.W.A.T. members, local police, and state troopers worked together quickly to evacuate everyone from the area shouting commands as people nervously rushed to give the power plant a wide berth. Considering the volatile nature of the plant, sadly many officials realized evacuation was futile at this point.

The back door burst open as He-Man sprinted at almost the speed of light toward Lake Secumseh.

The bombs now reading _"1:59_ " and ticking down, he picked up speed as the displays read, _"1:31….1:28…1:15…:59…"_

With the displays now reading " _:45"_ , reaching the great lake's edge He-Man took a flying leap and dove into the center of the massive body of water. Swimming furiously to reach the deepest portion of the water's murky bottom, the red displays in his grasp ticked down to _":32….:28…:14…."_

Reaching the watery abyss, He-Man cradled the bombs holding them tightly against his upper body, drawing his legs inward, wrapping himself around them as tightly as possible.

 _"….:02…:01…"_

A massive explosion rocked the tiny town causing the ground to shudder in response sending homes, businesses, stores, and pedestrians bobbling to and fro.

An enormous surge of white crested water burst from below and broke the surface of the lake creating a colossal column of water shooting skyward, expanding outward and creating a cauliflower plume which slowly receded cascading down raining upon the heavily wooded area surrounding Secumseh.

From a distance, residents screamed in shock and horror at the explosion seen for miles, many unaware of the suspenseful and nerve-wracking events leading up to the explosion.

Those around the power plant realized the explosion was related to the seizure of the plant and the subsequent harried evacuation but were unclear as to who actually saved them.

xxx

The six adults back at the family cabin stared stupidly as Amanda-Lyn, her hands raised, her fingers caressing the outer-edges of the vision showed them the portal through which they watched the entire situation at the power plant unfold.

The image receded as she sadly lowered her hands. Someone sniffled in sadness.

"What? What just happened?" Travis demanded as Monica squeezed his hand. His parents stared speechless.

"Prince Adam smothered the detonation," Amanda explained quietly.

"Is he alive?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know," she replied.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N:** Alrighty troops. We've arrived at the point in the story where it'll begin ramping up from here. There is one big "wth/omg" in this chapter. It's the shocking secret as was explained in my story summary but as I mentioned in PMs to a reader, this is the last "kaboom" before this story ends. Thanks to all who've reviewed and many thanks for sticking with me and this story. 'Guest', I've regrettably ended this chapter on another cliffhanger. A thousand pardons :( please don't shoot me and I hope you still enjoy! haha :D _

_REVIEWS REVIEWS pleeeeasssee, said Roger Rabbit. lol_

 _Chapter 17_

Their announcement heralded, the Crown Prince and Princess of Eternia entered the ballroom to the cheers and applause of the hundreds of nobles, military officers, and subjects present.

They made their way down the immaculate marble steps; the Prince in full military regalia holding his wife's hand, she gracefully holding his palm down as she grasped her Empire-line cerulean gown with the other.

As they approached the dance floor arm in arm, many guests whispered excitedly, the energy in the elegant ballroom escalating as the nobles made note of the Princess' physical condition.

At the head table, the King and Queen stood and raised their glasses prompting everyone present to rise and return the gesture.

"Honorable nobles, distinguished officers of the Eternian Forces, respected citizens of Eternia," the King began. "It is my unparalleled pleasure and delight to officially announce to you this evening that my son and beautiful daughter-in-law, the Prince and Princess, are expecting their firstborn and Heir to the throne of Eternia. By God's grace, the Royal Line of the ruling House of Miro carries on unbroken!"

With that, the room erupted into surprised cheers as everyone raised their glasses in commendation. The room then tapered off into a solemn hush.

"To the Prince and Princess of Eternia," the guests toasted soberly taking the ceremonial sip of champagne. Setting their crystal flutes down, the ballroom again burst into wild applause and joyous cheers as the young expectant couple gazed into each other's eyes offering a modest kiss to the cheek.

The applause deferring to the commencement of the waltz, the excited chatter surged as a smiling Prince Adam artfully swung his wife around to stand before him. Grasping her left hand with his right and cradling the small of her back with his left, he led her into the first dance of the evening to the smiles and cheers of all in attendance.

With a nod, the King and Queen took their seats, their eyes betraying their unease amidst the celebratory atmosphere. Nobles offered their congratulations to which the royal couple quickly collected themselves wearing gracious smiles and engaging in light-hearted banter.

The young couple floated across the floor as the other couples joined them; the Princess twirling about her husband and back in his arms, her arm now draped over his.

Her desperate emerald gaze peered over his shoulder and locked with her in-laws' who nodded back knowingly, a pensive and slightly melancholy look in their eyes.

xxx

Shortly after the Prince and Princess returned to the table, the Duke and Duchess of Aberra approached with a bow and curtsey.

"Your Highness," David began with a forced smile, "May we have a moment of your time to offer our personal congratulations?"

Teela sucked air.

"Why, thank you. Of course kind Duke," Adam replied.

A look of confusion passed between David and his wife.

"Father, will you excuse us, please?" he asked as he reached for his wife's shawl.

"Certainly, son."

"Darling," Adam stood and held out a hand.

Wearing her own forced smile, Teela put her hand in his as the four of them made their way to the ballroom terrace. The evening air was crisp prompting Adam to place Teela's shawl over her shoulders; she politely thanking him with a curtsey. They all headed outside, David and Irene following arm in arm.

xxx

Once they reached outdoors and out of eye and earshot, David released Irene's arm and whirled around.

"Okay, what is going on here?" he demanded, his brow arched in suspicion. "You two are never that formal and _you_ ," he turned to Adam, pointing at him, "You strolled past Sergeant Tobin without the slightest scowl. What's going on?"

Adam and Teela exchanged glances then turned back to David.

"Who is Sergeant Tobin?" the Prince replied mystified.

A pang of panic hit Teela as she cleared her throat. "Don't you remember, darling? At the time, Private First Class Asher Tobin. He was one of my instructors at the City of Wisdom and head of our squad. He kept making passes at me and…you…well you weren't too thrilled about it," she tried, her eyes nervously shifting from David to Adam then finally to Irene.

Adam blinked and opened his mouth to reply when Irene, wearing a frown, inadvertently cut him off.

"Your eyes, Adam," Irene squinted with concern, a hand on her own pregnant tummy, "They're a different color."

Teela's eyes went wide as she snuck a look at the Prince and waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be ridiculous, that's just the lighting out here," she explained.

"And what's the purpose of hanging around He-Man and Castle Greyskull, Teela?" David continued undaunted. "Adam disappears on some secret mission then conveniently returns just as all the rumors are coming to a head?" he stated, his voice laced with disappointment. "You can _trust_ us, friends. What's going on?"

Teela, slumping her shoulders, glanced at the floor and breathed out a resigned sigh as Adam turned helplessly to her.

"I suppose your father's secret has been discovered, is that not correct, Your Highness?"

"Your _Highness_?" Irene echoed in confusion.

Guilty, Teela met their gazes. Glancing behind her shoulder she turned to her husband. "Show them."

David and Irene looked expectantly at Adam who nodded and glanced down to undo the middle three buttons of his military jacket. Irene flinched as David frowned in confusion.

Pulling his jacket and silk undershirts aside, he used his fingers to tap out a strange pattern over his skin causing a section of his abdomen to slide open and shift to the side exposing circuitry, LED lights, and complex wiring.

Irene gasped and David's mouth flew open as they stumbled backward, "Adam" blankly meeting their startled gazes. They each snapped their heads to Teela for an explanation who pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders.

"Robot."

xxx

The four of them sat on garden benches as Teela briefed her friends on the "real" Adam's mission to Earth in search of Skeletor and Evil-Lyn. She carefully omitted the telepathy and his alter ego knowing she did not have permission from Greyskull to divulge his secret nor her powers.

"But why Adam?" David replied, shocked. "Sending the Heir to the throne on a dangerous mission? Couldn't the King have dispatched one of the Masters or a member of the special forces?"

"It was imperative that my husband pursue, David," Teela replied. "There are reasons he was chosen…reasons I can't go into right now but promise to explain later."

Irene sighed as she took her friend's hand in hers. "Are you two alright?"

Teela blinked and turned a sad gaze to the stone pavers. Meeting her eyes she replied, "Yes, my friend. I simply miss him."

The android turned to Teela empathetically putting an arm around her shoulders. She quickly drew back and slapped at his arm.

"Stop that!" she flinched. "That's so creepy!"

David and Irene snorted in amusement as "Adam" silently complied shrugging his shoulders.

Teela suddenly went rigid, her eyes going wide with fear. Her emerald gaze stared trance-like past her two friends who stopped chuckling and stared back, their brows furrowed.

"Teela?" Irene called out.

She made no reply as she felt her husband's urgent presence, his voice echoing anxiously through her mind:

 _"Teela…"_

 _"Yes, my Love?"_

 _"I love you and the baby…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"…I always have and always will love you—"_

*Disconnection*

 _"Stop! What's happening? …ADAM!"_

She gasped and pitched forward as the connection abruptly and uncharacteristically severed itself. Everyone, including her father's invention watched her silently, concern lining their faces.

"Warrior Girl…?" David implored scooting forward, his face etched with worry.

Teela's eyes slowly met his, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Something's wrong."

xxxxxxxxxx

Slowly reaching consciousness, he detected he was lying flat on his back on either a firm bed or table, he didn't know which. He noticed an annoying and incessant ringing in his ears as his eyes blinked open then closed heavily as if fighting off sleep.

Eyelids opening slightly, Adam stared at harsh fluorescent lighting, his eyes blinking in protest. His gaze darted about and went wide taking in the sterilized implements and instruments of a medical examiner in what appeared to be the austere furnishings and gray dreariness of a military examination room.

 _"It's either an exam room or autopsy room…_ ," his mind pondered morbidly.

Snapping his head left, a large mirror embedded in the wall loomed ominously. A surveillance camera hung suspended in a corner of the ceiling.

He tried to move but winced in pain, his body seemingly one big ache. Pushing past the pain, he attempted to lift a hand but was denied by leather restraints around his wrists and ankles. He glanced down curiously at his white infirmary gown and bare feet.

Adam looked around again noticing several vials of blood labeled _Adam Glenn_ sitting on the nearby counter.

He frowned and mouthed his mother's maiden name in confusion as his surroundings took this particular moment to spin clockwise as payback for the sudden movements, the vertigo mercilessly threatening to send him and the table to the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut to stave off the nausea when the sound of the door opening and closing caught his attention.

His breathing steady, he feigned unconsciousness as he listened to the sound of someone moving about the room. A sound resembling a file folder was dropped heavily onto the counter followed by the sound of the metal stool being wheeled toward him.

Adam kept his eyes closed as the person sat down and sighed dreamily followed by a moment of stillness. More rummaging and then suddenly the feeling of a sharp prick followed by stinging pressure.

 _"OW!"_ Adam shouted, his eyes angrily popping open and cutting to the offender.

The attractive woman with chestnut brown hair pulled tightly into a bun wore a white lab coat and over-sized black-rimmed glasses. She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Mr. Glenn, but we need more blood samples from you. I hope you don't mind."

Adam scowled. "Mind? Why would I mind?" he replied sarcastically. "While unconscious I'm strapped to a table, sucked dry of blood, and apparently held against my will. _Mind?_ " he spat.

The corner of her mouth curled into a smile. "You're free to go at any time." She paused and eyed him. "You're very cute, Mr. Glenn, gorgeous even," she added before turning her attention back to her work.

His eyebrows shot up. "Mr. Glenn?"

Her eyes flew up to meet his and blinked. "That is your name, isn't it? You're Marlena Glenn's son?"

Adam's blue gaze narrowed in suspicion.

She quirked a brow. "The American astronaut," she tried again.

He continued to glare in silence.

The young woman blew out a puff of air. "No matter," she withdrew the needle and pressed a cotton ball to the bend in his right arm. With the other hand, she corked the vial and set it aside. She then took out a Band-Aid and taped it tightly over the cotton. She met his curious gaze.

"He'll arrive shortly."

Adam watched as she stood and pushed the stool away. Taking the new vial and pulling one from the counter, she made her way to the door. Throwing a flirty smile over her shoulder she blushed then turned the knob, opened the door, and stepped into the hallway. The door jangled as she locked him in.

He snorted in response. "Free to go at any time…," he mumbled under his breath.

Again with the spinning room.

 _"Damn!"_

xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you don't know?" Travis answered roughly. "Aren't you Eternian too? Can't you guys withstand our primitive explosive devices?"

Amanda shook her head. "I…I'm not sure. I'm unfamiliar with the makeup of volatile trace elements on your planet," she explained. "We're not indestructible. We bleed…we die," her gaze dropped to the wooden floor.

"He's not dead," Scott stated numbly. "He can't be."

"He's _not_ ," Catherine replied squeezing his arm.

"Didn't he mention something about his sword—"

"No," Travis cut his sister off throwing a surreptitious glance at Amanda. "He was talking about something else."

Leslie glanced at Amanda then her father before settling back on Travis. She finally mouthed, _"Oh"_.

Sensing the suspicion, Amanda-Lyn's eyes flew up to meet theirs. She frowned. "I'm not the enemy, people!"

Silence.

"Well, you sure did act like one…from what I hear," Scott finally replied quietly, his eyes studying Amanda.

Her eyes narrowed as she shot to her feet and paced. "Okay fine. I accidentally killed him." She stopped as everyone continued staring. "Well _he's fine now_ , isn't he?" she shrieked, her arms going out to her sides in exasperation.

"You _killed_ him?" everyone shouted back in horror.

Amanda suddenly turned sheepish folding her arms. "He didn't tell you that part?"

Scott stood, his brow furrowed in anger. "No, little girl. He did not."

She resumed pacing; this time nervously. "I was jealous. I courted him briefly until _that woman_ he grew up with manipulated her way in," she explained breathlessly. She stopped and stared at them. "The blow was meant for her but he stepped in front of her and took the hit."

Everyone stared silently.

"The gorgeous one with the long luscious legs and red hair?" Kevin asked before receiving an elbow to the gut delivered by his wife.

"It's over now," she waved off, ignoring the comment. "He has forgiven me and I am no longer with the warlock. I want to make amends for the evil I have done."

More silence.

She gawked at them. "I speak the truth!"

"I hope so," Travis replied, a look of hope in his eyes, "Because if you're lying, he's going to kick your ass when he returns."

Amanda angrily narrowed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxx

The room had mercifully stopped spinning and Adam again closed his eyes when the door suddenly opened; this time, an older gentleman entered the room with shoulder length silver-white hair pulled into a low pony tail and a perfectly trimmed goatee, his eyes cast to the floor.

He was tall, of muscular build, and was dressed in a tailored dark business suit. He appeared to be around the age of sixty or sixty-five. He approached the counter and set down a hot mug of coffee.

Listening for a chance to escape, Adam again feigned sleep, his eyes remaining closed as the sound of someone pulling the stool towards him and taking a seat again met his ears.

"Well hello there, Mr. Miro," a pleasant slightly aged voice sing-songed in greeting. "You are the distinguished guest of Alpha-Bravo Special Ops here at the Pentagon, young man. I have the privilege and honor of leading these fine men and women."

 _"Mr. Miro?"_ Adam's mind repeated, his eyes shut.

"I am General Myron Colter." He chuckled. "Yes, my name's pronounced, "Meer-ruhn. Strangers think that's a bit odd." He leaned forward and added in a whisper, "But my friends don't: they call me Miro."

Adam's eyes again popped open, his head snapping to the stranger. His sky blue gaze went round as he stared into the intense aqua blue gaze of the older man. The man offered a lopsided grin.

"Hello, Grandson."

xxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N: For once, Adam gets a whopper of a surprise ;}_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay..._

Chapter 18

"Let's get those restraints off," his Eternian grandfather stated reaching out and undoing each buckle. "I'm sorry we had to do this to you, son. You've sustained a concussion and it was likely you'd develop vertigo upon awakening. I didn't want you falling and injuring yourself any further."

The younger man continued to gape. Miro glanced at him and chuckled as he worked.

"You're not seeing a ghost, Adam. Just an old ex-patriate."

Adam finally found his voice. "H-how? Father said you disappeared. They searched for years...," he rambled still in shock.

Miro finished the last buckle and gestured for him to sit up. Placing an arm around the younger man's shoulder, he helped him to a sitting position. Not thinking, Adam moved too quickly.

"Slowly, son," he advised in an affectionate tone. "Vertigo can be intermittent."

Now cautious, Adam nodded and did what he was told massaging his wrists and staring at the General.

The older man moved to the cabinet and pulled out a bottled water. He opened and handed it to his grandson, his movements fluid and unusually agile for a man of his age. Adam thanked him and took a sip, his eyes never leaving his grandfather.

The man pulled a wooden chair to the other side of the exam table, sat down, and crossed his legs; a heavy sigh on his lips. His back now facing the surveillance camera, he threw a backward thumb over his shoulder.

"No time for a full explanation, boy. At this moment, audio and visual are somehow 'malfunctioning'," he stated with a sardonic smile and a glance to his watch. "My superiors are most likely calling tech support but shall discover that Jack and his team have the day off."

Blinking, Adam finally snorted a nod.

Miro smiled and cocked his head to the side studying his grandson's features. "So much like my son…," he trailed off then coming to himself, he straightened. "We've got twenty minutes. Maybe less before the camera's back online so I will make this brief, young one. I am in charge of the teams of specialists currently infiltrating Keldor's band of nare-do-wells in the East. Prior to my son's hostile takeover, the main cell has been operating for years claiming responsibility for many threats and terrorist attacks throughout the world. This has been my five-year assignment personally handed to me by the Secretary of Defense. Prior to my son's appearance, we've tracked cell movement from Syria, to Iraq, to Afghanistan, and now to Brussels and parts of Eastern Europe," he paused, his eyebrows suddenly shooting up in realization. "Are you familiar with these places, boy?"

Adam nodded. "I know of them. There were maps in Mother's shuttle. In an effort to keep the memory of her homeland alive she tutored me on all she knew of Earth by memory; geography, science, literature, religion and the origin of man," he shrugged. "Hence my name."

His grandfather grinned. "I like your mother already. My son has chosen wisely, I see."

That statement evoked a smile and a nod.

Miro glanced at his watch. "Seventeen minutes," he muttered then met Adam's gaze. "We picked up chatter regarding the move on the power plant but final execution was unknown. We were led to believe they'd abandoned the idea based on an intercepted communique out of Brussels. Fortunately, we had notified local authorities and S.W.A.T. per SOP to be at the ready. To our dismay, the bogus intel was meant to throw us off and unfortunately, it did."

He blew a puff of air and stood. Moving to the counter, he picked up his coffee and took a pensive sip. Setting it down, he shifted his gaze back to his grandson.

"Jack showed me footage of your encounter with my son. Saw and heard it all." He returned to the chair and sat back down, this time leaning back and steepling his fingers adding, "I'm impressed, boy."

Adam gave a crooked smile and a shrug to which he nodded offering a proud smile in return. He then continued, "You've been a step ahead of me over the last few weeks son but I finally intercepted. The visit to NASA tipped me off."

"Going to NASA was against my better judgment for fear of discovery but alas, here we are," Adam replied realizing the irony.

Miro chortled, "Et, voila." He then sobered. "I traced you to the house in Columbia, the farmhouse in Connecticut, and now the property in Shenandoah. After the video I gathered you were tracking Keldor thus my hunch you'd show up at the plant yesterday."

His gaze then went heavy with concern. "You were found face down washed up on the lake's shore several miles from the bomb's epicenter. With an explosion of that magnitude, I feared you dead. Commander Standifer identified you…," he hesitated and moved his eyes up and down his grandson. Adam quirked an inquisitive brow.

"What?"

"Upon initial discovery, I'm told your appearance resembled that of an ancient Norse barbarian. Before morphing back to your present form, you appeared slightly older clad in only a loin cloth...," he trailed off, his features registering complete confusion.

Adam cleared his throat, his cheeks pinkening slightly. "Don't ask."

Miro nodded in understanding before glancing again at his watch. "Ten minutes," he stated before meeting Adam's gaze again. "Intel picked up that my son and his men plan to invade Washington. We know his current location and have assets in place ready to strike. Can I count on you to assist?"

His own speculation about Keldor's movements validated, Adam nodded then slowly eased off of the table, his grandfather standing and stepping closer to help. Once on his feet, he gave a deep bow in honor of his Majesty the King to which Miro inclined his head.

Straightening, the Prince replied with a lopsided grin, "Of course, Grandfather."

They clasped arms, Miro nodding satisfactorily, a proud smile crossing his lips as his aqua blue eyes moved about his grandson's features in awe. His gaze suddenly refocused. "My team will return you to the Valley. Take heed that you'll be closely watched. I will contact you shortly."

"My sword?"

"Safely buried under an oak tree along the north side of the lake. My orders. Anyone who touched it received a thousand volts," he stated facetiously. "We couldn't bring you in armed or your weapon would have been confiscated by my boss so we had no choice but to dig a ditch. Even using wooden tongs, the power was overwhelming. I've got questions for you about that sword. Chicken-fried a few of my men," he marveled topping it with a shrug.

Adam snorted at the humorous phrasing before going rigid, realization dawning. "My family! Do they know I'm alive?"

"Yes. I took the liberty of contacting them once we found you. I will arrive tonight to discuss intercepting my boy…," his gaze softened, "…and to explain other things…like why I'm here."

The younger man swallowed and nodded.

Miro suddenly gestured to the table. Adam, as quickly as his aching body would allow, repositioned himself on the exam table as Miro again took his seat on the stool. Glancing at his watch, he abruptly stood, his handsome face going stone as the surveillance camera suddenly jumped to life sweeping the room swiveling from right to left.

"Mr. Glenn, we're releasing you on your own recognizance however you will find yourself under tight surveillance. We expect you to return to the D.O.D. a week from today, 0800 hours. As a matter of national security, I advise against any attempts at fleeing. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Gina will process you for dismissal." He stood, his back still facing the camera. With a surreptitious smile and a wink, General Colter slammed the stern façade back in place before turning toward the door and stepping out into the hallway.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:** My apologies for the delay in updates. RL's been kicking me and to be honest, I lost my motivation for this story. :( Also, one person didn't like the discovery of Miro in my plot and un-followed me...total bummer. Oh well with that said, I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Tell me if the explanation doesn't make sense. ;)_

Chapter 19

David and Irene watched her, concern lining their faces as she went pale, her breathing now erratic.

"We _must_ call for the physician, Teela," David insisted. "You said something was wrong. Is it the baby?"

"No," she shook her head. Distraught, she stared at the stone pavers, Adam's urgent message running through her anxious mind. It was a desperate message done in haste...a message of… _goodbye!_

Being careful to guard her telepathic gift she explained away, "I'm just…I'm overwhelmed. My husband is off world and I'm five months pregnant with his child. The longer he stays away, the more troubled I become." She began to gather her things.

"Can He-Man help at all?" Irene asked as all eyes shot to her.

"He-Man? Help how?" David replied. "Perhaps he's helped enough," he said waving a dismissive hand.

Everyone's head snapped to David.

He scanned the indignant expressions and shrugged. Turning to Teela he explained, "Look. Rumors are out of control and I just think it would be best if you kept your distance from Greyskull. And his Cat too."

Teela's eyebrows shot up in response.

His wife's mouth flew open. "I cannot believe you just said that, David! He-Man and Teela are not having an affair for Ancients' sake!

"Of course not! And I didn't say that," he replied turning again to Teela. "I'm just saying watch yourself for the sake of appearances as there's too much talk in Eternos," he turned back to Irene.

"Darling, He-Man was spotted several days ago with the Masters and it was reported that he looked a little too cozy standing with Princess Teela on the edge of the Evergreen Forest," he gave a frustrated sigh and met Teela's gaze again. "Just be careful," he urged.

Teela remembered that day; bandits from Skye-Von. Familiar with her father's invention, she was resetting the android's controls, her hands working nimbly at the base of his neck. She cringed inwardly at how that may have appeared. However, still a bit incredulous Teela quirked an eyebrow. "Reported?" she echoed more as a statement than a question.

David blew another frustrated puff of air, his shoulders slumping. "Some of the nobles have their people watching you. As one of the high ranking nobles, I was notified," he confessed, his voice colored with defeated resignation and remorse.

Speechless, Teela blinked as Irene slapped her husband on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell us beforehand?" she barked.

He flinched. "I didn't know until we arrived at the Ball tonight! And by then my mind was sort of preoccupied with all this secrecy," he explained, his hands flailing about in the air.

"How will his Majesty react when he discovers members of the court have the Crown Princess under secret surveillance?" the android interjected matter-of-factly.

Shocked, all eyes shot to him. He shrugged. "I have been programmed by the King's Man-At-Arms, carrying hundreds of detailed files on royal protocol so this will not bode well. It is a legitimate question."

"And a darn good one, too," Irene irritably chimed in folding her arms.

Furious over the thought of nobles overstepping their bounds and again doubting her loyalty, Teela shook her head and controlled her temper as her mother taught her. Turning to David, she stated with a sigh, "David, I appreciate your concerns…," she fumbled with her shawl, "But I think I need to lie down. I'll figure it out in the morning. I just need rest that's all," she slowly stood as the android assisted her.

Standing as well, David observed her, a tinge of remorse etched upon his face. "Teela, I'm sorry if I upset you—"

She waved a hand, "Not at all, David. You're simply being a friend to Adam and me." She stood and settled placid emerald eyes on anxious aqua blue ones. "A _good_ friend. Thank you for your admonitions and for telling me about those nosy nobles," she said with a wink before putting a hand on his shoulder and giving a peck to his cheek.

Teela turned to Irene. "And you too, Sister," she kissed and embraced her best friend, "Where would Adam and I be without you two having our backs? I love you both so much. Now please forgive me for leaving early but I need to return to our suite," she explained as she slowly moved to the glass double doors.

David pressed his lips together in concern. "No apology needed, WG," he replied as they followed her back inside.

xxx

Even at this hour the Ball was in full swing as Teela, together with the Prince, approached the King and Queen apologizing for leaving the festivities early. Randor and Marlena fully understood her need for rest and immediately gave her leave to go, their wishes for a restful evening following as they embraced her.

Using the gesture as cover, Teela quietly informed them of Adam's hurried and fragmented transmission to which Marlena's eyes widened, Randor's narrowing. With a promise to attempt to re-initiate contact, the three broke apart as Teela moved to the doors.

xxx

Adam's android escorted the Princess back to her chambers. They stopped at her door, the Crown Prince's security detail hanging back ensuring the couple privacy.

"Would you care for me to stay the night in the guest chambers, your Highness?" he asked earnestly, "In case you need anything," he added.

Teela shook her head. "No. But thank you for the offer," she reached up and patted his cheek giving a forlorn sigh. "Ancients if you were only my Adam right now," her eyes glistened with tears, "Home here on Eternia…safe…," she trailed off.

The android, his features now melancholy kissed her forehead as Teela flinched in shock.

"Good night, your Highness," he bowed and turning, headed for Duncan's workshop to power down. Teela froze as she watched his retreating back, a slight shiver running down her spine. She frowned.

"Creepy…," she murmured to herself making a mental note to talk to her father about toning down the amorous side of its programming. She unlocked the door and entered her chambers.

A pair of surreptitious eyes watched the exchange between the couple from the far South end of the hall.

"The Prince does not sleep with the Princess?" it wondered before slipping out of the Palace and into the night.

xxx

An hour later and after several unsuccessful attempts at reaching her husband, she sat on her couch and, knitting her fingers together, she pressed them to her lips.

 _"Where are you, my Love?"_

No reply.

Placing a hand to her abdomen and swiping at a tear, she stood and approached the glass double doors of their balcony. Opening them, she reached the railing and looked down. Sitting on his haunches several floors below, BattleCat dutifully kept watch in the night, his head slowly moving from side to side, his golden eyes scanning the area with perfect night vision.

Wearing a wan smile, she headed back inside and walked to the bathing chambers.

xxx

It was almost 10:30PM now. After a hot bath, she brushed her teeth, donned her night clothes and brushed her thick red tresses. Stepping away from the vanity, she slipped between the sheets of their king-sized bed, shutting off the lamp and settling into the soft warm mattress closing her eyes, distressed over the uncertainty of her husband's fate.

Suddenly sensing her husband's condition, her eyes popped open.

"Unconscious!"

* * *

Morning came after a long and restless night, the Princess' Ladies In Waiting finally arriving to assist her with her boudoir at 7AM. Knowing Adam was unconscious but not knowing how or why, Teela robotically went through the motions of the morning ritual, her mind fretting over her husband's well-being.

An hour later and after greeting her in-laws at the Dining Hall, the three sat at table as two sets of eyes darted in anticipation to the Princess. With the servants busy serving breakfast, she could only give a shake of her head to which the King and Queen noticeably deflated.

Duncan arrived a few minutes later after a meeting with his direct reports apologizing for his tardiness. The servants moved to the far wall standing at attention after completing the breakfast service when everyone began the morning meal.

 _"Tee…"_

The ghostly voice made Teela freeze, her spoon almost to her lips, her emerald eyes going round prompting everyone at the table to stop mid-sentence and stare in concern.

"What is it, Child?" Marlena asked anxiously.

Her desperate gaze darted to the King and Queen resulting in Randor politely asking the servants for privacy. Bowing, they filed out of the room as he turned to his daughter-in-law. "Is it my son?"

Her eyes wide, she nodded and refocused inward, her gaze succumbing to trance-like state while all three parents gasped in hopeful surprise, their eyes locked on her.

 _"Tee…are you there?"_

 _"Yes! Adam, what happened? Where are you? Why did you break off like that? And don't you ever do that again!"_ she rambled anxiously, her warning sounding shrill even in her thoughts.

 _"I blew up. I'm with my family. "Because I blew up. And I'm sorry, I'll try not to do that again,"_ he replied slightly amused.

She released a sigh of relief as their family wordlessly studied the flicker of emotions passing over her countenance.

 _"You scared me, Love. I thought you were dying – wait a minute. What do you mean you 'blew up'?"_ her mind inquired sharply. _"Were you yourself or He-Man at the time? Are you alright? What happened?"_

*chuckling* _"Babe…"_

 _"Sorry. What happened?"_ she insisted, her tone much more calm.

Adam proceeded to tell her about the power plant, the explosion, and Skeletor's connections with enemy cells.

 _"There's something else, Love. My grandfather…,"_ he trailed off still shocked over the surreal discovery.

 _"What? Was he with you? Is he alright?"_

 _"No…it's…it's my paternal grandfather. He's here, Teela."_

She took a sharp intake of air, a hand flying to her chest inadvertently prompting their parents to stiffen in alarm.

 _"King Miro? How? I thought he was dead…"_

He sighed. _"His men found me unconscious from the blast after which I involuntarily morphed back to myself. Although curious at the transformation they stayed on target apparently accustomed to dealing with unexplained phenomena,"_ he mused with a snort. _"Anyway I don't know how he got here. He'll brief me tonight on specifics. We'll coordinate my uncle's interception as well."_

 _"Should I tell our parents?"_

 _"No, not yet Love. I need to know first how he ended up on Earth and figure out how to bring him back home. That is, if he_ wants _to come home. I don't want to raise their hopes only to dash them later. I'll ask you to tell them eventually...once I know more."_

She nodded. _"Understood."_

 _"My mother's family is considering returning with me, Tee. I don't know if the bridge can handle all of us but even so, they haven't yet come to a solid decision about leaving their home planet."_

 _"I see...,"_ her mind muttered.

*pause*

 _"You and the baby?"_

 _"We're fine, my Love. Although he likes to kick at the worst times, give me heartburn after every meal and make me pee sixteen times a day…"_

*snickering*

 _"It's not funny, Adam!"_

*clears throat* _"Indeed it is not, Dearest."_

She made a face. _"Jerk."_

 _"Red."_

She smiled.

*pause*

 _"I love you, Teela."_

 _"I love you too, Adam. Please come home soon."_

 _"I will. By your father's calculations, I have three more weeks before the bridge reappears. That will make you…eight months?"_

 _"Yes."_

*sigh* _"Pray I don't miss it, okay?"_

 _"I will. And Adam?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Be careful."_

 _"Always."_

She smirked. _"Liar."_

*fade away chuckling*

She pitched slightly forward at the end of their transmission and found their parents pinning her down with expectant stares.

"Well?" Randor insisted.

Teela answered, "He's alright," to the relieved sighs of everyone present. She then began to fill them in on the current situation omitting the discovery of King Miro, a fact that made her marvel inwardly at the incredible bombshell.

* * *

"So just how many aliens from Eternia are there currently residing on Earth?" Scott asked rhetorically. "I mean, with this intergalactic bridge as you call it, who knows who else has slid beneath the radar?

Gathered in the cabin's living room, Miro observed his in-law with amusement as Adam answered glibly, "Good question."

"I know a few presidential candidates who may qualify as said aliens," Travis jibed to the sound of a few chuckles.

"You guys look a lot alike," Lizzie stated, her eyes switching form Miro to Adam prompting the men to snap their heads to each other.

Leslie chuckled. "My sister is certainly no slouch in the beauty department as gorgeous as she is, but it's obvious the majority of your looks came from your father and grandfather, Adam."

Amanda stared at Miro who, sensing the scrutiny cut his eyes to her. Leery, he flashed her a wolfish grin. "See anything you like, Hot Stuff?"

A few of them guffawed as Amanda, now caught totally off guard, flinched and blinked in confusion. Adam rolled his eyes as Kevin stifled a laugh.

Her eyes narrowing angrily, she replied, "You _are_ Keldor's father that's for certain; flirting with women more than half their age," she snapped before folding her arms and raising her chin. "Disgusting!" She contemptuously turned away as Adam cleared his throat.

 _"Been on Earth too long,"_ he mouthed to a few more chuckles. His grandfather smiled impishly and winked at the witch causing her to stiffen.

xxx

The younger children were ushered to bed as the adults discussed plans for intercepting Keldor.

"Do you think this will work?" Monica asked with trepidation. "He is after all what you refer to as a sorcerer. What would stop him from seeing this in a vision?"

"I know my hot-tempered son," Miro replied with a gesture to Amanda. "If Toots over here can create a mind shield, we can easily slip into position."

Amanda glowered at him as he shrugged in resignation. "I calls 'em as I sees 'em, Sugar Britches."

With that, the witch abruptly stood and raised an arm as Adam also jumped to his feet restraining her. He glanced down at his grinning Eternian grandfather. "Really?" he asked in exasperation.

Miro shrugged passively. "You forget that I was once married to an Enchantress," he explained wistfully. "Although a sorceress of the highest level, Aiko however did not possess one manipulative bone in her body. Her purity of soul drew me in…," he trailed off, a distant look in his eyes.

Everyone watched silently as the Eternian patriarch composed himself, suddenly waxing sober. "With that said, I am responsible for the way Keldor has turned out…and I hope all of you will forgive me…for failing my son…," he trailed off again, his voice breaking slightly.

The room went quiet.

"I don't know the dynamics of your relationship while he was under your care, your Majesty. And I'm sure you did the best you could to raise him right," Catherine began, "But I do know this: he's an adult now and must take responsibility for his own actions. Everyone can choose to change despite their past experiences...real _or_ perceived."

Miro's aqua gaze widened as they snapped to Catherine. With a small appreciative smile, he nodded.

xxx

Everyone had gone to bed allowing Miro and Adam time alone. The older man turned to the younger.

"How did I get here," he stated echoing his grandson's thoughts. Adam's sky blue gaze jerked up in surprise and locked with his grandfather's. He nodded.

"How much of the story did my son divulge to you?"

"He told me everything up to the point where you pursued Keldor to Anwat-Gar. You two had an argument and afterwards you disappeared, apparently by Keldor's hand."

Miro's gaze shifted to the floor as he nodded. "Yes," he drew out, "...the argument. My eldest son's debauchery led me to disavow his ascendancy to the throne," his gaze drifted to the ceiling in self-reflection before settling on the young man.

"Adam, Keldor by nature was a good boy with a brilliant mind and curious about everything. He loved learning and would often mention his aspirations to teach Gar history at the academy once he got older; an accounting shrouded in mystery and not widely known. But many among the ruling ranks were unkind. They never truly accepted my wife and once my son was born they took one look at his skin color and wrote him off as 'different' and something to be feared.

"King Delevan was a good friend but not much help in the area of social interaction I'm afraid. He was more concerned with conquest; a pain point he and I would clash over many times," he added with a sad chuckle. "I believed in peace with war to be used only as a last resort.

"As time went on, kids were cruel and my wife and I did our best to convey to Keldor his value and how much he was loved. We struggled but I was satisfied that we had finally made a life for ourselves despite the adversity; I continued as General of the Eternian Armed Forces while Aiko served as a counselor to my troops and anyone who needed guidance. She was after all the Oracle of her people," he said with a half-smile.

Adam watched silently as his grandfather continued.

His expression now shadowed, he said, "It was when Delevan decided to plunder my wife's homeland where life's delicate balance as we knew it took a nosedive. He ordered me to raid Anwat-Gar. I flatly refused and when he threatened me, I resigned. Furious, he went with Bougere, the rat bastard," he spat. He threw a remorseful glance at his grandson. Adam returned it with a lopsided grin nodding in understanding.

Clearing his throat he added, "Well as you know I'm sure, the genocide went forward with Bougere returning with the gold, silver, emerald, diamonds, and other natural resources of that tiny island. My wife's people never had a chance," he said sadly. "Of course my wife, as passionate and loving as she was, understandably felt obligated to avenge her people and murdered Delevan in his sleep. I awoke the next morning to screams in the Palace and turned to my wife who lie dead in our chambers. I knew exactly what had taken place.

"Keldor had reached seven years when that occurred. I was anointed King and promptly set aside the Gar spoil locking it up in a secret treasure chamber to return it to its people…if we could ever track the few who managed to survive.

"Meanwhile, I eventually remarried. Arwen was also beautiful within and without, endowed with grace and a quiet strength, as was my Aiko. My sons in turn had hearts of gold and I of course, as proud as I was named them after my wives: Aiko-Kel and Arwen-Ran… _Kel-dor_ … _Ran-dor_ …," he stated dreamily, his voice eventually cracking. Adam, his eyes filled with concern placed a hand on his grandfather's forearm in support.

Miro shook his head, patted his grandson's hand and continued. "Arwen died giving birth to Randor so naturally I gave special attention to my youngest knowing he was now bereft of a mother; he would never know her. In hindsight of course this was a critical error on my part but I thought Keldor, as strong a personality as he possessed, would understand. I was wrong.

"He rebelled. He would stay out all night and lie with any woman he fancied. He drank, used sorcery on unsuspecting citizens, et cetera. He was out of control. Embittered by the early run-ins with prejudice and now, seemingly rejected by his own father, he existed with the ever present 'chip' on his shoulder. His temper ran hot and the slightest spark issued knowingly or unknowingly by whomever interacted with him resulted in full blown inferno.

"After striving with him for the past sixteen years, I finally had no choice but to disavow him and pass the inheritance to Randor. Infuriated, he fled to Anwat-Gar. I pursued. We argued. I tried to explain why I did what I did and that he needed to pull himself together. He was twenty-seven years and old enough to know better, for Ancients' sake! But alas, he was beyond reason.

"Keldor in a fury abruptly raised his arms. The next thing I see is a blinding white light and the feeling of disorientation as if the ground broke apart right under my boots. The light took on a spiral pattern, enveloping me within some sort of time warp tunnel as I was thrown about. It seemed to go on forever until I landed hard on my back onto the ground. Thinking I was still on the beaches of Anwat-Gar, I opened my eyes and saw this."

Miro pulled a brochure of the United States Capitol Building out of his pocket and showed it to Adam. Adam took it, his eyes wide with shock. His gaze shifted back to his grandfather.

Miro snorted. "Disoriented, I didn't know my own name for the first few minutes. A Senate Page leaving the office late that evening stood over me, briefcase in hand as security guards rushed over. He asked if I was alright. I could not reply momentarily robbed of the power of speech.

"Judging by my attire they assumed I was a Middle-Eastern national. Helping me to my feet and placing me on a nearby bench, I was given water and asked many questions in an effort to help me get home. By then my memory returned; I just didn't know who _they_ were or to what land of Earth I was banished. Falling back on my military training, I played dumb and simply repeated my serial number until I could fully comprehend what was happening.

"After several weeks, they became suspicious of my 'amnesia' so I found myself detained and interrogated repeatedly, transported from one base to another. After several months of this, I had finally turned the tables and successfully convinced them I was a former deep cover operative and that I had been captured and tortured, hence the amnesia and attire I was discovered wearing.

"Luckily, they had lost contact with a colleague and his team many years prior to my appearance and the case had gone cold. They asked me questions about the Op he led to which I answered based on my Eternian deployments," he shot a look at his grandson. "Apparently they have villains here too. They're called 'terrorists'; something we unfortunately have in common."

Adam frowned.

He continued. "Needless to say, I have assumed the identity of this missing operative, may the Omniscient One rest his soul and grant me forgiveness in the process," he added, his eyes to the ceiling. He shifted his gaze back to Adam. "Due to my demonstrated military strategies, vast knowledge of tactical extraction and rules of engagement, they assigned me to Black Ops."

Adam's mouth fell open. He fixed a quizzical gaze on his grandfather. "But sequential ID numbers, known acquaintances, finger prints…how did you overcome those obstacles?"

"IDs? Ahh yes, you're referring to the equivalent of what American Earthlings call a social security number. The files of deep cover operatives are so buried that their agents' identities routinely get wiped from the grid for protection; no prints, no addresses, no relationships: zip. Once I had them contemplating my identity, I hacked the file of this 'Colter' fellow, changed the numbers, and altered his photo. Their computer systems here are pretty antiquated, son."

His grandson's blue gaze went round. "Pretty fortuitous chain of events, Grandfather."

Miro shrugged. "More like the workings of the Omnisicient One's hand, I'd say," he paused then leaned in. "I assume you have arrived here making use of the Gaian Connector?"

Adam quirked an eyebrow. "You're talking about the bridge, correct?"

His grandfather grinned. "Yes, that is the name of the device, boy. It's Gar in nature and Keldor, unbeknownst to him, was standing near its undiscovered location. His native magic activated it thus sending me here. You see, I pursued not only to convince him to return home to Eternos, but to prevent him from getting a hold of it." Miro's countenance fell. "I can only assume that he eventually succeeded in acquiring it."

The younger man nodded sadly.

Miro nodded in reply. "Eternia is the nearest populated planet, the Andromeda and Milky Way galaxies essentially lying side by side. Hence, the device was designed as a bridge to Gaia."

Adam crinkled his brow in confusion.

"Gaia, my boy, is another name for 'Earth'."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long absence. I hope this reads well as I feel a bit off, my heart only half-engaged in this update. Although I love Adam and Teela and the world of He-Man tremendously, I feel a bit distracted. My mind is wandering over to NCIS (lol). Hmmm...I may write an NCIS fanfic but only after I finish this story AND write another one about Adam, Teela, and Adora (as requested by a reader). I still have my fourth He-Man fanfic **Amazing Grace** to deal with (which I will return home and work on right after I post this). Oh well, we'll see. Hope you enjoy._

 _Just An Anon - OMG thank you for that mind-blowing review. WOW! Guys, all of your reviews are keeping me connected to this story and committed to completing it however long it takes. _

_Okie doke. Please tell me if this sucks or not. Thanks_

Chapter 20

Following their less than amicable reunion a few days ago, Vanessa began to notice Keldor's growing inability to retain his handsome façade and mask his blue skin. His attempts to hide the fact that maintaining his fleshly visage syphoned precious energy was not lost on her.

One evening while under the influence of wine and wallowing in deep-seated obsession, he unwisely disclosed his countless battles with one powerful yet unnamed enemy; an adversary whose combined power and intellect made him a worthy and formidable opponent. This enemy time and again possessed the ability to thwart his wicked aspirations for Eternia.

Knowing this, she took the liberty of using his weakened state to her advantage surreptitiously seeking out, through vision, his nemesis in order to gather information.

xxx

Hours later, her body folded in the lotus position of meditation she gasped, her eyes popping open and going wide with apprehension at what her father's sorcery had revealed to her.

"Marlena's son…," she trailed off in a whisper. "The Power…my unease around him…his strength," she murmured as she carefully placed the pieces of the puzzle together.

Her eyes went round. "This is the reason he's come to Earth. Adam—"

She was cut short by the sound of impatient boots clicking against her hardwood floor.

Catching the tail end of her musings Keldor scoffed, "The cowardly Prince?" Slightly inebriated, he poured out another glass of bourbon and sat down heavily on her sofa. Picking up the remote and switching on the television he spat, "He is nothing. The son of a maggot. A mere poodle to my bloodthirsty wolf. A mangy house cat to my ferocious jungle tiger," he dismissed irritatingly before pausing to ponder.

"Muscle Boy, however, I am forced to admit is _dangerous_." He paused again. Seemingly regaining his confidence, he added, "But he is _millions_ of light years away and powerless," he waved off before jumping anxiously to his feet and pacing the floor. He stopped and snapped his head to her, his coal black eyes wild.

"Have you made contact with Walid?" he demanded.

She nodded. "Yes. The cells are standing by and await your signal."

"Good," he clipped as he moved to the door. "We execute in three days' time," he threw over his shoulder.

Vanessa stared at his retreating back, her thoughts roiling. Who _is_ Adam _?_

Just then, the sound of the news anchor's voice pulled her attention toward the television. Reports of the curious events that took place at the power plant in Shenandoah two and a half weeks ago were laid bare before her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief as they replayed the footage, the cameras panning right and alighting on a young man wearing a crimson crusader cross over his breastplate…

* * *

Early morning, the two men sat at the kitchen table long before the others stirred. They discussed the younger man's impending fatherhood, their true lineage and the younger man's past to which the older gentleman sat shocked and pleased at the bombshells.

"He-Man?" Miro finally echoed questioningly.

Adam nodded. "Yes, Grandfather. The unfortunate name of my alter ego," he explained slightly embarrassed. "That's who your men saw on the lake shore two and a half weeks ago. The sword allows me to transform at will drawing upon Castle Greyskull's power."

Miro quirked an eyebrow. "Greyskull?"

"Yes."

He pursed his lips in contemplation. "That castle was abandoned centuries ago…after the war with Gamaiian," he replied. "Who resides there now?"

"The Sorceress. Who happens to be my mother-in-law," his grandson added sheepishly.

At that revelation, Miro's brows shot up in surprise. "Your wife is the daughter of a sorceress?" he gaped.

"Yes."

Putting a hand on Adam's shoulder, Miro's aqua blue gaze settled empathetically on his grandson's sky blue ones. "Oh dear boy," he began wearily, "You're walking in your poor grandfather's footsteps," he joked as he playfully held up an index finger. "Know that you will _never_ be able to keep another secret from your wife ever again."

Adam snorted a crooked grin. "No kidding."

xxx

After packing, the family joined Adam for breakfast, Miro having already returned to the Pentagon after meeting with his grandson earlier.

Knowing what lay head of them, they ate in silence each of them worried for their Eternian loved one. Sensing the tension, Adam spoke up.

"I'll be alright," he reassured. "I'll have help."

"But so will your uncle," Scott replied, his tone mixed with foreboding. "Vanessa will likely be with him, that witch. I should have known there was something evil about her."

"How could you have known, Pop?" Travis interjected. "She's devious and presented herself to us as a friend to Marly."

His father grimaced. "But son, _you_ never trusted her."

Travis shrugged. "That's because I'm suspicious of everyone," he facetiously replied causing the room to chuckle nervously. "And besides, Earth doesn't have wizards and sorceresses; only coven witches who possess no real power. Truthfully there's no way _any_ of us could have imagined this."

Adam shifted a pensive gaze to his grandfather when as if on cue, Amanda suddenly appeared at the doorway. Sensing the tension in the room, she stopped short and stared at everyone. "What is it now?"

Scott narrowed his eyes. "You just make sure you have my grandson's back out there, girly, or so help me—"

"Dad," Leslie warned cutting him off and patting his knee.

The witch held the older man's gaze, her violet eyes steely and resolute. "You have my word, Mr. Glenn. I will fight at your grandson's side with everything that is within me."

Adam's eyes went round as he abruptly shifted his gaze to Amanda.

"Good," Catherine replied, "And remember that he's married, dear. So _no_ groping," she added with a motherly nod prompting her eldest grandson to wince in embarrassment.

The corner of Amanda's mouth curled up mischievously shooting Adam a lustful gaze. She raked her eyes over him. "Unfortunately," she retorted before moving to make a cup of coffee.

The Prince bit his lip blushing slightly.

xxx

The vehicles were loaded and ready for transport to the family home back in Columbia. Adam and Amanda would remain at the cabin in Shenandoah, the plan involving Amanda to teleport the two of them to Washington to meet with Miro and intercept Keldor.

They all stood in the great room, Adam studying everyone's sullen expressions. "Have you all come to a decision?" he asked, his brow crinkled with concern.

"Yes and no," his grandfather replied. "We all want to return to Eternia with you son, but we know this bridge whatchamacallit is unstable. What would happen if we overloaded it?" he asked, his expression anguished. "We can't let our desire to see my daughter hinder you from exacting justice much less cause _you_ any harm, son. That would be selfish. At best, it would prevent you from bringing the prisoners home and at worst, implode."

At the word "prisoners", Amanda's eyes narrowed as she defensively folded her arms.

Adam gave a sad nod. "I understand, Grampy. But missing my mother and wanting to see her again is not selfish," he replied with a wan smile. "Despite wanting to reunite with my father, my paternal grandfather stated he'd remain here for the same reasons," his voice filled with emotion broke slightly.

A heavy silence filled the room as he thought for a moment. "If I make it back to Eternia, perhaps my wife and I together with her mother can devise a way to send for you. Combine our power."

His grandparents nodded choking back sobs as the rest of his family struggled to contain their emotions.

Amanda watched, her violet gaze softening. Her posture going rigid with determination she added, "I would like to offer my help upon our return, Prince Adam."

Adam whipped his head to her, a small smile on his lips. Nodding he replied, "Thank you. And, it's just Adam."

Amanda responded with a shy smile.

Refocusing, Adam blew a breath and clapped his hands together. "Well, I guess this is it. God willing, Amanda and I will meet you back at the house in Columbia in seventy-two hours for the bridge's reactivation."

Catherine, her eyes filled with tears approached her grandson. "Please come back Adam, safe and sound," she pleaded as she reached up for an embrace.

Adam, his own blue gaze misting over nodded and stooped to wrap his arms around his grandmother.

Knowing there was a chance he may not survive the battle, his uncles, aunts, and cousins all began to weep quietly as they all took turns hugging him and wishing him well. If he did make it back, would he even survive the transport home to his own world?

"I love you, Kid," Travis stated, his hazel eyes filling with tears as he embraced his nephew. "I have every confidence in your abilities and the Man Upstairs that you'll beat that son-of-a-bitch and drag his ass back to Eternia," he added with a teary grin and slapping Adam's back.

"Travis!" Leslie shouted causing everyone to chuckle tearfully.

"Well, it's how I feel, Les!" Travis shot back wiping away a tear.

Lizzie and Jazzie each gave Adam a squeeze. "We love you, cuz," they said in unison brushing away tears with Lizzie adding, "Too bad you're our cousin. You're hot as hell!"

Jazzie slapped her twin's shoulder. " _Lizzie!_ Errmigod!"

Lizzie cringed awkwardly in response. "What? There are tons of monster-sized billboards of him all throughout New York City!" she explained. "They're calling him the Lost Supermodel."

Adam shook his head and snorted as he turned and lovingly scooped up Rachel, Timothy and David one at a time in his arms. Tickling them, they squirmed and chuckled as he gently and playfully tossed each one in the air and kissed them goodbye.

Watching him with the kids, Leslie mused over his obvious qualifications at being a good father to his own unborn child.

"My best friend's name is David," Adam stated with a smile to the little one. "I'll be sure to tell him he has a twin down on Earth," he teased.

David giggled and hugged his cousin's neck tightly. "It wath nithe to meet you, Atham," he replied. "I wuv you!"

Embracing Jason, Monica, Leslie, and Kevin in turn, they all shared tearful words of love and encouragement as they broke apart, little Jason taking it especially hard; he greatly admired his oldest cousin.

Amanda watched the loving interaction between Adam and his family with silent awe. Something opened within her, her heart yearning for love and acceptance never having been privy to this in her own family. She wanted to experience it. If she lived through this final battle she wanted a new life once they returned to Eternia and served time for her crimes.

Finally with tears in his eyes, Scott approached giving Adam a tight embrace. He pulled back and looking up into his grandson's eyes squeezing his shoulders.

"I love you, son. I couldn't be more proud of you…the man you've become," he paused then continued. "I can see my daughter in your eyes," he choked out.

Composing himself, he continued, "I commend my daughter and son-in-law for the job they did in raising you. I regret never having watched you grow up but I'm so deeply grateful for the opportunity to meet and know you even for this short time." He looked him up and down with a proud appraising gaze. "My grandson, the Prince," he stated in awe with a teary smile.

Adam returned a broken smile, his gaze misting over. "It was my honor to meet you sir along with the rest of my Earthen family. I love you. I'll find a way to bring you all to Eternia, Grampy. I promise."

Scott nodded wearing a wide smile as they embraced once again. Turning to Amanda, he stated, "I know I haven't been easy to deal with Missy, but I do appreciate you helping my grandson. We all bid you well too, dear," he stated pulling a surprised Amanda into an awkward hug, her eyes going wide.

Pulling apart, she stammered in shock, "Th-thank you Mr. Glenn."

With that, the Glenn family climbed into their vehicles, pulled out of the driveway and onto the dirt road waving at Adam and Amanda standing at the door's threshold.

As the cars put distance between them, the two young Eternians grew smaller eventually fading out of sight.

* * *

After the two young apprentices completed their field tests, the three warriors stood in Greyskull's council room.

Teela'Na approached wearing an uncharacteristically wide smile. This marked the final exercise for Teela as mother and daughter embraced.

"Daughter, I am so proud of you. Maintaining your focus and drive despite adversity from the nobles and Adam's absence, you have done extremely well exceeding far and away my expectations."

Teela smiled shyly. "Thank you, Mother. I couldn't have made it without your wisdom and guidance."

She nodded. "This concludes your training and just in time; the baby in your womb has reached the start of its third trimester."

The Princess grinned and nodded as the Sorceress turned to Gada.

"And you, fine Warrior," Teela'Na acknowledged, "I am most surprised at how quickly you have adapted to your new skills. I commend your discipline and determination. Well done," she stated with an embrace for her daughter's good friend.

Pulling apart, Gada clapped her hands. "This is so great! Now all we need is for Adam to return and everything can go back to normal," she added knitting her brow and following it with an _I hope so_ cringe in response to the two ladies' amused glances.

"Right. Normal," Teela mocked using air quotes with her fingers. "Not sure exactly what that means but if you say so, Gada. Adam and I have yet to experience what one would call a _normal_ day," she joked prompting the two other women to chuckle.

Suddenly overcome with a profound sense of loss at the thought of being separated once again from her daughter, the Sorceress brought her hands thoughtfully together under her chin, interlacing her fingers. After a beat, she brought her hands back down.

"The Prince's security detail awaits you beyond these walls, Teela. Orko has already teleported your belongings to your Palace suite and BattleCat will escort you home," her emerald eyes shimmered slightly. "I will miss having you near each day, dear daughter, but alas your time alone with me has ended." She moved closer and locked gazes with Teela, caressing her shoulders. "I do however have one final thing to discuss with you," turning to Gada she asked, "Apprentice Gada, would you please excuse us?"

"No problem," the younger woman replied cheerily. "I need a shower anyway," she joked before stepping to her former roommate for a hug. "Congratulations on your completion, Teela! I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Likewise!" Teela answered squeezing her dear friend and T'Allarma kinswoman affectionately. "And thank you for your support, Sis."

Her friend winked at her. "Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way," she replied before heading for her chambers.

The Sorceress gestured to a chair as Teela made her way over and sat down, her mother taking the chair opposite her as the warm glow of the fire illuminated the room and caressed their features. Teela'Na took her daughter's hands in hers and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Your father—" she began causing her daughter to tense up with nervous anticipation. She stopped abruptly prompting Teela to smile apologetically.

"Sorry. Go on, Mother."

Her mother returned a knowing smile and continued. "Your father and I met twenty years and three months ago—"

"But who's counting?" Teela nervously interjected in an attempt at humor prompting her mother to quirk an amused eyebrow.

"Sorry," she said again. "Go on."

With an understanding smile, she continued once again. "As Greyskull revealed to you in a previous vision, your biological father was injured during the Apopscian War having served as a young sergeant in the King's infantry. Your father and King Randor developed a close and trusted friendship; they both being of identical age and considered young for their appointments-of-office. They shared a common bond in that regard and became friends, y-ae closer than brothers throughout the years.

"That fateful day, I discovered him near the Evergreen Forest suffering and mortally wounded. With the assistance of Greyskull's magic, I transported him here and nursed him back to health during which time...we fell in love.

"The King and Queen however were sick with worry believing your father to be captured or dead as they commissioned search parties. Regettably I could not reveal his location as I was forbidden by the Omniscient One to disclose my existence and by virtue your father's whereabouts. Serving as the Sorceress' apprentice, we were vulnerable. We were instructed to remain hidden as our time had not yet come.

"The days passed and although he missed his friends at the Palace dearly, your father often expressed his desire to remain with me here, at Greyskull. Needless to say, we petitioned and were granted marriage with the approval of the Omniscient One, my mother, and the Castle. We spent many blissful days together learning about life and growing closer. During this happy time, I succeeded my mother as Sorceress of this Castle.

"I became pregnant with you and after you were born, your father assisting in your birth, your grandmother returned to T'Allarma as I officially transitioned into the office of Guardian of Greyskull."

The Sorceress' face fell pausing to gather herself for what was obviously a difficult and emotional conclusion. Teela swallowed hard, her emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"We led a simple and contented life here at Castle Greyskull. It was two months after your birth when we discovered the prophecy pertaining to you and Prince Adam, he having been born five months prior. Part of the secrecy in staying hidden was designed to save your life; as you know, the Queen's pregnancy marked a very dangerous and tumultuous time for the royal family."

Teela nodded, her eyes filled with anguish as she recalled the story surrounding Adam's birth.

"Knowing the importance of your future marriage to the Prince and how it would impact the kingdom, we both, after counsel and much discussion, decided that your father would allow his memory of our life together to be expunged and to return to his former life at the Palace…," she trailed off, her breathing hitched with emotion.

Teela squeezed her mother's hand in silent support as her mother composed herself. Teela'Na nodded her thanks and continued.

"One lonely year had elapsed and with it, the arrival to Greyskull of a young soldier; a friend of the Crown and the King's Draughtsman Of Armed Weapons. For reasons unknown to him, after having been warned in a dream that an infant's life was in danger he was led to this old castle and instructed to accept the infant for adoption. Uncertain as to why he was singled out, he felt compelled to follow this dire command. After all, he was a soldier accustomed to following orders. He felt somewhat confident in his ability to raise a child having oftentimes assisting the King and Queen with their infant son."

Leaning forward, Teela'Na squeezed her daughter's hand. Teela's eyes locked with hers in impassioned anticipation.

"This soldier, the designer of weapons, friend of the Throne and Counselor to the King is your biological father, Teela."

Teela's emerald gaze widened. The Sorceress continued, her speech halting.

"He is now known throughout the kingdom by the moniker…Man-At-Arms."

Teela sat stunned and speechless, her pulse throbbing within her eardrums as her mind reeled from the bombshell revelation, the pieces suddenly locking into place:

 _After all these years, the belief that I was an orphan and Duncan my adoptive father..._

 _The years of my uncles teasing him that he would never marry nor have children…_

 _My natural ability for hand-to-hand combat and technical engineering…_

 _My physicality and unusual height…Duncan is 6'1"…_

 _I…I am Farrell Duncan's daughter!_

Teela's eyes suddenly jumped in understanding as something finally clicked. She shifted her gaze to lock with her mother's.

"This is why Father never married nor had a love life…because his subconscious knew he was...and still is...married to _you_!" she stammered trailing off in wonderment.

The Sorceress nodded. "That is correct, Daughter."

Teela pondered over the depth of the sacrifice her parents had made for Eternia; happiness, love, companionship. Her eyes softened empathetically as they once again met her mother's. Her eyes suddenly snapped into focus.

"When will he know? He still doesn't know, right? Who will tell him? How will he be told?"

Teela'Na grinned as her daughter rambled excitedly. Sobering, she replied, "If the Crown Prince returns from Earth, he will be told."

The Princess' eyes widened as she mused… _My husband and my father…both will return…they_ must _return._ "Told by whom?" she wanted to know.

Her mother closed her eyes. After a few silent moments she opened them and replied, "I do not yet know."

"Can I tell Adam?"

"Yes."

Lost in thought, Teela went quiet before snapping her eyes back to her mother. "Ancients! This baby is his biological grandchild! _Elders…_ ," Teela whispered fidgeting nervously in her seat.

Her mother reached forward and placed a hand over her daughter's heart. "Peace, Child," she whispered effectively calming her daughter.

Teela took a deep breath. "Sorry." She shook her head in disbelief. "I-I can't believe…he's…my father…"

Teela'Na nodded.

Something occurred to the younger woman. "After Adam returns and the baby is born, you will retire. Will you move in with Father?" she asked eagerly.

The Sorceress noticeably flinched. "I do not know, Teela. I suppose that is entirely up to your father. He may become angry once he is enlightened," she speculated, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Oh okay," Teela acquiesced before meeting her mother's gaze again. "But then again, he agreed to induced amnesia," she argued. "He decided to return to the Palace for the sake of Eternia."

Teela'Na gave a sad smile. "Yes, Daughter, he did. But when we are presented with difficult choices, we do not always come to terms with our decisions," she explained. "The Prince agreed to become He-Man but at times regretted that decision. Especially when it interfered with his relationship with you."

"Oh," Teela replied in understanding.

"So you see Daughter," the Sorceress continued, "It is up to your father on whether our family is reunited and made whole."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Speaking of fathers, Happy Father's Day!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You _dare_ accuse my daughter-in-law of infidelity in this court? She has been nothing but loyal to my son and this throne! I will have no more of this. She is Crown Princess of Eternia and the mother of the future heir and I expect you to _treat_ her as such!" the King roared, his face flush as he stood to his feet.

Startled, the nobles stared wide eyed at the King's angry outburst. Many agreed with him. There were however several disingenuous individuals within the ranks harboring their own agendas who felt otherwise after the attestation of Lord Branidan's spy; his chamber-boy Lewt.

Since the announcement that the Prince had been tasked to a covert mission, Lewt had been commissioned by Branidan and his cronies to spy on Princess Teela within the Palace, the city streets, and Castle Greyskull. He had just reported his findings after noting the Princess' refusal to sleep with the Prince after the announcement of her pregnancy at the Ball several weeks ago. He stated she has not since then had relations with him. He also attested to the fact that she had been seen consorting with the Defender of Eternia on several occasions.

Randor took his seat glancing at the Queen beside him who looked equally affronted. He turned back to the court before calmly continuing, "I find it very telling that you presented this so called 'evidence' in the absence of the ranking noble, the Duke of Aberra. He has written telling me he does not support this witch hunt and is very concerned for the reputation and safety of the Princess," he scanned the hall eyeing each individual present. "I assume you'll next want to test the unborn's DNA to discover its true paternity?" he snorted sarcastically.

"Your Majesty," Branidan stated sharply strutting forward, "You must understand that it is our _duty_ to ensure the integrity of the Throne," he pressed angrily. "When appearances of impropriety present themselves, we are behooved to take action and investigate!" he stated to the supportive mumblings of those he represented. "Teela has been seen frolicking with He-Man a lot more these days now that the Prince is God-knows-where!"

To that, the affirmative grumblings became more energetic.

"That's PRINCESS Teela and it is **MY** job to ensure the crown's integrity. _Not_ yours," Randor shot back.

"Sire, it most certainly is not!" Lord Jentzer interjected. "What is the purpose of the noblemen if not to preserve balance of power—"

Randor jumped to his feet once more. "This is a _MONARCHY_!" he bellowed, " _NOT_ a democracy! None of you were elected to your positions; _not_ _one_ of you. You were _born_ into it as was I. And may I remind you that all of you hold lands allotted to you from my _ruling ancestors_!"

Enraged at the King's biting yet truthful statement, Lord Holgun chimed in, "Your Majesty, your daughter-in-law is not of noble blood. By Lewt's own eyewitness accounting, she is a known passionate, and most indecorous woman and is most likely engaged in an illicit affair with one Warrior of Greyskull—"

To that, Man-At-Arms who was standing at attention at the steps of the throne and who, up to this point, had held his tongue snapped his head to Holgun, his eyes at first going wide at the slander then narrowing angrily.

Randor's hazel eyes blazed with fury at the insinuation of the man's second point before gesturing to the Queen on the first. "Holgun, you are quite aware that the Queen is neither of royal lineage nor even of this world!" he spat angrily. "Do you mean to depose her as well?"

Marlena glared at them as some of the nobles drew back fearfully at the notion of suggested treason. Realizing his gaffe, Holgun blinked nervously, his face going pale. Back-pedaling, he stammered, "No…no Sire. I'm only stating the fact that—"

"ENOUGH!" an angry and ethereal voice echoed loudly within the court's chamber prompting all heads to jerk up and glance around in alarm.

A soft mist appeared at the bottom of the throne's steps and slowly took form as the nobles recoiled in fear at the ghostly sight. Shifting before their eyes, the mist adopted the silhouette of a winged creature and finally materialized into a beautiful emerald eyed woman dressed in armor and wearing a falcon's headdress. She stood proud and defiant, shoulders back, her golden staff in her right hand as her troubled gaze subsequently flashed with anger.

Man-At-Arms' cinnamon gaze went round at her unannounced appearance. The King and Queen also wore shocked expressions as the King slowly and mutely took his seat.

"Nobles, I am the Sorceress of Castle Greyskull and by order of The Omniscient One I have come to speak on behalf of the Warrior and the Princess of whom you have unwittingly disparaged. May I inform you that even now, at this very moment, Greyskull's Warrior and the Crown Princess engage in battle in protection of this realm and the realm of Earth, Eternia's sister planet."

 _"Sister planet?"_ some mumbled as all eyes widened at this news, the court hall finally going still in silent anticipation. The Sorceress angrily scanned the room.

"Greyskull wishes me to inform you that these two noble souls over the years have set aside their own needs and desires, continuously and selflessly placing their lives in great danger to serve Eternia and its inhabitants. Many of you are not aware of the sacrifices they have made and _continue_ to make on your behalf so that you, your families, and your lands may experience peace."

The King, Queen, and Duncan all exchanged glances not knowing and perhaps even slightly apprehensive at where this line of discourse was leading.

She continued. "You also do not yet know the amount of heartbreak and sacrifice their parents have endured. They have been forced to sit idly by and watch as their young son and daughter battle against the evil tyranny of Snake Mountain…"

To the phrase, "their parents", everyone glanced at each other in confusion.

"Sorceress," one noble by the name of DelFinny bravely ventured, "Are you implying that the great and mysterious He-Man has…parents?"

Teela'Na slowly turned her head to glower at the young man. "I do not imply, Lord DelFinny. I inform you now that yes, He-Man is in fact born of a mother and father."

Being addressed directly by his name, and by someone who is a stranger to him, DelFinny flinched as the room burst into curious mumblings at this new revelation.

"But He-Man is ageless! Are his parents even alive?" a presumptuous voice shouted from the hall.

"Yes. They are alive and are currently in this room."

The room once again exploded in guffaws, elevated chatter, and confusion as the nobles glanced at one another in utter disbelief. Randor and Marlena exchanged knowing looks then turned once again to a very disturbed Duncan.

"Who are they, great Sorceress?" another voice asked desperately.

With that, Teela'Na turned and looked at a very startled King and Queen.

Everyone gasped as confusion and disbelief once again overtook the court's grand chambers.

"You mean to tell us that Prince Adam and He-Man are siblings?" yet another voice called out amongst the elevated chatter.

"There are two heirs to the throne?" another voice shrieked in confusion.

The Sorceress banged the end of her staff on the marble floors demanding silence. A hush instantly fell over the room.

Teela'Na stretched out a palm and an enormous image appeared over the heads of everyone present prompting everyone to lift their heads in wonder.

This silent image captured Prince Adam and his then bodyguard, Captain Rowan running away from an explosion to which some of the nobles snickered, their opinion of the antics of the 'cowardly Prince' apparently validated.

The woman slammed her staff once again causing everyone to sober and fall silent. "Observe," she commanded gesturing back towards the image.

There it captured Adam, rather than descending the underground bunker for his own protection shoving _Rowan instead_ into it. Locking it and sprinting toward the stone blast wall he hurled himself over it head over heels narrowly evading a Minion's distressed aircraft that exploded upon impact. He then scrambled to his feet, glanced over his shoulder, reached behind his back and unsheathed an invisible sword from an invisible scabbard.

The nobles shouted in surprise and confusion as they watched the Prince hold his sword aloft, mouth something unintelligible and become engulfed in blinding torrents of light summarily transforming into… _He-Man_!

The shouts increased as everyone gasped, crying out in surprise at the revelation. The Sorceress reached out a palm and replayed it three times as they watched dumbfounded; some of the women even bursting into tears guilt-ridden over their formerly low opinion of the Prince as the men chattered nervously in an attempt to make sense of what they had just witnessed.

The image then continued forward showing Princess Teela and He-Man fighting together culminating in the Warrior raising his sword and ending the battle with a tremendous lightning volt of power ridding the land at that time of the threat.

The playback ended as the room once again fell silent, the sounds of some of the women sniffling at the realization of what all these two had done; especially in light of all of the criticisms, belittling, and gossip the Prince and Princess had endured over the years.

The Sorceress glanced about the room before turning and giving a meaningful look at the Queen drawing everyone's attention. Marlena simply held her gaze.

 _"Not of noble birth,"_ Teela'Na stated pointedly coaxing those present to realize the mother of the leader of the Masters of the Universe was seated among them; her merit to reign as Queen previously called into question.

She then turned an unreadable gaze toward Duncan, her emerald eyes communicating something he could not yet decipher as he held her searching gaze.

Teela'na turned back toward the hushed assembly. "Prince Adam's covert mission?" she offered, "He is currently dispatched to Earth where Skeletor and Evil-Lyn have fled in an attempt to seize the Queen's home planet. His mission is to prevent evil from enveloping the land, to retrieve, and then to return the villains of Snake Mountain back to Eternia to stand trial; a very dangerous mission indeed." She glanced once again about the room.

"You are all this day bound to silence on the true identity of He-Man, Guardian of the secrets of Castle Greyskull and Defender of Eternia. He is Prince Adam, Crown Prince and son of the High King of Eternia."

Silence.

"You are now hereby warned against revealing what you have seen here today without proper authorization." She took a deep breath and gestured behind her, "And now, with permission of the good King, their Majesties King Randor and Queen Marlena will hear no more reproach of these two young warriors," she stated authoritatively.

Shocked and thoroughly reprimanded, the nobles blinked at one another in silence before finally bowing and curtseying to the royal couple.

Randor and Marlena looked on, eyes round in bewilderment at Greyskull's inclination to suddenly and quite shockingly reveal the identity of their son's alter ego.

 _What did this mean?_ _Would their son eventually come home? Or did their son perish on Earth with this, a final revelation?_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

He nervously paced the room as he had it seemed for the last two hours. Suddenly coming to a halt, he threw a distraught blue gaze in her direction.

"She's been in there for two hours with no word from anyone," he noted worriedly, his hands clasped behind his back. "Everything seemed to be going fine until…," he trailed off before meeting her gaze again. "They kicked me out and now I have no idea what's happening!"

She stood and approached putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "It's going to be alright, David. The doctors are only taking precautions to ensure your son comes through the birth canal in the proper way," Teela reassured. "Being breech, the physicians required focus and needed to remove all distractions," she playfully narrowed her eyes at him. "And you're a _big_ distraction, my friend."

The Duke sighed and, walking over to a nearby chair, he sat heavily and placed his elbows on his knees raking his hands through his dark blonde hair. He sat up straight and looked at his childhood friend.

"If I'm freaking over Irene's delivery, I cannot imagine how you must feel with Adam gone so long, WG," he confessed, his tone slightly melancholy. "How long has it been since he was sent to Earth?"

Teela swallowed hard managing with some difficulty a calm façade. "Eight months." She absent-mindedly stroked her protruding belly, a look of sadness in her emerald gaze.

They both fell into silent retrospection until a newborn's cry broke the somber mood. At the sound, David's aqua blue gaze widened in amazement and darted to Teela equally surprised.

"Go! Go to her!" she exclaimed, her arms flailing about wildly, her eyes glistening with joyful tears.

Unable to speak, David's eyes also filled with tears as he stammered something akin to _Uhh_ before jumping to his feet. He quickly approached a sitting Teela, bent at the waist, and threw his arms around her, her tears interrupted with chuckles of laughter.

As he rushed out of the room, Teela shifted her emerald gaze to the floor as the room next door burst into sounds of joy and exclamation, the newborn comically wailing away amidst the congratulations. She snorted in amusement.

Sobering, the Princess sat alone in the waiting room of the Aberra Royal Infirmary, a protective hand to her belly. "Your father _will_ return, little guy," she lifted her eyes as they stared blankly across the room. "He must."

* * *

The three friends sat together on the infirmary bed with David and Teela flanking a much worn out yet beaming Lady Irene holding their sleeping new arrival swaddled in a blue chenille blanket.

"What's the newest duke's name?" Teela asked eagerly.

Irene, flush and slightly perspiring lifted a warm chocolate brown gaze to her best friend. "We wanted you two to be the first to know that's why we kept it a secret all these months." She glanced at her husband then back at her friend. "We named him after his godfather."

The Princess' eyes went wide.

David snorted a chuckle. "We gave him Adam's middle name," he added.

"Which one? He has _two_ you know," she snorted.

"The one that means _Protector, Defender of Men_ ," he replied.

" _Alexander_ ," she stated wistfully, her eyes going distant.

David nodded.

At the honor, Teela's eyes once again filled with tears. "How beautiful. I…I can speak for my husband when I say I'm sure he would be _thrilled_ …if he were here…," she stammered, her throat tightening as she swiped at a tear.

Irene pressed her lips together, her eyes also filling as she reached out a hand and squeezed her friend's. "He's coming home. Make no mistake, Sis."

Her heart knowing but her mind unsure, Teela dropped her head and nodded.

"And he will be here in time for the arrival of his _own_ child," David added, his voice breaking slightly.

Teela sighed when a young man suddenly appeared at the door to the delivery room. David's eyes jerked up and focused past Teela's shoulder prompting her to knit her brow and turn to find a very nervous, very young court messenger. He bowed awkwardly.

"Your Highness," then turning to the Aberras, "Your Lord and Ladyship, I have urgent news from the Crown City."

David furrowed his brow and gestured, "Come."

The young man rushed to their bedside and, bowing again, handed the missive to the Duke. "Would you care for me to wait if you desire to message a reply, your Lordship?"

He shook his head. "No, that's alright. You can return to Eternos. Thank you. And please be so kind as to close the door on your way out."

The boy bowed again and hurried out of the room shutting the door behind him.

On edge, Teela clasped her hands together, her fingers interlaced as she brought them to her lips. She hadn't received a transmission from Adam in weeks. Although she could have initiated the connection, she did her best to leave him alone; the weight of both worlds on his shoulders already pressure enough. She also never told him about the gossip of her alleged infidelity. By the way he reacted the last time she was accused, she thought it best to stay silent at the petty drama unfolding on Eternia. Besides, she could handle it.

Irene swallowed and turned a concerned gaze at Teela as David quietly opened the envelope. They watched as his lips moved silently, his eyes scanning the page right then left. His wife blew out a puff of breath.

"Oh for Ancient's sake, David, tell us!"

His eyes went round in shock before staring mutely at the page. His brow furrowed, his eyes suddenly narrowed irritably then shot to Teela. She knit her brow and stared back as she shook her head in anticipated confusion.

"Adam is _HE-MAN_?" he questioned angrily.

The Princess' jaw fell open as Irene took a sharp intake of air, her free hand flying to her mouth.

After a few moments of shocked silence, David abruptly stood to his feet and threw a glance over his shoulder to the window. He met her gaze again before gesturing back at it.

"No wonder BattleCat is outside guarding you!" he stated raising his voice, his tone a mixture of anger and hurt. "And after all of the concerns I verbalized, you two never once felt it necessary to tell us, your _best friends_?"

"David…," Irene began holding up a palm.

"No!" he looked at Teela. "Why?" he demanded shrugging his shoulders.

Teela bit her lip as her gaze shifted from a very hurt David to a totally confused but understanding Irene. "I will explain. But first, how was our secret disclosed?" she asked worriedly.

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. Meeting her eyes again he answered, "It was revealed in court yesterday while you were on your way here," he explained.

Teela thought back to yesterday; she'd been sidetracked on her way to Aberra by a band of marauding thugs who'd been terrorizing that part of the country for months. She, with the help of BattleCat and her Guard detail brought _that_ disturbance to a definitive end.

Oblivious, David went on. "Apparently accusations got out of control and a witch of some sort appeared explaining the whole—"

"Accusations?" Teela interrupted. "Of infidelity?"

"Yes."

"And…there was a witch?"

"Yes," he replied. "Teela, what's going on?"

Her mind reeled at the thought of her mother showing up at the Palace and dropping the bombshell about Adam's alter ego to the entire congregation. What exactly did that mean? Was Adam in some sort of danger? Did she require the help of the court somehow to assist in retrieving him from Earth?

 _"Adam?"_ her mind desperately reached out.

"Teela? What's happening?" Irene asked concern lining her features as her friend's gaze suddenly went blank.

 _"Adam!"_ she tried again.

Silence.

"I can't reach him," she blurted unwittingly.

"Reach who?" David asked, a brow lifted in confusion.

Realizing her slip, Teela's eyes widened again as they cut to her two friends, now staring at her in befuddled anticipation.

 _"You have permission from Greyskull to tell them, Daughter,"_ her mother's voice echoed through her roiling thoughts. _"You may also tell them I am your mother...but only them. No one else may know."_

She flinched. _"Mother, where's Adam? What's happened, is he alright?"_ she sent back.

*Pause*

 _"I do not know, Teela. You are the only one who has been successful in reaching your husband on Earth,"_ she explained. _"I have detected a veil blocking the signal,"_ the sad answer came back. _"I am trying what is for me initial contact but I fear the evil has begun…,"_ the voice added before dissolving away.

Teela's eyes glistened in response. Her friends watched fearfully as the emotions passed hurriedly over their friend's tortured features.

"Teela?" David asked, his voice now tender realizing the pain she must have endured and for that matter, continues to withstand with his best friend's absence.

Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. She gave a long sigh.

"He started having strange dreams after he turned fifteen years of age. It then culminated on his eighteenth birth year…"

* * *

The deserted cabin in the middle of the Shenandoah Valley echoed with the sound of an incessant ringing of the telephone desperately attempting to reach its former occupants. It finally ceased.

"No one's picking up," Scott stated before hanging up the receiver in frustration.

The Glenn family, now back home in Columbia anxiously gathered around the television as news reporters rambled nervously about the sudden arrival of troops in downtown Washington, DC. Merchants, schools, and city dwellers were warned three days ago by the government to evacuate immediately. Aerial shots of cars bottle-necked in miles of traffic filled the screen as people fled in haste. When pressed as to the reason, officials would only vaguely state "a credible threat to national security" as its justification.

Reports were coming in around the world of other major cities and historical landmarks experiencing the same emergency evacuation in places like Brussels, Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Cairo, Moscow, Beijing, and Jerusalem.

"Police State," she murmured. Catherine turned fearful eyes to her husband. "Where's our grandson?"

Scott locked gazes with her as an unspoken fear passed between them.

"Is General Miro supposed to be with them now?" Travis asked nervously.

"That's what Adam told us," his father replied. "I pray to God they're alright."

* * *

Adam stood at attention, arms folded across his chest as he, along with Amanda and one hundred of General Colter's staff listened to his grandfather address his teams local and via satellite in the underground bunker of The Pentagon.

"You know by now that the chatter among Keldor's people has increased," Miro stated, standing in the middle of the darkened room that was the Operations Center illuminated only by the panel lights. Surrounded by people at computer terminals and flanked by dozens of oversized jumbo-trons that displayed satellite feeds of aerial views of terrain listed as strike points, he continued.

"This man is dangerous. His people are fanatical; heavily armed with RPGs, AK-47s, and self-detonating C-4. We cannot afford to screw this up, people," he barked. "Our operatives have gone black-on-black for the last two years deeply embedded in these terrorist camps and cells. Once word is given…," he glanced at Adam who gave a quick nod, "All hell breaks loose."

Miro strutted across the black lacquer floor arms behind his back, the rank medals of his Army uniform swaying slightly. He stopped and eyed everyone in the room. Knowing his operatives were also watching and listening, he gestured to Adam.

"This young man has come to help. On the battlefield, you may see some strange things." He stopped abruptly and pursed his lips. "Check that. You _will_ see strange things…many _many_ strange things but stay focused. You will see evidence of sorcery and other unexplained phenomena and perhaps actively engage with it," he smirked, "Strange indeed but then again, our unit is not supposed to exist. You all signed up for this did you not?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" they all shouted of one accord.

He nodded. "Now. As arrogant and as capricious as Keldor may seem, he is _not_ stupid. I've unfortunately had my own run-ins with him and I advise strongly against underestimating his cunning and power. We must be ready. Chatter picked up intended blitz strikes in 48hours and although we subjected it to several intense vetting processes, there is a solid chance some of that intel could be bogus and intentionally misleading. Copy?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

He nodded again. "Rangers. Delta Force. Infantry. We are _better_ than the enemy. We are _smarter_. We are _stronger_. And we will take them _down_. Copy that?"

"Sir, yes Sir!"

"Good. Watch your Six. Watch each other's. Standby for my signal. Dismissed."

After saluting, the Ops Center once again came alive with renewed energy and focus. Miro approached the two Eternians and with a gesture, they followed him to his office. Entering, he shut the door behind them then walked to his desk. Turning, he leaned against the front of it, arms crossed. Adam gave a small smile and nod as Amanda shifted her gaze between the two.

"Riveting speech, General," the Prince playfully remarked.

Miro's eyebrows shot up in amusement. "Why thank you, son. It was quite enthralling if I don't say so myself," he joked back, his hand smoothing out the silver-grey pony tail at the nape of his neck. He suddenly waxed sober before glancing at Amanda. "Dear, would you mind giving my grandson and me a moment?"

Amanda's violet gaze shot to Adam then back to Miro. "Of course, Your Majesty," she stated with a curtsey before exiting the room leaving the two men alone.

Miro unfolded his arms and motioned toward the leather couch. Adam nodded and approached as they both took a seat.

"Adam, does my son know I'm alive?" he asked, his aqua blue gaze filled with apprehension.

"I don't know, Grandfather. In the last transmission with my wife, I gave her the okay to tell him. She told me she'd find the right moment."

The older man nodded and shifted a pensive gaze to the floor. Adam cocked his head questioningly to the side. "Why do you ask, sir? Do you not want him to know?"

Miro's startled gaze shot up to meet Adam's. "No! I mean yes, of course!" he corrected quickly. "I'm obviously conflicted. I think of him day and night. I miss my son," he stated quietly more to himself than to his grandson. "I regret the way we left things; his older brother throwing a tantrum and running off. Me in turn leaving him to pursue. Never coming back…," his voice broke as it trailed off. He took a deep breath. "He was abandoned by both of us; Keldor emotionally, me physically. He was left to shoulder the Throne of Eternia on his very young shoulders," his tortured gaze met Adam's sad ones. "How will he ever forgive me?"

His grandson furrowed his brow. "There's nothing to forgive, Grandfather," Adam replied. "My father knew you loved them both and held no resentment. He knew you had no choice but to go after my uncle…to make things right." Adam gave a sad shrug. "Although I can never presume to know what my father is _feeling_ he never once mentioned the word abandonment nor showed any bitterness about your disappearance. He shredded Eternia trying to find you and only gave up years later…after I was born."

Miro, his gazed locked with Adam's misted over, a small, wan smile on his lips. "He is a good king?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

Adam returned a sad smile. "The best. Honest, fair, upright. He obviously learned from _someone_ …you."

His grandfather didn't respond but merely gave another sad smile before looking away. Adam ducked his head, his brow knit. "Sooo, you won't come back with me?"

Miro snapped his head back to him, his gaze heavy with regret. "Although I yearn with all of my heart to see him, to gather him in my arms, to tell him I love him, I will not return to Eternia."

Adam frowned in disappointment. "Why?"

He held the younger man's gaze. " _He_ is King now, son. My time has passed," he glanced back at the floor. "And…I doubt I'll survive this final confrontation with my eldest," he blew a puff of air. "I am responsible for who he's become. I must end it."

Adam bit his lip. "You're not coming back…not even for your great-grandchild?" he tried in an effort to sway him.

At that, Miro's eyes misted over with tears as he placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Oh son, I've missed so much. Would that I could return and insert myself back into your lives. I very much wanted to meet your beautiful mother, your extraordinary wife, and to cradle my great-grandchild but…," he looked away, "I guess it wasn't mean to be."

Hurt and sadly disappointed, Adam grimaced. "This fatalism of yours isn't helpful, Grandfather."

Miro chortled as he met Adam's crestfallen gaze. "I suppose this is what happens when you get old," he shrugged, "I've become a bit of a drama king," he joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. He stood. "Come. We've got to be on guard."

Adam furrowed his brow mouthing in confusion, _"drama king?"_ before blowing out a resigned sigh and rising from the couch.

The two embraced then headed for Ops.

* * *

King Randor and Queen Marlena along with the little Trollan finally arrived at the estate of the Duke and Duchess of Aberra to wish the new parents and grandparents well and to present gifts from the crown to the noble family.

Embracing their daughter-in-law and congratulating David and Irene, they all exchanged pleasantries as they took turns holding little Alexander.

Later, Orko was so excited that he attempted to perform a spectacular magic trick only to have it go very wrong. It resulted in Randor covered in green slime as everyone, at first gasping, laughed heartily. Mortified, Orko apologized profusely and tried to clean it as the King merely waved it off. "No, no, that's quite enough helping for one day, Orko," Randor warned good-naturedly as they all retired to their rooms.

xxx

That evening, they all enjoyed dinner together then afterwards reclined in the back garden. Watching everyone interact and occasionally play with Alexander, Marlena noticed a particular bonding between David, Irene, and Teela. Sure they were lifelong friends, but the Queen noticed a new closeness although she could not determine why other than the pregnancies of course.

Grateful for Teela's friends to support her in her son's absence, Marlena breathed a sigh of relief. Her mind however never stopped worrying over the welfare of her son, millions of light years away, currently risking his life for the safety and security of a people he did not know.

xxx

Just before bed, there was a knock on the guests' door.

"Come," Randor stated followed by Teela's entrance.

"Forgive the lateness of the hour Father, Mother, but I just need to talk to you guys," she explained sheepishly.

"It's never too late for you dear," Marlena motioned with her hand as her daughter to approached. Teela timidly waddled forward prompting Randor to chuckle at her awkwardness. Teela put her fists on her hips and playfully made a face.

"Forget him dear," the Queen joked with a dismissive wave, "Men have no clue." She patted the space on the salon couch next to her.

Randor playfully narrowed his eyes at his wife and cleared his throat. "What is it, Child?" he asked.

Teela proceeded to tell them about the discussion she had with David and Irene about Adam's alter ego to which the royal couple's eyebrows shot up. The three of them then discussed their surprise over Teela'Na's court-side reprimand of the nobles a few days ago and shared their concern over the Prince's safety on Earth.

"Have you heard from him?" Randor asked, concern etched on his handsome features.

She slowly shook her head, her emerald gaze fearful. "That's what I'm worried about. Why would Mother…no… _Greyskull_ feel the need to do this _now?_ Of all timings…while Adam's mission is almost over?"

The three sat in silence worried over their loved one before Teela broke it. "With that aside, there is something important that I need to tell you," she began drawing their attention once again. "While on Earth, Adam discovered someone. A long lost someone…," she trailed off.

The two quirked an eyebrow. "Marlena's cousin Eduardo perhaps?" the King asked.

Her gaze troubled, she shook her head. "Someone thought at best lost, at worst dead."

Marlena frowned in confusion. "Whom?"

Teela locked gazes with Randor who held it, his curiosity and confusion holding a steady hazel gaze. "It's…it's your _father_ , your Majesty."

Randor's and Marlena's eyes went round in shock as they blinked at each other then snapped their surprised gazes back to the Princess. "My _father_?" he repeated with incredulity, his face going pale.

She nodded. "Yes, Sire. Earth is apparently where Uncle sent him all those years ago…during their confrontation on Anwat-Gar."

Marlena studied Randor taking his hand and squeezing it. She turned to Teela, "Daughter, please, get him some water."

"Of course," Teela stood and made her way to the bar in the forward salon. She returned with a glass of water. The King thanked her and taking a sip, placed it on the table before turning back to her.

Absorbing the news, after a few minutes he asked, "Is Adam sure? It truly _is_ my father? How? Why? Could it be a sorcerous trick of my brother's?" he rambled.

"Apparently not. After much discussion, Adam is absolutely certain it is King Miro, Father. He didn't want to tell you right away but he's spent lots of time alone with him. He wanted to be sure, and also…," she trailed off uncertain.

"What, Child?" he asked leaning forward.

"Adam wanted to know whether he would return home with him."

Marlena gasped as Randor blinked mutely. "My father…back on Eternia…," he muttered in shock. He turned a glassy-eyed gaze back to Teela. " _Is_ he coming back?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure," Teela replied, a note of sadness in her voice. "The Queen's family wanted to return as well, but there's uncertainty as to whether the Bridge will be able to accommodate everyone."

Marlena's eyes again widened, her eyes glistening as the royal couple processed the shocking discoveries tonight. Randor blinked before finally collecting himself. "The main objective is for Evil-Lyn and Keldor to return and stand trial," he stated sharply. "As much as I yearn to see my father again, justice takes precedence," he stated with a glance to the floor. He stared at nothing, his hazel gaze searching.

The two women watched with concern until Teela suddenly straightened, her eyes glazing over and settling trance-like on a distant wall.

"Teela?" Marlena tried.

"Is it the Sorceress?" Randor asked.

Still engaged and her eyes wide, Teela slowly shook her head and managed to mouth, _"Adam"_.

The couple sighed in relief yet with some uncertainty; relieved to know he was alive, yet concerned for his safety.

The Princess slowly bowed her head as she continued to hold her position rigid and still, her palms resting on her knees. She then shook her head, her gaze somewhat distraught. She once again went perfectly still before suddenly being released from the trance and pitching forward causing Marlena to reach out and steady her.

"What is it?" he asked.

Teela's breathing came in shallow short breaths. "He was unable to complete his last thought," she stated breathily, "Something or someone cut him off. He told me a bit of the plan of confrontation then quickly told me he loved me and you two as well…," she trailed off, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

The room went quiet as the Princess crinkled her nose. "I warned him against doing that again," she muttered offhandedly.

The King and Queen once again lifted an eyebrow.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** Double update as Chapter 24 immediately follows. There's a LOT happening here...  
_

Chapter 23

 _"We're_ _a_ _go!_ "

Adam stood slightly bent forward, his hands grasping the rail in the Ops center as Miro angrily slammed the receiver down. He whipped his head to his grandson as his team busily rushed to and fro.

"He's jumped the gun," the elder man stated exasperatedly. "His people in Kabul have started the attack one day ahead of schedule. Luckily I advised my guys to anticipate any deviance; they were already in position."

Angry, Adam gripped the rail as Amanda stood beside him. Her gaze fell to his knuckles which had by now turned white, her mouth dropping open as she noted something else.

"Adam, what are you do—"

His eyes flew to hers then down to his hands. He abruptly straightened releasing the rail in shock as they both gawked.

The imprints of both of his hands lay embedded in the steel, the section of rail effectively crushed by the massive pounds of pressure he inadvertently placed on them. The two exchanged glances as Miro approached.

Assessing the damage, he looked at his grandson. "You haven't even transformed, son," he stated quietly, his brow furrowing. "What's happening to you?"

Adam blinked. "I…I don't know, Grandfather. It's something I noticed a few weeks ago. Seems the longer I'm on Earth, the stronger I become…in _this_ form," he shook his head. "My mother-in-law has consulted with The Omniscient One regarding it but so far, no explanation."

Miro eyed him pursing his lips in contemplation. "Whatever it is, we need to get you back to Eternia."

Adam turned rubbing the back of his neck. He then whirled around locking gazes with Miro. "Sir, there's something else. In light of this development and having battled my uncle over the last year and a half, I suggest we move. He's naturally impulsive…in the worst way," he advised soberly.

His eyes narrowed. "Heightened casualties. I believe you." He turned back to the satellite phone just as the sound of an explosion nearby reached their ears. The energy in Ops shifted into high gear as Miro barked orders sending people running to execute. He then locked gazes with his grandson. _"Go!"_

Giving a sharp nod, Adam grabbed Amanda's hand as they both sprinted out of Ops and into the underground tunnel. Letting go and moving quickly, they reached the exits and, with a nod to the guards, charged ahead.

The guards quickly punched the door codes as the hydraulics wheezed; the heavy doors beginning to swing open. The two narrowly slipped through entering the outer chamber of the bunker and nodding to another set of guards who'd already begun the coding sequence to open the outer doors.

Another explosion rocked the city followed by the sound of shouting as they bolted through the outer gates.

As they emerged above ground in Pentagon City, Miro's troops along with the National Guard had already amassed alongside Jefferson Davis Highway and the Potomac River. Troops guarded The White House, the Capitol, the Washington Monument, the MLK, Lincoln, and Jefferson monuments, and Arlington Cemetery. More troops surrounded the Treasury and the J. Edgar Hoover Building. Still more guarded the Holocaust Museum, the Vietnam, and World War II memorials. Streets were blocked off preventing anyone from entering the city. News camera crews recorded feverishly as evacuations were still ongoing to get the rest of the city residents to safety.

In the distance, smoke billowed from the Kennedy Center and The Mall directly behind the Capitol Building. Panting, Adam and Amanda stopped and glanced at one another as the witch raised her arms teleporting them directly to the Smithsonian.

Running across the grassy center of The Mall, they stopped and gaped as Skeletor emerged, hovering in mid-air over the Capitol dome and cackling maniacally, his arms outstretched as energy volts surged about him.

Spotting them, the Dark Lord's eyes blazed red with fury. "Have you come to join the party?" he cackled derisively, his voice course and nasally, "Or have you come to lose, Coward?"

Just then, a rogue energy blast came at them from the west prompting Adam to dive out of the way somersaulting into the grass, Amanda ducking to the ground. She immediately jumped to her feet to see a smirking Vanessa standing in front of the Air and Space Museum; her hair snowy white and cropped in a short bob.

"Earth is _my_ territory, little sister, not yours!" she shouted angrily.

Amanda's mouth flew open. _"Sister?"_

Adam stared silently, inching closer to his Eternian counterpart.

Another volt of energy came screaming towards Amanda as she braced herself throwing up her arms creating a protective sphere of violet energy. It absorbed the volts, the impact of the blast knocking her off her feet and roughly to the ground. Vanessa smiled.

"See? I knew you were no match for me! Father was a fool to sleep with that whore of a woman you called mother. It has weakened your magic, you half-breed!"

She shot another volt at a struggling and slightly injured Amanda when suddenly a sword blocked the deadly volt sending it sailing back at the elder Zalesian sorceress. She dove out of the way of her own magic as it shattered the glass doors of the museum behind her ironically destroying a replica of her own space shuttle.

Surveying the damage, she angrily jumped to her feet whipping her head back at Adam; his sword drawn and helping Amanda to her feet, his blue gaze pinning her down.

Skeletor's voice suddenly taunted from on high causing Adam to snap his head up to him.

"Do you think you can _win_ , my cowardly nephew?" Adam's gaze narrowed angrily as his evil uncle suddenly shouted, _"Engage!"_

At that moment, war broke out around the world as Black Ops, Rangers, and Delta Force engaged in brutal hand-to-hand combat with Skeletor's terrorist cells.

Back in Washington, the skirmishes began as several hundred people rushed out of the Capitol in evacuation, Guard members quickly herding them toward the Supreme Court building inadvertently drawing the evil wizard's attention. He turned back to Adam.

"You cannot save them, Nephew," he cackled. "These weak, powerless Earthlings…they're not worth saving. They constantly bicker and quarrel with one another. There is no unity! They need a Master! They deserve to be _conquered!_ " he shouted before sending two volts toward the evacuees.

His sword in his right hand and furious, Adam clenched his jaw balling his left fist as Amanda sidled up to him. She bowled an energy volt over the Capitol at the fleeing group, the magic forming a protective wall behind them and absorbing Skeletor's blast allowing them to scurry to safety.

In response, Vanessa shot two powerful volts at Amanda prompting Adam to whirl around and pivot his sword deflecting one at Vanessa and the other skyward toward Skeletor's elevated position over the dome. Vanessa barely dove out of the way as Skeletor, the volt grazing his side, fell from on high dropping and rolling onto the back steps of the massive building. Injured and the wind knocked out of him, he rolled to his back, his eyes catching an angry Adam sheathing his sword and sprinting for the Capitol steps.

"Who do you think you are? You can't beat me you weak little—" Skeletor's voice strangled to a halt as his eyes widened in terror.

Sprinting and collecting speed, Adam's appearance rippled and began to change before his eyes; the young man taking on a ghostly appearance and seemingly shape-shifting as he approached. The wizard's jaw fell open as the trailing image of Prince Adam echoed and melted away only to be replaced with… _He-Man!_

" _Nooo!_ It can't be—!"

He-Man leapt up the stairs pulling his sword from his scabbard, his blue eyes burning with anger. "No one deserves to be a _slave_ , Skeletor! _No one!_ " he boomed.

Skeletor quickly scrambled to his feet as a sword materialized in his right hand barely in time.

The two mortal enemies clashed, crossing swords mightily as innocent bystanders fled the area screaming in fear.

The earth beneath them shook with each blow as the two dodged and parried. Finding an opening, He-Man executed a palm-strike against Skeletor's sternum pushing the wind out of his lungs sending him off balance landing hard to the ground. Wheezing, he struggled to stand as his opponent angrily stalked towards him.

Fearful and splayed across the ground, the wizard suddenly held up a palm shouting, "I give up!" prompting He-Man to freeze sending him a confused gaze. Just then, Skeletor's palm began to glow as approximately thirty men with AK-47's materialized surrounding the two of them.

 _"Fire!"_

The terrorists opened fire as He-Man, faster than the eye could detect quickly deflected the bullets with his sword.

 _"Now!"_ a voice shouted as unknown bullets hit Skeletor's men from behind. Some fell dead as others whirled around and returned fire at Miro's troops.

Below, upon the grassy knoll, Vanessa and Amanda continued to engage in heated magical warfare as the two traded powerful energy beams, the confrontation growing in intensity.

He-Man winced as two bullets snuck past his defense burying themselves into his left bicep, blood spraying everywhere. Grasping the hilt of his sword with both hands, he pivoted, spinning with increasing speed as the bullets bounced off of his ensuing funnel cloud boomeranging back at them sending many fleeing and others dead to the ground.

He-Man, his arm throbbing rotated to a stop as Miro's troops engaged Skeletor's men drawing the fire away from him. The wizard jumped to his feet shooting two angry volts as He-Man snapped his shoulder back evading the deadly beams. It zoomed past him ricocheting off of the Library of Congress destroying the east wall.

The warrior's bloody wound continued to throb as he grimaced in pain and grabbed his arm. Taking advantage of his distraction, Skeletor pounced throwing a hard punch to his nephew's jaw following with a blow to the abdomen.

Rallying, He-Man faked left and pivoted swinging his right arm wide behind him, locking his elbow, the back of his forearm connecting with Skeletor's temple knocking him off balance. His mind blocking out the pain, He-Man followed up with a right hook-left uppercut. Skeletor stumbled backward then quickly recovering, threw a right jab which He-Man blocked answering with a left hook.

The wizard, the corner of his mouth now bleeding, executed a palm-heel strike to He-Man's chin followed by an intended side-kick to his abdomen however He-Man successfully blocking, caught the boot and flipped him into an airborne somersault ending with a hard landing on his back.

In the background, sounds of gunshots and shouting surrounded them as Miro and Keldor's men clashed in bitter battle, news teams all the while crouching and catching the mayhem.

xxx

Vanessa generated a mega-blast beam propelling it at her sister who barely moved out of the way, the side of it painfully catching her shoulder and sending her to the ground. She followed with another beam which Amanda blocked one-handed, answering with rapid-fire rays clipping Vanessa's leg effectively hobbling her.

Skeletor snapped to his feet and charged, tackling He-Man to the ground as the two rolled and traded blows. Now straddling him, the wizard let fly several hard punches in rapid succession to He-Man's gunshot wound causing him to cry out in agony. He then pulled back for another blow when He-Man grabbed his collar executing a devastating head-butt. Dazed, Skeletor rolled off of him as He-Man rolled away jumping to his feet taking a boxer's stance, his jaw clenched staving off the pain.

Several of Skeletor's men charged He-Man from behind as Skeletor, his breathing labored, jumped to his feet shooting two blue beams at the Warrior; He-Man somersaulting over his uncle's head evading the beam as it hit his men disintegrating them instantly.

The Dark Lord pounced as the two traded vicious and bloody blows, He-Man finishing with a round house kick to the jaw. Skeletor stumbled then, quickly recovering, attempted a two-fisted anvil strike. He-Man blocked it with his left forearm wincing in agony as the sharp pain radiated from his bicep down to his wrist. Once again seeing an opening, Skeletor then responded with a right elbow to He-Man's jaw, the Warrior responding by grabbing Skeletor around the neck and slamming his knee to his forehead. Stumbling, the wizard shook it off and charged Greyskull's Warrior.

 _"Keldor!"_ A familiar and authoritative voice demanded amongst the fighting as Skeletor stopped and eyes wide, turned toward the sound, his jaw dropping open.

 _"Father?"_

Miro nodded. "Yes," he locked gazes. "Son, this evil _must_ stop. _Now_ ," he implored, his brow furrowed as he slowly approached.

Dumbstruck, Skeletor's hollow eye sockets stared, his jaw slack. "No. No…this is a trick. A _trick!_ My father is _dead_!" he shrieked in panic.

Miro shot a glance at He-Man's worried expression then back to his shocked son. "No, son. This is not a trick." He slowly approached as Keldor went rigid. "This is where you sent me all those years ago."

His son gaped in silence as Miro approached standing opposite of him.

"My dear boy," Miro's saddened aqua blue gaze studied the fearsome skeletal façade, his heart breaking at what his son had become; the bitterness, jealousy, rage, and fear he harbored for years resulting in an obvious psychotic break and forming this evil tyrannical creature. He shook his head, "Son...I've failed you."

Offended, Skeletor's back suddenly straightened. "What failure?" he snorted. "This is success! This is redemption! I have become Lord of the Dark Hemisphere, Lord of Snake Mountain! No one can defeat me," he rambled.

His sword drawn, He-Man stealthily approached from Skeletor's left.

"…and I am the true heir to your throne, Father! Not that wretched miserable little brat!" he spat.

Miro angrily clenched his jaw. "He is not a brat! He is your _brother_ , son!" he bellowed. "He has done nothing but love and respect you and you repay him by becoming his mortal enemy?" he shouted. He then gestured to the Warrior. "And this, your nephew. You do battle with him? You wish to kill him? This is your family, son! Wake up!"

Skeletor turned and stared at He-Man who simply returned it. He scoffed then turned back to his father. "I had no idea Muscle-Boy was my nephew until today," he argued waving a dismissive hand, his voice lilting comically.

"That is beside the point, son! All these years you hated Adam. You viewed him as a threat to your position. You even advocated kidnap and murder…your own _flesh and blood_ , Keldor," he pleaded, his arms going out to his sides.

"My name is _Skeletor!_ " he hissed angrily. "You had your chance at proving love and acceptance and you chose Randor!"

"Son, you were out of control. I pleaded with you for years to stop your philandering ways, your misdeeds. Your mother and I loved you—"

Skeletor stiffened. "Leave Mother out of this!"

Miro shook his head. "Son, your mother loved you with her _whole_ heart. Randor loved you, and I have _never ceased_ to love you," he stood directly before him. "I ask you…please forgive me, son…for failing you. For erroneously making you believe I favored your younger brother over you. I loved you both. Equally."

Skeletor stared mutely for a few moments. Then finally, "It's… _it is too late, old man!_ " he screamed before lifting a palm and shooting a volt at his father.

He-Man dove in front of Miro as Amanda screamed, _"No!"_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N:** Double update today. Please read Chapter 23 before this one._

Chapter 24

He-Man blocked the blast managing to deflect it away from Skeletor while tackling his grandfather to the ground out of harm's way. The beam zinged past a ducking Skeletor as it hit and disintegrated nine of his henchmen who had at that moment decided to charge them.

Distraught, Miro silently gazed up at his son as He-Man, shielding him, scrambled to one knee.

His rage now completely taking over, Skeletor screamed, "Forgiveness is for the weak! _Revenge_ is power!"

Sending another blast He-Man, one hand on the hilt and one hand on the blade, blocked it with his sword this time hitting his uncle in the leg causing him to crumple to the ground.

xxx

 _"Die!"_ Vanessa shrieked as she shot another double-edged energy volt taking advantage of Amanda's momentary distraction.

Turning at the last second, Amanda ducked and rolled to the ground evading the blast. Somersaulting to her feet, she shot a triple energy volt back as it hit Vanessa square in the chest sending her thirty feet backwards and into the opposite glassed in wall of the museum knocking her unconscious. Injured and bleeding, Amanda quickly hobbled over and forming a holding sphere and energy cuffs, bound Vanessa's hands behind her back imprisoning her.

xxx

He-Man helped his grandfather to his feet as Skeletor writhed on the ground shouting curses at his nephew. Never taking his eyes off of him, He-Man gazed at his uncle as he stood between the two men protectively in front of his grandfather. Miro gasped.

"Adam, your arm…," he stated worriedly.

His grandson glanced back at him snorting, "Hurts like hell."

Miro gave a cautious smile as more gunshots whizzed by them, He-Man deflecting them as Miro pulled out a Glock returning fire at Keldor's men hitting several dead-on.

He-Man's eyebrows shot up. "Nice shot."

"Thanks," his grandfather replied with a snort when suddenly—

"My baby! Where's my baby?" an evacuee desperately shrieked behind the three men. He-Man snapped his head to her as she ran, her arms shielding her as the bullets whizzed past.

"Go!" Miro shouted clapping his grandson on the back as he darted towards the woman, his blue gaze scanning the area for her lost child.

Having subdued Vanessa, Amanda, approximately a hundred feet away sprinted up the steps toward the Capitol.

Deflecting gunfire, the Warrior approached and grabbed the evacuee shielding her from the fire. "Where—?"

"There she is!" the woman pointed in answer to He-Man's unspoken question.

His brow furrowed, Greyskull's Warrior whipped his head right to see a scared toddler running between the crossfire, tears running down her face screaming for her mother. Ordering the woman to take cover behind the stone wall he sprinted after the child.

Then it happened…way too fast.

He-Man scooped up the child in his arms and out of the way of an approaching bullet, the bullet striking _him_ in the leg causing him to stumble, the woman screaming in horror watching it unfold. Miro aimed and fired at the gunman responsible hitting him in the chest just as Skeletor, seeing He-Man nowhere in the vicinity, lifted his head from the ground. His cold black gaze pinned to his father, he stretched a palm sending an angry blue energy volt directly at him. Miro turned and, seeing the volt headed his way, threw down his Glock, his aqua blue gaze trained lovingly at his son.

The volt hit him just as Amanda reached the top of the steps, Miro just then coming into view. She screamed and shot a volt at her former lover, his shocked gaze turning towards her as the volt hit his side, he crying out in pain.

He-Man, having delivered the child to her mother moved them to safety before hearing Amanda's scream. Spinning round, he caught sight of his grandfather hitting the ground, injured at the hands of his uncle. His eyes widened in horror as he sprinted towards them.

Wounded yet furious, Skeletor weakly raised a palm at Amanda as she knelt by Miro's side. Releasing his last deadly volt, the magic careened toward Amanda and Miro, she shifting her gaze in time to see it barreling directly at her.

Just then He-Man, sprinting at top speed reached them and in an upward sweeping motion, he snapped his sword batting the ray in a forehanded volley ricocheting it directly back at Skeletor hitting him between the eyes.

The magic bore a hole through his skull blowing out the back of his head as it snapped violently back and to the ground. His body spasmd and jerked coming to a lifeless halt.

Skeletor, the self-proclaimed Lord of the Dark Hemisphere and Wizard of Snake Mountain was dead, killed by his own murderous ambition and evil sorcery.

xxx

He-Man knelt beside Amanda who by now was cradling King Miro's head in her lap. She lifted troubled violet eyes at the Warrior who returned a similar gaze, his eyes glistening with tears.

"G-grand...s-son," the older man choked out, his aqua blue gaze focusing and refocusing. Lifting a hand, he cradled the younger man's distraught face.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"I l-love you…and I-I'm proud of y-you. T-tell your f-father, I love him and a-am proud to b-be his f-father…proud of th-the k-king he's become," he trailed off with a smile.

Tears gathered in He-Man's eyes as he nodded, covering his dying grandfather's hand with his. "I love you too, Grandfather. And I will tell Father."

"K-kiss my g-grandchild for me…and m-may you be blessed w-with m-many m-more ch-childrenn…," he wheezed trailing off.

His eyes filling with tears, He-Man nodded as King Miro dropped his hand, breathing his last.

Greyskull's Warrior and the witch formerly known as Evil-Lyn locked gazes communicating an unspoken sadness beyond words.

Just then, the fighting increased as Miro's troops continued to grapple with Keldor's henchmen. He-Man's sapphire gaze widened swiping at his tears as Teela came to mind. He looked at Amanda.

"Come!" he shouted sheathing his sword and taking her hand as she carefully and respectfully laid Miro's head down on the grass.

The two sprinted across The Mall to the Washington Monument dodging and destroying bullets and RPGs as troops battled one another. The same battles were happening simultaneously around the world as Miro's men and women battled Keldor's terrorist combatants and suicide bombers with valor.

The National Guard protecting the monument recognized the two allowing them access. Once inside, He-Man scooped up a very shocked Amanda in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she shouted.

"We've got to get to the top," he replied.

"But, I can teleport us…you don't need to carry me!"

He-Man shook his head, "I need you to conserve your energy. After the battle you just had with Vanessa, I need your magic at full strength."

She blinked as he raced up the fifty flights of stairs finally reaching the top. His breathing labored, he set her down.

"Now…," he panted, "We climb."

Amanda's eyes went round. "We will do _what?_ "

He placed his fists on his hips as his breathing slowed. "We've got to get on the outside of this structure and combine our power."

She furrowed her brow and shook her head. "I do not understand what we're about to do, Adam."

"Do you recall the Minions on Eternia?"

Pensive, her eyebrows shot up. "Yes, I do."

He nodded. "Teela and I combined our strength—" he broke off wincing and bending forward, the gunshot wounds playing havoc with his pain centers, the adrenaline bottoming out. She gasped putting a hand to his arm as he composed himself, biting through the pain.

"My s-sword. Do you remember when they first appeared and how they suddenly vanished?"

Her eyes widened in understanding. "I do. That was you?"

"Yes, the first time. Then Teela and I after the second appearance."

"I see. You lead."

He-Man nodded as he gingerly climbed out of the window, the wind blowing briskly as the monument stood five hundred-fifty five feet high above the earth. Reaching down, he grasped Amanda's hand helping her up as they positioned themselves at the top.

Using magic, Amanda secured their boots to the smooth stone to prevent them from slipping. She glanced below, the guards appearing as small as ants on the ground below. She jerked her fearful eyes to meet He-Man's calm ones, swallowing hard. Giving her a reassuring nod, he took her hand as he held his sword aloft in his right.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!" he bellowed.

His booming voice echoing across the skies, the heavens suddenly turned volatile, darkening menacingly as his sword began to hum with extraordinary power, lightning volts gathering and emanating from the tip.

With her free hand, Amanda stretched a palm at the blade directing a volt of violet energy at the precise moment He-Man's sword boomed and crackled with immense power.

White hot volts of energy together with violet Zalesian beams gathered at the tip then quickly scattered in all directions, the sound of a thunderous clap mimicking a sonic boom heard by all present as their gazes shot fearfully skyward. People ran for cover hitting the ground in panic.

He-Man and Amanda-Lyn grimaced as the power shook violently, Adam using all of his strength to grip the sword, the powerful vibrations of untamed power rumbling from the hilt. His eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched, he lowered his head as Amanda looked away, the energy increasing and becoming unbearable with each passing moment.

The Power covered the Earth snaking its way to each country currently suffering under the devastating effects of active terrorism. The volts shot out piercing each enemy combatant through and though effectively disintegrating them.

After several intense moments, the Power finally abated and ceased altogether as the sky slowly and gradually opened up. He-Man opened his eyes and gazed at the sky now peaceful and calm. He lowered his sword and shifted his gaze to a still cowering Amanda. With a small smile, he squeezed her hand as she finally opened her violet gaze.

"Is it over?"

He glanced about seeing only the evacuees, Miro's troops and the National Guard left standing, tending to the wounded and slightly confused. He met her gaze. "It appears so."

Just then, a gust of wind hit them causing them to bauble slightly. The two looked at each other.

"Umm…let's get down, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's," she replied.

* * *

The Eternian royal family along with Commander Trevian, David, Apprentice Gada, and the Sorceress stood anxiously inside Castle Greyskull's throne room. BattleCat and Orko watched silently, a worried low grade growl rumbling within the cat's throat.

They watched as the bridge's portal began to charge of its own volition with energy signaling the time for Earth's reconnection drawing near.

"How much time?" the Princess asked her mother.

"Sixteen minutes until activation, daughter," came the reply.

Teela'Na looked at Duncan, his cinnamon gaze studying her unable to explain the strange feeling of familiarity. He blinked. Of course he was familiar with the Sorceress; they had been friends for eighteen of Teela's nineteen years of life. Under her hawk-like emerald gaze, he felt uneasy. Why did he only now feel…vulnerable? Exposed?

The bridge suddenly popped and crackled drawing everyone's attention back to it; the sound of a charging energy force growing louder. Marlena and Teela held each other as Randor stared helplessly at the swirling inter-worldly magic, his thoughts occupied by his son and father currently on Earth.

Gada and BattleCat exchanged glances as Orko floated nervously. "Is Adam gonna make it?" the little Trollan pondered in a panic.

"Yes, Orko. Yes he will," the Sorceress' apprentice replied, her voice hopeful and firm.

* * *

The medics set up triage on The Mall tending to the wounded as well as treating Amanda's injuries. He-Man's gunshot wounds were more serious prompting a rush to Walter Reed Medical Center in Bethesda for emergency surgery.

Evaluating his physiology and knowing he was alien in nature, the doctors nervously asked him questions about his health to which a weakened and fatigued He-Man answered honestly revealing his half-earthen, half-eternian makeup. After prep and a quick sign of the cross by the nurses, they put him under anesthesia, setting to the task of surgically removing the three bullets.

* * *

Adam's Earthen family stood gaping in the backyard lawn watching as the portal opened up breaking the horizon, the sound of the energy ball charging with increased power and intensity in preparation to open the galactic bridge to the Andromeda Galaxy.

"Where is Adam?" Catherine worried as Scott reached over embracing her tiny frame.

"I'm sure he's on his way," he replied, his eyes filled with worry belying his assurances.

"Well, he'd better haul his ass over here unless he wants to become a permanent resident," Travis nervously added, his wife Monica holding him tightly, worry lining her beautiful mocha features.

Neighbors at hearing the ear-splitting noise peaked out of windows, some even leaving their houses to join the Glenns in their spacious verdant backyard. They gaped in fear and awe as the supernatural entity contracted increasing in size.

"Does this have anything at all to do with what happened in DC today?" some of them asked fearfully.

"Everything to do with it," Kevin replied with a smirk. "And my nephew is the one that put an end to the evil," he proudly boasted earning a censuring look from his wife Leslie. Sheepish he replied, "Well it's true, isn't it?"

Lizzie and Jazzie looked at their watches. "Come on, cousin…please hurry."

* * *

Adam's family on Eternia stood nervously as the portal reached maximum power. The bridge would only last for seven minutes after which would close forever. Teela looked at her mother.

"Is Adam going to make it?"

Teela'Na closed her eyes. With the help of The Omniscient One, the Sorceress could now pick up faint images although still unable to create a telepathic connection with her son-in-law. She opened her eyes and cut them to her daughter.

"He is not yet at the portal's gate. He now has six minutes to traverse it."

Everyone gasped.

* * *

Adam awoke in the hospital bed, his eyes fluttering open and locking with a frenzied violet gaze.

"We have to go. _Now!_ " Amanda shouted.

Groggy, Adam lifted himself on elbows. "The portal?"

"Happening. Right this minute. _We must go!_ "

The Prince shook his head to clear it as he jumped out of bed. Vertigo almost sent him to the floor as Amanda reached out to steady him, his hospital gown slightly opened in the back. Despite the urgency, Amanda grinned.

"You know…I could peek—"

"Don't even think about it," he snapped back slightly amused.

She shrugged and raised a glowing palm. He glanced down, his clothes magically reappearing, the gown now gone.

"Where's Vanessa?"

She threw a backward thumb. "Drugged and in the waiting room."

The two young Eternians raced out of recovery, the nurse at the station shouting after them to stop. Heading for the waiting room, they each took Vanessa's arm, she groggy from Amanda's sedation spell and mumbling incoherently to herself.

Amanda stiffened as she detected the activation sequence of the Gaian Connector. Her violet eyes darted to Adam whose sapphire gaze stared back. With a nod, they began to move just as General Colter's commanding officers headed them off in the hospital lobby, their faces downcast at losing one of their best officers.

"Thank you, Mr. Glenn," they shook his hand. "You've given us a head start in taking back control of our planet. With the terrorists destroyed, we will rebuild and do everything in our power to ensure new evil ideologies do not take its place."

The Prince gave a small smile. "It's Adam _Miro_ , the name of my grandfather…also known as General Myron Colter."

The brass blinked at each other, their eyebrows shooting upward in confusion.

Grinning, Adam added, "Respect and appreciate your differences. That's the first step to unity."

They nodded as others looked on with confused fascination at the aliens. With the blessings and gratitude of General Colter's commanding officers Adam and Amanda-Lyn, with a sedated Vanessa in tow, rushed from the lobby and rounded the corner beginning the teleportation from Walter Reed back to the Glenn home in Columbia, Maryland.

* * *

"Adam…," his uncle Travis murmured under his breath, "Get over here, boy."

The family stood breathless in the backyard as the bridge boomed suddenly dimming in intensity…suddenly powering down.

* * *

 _At Greyskull…_

Teela's emerald gaze went distant as she searched her husband's whereabouts.

"Is he in Columbia?" Randor asked nervously.

Her brow furrowed, she shook her head, "Not yet. I have no idea where he is…it's as if…he's cloaked," she rambled, her voice breaking. "There's some sort of magic taking place…"

"The portal's closing!" Trevian shouted.

"He's going to make it!" Gada insisted.

"I…I…," Teela trailed off then suddenly gasped.

Just then, her mother snapped her head to her daughter as Teela baubled, releasing Marlena and putting a hand to her belly. Teela'Na's eyes widened. "To the Palace infirmary. _Now!_ "

Marlena whipped her head to a fainting Teela as she and Randor reached out to steady their daughter-in-law. Duncan darted to his daughter as BattleCat and Orko rushed over.

Gada stretched out a glowing palm over Teela at the exact moment the portal crackled and boomed. The two young women disappeared as the Sorceress stretched a palm at the bridge in an effort to stabilize it.

 _"Return to us, son-in-law…"_

* * *

Adam, Amanda, and Vanessa suddenly materialized at the Glenns' backyard to a startled group of people who had now grown to include about twenty-five worried neighbors. Their mouths dropped open as they recognized the tall, handsome blonde young man from news reports, the billboards in New York City, and the Shenandoah incident.

"It's breaking up!" Scott shouted pointing at the Gaian Connector. "Go on, get out of here son. _Now!_ " he screamed, his arms flailing.

Adam snapped his head to the portal which now appeared slightly diminished and began to shrink in size. He glanced back at his family. "I love you all!" he shouted over the sound of the booming connector before scooping up Vanessa into his arms. He and Amanda sprinted for the portal and hopped inside just as it imploded closing down and collapsing into a swirling vacuum, an eerie quiet following as all present gaped at each other in silence.

"I pray they made it…," Catherine stated, her eyes filling with tears as Scott held her close.

At that moment, an alarming sound akin to an ear splitting thunder clap caused them to whirl around-

* * *

Randor and Marlena held each other, their eyes glued to the portal which was now rapidly destabilizing. Suddenly, a rippled image flickered to life on the other side of the portal revealing her family on Earth gazing in shock back at her. Her mouth flew open as they all, eyes wide, stared at one another.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the image closed as the portal boomed. Randor's jaw dropped as Marlena's hands flew to her mouth.

 _"Oh my God! Nooo!"_

* * *

Princess Teela returned to consciousness lying on her back. The sun shone brightly through the east windows lighting up the white pristine surroundings as her eyes fluttered open to reveal the inside of a Palace infirmary room.

She lay in bed, an IV in her left arm as she shook off the grogginess. Hushed and worried voices emanated from the hallway causing her to turn her head to the sound, the nurses anxiously glancing over at her.

Teela furrowed her brow in confusion, then understanding dawning, her memory returned, her eyes widening in fear. The EKG jumped to life as her pulse increased.

 _Greyskull…Adam…the portal…the baby!_

She glanced at her belly which, thankfully, was still intact giving a sigh of relief at avoiding miscarriage. Her thoughts then shifted to her husband, the EKG once again sounding off nervously.

 _Where is Adam? Why are the nurses looking at me like…oh God, he didn't make it!  
_

She gasped in horror.

Just then, the sound of someone thumping desperately on the wall behind her reached her ears. With much effort, she sat up in bed and slowly turned to the inter-chamber window.

Standing and with his palms flat against the window, Adam stared back, his sapphire gaze boring into hers. He looked like he'd been through hell sporting a black eye, multiple bruises, and wearing a short-sleeved infirmary gown revealing gauze taped to his left bicep and right calf. He shrugged sending her a crooked smile and mouthing, _"Quarantine."_

Teela's eyes went round, her mouth flying open as she burst into tearful sobs. At nearly nine months pregnant, she struggled to get out of bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Nurses flew into her room in an attempt to calm her as Adam knit his brow shaking his head mouthing for her to lie still.

She managed to stand before the nurses came giving Adam a good look at his wife's condition. His sky blue gaze dropped to her rounded and full belly, his eyes widening in absolute shock.

He mouthed, _"Holyyy Ancientsss…"_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N:** Thanks to all who continue to read and review! We've probably got about ten or twelve more chapters to go then_ _…it's over :(_

Chapter 25

In the infirmary, Teela's eyes fluttered open and focused on the wall opposite her bed. After a brief moment of panic, her brow knit in concern until her memory returned; thankfully, her husband had returned home from his mission in one piece!

Relieved, a weak smile tugged at her lips as she suddenly registered she wasn't alone. She turned her head to her father, Marlena, and Randor who sat quietly at her bedside, their countenances sallow and downcast. The Queen who appeared to have been crying reached out a hand.

"Dear Child," she said softly, her hand caressing her daughter-in-law's face. Teela furrowed her brow in alarm.

"What is it? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Oh no," Duncan replied, "The baby is fine, Daughter. It's…," he trailed off, his sad gaze drifting to the floor before redirecting to Randor.

Teela's dread-filled gaze moved to her father-in-law. "What is it?"

Randor, his hazel eyes filling with tears stood and approached her side. Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand on her forearm. "Teela, Adam…," he stopped, his breath hitching.

"What?" she demanded, her tone filled with fear. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

The King glanced at his wife and long-time friend before returning to her gaze. "No. He…he didn't make it, Teela."

Her mouth dropped open as a sharp pang of fear seized her. "What do you mean he didn't make it? I saw him! He's in the chambers next door," she argued. "What happened?"

There was silence as their parents exchanged worried and sorrowful glances.

"The portal closed before he could get back, dear," Marlena, her voice heavy and broken choked out before heaving, her eyes filling with tears and spilling onto her cheek.

"No!" Teela shouted before attempting to sit up prompting her parents to reach out and steady her. She fought, struggling to her elbows. "He made it! He was talking to me from behind the glass!"

"You were experiencing a dream, Daughter," Duncan added sadly.

"No! He was standing right there!" she pointed to the window.

The King slowly shook his head. "My son did not get back in time, Teela. The portal snapped shut. He…," his voice broke, "He's either trapped in the warp, dead or stranded on Earth. He's…he's never coming home," he added before swallowing hard, tears rolling down his cheek.

The Princess took a sharp intake of air, tears rushing to her eyes as she stared in disbelief at each parent.

 _"No!"_ she finally insisted, unable to comprehend that she would never see her husband again…that their baby would never know his father. "I…I can't do this alone! I need him! I can't…I can't face life without my friend—" she broke off, her voice going hoarse.

They each silently gazed at her, their eyes filled with sadness and loss, no one able to utter a word.

Finally her heart broken, she dissolved into bitter tears.

The grief unbearable, she eventually cried herself to sleep.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

 _"Teela!"_

Startled awake, Teela's eyes popped open. She snapped her head right to find the Queen seated beside her, her face lined with concern and shaking her shoulder.

"Darling…you were screaming," she stated before calmly sitting back, her hazel-blue gaze anxiously studying her daughter-in-law's tortured features.

Teela blinked before rising to her elbows. Her emerald gaze searched frantically about her infirmary chambers before settling back on her mother-in-law and filling with tears. "Adam didn't make it!" she cried out, her breathing becoming shallow, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Marlena's eyes widened then dimmed in understanding, her brow furrowing. "No, honey, by God's grace he _made_ it," she reached out gently brushing her daughter's tears away. Glancing over her shoulder, she gestured to the chambers next door. "He's—"

"What?" the Princess shouted in complete shock cutting the Queen off.

Marlena blinked, a small yet sad smile forming across her lips. She nodded and leaned forward, gently shushing her and stroking her hair. "Yes, Daughter. My son made it back. He's in the other room sleeping."

Teela's eyebrows shot up in surprise, a hand going to her mouth as tears continued to fall. "You mean…that wasn't a dream? He's…he is actually _here_?" she asked between sobby hiccups.

Her mother-in-law nodded, her smile going tight as if holding back.

After a few pensive moments, sensing something was off Teela knit her brow and swiped at her tears. Collecting herself, she asked tearfully, "What are you not telling me?"

Marlena met her gaze. "Adam gave us quite a scare but in time, he'll be alright. He's injured; his left arm is extremely sore from the bullet wounds. He's got a slight limp from the other bullet in his right leg but will recover fully once he's gotten the proper rest and nourishment," she reassured. "But my father-in-law…," her voice along with her gaze dropped.

 _Bullet wounds?_ Concerned, Teela studied her. "Where is Grandfather? Did he not want to return home?"

Marlena bit her lip. "Miro…died on Earth, Teela. After we returned from Greyskull, Adam blamed himself for not being able to save him."

Her eyes widened. " _Save_ him?" she echoed before shaking her head, her heart heavy for her husband. "But…I'm sure Adam did everything possible to protect him."

"He did," the Queen replied with a nod and a wan smile. "But you know Adam. He can be hard on himself." She straightened and seemed to refocus. "But _you_ my Child," she added, her tone carrying a hint of amusement, "The nurses had to sedate you when you attempted to get out of bed after seeing my son. Adam felt responsible for startling you," she said with a smile gently stroking her daughter-in-law's hair.

Teela snorted tearfully. "Sedation? I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"You became hysterical and your palms began to glow. That's when Anna rushed in with the sedative." Marlena chuckled. "Your powers frightened the nurses something awful. Then Adam had to watch you pass out from behind the glass," she chuckled softly. "Not knowing what condition you were in, he wanted to break out of quarantine when he saw it. They had to settle him down, too," she shrugged, "It took five male nurses to hold him back."

Sheepish, Teela gave an apologetic shrug of her shoulder. She cast a glance toward the window. "He's sleeping now?"

Marlena nodded.

"Is he still quarantined?"

"No. He's been cleared. You were out for two days; that was also worrisome to him…to _all_ of us. But you simply needed rest… _both_ of you need and deserve rest," she explained, her empathetic gaze settling on the younger woman.

Teela swallowed. "Can I see him?"

"Randor is with him now." She stood and walked to the inter-chamber window just in time to see her husband stand and kiss their slumbering son on the forehead. Her arms folded, instantly she was brought back to Adam at five years old kissing him good night. With a sigh, she turned back to Teela.

"Randor's heading back in here."

"Back?"

She nodded. "He, along with your father and I have been taking shifts at each of your bedsides," she stated with a smile. "Your mother is currently confined to Greyskull or else she would have been here," her face sobered. "There was another attack on the Castle."

Teela sent her a confused look. "By whom?"

"Beastman. He attempted to steal the Orb of the Elders and thus take Skeletor's place."

She rolled her eyes. "Speaking of whom, what about Skeletor and Evil-Lyn? Did they return with Adam?"

Marlena returned to her side and took a seat. "Evil-Lyn, along with a face I thought I'd never see again, are in a temporary holding cell. Adam has been so groggy that we haven't been able to determine as of yet what exactly happened to Keldor." She took a breath. "The assumption is that he is dead. Knowing Adam, he would never leave a mission incomplete."

Teela nodded just as the King entered her infirmary chambers.

"My Dear!" he stated rather loudly approaching her bedside. "You're awake!"

Teela smiled and nodded. "How's Adam?"

Randor returned the smile replying with an amused snort, "Adam asked the same thing of you as soon as he regained consciousness." When he saw Teela's confused expression he explained, "He passed out shortly after you were sedated…," he threw her a sheepish look, "And umm, after he was restrained by the nurses." Clearing his throat, he continued. "Anna determined he was severely dehydrated in addition to the substantial physical trauma. Not to mention the anesthesia Earth physicians administered to remove the…," he looked to his wife.

"Bullets," she replied.

"Yes, bullets. He had been functioning on pure adrenaline up to this point. In and out of consciousness, he was a bit incoherent but kept asking for you."

She blushed. "Can I please see him now?"

The King furrowed his brow. "Are you certain you feel strong enough to get out of bed, Dear?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

He nodded back. "Very well," he said resignedly. "You should know that your father never left your side. Having received a dispatch, he summoned the Masters and headed for Greyskull to assist your mother against that mangy mutant," he stated with disgust. "Cringer, or rather, BattleCat is also fighting," he shook his head. "It's been months and I still cannot believe it is the same tiger."

The women chuckled quietly as Randor refocused.

"Go to him, Daughter. Before he fell back to sleep, he was asking to see you," he stated with a gesture to the next room.

Teela nodded and with Marlena's help, she slowly rose out of bed. She approached and hugged her father-in-law. Pulling back, she whispered, "I'm sorry about King Miro, Sir."

Randor looked stricken. He nodded, his lips going tight as his hazel gaze misted over and fell to the floor.

Marlena helped her daughter-in-law don her infirmary robe then slowly walked her out of the room.

Randor turned and, clasping his hands behind his back, gazed pensively out of the window.

xxx

Marlena walked her to Adam's closed door as Teela stopped glancing apprehensively at her mother-in-law. Gently coaxing her forward, Marlena smiled and opened it, closing it behind her for privacy.

Teela froze just inside the door as her eyes stared across the room transfixed at her bruised and battered husband lying on his back, his arms at his side. An EKG beeped rhythmically as an IV snaked from his right arm up to a hanging bag filled with hydrating fluids.

 _He's here…or is this a dream?_

As if sensing her presence, his eyes slowly opened as he turned his head, his sapphire gaze finding her emerald ones. She silently thanked God for those eyes.

The two simply stared at one another in silence, moments passing as the quiet drone of the heart monitor continued. Teela walked forward, their gazes still locked. She took a seat beside him, both still staring in disbelief. Her eyes finally began to glisten with tears causing his to mist over as well.

"Y-you're home, my Love."

Adam nodded. "Ye-yes," he rasped, his voice gravelly. He cleared his throat. "For a minute there, I thought I'd never seen you again," he added, the bass in his voice stronger.

Just then the baby kicked causing a section of Teela's loose robe to thrust forward from the ricochet.

Their gazes shifted in surprise to her belly then back at each other. Marveling, she glanced down, placed a hand to her stomach and returned to his gaze. "He knows his father's voice," she stated quite surprised.

Confused, Adam quirked an eyebrow. "How? I haven't been here."

Teela thought for a moment, her eyes then jumping with understanding. "Telepathy."

His eyebrows shot up.

"We communicated telepathically for months," she explained. "The baby must have heard you."

Adam's misty gaze drifted to the wall opposite him, his eyes going round and blinking in silent comprehension grappling with the realization that he would soon become a father.

Teela leaned forward and tilted her head just as Adam returned to her gaze, her nose almost touching his. Brushing her lips softly against his, their kiss slowly evolved from sweet to passionate, deepening in intensity as tears rolled gently down her cheek.

With his good arm, he reached up, his hand caressing her cheek and eventually sliding into her hair, her palm resting on his chest. The kiss finally broke as they stared into each other's eyes. Teela grinned.

"Welcome home, Daddy."

Adam's eyes widened then settled into a smile.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Sorry for the hiatus on this story but life sort of blew up on me. Thank you to Guest for asking after an update :) ...that sort of gave me the shot in the arm needed to get back on top of this story and FINISH it. Double update today so Chapter 27 immediately follows. I didn't have a chance to quadruple proof like I normally do so I hope this is good as it's been nuts. I really need to clone myself._

 _As usual, please, reviews are sought after and greatly appreciated._

Chapter 26

Succeeding in driving Beastman and his Gryphons away from Greyskull, Man-At-Arms spoke with Stratos and Ram-Man, clasping arms and promising to brief them in detail over Prince Adam's return. As they departed, he turned to BattleCat.

"Perhaps you'd best get back to the Palace," he suggested with a smile and a pat on the cat's saddle. "I understand your friend is awake and very eager to see you."

"Yyyesss Sirrrr," the green and gold tiger growled enthusiastically. "Aaand I could also use the juicy steak he promised me before leaving me behind to chase old Bonehead," he joked, his voice gruff.

Duncan chortled and nodded. "Get going," he replied with another friendly pat. "Catch up with my troops and stay close in case Beastman tries anything," he advised. "There's safety in numbers."

"Aaaafirmative," BattleCat acknowledged before taking off in a full gallop West, the ground thundering underneath him.

Duncan turned and jogged over the drawbridge just before it lurched and began its rise slamming shut behind him. Arriving to an empty throne room he froze, perplexed at the Sorceress' absence. Over the years, it had always been her habit to grant an audience whenever he hung back after battle. He wondered at the deviation.

 _"I am in here, Farrell,"_ her soft voice echoed in his mind.

He blinked. _Farrell?_ The Sorceress never addressed him by his first name.

Confused, he followed the winding halls prompted by her ghostly trail to the large and spacious galley. It featured an enormous stone hearth for cooking meals and entertaining dignitaries, the centerpiece of the impressive ancient kitchen.

Arriving at the doorway, he stopped to see the Sorceress standing at the counter pouring out two cups of herbal tea. Moving to the hearth and suspending the ceramic tea kettle over the fire, she turned to him.

"Please, do sit down," she invited, gesturing at the granite dining table.

With an inquisitive brow, he approached as she placed the two steaming cups on a tray. Meeting him at the table, she gracefully set the tray down, he moving round her to politely pull out a chair. Unable to look him in the eye she thanked him as she took a seat, he taking the one next to her.

They sat silently for several moments, the only sounds in the room the soft crackling of the hearth's fire and their quiet sips of the hot fragrant liquid. After a while, feeling inexplicably uneasy he set his tea cup down and turned to her.

"Sorceress, I really should be getting back. Did you need to discuss something with me?"

Dropping her gaze to the table she set her own cup down. She turned to him, her emerald gaze locking with his chestnut ones.

"If there's something wrong with Adam—" he began before cutting himself off.

Duncan gasped, his mind suddenly hit with a barrage of ghostly images. His jaw fell open as he turned his gaze upward seemingly watching the quick and aggressive memories bombard his vision in his mind's eye:

 _A battlefield, bloody and vicious._

 _Pain exploding at the back of his head._

 _Falling to the ground as the sound of hand to hand combat and swordplay filled his ringing ears._

 _A shot of excruciating pain as the cold sharp blade brutally pierces his side._

 _The guttural cry of a soldier behind him meeting his own death._

 _His side burning and gasping for breath, the world fades and darkens…_

x*x*x

 _Eyes fluttering open to gaze upon the countenance of a beautiful woman; hair of flaming red._

 _Concern written deep within her emerald orbs, she curiously studies him until…darkness._

x*x*x

 _The ghostly image of someone sitting at his bedside comes into focus before his eyes._

 _It reaches out, caressing his face as his teeth chatter from the chill…_

 _Bed covers are pulled over him…a crackling fire…the warmth…_

x*x*x

 _Her beautiful features are clearer now._

 _He's on the mend._

 _Holding her hand, they quietly sit by the lake's shore…_

x*x*x

 _The image of the Archbishop ripples to life…_

 _He's standing with someone…her arm threaded through his._

 _She holds a modest bouquet._

 _They turn to one another…_

 _The kiss…_

x*x*x

Blinking, the trance releases him bringing him abruptly to the present. Horrified, his troubled gaze shoots to the profile of the beautiful woman sitting beside him, her eyes downcast and calmly sipping tea as his warm brown gaze clouds over. Her delicate and youthful appearance bely her power and ancient wisdom. She is a mercurial combination of strength and fragility, beauty and cunning, power and weakness.

 _"Lana?"_

His pet name for her triggering a flood of bittersweet memories, Teela'Na straightened with a gasp, her head snapping to the man decked in bronze armor suddenly so close to her. His tone, both confused and endearing washed over her, unsettling her nerves.

They held each other's startled gaze.

"You have not called me that since…," she finally responds trailing off, her voice tremulous, her eyes suddenly dimming as if divulging a secret without permission.

"Since our daughter was born," he finished as he studied her, his eyes roaming this beautiful, strong and courageous woman.

With a second sharp intake of air, the Sorceress's startled gaze shot back to him. "Nineteen years," she softly whispered.

He reached for her delicate hand as she, in an attempt to protect her heart pulled away, self-consciously averting his gaze. Pained he knit his brow.

"Lana," he pleaded in a near whisper, his voice tender. Reaching again for her, he gently grasped her hand and with the other, caressed her cheek gently coaxing her to turn toward him.

Slowly their eyes met, her tortured green gaze burning into his chestnut ones.

"My God. Forgive me, Beloved," he begged, his voice ragged and soft.

Blindsided by his apparent recollection, Teela'Na's eyes quickly filled with tears, the years of loneliness and longing for her husband at this moment coming together, her heart at once breaking and filling anew with hope. "Forgive you for what, my Farrell?" she finally managed.

The emotion catching in his throat, the old soldier swallowed hard. "For insisting duty above all else. For enthusiastically allowing the memory wipe to remove all remembrance of you, of us, our time together. For going about my life happy in my ignorance while you suffered alone and with full knowledge…," he trailed off then steeled himself. "Forgetting the memory of the love we shared…the passion in our love making…"

Teela'Na averted her gaze, her cheeks pinkening with modesty. Placing a hand over his wrist, she confessed, "I did not anticipate your memory returning this soon or even this fully. I assumed it would take more long years before you returned to me…if ever," she nervously glanced about the room and met his gaze lovingly squeezing his wrist. "There is nothing to forgive, Farrell. We _both_ agreed choosing obligation and sacrificing our family's happiness for the good of Eternia," she reassured. "The prophecy, the protection…it was too important."

Duncan winced before shrugging. "Maybe. Maybe not," he replied with a wink, his moustache twitching slightly prompting her to tearfully chuckle at the familiar teasing. He sobered with a sigh.

"I do not however regret watching the lad grow up and having the privilege of becoming a sort of unofficial mentor to him," he smiled, their gazes locked. "He's a good man for our daughter, isn't he?"

"The best, darling Farrell."

They smiled at one another holding each other's gaze when his communicator suddenly chirped to life.

"Man-At-Arms, do you copy?" Trevian's staticky voice reached out slicing into the private moment.

With an annoyed grunt, he unclamped the device from his belt causing Teela'Na to chuckle softly, a hand to her mouth. Holding it to his lips, he replied, "Go Commander."

"Palace security is locking down for the evening. When should we expect you to check-in?"

Duncan glanced at his wife who nodded back. He then returned to the communicator. "I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Would you please inform His Majesty?"

There was a curious pause then, "Certainly, my friend. You are at Greyskull, yes?"

"Yes. And I'm with the Sorceress," his brown gaze wandered to hers. "There are things we need to discuss," he eluded.

Another pause. "Okay," the Commander drew out, a bit befuddled.

"Trevian, please let everyone know I'm on radio silence until my return."

Yet another pause. "Okay," he again drew out in a questioning tone.

"And, tell my family I love them."

This time, the Commander of the Eternian Armed Forces cleared his throat. "Certainly, Commander. We will leave you to…to whatever…," he replied awkwardly prompting Teela'Na to giggle quietly some more. "Good evening," he offered before signing off.

Duncan snapped the device shut and stared into his wife's eyes, settling her. Cradling her face with his hands, he leaned in for a sweet and tentative kiss, her lips soft and inviting. He pulled back, their gazes again locked.

"There is much to discuss, is there not?" she said.

He nodded. "Yes. Much."

* * *

The next morning in the Recovery Room, Adam sat up in bed, the royal family surrounding him.

They stilled in shocked silence, the Prince having just briefed them on his time on Earth.

"So, Keldor is…dead," the King stated wide-eyed.

Adam's sad gaze shifted to his father, Teela squeezing his hand. With a nod he quietly replied, "Yes, Sir." When the room offered a few more hesitant moments of silence, he added, "I'm sorry, Father. I—"

Randor frowned giving his head a sharp shake cutting him off. "Son, you did what you had to do," he reassured. "I do not hold you responsible for protecting others and doing your duty," he gave a sad tired gesture with his hand. "My brother made his own choices long before you were even born and I'm afraid those decisions finally caught up with him." He sighed, his gaze on the floor. "We knew they would, eventually. He was presented with many… _many_ chances to renounce his evil ways but decided against it. Neither I nor Father could reach him. I love my brother but…he unfortunately got what he deserved."

A pensive silence filled the room until marveling, Randor shifted meeting his son's gaze. "I'm proud of you, son. You, with the help of Amanda saved your mother's people and we're grateful," he stated, beaming despite the hint of pain behind those hazel eyes. He shook his head astonished over everything Adam had related to them and over what had transpired.

Marlena watched him, her hand holding his tightly. He knit his brow. "I'm also grateful you met your Grandfather…," his voice broke as he trailed off, his wife offering a quick squeeze.

Emotional, Adam swallowed roughly. "Me, too."

"Hey, can we come in or what?" a high-pitched voice whined from the doorway prompting all heads to turn. Orko, along with BattleCat waited at the door, their eyes hopeful.

Swiping at a tear, Adam sniffled and laughed. "Of course!" He held out an arm then winced in pain, regretting it immediately as the bullet wounds although healing quickly still throbbed. Concerned, Teela touched his shoulder.

BattleCat entered, his massive shoulder blades moving as his large paws and long gait covered the distance in a matter of seconds. Reaching his friend's bedside, his booming growl filled the room.

"Aaarrre you okay, Adam?"

"Yes." Smiling, the Prince reached over to embrace his buddy around the neck, the cat's muzzle hampering his efforts. He frowned. "Let's get this thing off, shall we? You've been saddled with it for almost a year, buddy."

Pulling it off, everyone marveled as the transformed face of Cringer emerged, altered by Greyskull's magic. Gone were the timid kindhearted features and worried expression. In its place, the ferocity of a vicious jungle tiger; his enormous mandible, deadly and elongated canines, and the wild yet intelligent piercing golden stare.

Teela snorted breaking the silence. "You're even scarier _without_ the muzzle, BattleCat. I'm afraid you'd send Cringer running just by simply gazing into a mirror."

The room broke into laughter.

"Ohhhh yeah? See how I react if Aaadam doesn't come through with that steak," he growled jokingly prompting more laughter.

Adam smirked. "Not even He-Man would be able to come between you and a juicy rare steak, pal," he joked back, hugging his friend around the neck.

After a few more chuckles, the room finally settled down.

"Speaking of whom, Adam," his mother began soberly, "At the Nobles' Quarterly three months ago, your mother-in-law certainly held court."

He turned to her, his eyebrow quirked. "Held court?"

Randor nodded. "The nobles were…," he shot an apologetic glance at Teela who shrugged listlessly, "Tensions mounted and bubbled over, son. The nobles basically accused your wife of infidelity and had the gall to stand in front of me in court with that nonsense. They demanded confession which of course would have resulted in the Princess' deposing."

The Prince's face darkened. "Infidelity?" He asked sharply turning to Teela. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Sheepish, she shrugged a shoulder. "You were on _Earth_ , Adam," she asserted.

Annoyed, he looked at her. "So?"

Suppressing a smile, she replied, "So, I wasn't about to distract you from your mission. There's no telling what you would have done had you found out. I know your temper, Hot Stuff," she winked.

Adam's face went blank. "What temper?" he joked dryly.

Teela snorted. "Right," she drew out.

"After much haranguing and disparagement, the Sorceress finally appeared and summarily put everyone in their place," the King explained.

"How?" his son asked, his eyes round with intrigue.

"By telling everyone you were He-Man," the Queen added.

Adam flinched. _"What?"_ he shouted lifting himself from the bed by his fists, abruptly leaning forward.

"That was essentially my reaction too, son," Randor replied amused.

Shocked, he slowly leaned back. Then finally, "Sooo…everyone knows?"

"Well," Teela offered, "Only the Palace and infirmary staff, the nobles, and the subsequent rulers of the Five Kingdoms, that's all," she said dryly.

Adam's head snapped to hers, their gazes pinned to each other. He then broke the stare and turned to his mother and father. "Who _doesn't_ know?"

"The media, the armed forces, the citizens of Eternia, and Keldor's former henchmen," Marlena replied.

He stared blankly at his bed covers. "Holy _shit_ ," he muttered quietly, confusion at the idiom forming on all faces. Well, all except one.

Marlena quirked an amused brow, "My brother Travis' influence," she explained to the room to which she received nods of understanding.

Snapping out of it, Adam's sheepish gaze swept the room. "Sorry." He cleared his throat and looked at his wife. "So, David and Irene know?"

She nodded. "Irene took it in stride but David sort of had a mini-meltdown."

Adam worriedly furrowed his brow.

"He was hurt that you never confided in him. Hurt…and angry at first."

Feeling guilty, his eyes shifted to the bed covers once again. "Oh." He gave a sigh. "We'll need to talk."

"And you'll need to see your godson, my husband," Teela added with a small smile lightening the mood.

His eyes jerked to hers. "A son?" he blinked in amazement as his eyes wandered the room. "Wow," he looked at Teela. "What's his name?"

"Alexander. Alexander Aberra," she replied with a smile, her emerald gaze misting slightly.

Unsure what to think, Adam stared at his wife. "An Earth name?"

Grinning, Teela nodded. "He's named in your honor, my Love."

Adam's brows shot up, his sapphire gaze studying hers for several shocked moments before misting over. "They…they named him after me?"

She nodded enthusiastically as his parents, Orko, and BattleCat quietly looked on. Humbled, a look of sheer wonder overtook his handsome features.

They all then engaged in lively conversation laced with colorful anecdotes informing Adam of what happened over the nearly nine months he'd been away to which the Prince quietly and happily listened, grateful to be home.

* * *

 _\- A Week Later -_

The day after Beastman's attack, Duncan had returned to the Palace. His memory now fully restored, he'd taken his daughter aside and had a long meaningful, and emotional discussion with her surprised that she had previous knowledge of her paternal parentage.

The love of a father for his daughter always present and never questioned from day one, their long-held feelings were magnified by this moment of discovery. They promised, after the birth of his grandchild and the trials of Skeletor's henchmen to sit together, only the three of them, to delve further into her ancestry: the Duncans of Broadmoor as well as the En-Fathem lineage of T'Allarma.

Their hearts knit as Father and Daughter, they embraced, their eyes filled with joyful tears at the prospect of a true family reunion.

xxx

Recovering on schedule, the Prince was up and moving albeit on a cane as the limp was still pronounced.

Recovered enough to be moved back to his suite, the bruises were completely gone, the ribs had mended, and the bullet wounds were still bandaged yet healing; his left arm in a sling at the physician's insistence whenever he ambled about. This precaution isolated movement in order to prevent the stitches from popping.

The family had many questions as to why, in Adam's form, his wounds remained having been sustained as He-Man.

Having visited Recovery before his release, the Sorceress explained that the wounds he'd received as He-Man oddly reflected in Adam's body due to the melding of his physiology experienced while on Earth.

The constant atmospheric changes of Earth began the process of spontaneous fusion within Adam's body; the lack of sorcery and magic on his mother's planet serving to hasten the merger of the alter-egos. Because sorcery wasn't present to maintain the physiological autonomy of Adam and He-Man, his body began to display supernatural strength while in his default form.

Over the time spent there, the subtle changes had little to no side-effects as Adam was part Earthen. However the Eternian side of his body on occasion protested in the form of what Earthlings mis-identified as "hay fever". Sometimes he would cough or sneeze for no reason. No one was alarmed as it happened so rarely and Adam had arrived during the season of what North America considered late spring or early summer.

* * *

Standing in their bedchambers this morning and her swollen belly between them, Teela assisted her husband with his tie, his left arm still too sore to manage the mundane activity. He looked at her.

"Do you know why Father called a special assembly today?"

Finishing up, she made a face and shrugged. "No idea," she stated absently stroking her belly and turning away to retrieve her shawl. "Perhaps it's in preparation of Amanda and Vanessa's upcoming trials?"

He knit his brow. "Maybe. Amanda seemed resigned to her fate yesterday. I told her Mother and Father know what she did for Earth and that she was instrumental in getting me back home," he stated pensively. "My parents spoke to the judges on her behalf in deposition."

"It's your turn tomorrow, right?"

He nodded pursing his lips in thought. "I hope the court takes that into consideration."

Teela cocked her head. "Although I'm still leery of her and am responsible for the hump in her nose, I concede that she _did_ help my husband return to me," she teased as Adam snorted a laugh.

She suddenly waxed sober. "Sure, what she did for the Queen's home planet will help but…she _killed_ you," she stated sadly, her voice quaking. "That day was the worst day of my entire life. In effect, she killed me too."

Gazing at her, he bit his lip. "We discussed that on Earth," he sighed and glanced away. "No one other than Anna's triage team knows I actually died. Once the facts come out, that'll be, to say the least, an obstacle."

Teela nodded, her expression clouded. Stepping closer she cradled his face and tenderly kissed his lips. When the kiss broke, he offered a wan smile.

"Okie doke," he brushed the suddenly morose mood off, "Let's get whatever this is over with so we can come back here alone and…," he glanced at his pregnant wife's stomach and back into her eyes, "How long must we wait again?" he asked.

Teela snorted in laughter. "Four weeks after delivery."

"Dammit!" he teased in mock disappointment.

Amidst his wife's giggles, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to her belly. "I love you," he said addressing the child in her tummy. He straightened and kissed his wife. "And I love you too," he stopped and shrugged, "Sometimes."

Laughing, she slapped his shoulder. "Keep it up and you'll wish you'd stayed on Earth."

Feigning fear, Adam responded with a wink and a peck to her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:** Double update today so please read Chapter 26 before this one. We're winding down on the "A Royal Pain" series..._

 _Reviews are desperately needed and greatly appreciated. Please forgive if this sucks :( Hope not._

Chapter 27

Escorted by his security detail, the young couple made their way to Greyskull Assembly Hall arm in arm, his gait slow and cautious, his cane popping on the marble floors. With a slight limp, Adam turned to his wife.

"I feel old with this thing," he protested waving the cane in the air.

"Your twentieth birthday celebration is in two months, Adam," she reminded, "Then next year you'll have reached your Third Cycle of Seven," she thought for a moment then made a face. "Yeah, you _are_ old," she stated rather loudly, patting his arm condescendingly.

Adam narrowed his eyes over Teela's bubbling laughter at his expression.

Arriving at the doors to the Hall, they sobered and listened to the Herald as they awaited their announcement.

As it was a somewhat informal breakfast gathering, Adam wore a tailored black suit. He paired it with a royal blue silk shirt and svelte tie of lighter shade. The sling supporting his left arm was made of embroidered black damask. His blonde locks were cut extremely short on the sides and back, long and spikey on the top contrasting the depth of his natural hair color; darker blonde tones with sunny highlights.

Teela wore a matching elegant yet understated royal blue empire line chiffon dress and heels, her fiery long red tresses smooth and parted on the side falling about her shoulders.

Just then, the voice of the Herald could be heard on the other side of the ornate double doors.

"…and of the King and Queen, the Crown Prince and Princess of Eternia…"

The doors slowly opened as Adam and Teela entered to a hushed room of over a thousand nobles sitting at long tables draped in white linen, all gaping wide-eyed at the couple.

The two exchanged confused looks as they both made their way to the front of the Hall, the nobles all at once standing, chairs moving across the marble floor the only sound.

Reaching their parents, they bowed and curtseyed to the King and Queen standing at the front of the chamber. Man-At-Arms stood guard by the entrance, his brow quirked at the strange silence.

Standing next to the monarchs, they turned and looked out upon the sea of astonished, emotional, and reverent faces as they all bowed and curtseyed to the young couple. A Hall attendant approached and, startling the Prince, respectfully took his cane. A look of confusion flitting across his features, he straightened as he and Teela stared back at the assembly for a few silent moments.

 _"What the hell…,"_ Adam's voice muttered within Teela's mind causing her to suppress a smile.

Then it happened: the multitude of ranking rulers led by the Duke and Duchess of Aberra left their tables, approached and bowed; David and Irene embracing their best friends tightly, their eyes shining with emotion. As they moved to the side and back to their seats, the rest of the ranking nobles approached, hundreds all representing their respective duchies, some on the brink of tears and dropping to their knees grasping Adam's hand and kissing the back of it.

The Prince, completely caught off guard by the adoration flinched, turning sharply to his mother and father, his sapphire gaze searching for an explanation. At a loss for words, the King and Queen wore confused expressions shrugging helplessly.

He then exchanged glances with the Princess who seemed equally confused as people, some in tears, some agog with veneration made their way to the two of them offering their gratitude.

As this went on, the rest in attendance began to cheer, the sound climbing to deafening levels as the Prince and Princess blinked in confusion, nodding their thanks to each who approached.

Signaling for everyone to cease and return to their seats, David stepped forward as the room quieted down. He was handed a scroll and removing the ribbon, opened it and began.

"Your Royal Majesties, Your Royal Highnesses. I represent the Nobles of Eternia and their Rulers when I say we are grateful for your selfless dedication to Eternia and its inhabitants."

Adam and Teela blinked at each other before turning their attention back to their good friend.

With a deep breath, he continued. "To Your Majesties the King and Queen, thank you for the sacrifice of allowing your son, the Prince, and your daughter-in-law, the Princess, to put their lives in harm's way all for the safety and protection of the Kingdom…a Kingdom that not always showed itself worthy of said valuable expense," he turned to the younger couple.

"To Your Highnesses the Crown Prince and Princess, thank you…," David trailed off, his voice choking slightly before regaining his composure. Turning to Adam he continued, "Thank you for your unending selfless acts of valor as Greyskull's Warrior and Defender of Eternia. And most recently, risking life and limb for the protection of the Queen's home planet of Earth."

He turned to Teela. "And thank you, as his devoted wife, for your own skill and courage in fighting by his side and lending your support, selflessly sharing your husband with the rest of Eternia." Taking another breath, he continued.

"We, the Rulers and Nobles of this Realm know that we can never repay the debt we owe not only to you, but to your descendants and the lineage of King Miro knowing that what you've accomplished in our time will have positive implications for generations and ages to come. May the Omniscient One bless and keep you."

At that, the assembly stood with a resounding cheer and applause.

Adam and Teela, both completely taken aback and unsure of how to react simply stared wide-eyed at everyone, their gazes misting over and roaming the chamber as the extended applause continued. Exchanging glances, they faced the assembly and bowed and curtseyed in mutual appreciation.

After closing remarks by the Herald, the assembly took their seats to partake of the morning meal with Eternia's ruling family.

* * *

 _\- Three Weeks Later -_

Almost entirely healed and the limp gone, Adam completed a very busy month.

After the deposition regarding the Zalesian sisters and his wife unable to travel on account of her approaching due date, he traveled alone to Aberra for a long heart to heart with his best friend over the whole He-Man secret identity fiasco. Thankfully, his long-time buddy understood the reason for the secrecy. While there, he had the pleasure of meeting his namesake who was now approaching two months old and quite a handful. David and Irene looked on laughingly, shaking their heads as Adam played with his godson, his smile wide.

xxx

After Aberra, he journeyed to Hamaya to meet with King Johan and Princess Eva'Na over the Sorian Talks.

While there, Eve, her amber eyes wide in disbelief could not believe her best friend masqueraded as He-Man for the past year and a half right under her nose! After giving him good-natured ribbing over that fact, they talked about his experiences into the wee hours. She reflected on their last meeting in her hometown and the discussion about love and secrets. Finally, it all made sense.

xxx

Adam then traveled to meet with the Masters, each of them relieved and overjoyed at his successful mission and safe return home.

After a whirlwind road trip of travel and endless meetings, the Prince eventually made it home to Eternos where he and the Princess finally settled into their daily routine with Adam, a most attentive husband to his pregnant wife.

* * *

 _\- Three Days Later -_

After lunch, the two headed back to their suite and relaxed in the salon catching up on reading when Teela suddenly guffawed.

Adam turned to her. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's just so strange," she reflected. "The stares we now get from the staff and the nobles…it's hard for me to adjust."

He chuckled. "Yes. I'm accustomed to keeping secrets and sneaking around. Now, if the moment calls for it, no matter who's nearby all I have to do is whip out the sword and step to it," he pondered.

Teela stared blankly at him before bursting into laughter, Adam offering a look of confusion.

"Did you just say, whip it out?"

Chagrined, he replied, "Okay poor choice of words."

Unwilling to let him off so easily, she grinned and pat her stomach. "You've done enough whipping to cause serious damage, okay, so you need to stay over there, Mr. Miro," she warned, her arm outstretched, "And don't come near me for another five years."

Adam's eyebrows shot up as he snorted a laugh. " _Only_ five years?"

Teela bit her lip, pensive for a moment. "You're right. Make it ten. This baby of yours has become so heavy," she complained, a hand to her tummy. "I feel like I'm about to burst any mo—" she stopped her eyes going wide in alarm.

He stared at her. "Teela?"

She froze, her hand on her stomach. "Ancients. I think…I think my water just broke."

His eyes went wide, the book dropping to the floor.

Gasping from a sudden and sharp pang, Teela's arms immediately started flailing. "Quick! Quick Adam, do something!"

 _Do something?_ he mouthed before knitting his brow. He suddenly jumped to his feet and, scooping her up into his arms, he charged the door. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and her forehead buried in the crook of his shoulder, she began to pant.

"Open the damn door, Teela!" Adam suddenly shouted snapping her out of her glass-eyed stupor.

Startled, she quickly reached for the doorknob and turning it, he crossed and moved into the corridor. At full sprint he headed toward the infirmary, Teela in tow, passing confused guards and Palace staff.

"Baby! Baby coming! _Now!_ Out of the way! Sorry. _*oof*_ Oops. _Please!_ Oh…damn. Sorry!" he shouted dodging everyone.

"Call Reuben!" he shouted over his shoulder whizzing by a very startled staff.

Catching a glimpse of the Princess in his arms, they immediately ran for a communicator to alert the infirmary.

The Palace upon hearing the commotion jumped into action, the excited energy level catapulting into high gear.

xxx

The door to the King's office burst open startling everyone inside as all eyes shot to the door.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties, but…but…," the attendant rambled.

Queen Marlena crinkled her brow. "What is it, dear Lemuel?"

He took a deep breath. "The Princess has gone into labor!"

Randor and Marlena turned sharply to each other, their eyes wide with excitement and apprehension. They suddenly both jumped up from their seats and ran to the door, Lemuel shifting to the side and following them out.

"Cancel everything!" the King shouted to his assistant running past and darting into the hallway. She simply nodded and picked up the communicator.

xxx

 _…meanwhile, in the Palace courtyard…_

"Your overall technique is correct, but your blade is slightly off, do you see?" Duncan reached to adjust Beofer's sword during their training session.

Simka, along with the rest of the guard members watched as his comrade received expert instruction.

Gada observed them, her arms folded, ready to assist her Commanding Officer as a member of the Royal detachment. With the second best skillset in the Guard, second only to the Princess, she was only there as an advisor.

Suddenly, the sound of hurried footsteps reached them causing all heads to snap towards him.

"Teela's having a baby!" Norbert shouted.

Beofer quirked a brow. "Well of course she's having a baby, Norby," he teased. "Haven't you noticed anything peculiar over the last nine months?" he added to quiet chuckles.

Watching the exchange, Duncan's and Gada's gazes narrowed searching for clarification.

Breathless from running, he replied, "No! No. I mean…she's about to give birth. Right now!"

Their eyes wide, Teela's father and kinswoman exchanged glances, everyone's mouths dropping. Duncan turned to the group.

"Back to your duties everyone," he stated. "Those of you off-duty, you may retire to your quarters." He looked at Gada. "Come, Officer!" he gestured as they both hurried from the courtyard toward the infirmary.

As the astonished crowd broke up, all chattering excitedly, Teela's three schoolmates stared at one another in wonder.

* * *

With everyone corralled in the waiting room, Randor and Duncan paced nervously as the others looked on. Marlena reached out a hand.

"It's only been thirty minutes, you two," she teased.

Randor froze and looked at her. "Surely Reuben would have stopped by for a progress report," he stated agitatedly. "Someone…anyone!"

Duncan turned to him. "Sire, the Queen is right. It hasn't been enough time. They're most likely preparing my daughter," he reassured. "Adam's with her…," choked up, he trailed off as Orko, Cringer, Trevian and Gada wore nervous expressions.

"Yes, they're fine," the Queen echoed as she coaxed her husband into taking a seat.

He waxed silent for a moment before looking into her eyes. "This is our first grandchild," he stated in awe.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"I don't know whether to be excited or worried," Randor confessed..

"Be excited, Your Majesty," Gada answered, her expression hopeful.

Suddenly, Adam appeared at the door in scrubs, a surgical mask stretched underneath his chin. Forgetting everything that was previously stated the room, suddenly charged with energy came alive as everyone jumped to their feet and rushing to him, began talking at once.

The Prince grinned, his hands up in mock surrender. "She's okay. They're prepping her now—"

"How far apart are the contractions?" his mother cut in, too nervous and excited to wait.

"About fifteen minutes, Mom."

"And they last how long?" Randor asked.

"Roughly thirty seconds or so."

"How is she doing?" Duncan asked.

Adam shifted his gaze to his father-in-law. "She's good, Duncan. Some discomfort notwithstanding, she's strong," he smiled. "I'm…I'm proud of her."

The room went quiet, their thoughts on the apparent new mom in the other room.

"Does Teela need anything?" Orko finally offered.

He smiled again. "Not so far, little buddy. Thanks. She's okay."

"D-Do _you_ need a-anything?" Cringer added causing everyone to chuckle nervously.

Adam snorted. "I'll need a drink and probably a stretcher afterwards."

More chuckles.

He threw a glance over his shoulder and turned back to everyone. "Look, I've got to get back to her. I wanted to let you guys know what was going on…," he trailed off and went still, glancing about the room. "Thank you all…for being here for us," he affirmed, his sapphire gaze a bit misty.

His mother reached up and, cupping his face gave him a motherly peck on the lips. "We love you both. Go on, son."

Adam nodded as Randor and Duncan gave him quick hugs before he pulled back and darted into the hallway.

* * *

 _\- Three Hours Later –_

On her back, her legs in stirrups, Teela gasped for breath as the contractions intensified in pain and frequency. She squeezed her eyes shut, her brow drenched with perspiration.

Adam by her bedside, he held her hand as Reuben and his medical staff moved quickly about the room.

"Steady breaths, Tee," he said as calmly as possible although inwardly he felt he was about to lose it. "Squeeze my hand when it gets too much."

Teela's eyes popped open and locked on Adam. "It's already too much," she replied sharply between ragged breaths.

Trying to suppress a lopsided smile, he shrugged. "True."

"And don't you dare laugh at me, Adam!" she spat knowing her husband too well, "Or I swear to God you'll never come near me again!"

Some in the room snorted in laughter as Adam, doing his best to keep a straight face kept his gaze on his wife. Moving the surgical mask back over his face he asked, "Is this better, my darling dear?"

Despite the pain and agitation, Teela guffawed amused. "No because I can still see your eyes, Love. Your eyes _always_ give it away."

To that, everyone in the room broke out in laughter prompting Adam to turn toward them and jokingly shrug his shoulders. "What?"

xxx

As the room quieted down, everyone moved back into place, all present excited for the arrival of the newest royal. Adam turned back to his wife who struggled under the weight of another oncoming contraction. He gazed at her with empathy.

"Tee, I'm sorry you have to go through this. Are you—"

He stopped, the pressure of his wife's sudden and painful squeeze to his hand causing him to twist in agony and ground out a painful cry. She released him and, recovering, he turned sharply to her.

"What are you doing to my hand? Crushing the bones?" he muffled through his mask.

"That's what you get, Addie," she stated after the contraction subsided slightly. "You get to feel some pain in all of this, too," she teased.

 _"Addie?"_ he looked at her in confusion.

She waved her other hand. "Ohh…whatever your name is…," she stated right before the next contraction strangled her last comment.

"Princess? I need you to listen to me," Reuben, her physician stated calmly. "We're going to instruct you on when to push, and when to cease. Do nothing unless ordered by either myself or the Prince. Do you understand?"

Teela nodded, perspiration causing her red tresses to adhere to the sides of her face. "Yes, Sir. I can follow orders. I was the Captain of the Royal Guard until I got mixed up with this guy," she added breathily with a smirk and a nod to her husband.

Adam looked down at her, his expression blank. "Indeed this is going to be quite painful."

The nurses in the room did their best to suppress laughter but failed.

She snorted and with a smile ventured, "Kiss me, He-Man…"

His eyes went round as more chuckles filled the room. Quickly pulling down his mask, he leaned over and offered a quick peck to her lips. Straightening, he replaced the mask and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you _sure_ you're not on drugs?"

Teela opened her mouth when her reply was cut off with another excruciating contraction, her hand squeezing her husband's for support. She cried out in pain as Reuben began.

"Princess, I need you to push… _now!_ "

xxx

Over the next forty-five minutes her husband coached her, stroking her hair as she bore down at the physician's cues. Reuben looked at Adam.

"Tell her she needs to give me one more strong push, my Prince."

Adam nodded and turned back to his wife. Holding her hand secure in his, he stroked her hair one more time. "Tee, we need one more good push. Can you do that for us, my Love?"

Exhausted, Teela opened her eyes and locked her emerald gaze with his. Panting she nodded, her eyes cloudy with pain and fatigue.

"That's my girl," he replied with a kiss through his mask on her forehead. "Are you ready?"

She nodded again.

"Okay… _push!_ "

With all her might, Teela pushed and cried as the room erupted in shouts, everyone encouraging her until… _the sound_ …

The sound of a newborn baby's cry suddenly filled the room as Adam's head turned sharply to Reuben.

As smiling nurses handed him towels, the older man gently reached into the infant's mouth to remove any fluids allowing the baby to breathe easier.

Still masked, Adam stared at the sight, his sapphire gaze welling up with tears. He turned to his drained wife who now lay quietly, her eyes closed as her breathing slowed to normal.

He removed the mask. "You did it, Love," he whispered before kissing her forehead. He pulled back to gaze on her. "You—"

"My Prince, would you care to do the honors?" Reuben asked holding out a pair of sterilized surgical scissors.

He swallowed hard and nodded. With another kiss to his wife, he gently released her and stood. Approaching, the physician handed him the instrument as they clamped and held the crying child's umbilical cord out for him.

Adam glanced at his wife then down at his child, completely shocked. Nodding to the older man, he carefully severed the cord freeing mother and child as the room burst into congratulatory shouts. The nurses carefully handed the crying infant to the new father, he cradling the newborn in his arms, eyes filled with wonder.

While Reuben stitched his wife and removed the stirrups, Adam stepped behind him, and, with the assistance of the nurses, gently washed, toweled off, and wrapped the baby, in a warm blanket; the color of the blanket carefully chosen.

Nuzzled and comforted against its father's chest, the baby had now ceased its cries.

Adam approached his wife who by now was more lucid and snuggled under the bed covers. Taking a seat beside her, he marveled. "Tee?"

Her eyes fluttered open and fixed on her husband, a weak smile on her lips.

He leaned in, the baby's eyes closed and now slumbering. He gave a teary smile.

"She's beautiful."


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N:** Trying to keep on schedule. Hoping this flows as I'm dealing with allergies and proofed this with a slight case of vertigo. Nothing like a good dizzy spell to keep life interesting. lol I sometimes listen to instrumental music while writing. Although I'd already written it, I proofed this chapter while listening to "Safe Now" by Henry Jackman from the soundtrack "Captain Phillips". I must say it worked with the emotional tone of the scene and is pretty fitting as, after all they've been through, Adam and Teela are safe now. :)_

Chapter 28

Teela, her eyes filled with tears reached out as her husband gently transferred their now slumbering newborn into her arms. Turning, the Prince embraced Reuben and each of the nurses, thanking them as they left the room allowing the new parents to share a private moment.

He approached and settled on the edge of her bed, his arm resting on the headboard as she studied the infant's beautiful face; her eyelids closed, her pouty lips twitching, her fingers moving slightly as if in dream. Teela's gaze taking in every feature and every soft line, she turned to look up at her husband, her teary emerald eyes wide.

"We…we actually have a _daughter_ , Adam," she declared in disbelief.

Adam grinned as she turned back to the cherub. "So, you're the one who's been kicking Mommy this whole time, huh?" she cooed, in amusement. "You're just like your Daddy. You love those roundhouse kicks," she teased nuzzling the baby's nose.

He snorted as he watched her adjust the baby's swaddle, their daughter suddenly crinkling her brow and wriggling in her blanket. Her tiny mouth opened for a yawn as her expression leveled neutral sending her into an even deeper slumber, her breathing steady and slightly nasal.

Realizing she was now a mother, a notion that used to terrify her, Teela's chin crumpled as the sobriety of the moment sunk in. Steeling herself, she pressed her lips together and shifted a weapy gaze to her husband.

Adam smiled as they locked gazes. Slowly, he leaned in and nuzzled his wife's nose before capturing a soft, sweet kiss. When it broke, he looked at his daughter.

 _My daughter..._

He tried to swallow. Feeling a lump form at the back of his throat his blue gaze started to mist over as he watched his wife kiss their daughter's forehead. A sense of peace swept over him as he quietly observed his… _family_. His gaze shifted to his daughter's pink wristband.

*Baby Miro*

Adam blinked as his mind tried to process all that had transpired over the last nineteen years:

 _Fifteen years of friendship followed by courtship…_

 _Separation…_

 _Skeletor and Greyskull…_

 _Break up and reconciliation_

 _Death…_

 _Life…_

 _Marriage…_

 _The long separation…_

 _Greyskull's apprenticeship…and discovery on Earth…_

 _Death…_

 _Reunion…_

 _…New life._

He shook his head as he pondered. Life was constantly in motion, rotating, like the Cycles of Seven—

"Adam?"

He'd been staring at the wall when, snapping out of it, he shifted his gaze to Teela.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her eyes glistening.

He sent her a lopsided grin. "No," he confessed sheepishly, "You…umm…sort of caught me waxing philosophical." He sighed, "Our lives have been one, crazy carousel ride."

She sent him a look of confusion. "Care-Osell?"

"Merry-Go-Round."

Her confusion deepened until he finally waved a hand. "Never mind."

Teela smirked and snorted a laugh. _"Goofball."_

They began to chuckle. Quieting down, they stared at each other until, unable to restrain them, his eyes welled up with tears, Teela's following suit.

With a broken smile, he leaned over and captured her lips once more.

* * *

The room was tense as everyone waited with baited breath.

"It's been almost six hours, right?" Orko's nasally and anxious voice broke the silence.

"Yes, Orko," Marlena replied, her voice tremulous, "Sometimes these things take time."

Trevian suddenly stepped through the doorway, his expression one of expectancy. Mistaking him for the Prince, everyone jumped and turned to the door only to settle back in disappointment.

"Don't… _do_ that!" Randor snapped tightly having jumped to his feet. "I thought you were Adam!"

Marlena chuckled at her fidgety husband as the Commander, now sheepish, bowed. "My apologies Your Majesties. The baby is here, yes?" he asked as he made his way to a nearby chair.

Gada shook her head. "No. Or rather, we don't know. Prince Adam stopped by several hours ago right after Teela was admitted and now we're just waiting for word –"

She broke off as her eyes went round. Her sudden abruptness caused everyone to snap their heads to her, the room staring in silent speculation as her gaze leveled off into trance-like state.

Knowing that look all too well, Cringer began to whimper nervously until her posture relaxed, the magic releasing her. Blinking, she looked around at the expectant faces. Her features then lit up as a slow smile crept along her lips, her eyes bouncing excitedly about the room.

Hopeful and with her gaze still fixed on the young woman, Marlena straightened in her seat and anxiously clasped her hands holding them against her lips. Her husband stared at the Sorceress' Apprentice as Duncan, his eyes trained on Gada nodded in understanding.

Discovering from the Sorceress that the birth had taken place but not yet knowing the sex of the baby, Gada, realizing her reaction to the news was about to spoil the surprise forced her expression to one of neutrality. She turned to Trevian.

"…from the physician as to the status," she completed her earlier thought before glancing about cheekily.

Smirking, Duncan and Marlena shook their heads as Randor's hazel eyes narrowed irritatingly. "Seamless, Officer Durizimen," he teased, "Quite seamless."

In response, Gada clapped a hand to her mouth to suppress a giggle. Her eyes then widened and went distant, focusing past Duncan's shoulder and at the window. She suddenly pointed. _"Look!"_

All eyes turned to find the Masters making their way across the grassy knoll of the outer courtyard and toward the infirmary escorted by Trevian's troops. Everyone looked back at the sheepish Commander who simply shrugged.

The Apprentice raised her arms and in a sudden flash of light, disappeared then materialized beside the oncoming group who by now had attracted a large following; Palace staff ran to them, their faces in awe of the renowned warriors. Wearing smiles, they stopped as she spoke with Stratos and Buzz-Off; the family inside, eyes trained on what was happening yet unable to overhear separated by distance and plate glass.

"Hey," a deep yet tired voice addressed them from behind causing everyone's heads to turn sharply toward the sound.

Adam stood at the door still in scrubs appearing exhausted yet relieved.

His family anxiously jumped to their feet and rushed him, a smile forming on his lips.

"Well, son?" Randor asked impatiently.

The smile widened.

Marlena gasped, her hands going to her mouth.

"Is it a boy or a girl, lad?" Duncan eagerly asked.

The Prince grinned as he stepped aside gesturing to the hallway. "Why don't you see for yourselves?"

With a hop and joyous yelp, Marlena cupped his face and kissed his cheek before rushing out while the men embraced him and followed the Queen. Orko and Cringer sidled up as Adam glanced down at them.

"C-can we go inside her chambers, t-too, Adam?"

Concerned he snorted in disbelief, "Of course!" his arm going out to his side to corral them through the doorway. "You two are as much my family as everyone else here today," his brow furrowed again. "There was never any question, guys."

Orko's yellow eyes widened then immediately filled with tears in gratitude as he zoomed over and hugged Adam's neck tightly.

The Prince choked out a laugh, his voice going hoarse as he patted the Trollan's arm. "It's okay Orko," he rasped, "But…I…c-can't…breathe…"

The Trollan gasped and released him looking sheepish as the Prince coughed in laughter. "Sorry, Adam."

"It's alright. Go on in there," he replied with a smile.

xxx

The Prince stood in the doorway to his wife's suite watching with an affectionate gaze as everyone eagerly huddled around her.

After congratulatory hugs and kisses, Teela carefully transferred the pink bundle to the Queen whose tear-filled hazel-blue eyes roamed her granddaughter's delicate features. With his arm around her, Randor stood behind her staring in reverent awe as Duncan reached down and embraced his daughter. Trevian and Orko gave friendly kisses to the Princess' cheek as Cringer nuzzled Teela's palm.

He stood there knowing he was wearing a goofy smile as he watched his mother transfer his daughter to the King.

Cradling the baby, in that moment Randor suddenly shifted a teary gaze across the room as father and son stared silently at each other, communicating without words. Following the King's line of vision, everyone turned to the Prince, sniffling as they all quietly basked in this tremendous moment.

The room then broke into joyous exclamation prompting the newborn to begin crying in confusion. Laughter filled the room as Marlena rounded the bed and approached her son. She wrapped her arms around him placing her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat pounding softly in her ear as he returned the embrace, his eyes closed, his cheek against her hair.

* * *

Everyone but Orko (for obvious reasons) having had a chance to hold the baby, Adam cradled his sleeping daughter in his arms as everyone reclined in the infirmary suite taking the moment to engage in a spontaneous game of suggesting names.

"Jeroboam?"

His suggestion soundly rejected, Orko whined, "Why not?"

"On Earth, that's a name for a male, Orko," Marlena laughed as the room joined in.

"Teela-Nari!" someone ventured.

Teela's eyes went round. "Absolutely not," she stated as they all once again chuckled.

Trevian thought for a moment. "How about, Adama?"

Adam's eyes jerked up to meet Trevian's. "No," he slowly shook his head. "Please don't do that to her."

More laughter.

Teela looked at her husband. "I wouldn't mind 'Addie'."

He looked at her. "Is that why you called me that earlier?"

She quirked a brow. "I did? Oh," she waved a hand, "While delirious my subconscious was probably searching for names."

Miraculously, the newborn slumbered in her father's arms as the adults continued to offer suggestions. They quickly shuffled through names of the couple's Earthen and Eternian grandparents, family names from ancients past, then thought up creative constructs of conjoined names just as Miro demonstrated with the name, 'Ran-Dor'.

Marlena furrowed her brow. "How about… _Ad'eela_?

With a gasp, all eyes widened and shifted to the new parents as, baffled, they whipped their heads toward each other.

 _"Ad'eela?"_ Adam echoed in surprise, now looking around the room.

At that the baby stirred and slowly opened her eyes, for the first time, to fix on her father.

Teela drew a sharp intake of air. "Adam…"

He knit his brow and gazed down at his infant daughter. His eyes widened as everyone marveled at her focused stare, the color of her irises unusual.

Taking after her father and sharing his inter-special DNA, her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, an eye color Eternians considered alien in nature and not found on this planet. Surrounding her pupils were flecks of bejeweled emerald taking after her full-blooded Eternian mother.

"She knows her name," Duncan interjected with a smile.

Adam smiled down at her.

"Hello, Ad'eela. I'm happy to finally meet you," he stated, his deep voice laced with amusement. Placing a tender kiss to her forehead, the baby gurgled and yelped happily to which everyone chuckled.

A knock at the infirmary door made everyone turn in that direction as Gada and the Masters beamed from the doorway. "May we join the party, Your Majesties?" Stratos joked in his usual Avion brogue.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Adam invited them in as they all gathered round and leaned over.

"Those eyes…," Man-E-Faces remarked incredulously.

"Seems we've got a wee bit of He-Man in those eyes, don't we now?" Stratos interjected as he gently touched the baby's hand.

"With his DNA, I wonder if she'll be as strong as He-Man? I mean Adam. I mean… _Prince_ Adam!" Rammy stuttered, his face blushing slightly at his awkward stumbling over protocol.

Adam straightened and shot a glance at his wife, she returning the shocked expression.

"You two didn't think of that, did you?" Buzz-Off observed.

The room sat in pensive silence.

"That sort of makes things complicated," Man-E muttered rhetorically.

"Well here's the good news," Mekanek broke in, "You guys won't have to worry about deadbeat boyfriends because if they try anything, she'll simply beat them to a pulp."

Everyone blinked before breaking into laughter.

"First date: 'Don't get fresh or I'll introduce you to my father. _He-Man_ '," Stratos joked to more laughter.

"And my mother the Sorceress will blow you to smithereens," Buzz-Off added as the snickering increased.

Amidst the hearty laughter the Prince and Princess exchanged amused glances, both smirking and shaking their heads.

Pondering, an Earth idiom came to mind, a saying his maternal grandfather enjoyed using: _"Everybody's a comedian."_

* * *

The new mother slept soundly in the infirmary that evening, her infant daughter safe in a bedside bassinet, her husband sleeping on the couch across from her. As a precaution, Reuben had decided to keep Teela overnight for observation and providing her vitals were normal she would be released back to her suite in the morning.

xxx

Around 2AM, Teela suddenly stirred, her eyes fluttering open.

Her husband also awoke, lifting himself on an elbow as they both blinked sleepily each other.

Just then, a soft golden glow appeared in the corner of the room above Teela's right shoulder. Glancing at each other, they silently watched as it grew larger finally taking the shape of a winged woman.

With a sudden bright flash, the Princess smiled as the Sorceress materialized standing over her daughter, her staff in her right hand, her left reaching out. She caressed her daughter's cheek as Teela lay a hand over hers, her eyes filling with tears.

Adam smiled as he watched the two embrace. He climbed off of the couch and started for the door when the soft breathy voice of his mother-in-law stopped him.

"And just where do you think you are going, my dear son-in-law?" she asked with a smile.

He froze and whirled around. Glancing at a grinning Teela then back at her mother he replied, "Don't you two want time alone?"

"I desire time alone with all _three_ of my children, if that is alright."

"Of course," he replied with a smile, approaching them.

Teela'Na shifted her gaze to her daughter. "Will you two please forgive the lateness of the hour for my visit?"

"Mother," Teela gently scolded swiping at a tear, "You _know_ you don't have to ask."

The Sorceress acquiesced as she turned toward the bassinet and stood beside it.

"Little One," she breathed, her emerald gaze glistening with tears as she studied her granddaughter's sleeping features.

Adam came to Teela's bedside and stood, his arms folded across his chest. "Would you like to hold her?"

Surprised, Teela'Na started and turned toward them. With a teary smile, she nodded as the staff suddenly disappeared from her grasp.

He nodded back and approached. Gathering the child in his arms, the baby gurgled and stirred awake as Adam handed the infant to her maternal grandmother and smiled, his hands on his hips.

The Sorceress' expression beamed with love and tenderness as she held her newborn grandchild for the first time.

The three Mighty Warriors of Greyskull enjoyed a rare moment of intimacy and quiet stillness, the soft glow of Greyskull's magic the only light in the darkened room as Ad'eela's grandmother snuggled her in her arms, rocking her gently back to sleep.

* * *

 _ ***Note:** I have a reader whose name is "Adeela". To Adeela: please know it was a total coincidence that Adam's daughter has your name as I'd already decided on the sex of the baby and her name a year ago, long before I saw you were a reader/reviewer (it's a combo of "Adam" and "Teela" of course). Sorry about the similarity :D_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N:** It's been a month since my last update to this story and my apologies to all. I'm writing three stories at once while working for an airline so during the holidays it gets pretty hectic. Thanks for your patience. I'm posting a duplicate update due to the extended absence, especially as this story continues to wind down. Please honor me with your reviews. I thank you much._

Chapter 29

 _-One Week Later-_

 _Greyskull, the inner Chambers of King D'Vann…_

The four of them congregated deep within the ancient castle's stone walls surrounded by portraits and various family heirlooms collected by the Warrior King from ages past. Marlena had just shared the bittersweet emotions at seeing but not being able to embrace her loved ones through The Bridge's mirror portal and as a result, they discussed the possibility of creating a controlled wormhole to Eternia to allow the Queen's family to cross over from its sister planet Earth.

xx

"I am glad you two have come," the Sorceress stated with a smile after the lull in conversation.

With Man-At-Arms standing watchfully by the doors, the King and Queen held hands as they reclined on the couch across from their ethereal in-law. "Thank you for the invitation," Randor replied then asked perceptively, "But what is the real reason you sent for us, Teela'na?"

She inclined her head. "As you know, with the birth of our granddaughter I will retire as Guardian of this Castle and Prince Adam and Princess Teela will take up residence within these walls."

Although happy that the Sorceress may now enjoy a normal life after all these lonely years, the monarchs nodded, saddened at losing the time with their granddaughter.

"For how long?" Marlena asked.

"We do not anticipate an extended duration," Teela'Na replied, "It is my understanding they will serve as defenders of Eternia until all evil has been vanquished."

"Beastman," Randor stated.

The Sorceress' gaze shifted to the King. "That is correct," she replied with a nod. "However, the Minions from the second dimension remain at large as well. And of course, my nemesis stands trial once Evil-Lyn completes the process. My ancient enemy could very well prove cunning and dangerous. Do not underestimate her," she warned, a chill in her emerald gaze.

They lifted a brow. "Ancient...enemy?" Marlena echoed.

Teela'Na met Marlena's inquisitive gaze. "Yes, Queen Marlena. Vanessa; known then as Vaneesia Powers. Our history goes back many hundreds of years."

Randor's hazel eyes widened. _"Hundreds?"_

She shifted her gaze to him. "I am five-hundred sixteen years of age, born in the village of T'Allarma during the reign of His Majesty, King D'Vann Greyskull."

Randor and Marlena's jaws dropped as the corner of Duncan's mouth curled up in amusement.

"Five hundred years old?" the King asked incredulously.

"Yea, good King. In the year Five Hundred, just before Gamaiian's treachery and knowing her husband's death drew near, at sixteen years old I was one of the first recipients to receive the transfer of power from Queen Veena herself.

"Vaneesia's father Nikolas had just been betrayed by the Gar sorcerer and abolished into eternal phantomry. Her father's wealth and status wiped out and bitter at losing her rank among the King's council, she honed her sorcerous skills to take back what she had now been deprived of, intent on walking the dark path Gamaiian had taken.

"Knowing her fiery disposition and penchant for evil her mother Yesuvia, also a sorceress, sought to quash her aspirations. The two fought with Vaneesia eventually killing her mother. Seeing this, Queen Veena commissioned me to confront her."

Her steady gaze scanning the room, she continued. "We battled, inadvertently destroying parts of the countryside surrounding us as we crossed powers. I finally prevailed presenting her in chains to Castle Greyskull for sentencing. Queen Veena exiled her to the distant planet of Amagden. As I have now discovered, she apparently escaped and targeted—"

"Earth," Marlena stated in shock.

Teela'Na directed her hawk-like gaze to the Queen. "Yes, Queen Marlena. I only obtained knowledge of Vaneesia…or rather _Vanessa's_ escape after the Prince's return."

"Extraordinary," Randor whispered in awe. He looked at Duncan. "You knew this, my friend?"

Duncan nodded. "Yes, Sire. But of course, my memory was wiped for years and I only now regained what was lost," he stated sheepishly.

"Amanda confessed upon her return that Vanessa is her older half-sister," Marlena stated. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Teela'Na then proceeded to relate the story of Amanda and her mother during a rare point in history of Nikolas' physical manifestation.

"Amanda remains in love with Adam, I'm afraid," Randor stated blankly. "She inadvertently… _killed_ our son in an attempt to murder your daughter, Teela'Na," he stated, his voice filled with emotion. Turning to Man-At-Arms he added, " _Your_ daughter as well, Duncan."

The two warriors nodded sadly.

"How do we promote and build trust with Amanda?" Randor followed up in all sincerity.

"Regrettably, the responsibility lies with Time to ultimately reveal her loyalties," the Sorceress replied. "The Omniscient One has chosen not to reveal her future to me."

The room settled into pensive silence.

After a beat, the Sorceress continued, "It is understandable why Evil-Lyn is in love with your son," she mused aloud. Her emerald gaze going distant fixing itself on a portrait across the room, she suddenly smiled. "The Prince not only bears a strong resemblance to King D'Vann in appearance, but also in temperament."

All eyes shot back to her as she added, "Not only is he beautiful in form, but he is kind-hearted, fair, and fiercely loyal."

Confused, Randor asked, "Adam?"

She shifted her wistful gaze to him. "King Greyskull," she stated amused. "Do you now comprehend the near identical resemblance?" she asked.

"But you made that statement using the _present tense_ verb," Marlena pointed out, also confused.

Teela'Na smiled. "Indeed, I did."

Duncan, Randor, and Marlena's eyes all went round as a universal thought occurred to them. Stunned they stared blankly as she effortlessly changed the subject. "I will depart for Mount Eternia once the newborn has reached one month in age."

Regrouping, Marlena asked, "Mount Eternia? All alone?"

Teela'Na opened her mouth to reply when Duncan interjected, "She will live with me."

Teela'Na gaped as the King and Queen shifted their gazes to their dear friend. "That's an excellent idea," the King agreed, "You both must stay with us, at the Palace."

Duncan approached taking a seat next to his wife. "If you approve, Sire, I would eventually seek retirement as well and live peacefully with my wife, on my estate at Broadmoor," he explained. "My brothers are there along with many nieces and nephews. I of course would not step down from my post at the Palace for several more years, God and you willing of course. But I feel it's time, time to account for the years Lana and I have lost at the hand of duty."

Shocked, Randor's jaw fell open as Marlena gasped, her hand going to her mouth. Blinking, the King finally regained the ability to reply, "The children are going to have a hard time with you gone," he looked at Teela'Na, "With _both_ of you gone. Not to mention of course Marlena and me bereft of your presence."

Duncan nodded sadly. "Yes, Sire."

Randor sighed, his thoughts drifting to the inevitable when he would one day step down himself and allow his son to ascend the throne. His mind roiling over the future and its uncertainty, he replied, "Time must of course advance. Your daily presence will be dearly missed, my friend."

Again, his dear friend nodded, his countenance saddened as the King added, "Who have you identified as your replacement?"

"Sire, a young man who has quite dramatically risen in the ranks from Private to formidable Commander of his own regiment. He displays proven courage and impeccable character. Although he began his career a so-called, diamond in the rough so to speak he has grown considerably in maturity and wisdom."

"His name?"

"Commander Tobin, Sire."

Randor's eyes registered disbelief. _"Asher_ Tobin _?"_ he echoed loudly. "But Adam _hates_ him!"

Remembering Adam and Asher's run-in, Marlena hid a smile behind her hand. "Oh, that's too perfect," she muttered sarcastically.

Duncan glanced at the Queen then back at Randor. "Indeed Sire but he is a different man now, in part due to the Prince's reprimand at my daughter's graduation. His father then died a year later which caused him to take stock of his life and worldview. Those experiences served as catalysts in changing his behavior for the better, Your Majesty."

Suspicious, Randor acquiesced, "We'll see. Your judgment is of course legendary my friend so I will place your recommendation under serious consideration."

Duncan inclined his head, "Sire."

Teela'Na glanced at her husband then back at the royal couple. "With what is to be revealed in a court of law in the coming months, indeed the winds of change blow swiftly, do they not?"

The room again fell into a heavy silence.

* * *

 _-Three Days Later-_

In a gilded carriage and surrounded by the Queen's security detail, Marlena made her way through the hills of Eternos, the sleepy sun's fiery rays peeking over the horizon in what promised to be another beautiful late spring early summer morning. Her mind preoccupied with the purpose of her predawn cross country trek, she failed to notice the beautiful and bejeweled vistas looming ahead of her.

Having discussed her intentions with her reticent and slightly unnerved husband the night before, she pled her case as to why she must make this journey alone. He finally acquiesced advising her to take caution.

It was the eve of the great trial and Eternos Prison loomed in the distance, her hazel-blue eyes narrowing angrily in anticipation of who she would find there.

xxx

"My Queen," Warden Teague stated with a deep bow upon her arrival, her Detail of Royal Guard members surrounding her. "I am deeply honored yet somewhat surprised at your unannounced visit," he stated, his gaze anxious. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

Inclining her head in acknowledgement she answered, "Forgive my surprise visit Warden but I must speak with one of your inmates."

He sent her a confused look. "At this early hour, Your Majesty?"

Marlena glared at him. "I do not need to explain myself to you, Warden Teague."

Ruffled, he nervously cleared his throat. "Of course, Madame. Who is it you wish to see?"

xxx

Her Guard in tow, she followed him to _Lower Level 7_ , Teague anxiously babbling on extoling the security and impenetrability of Eternos Prison and his accomplishments in championing its enhancements.

"…and you can see here, my Queen that this section is the only one of its kind in all of Eternia," he continued. "After the inimitable He-Man delivered the prisoners, we worked with Man-At-Arms and the powerful Sorceress of Castle Greyskull to construct these cells. It suppresses any and all sorcerous aggression rendering the occupants completely helpless."

The self-aggrandizing eager to please Warden reminding her of a used car salesman on her home planet, Marlena, refraining from rolling her eyes nodded politely, her gaze focused forward.

"Beyond that door –"

"Yes yes yes," she interjected with a wave of her hand, her patience at its limit. "I know what's behind this door Warden. Now I must speak with the prisoner alone," she insisted exasperated.

Teague's eyes widened nervously. "I…I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Your Majesty. If something happened, the King—"

Marlena's eyes narrowed irritatingly. "But Sir, you just completed a long and quite boastful dissertation on the security and indestructability of these walls," she mocked. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Swallowing hard, he shifted his gaze to the lead guard who stood stock still, his arms cradling his weapon. The guard peered back at him through his helmet finally ending with a slow nod. The Warden's gaze returned to the Queen.

"Alright. As you wish, my Queen," he agreed while inserting the key into the multiple locks and pulling the six inch thick steel doors wide. After bowing, he stood at attention. "Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you."

Marlena studied him. "I'll tap when I'm ready. Thank you, Warden," she replied before crossing the threshold, her gown in her hand.

Teague bowed and slowly shut the door behind her as the Guard took up their vigil watching intently through the double-paned laser proof glass.

xxx

Marlena approached, her boots the only sound echoing off of the hard and glossy cement floors. Her pace slowed as she arrived at _Cell 66_. She stopped and stepped to the bars. Her gaze studying the pitiful and prostrate form before her she greeted, "Hello, Vanessa."

With her back to the Queen and lounging on the bare metal framed bed Vanessa, her now long, Zalesian, snowy white tresses draping her back stiffened at the sound of Marlena's voice. She slowly rose from the twin bed and turned, her wide brown gaze settling on the Queen's hazel-blue ones.

 _"Marly?"_

At the term of endearment, Marlena simply quirked an offended brow.

Vanessa climbed out of bed and quickly approached the bars, her hands wrapping tightly around the steel. "It _is_ you! Oh my God! I'm so relieved to see you my friend…," she trailed off.

The Queen narrowed her gaze. _"Friend?"_

The other woman nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. How many years has it been? Over twenty…"

"That's correct. Thanks to _you_ , of course."

Vanessa sent her a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her eyes narrowed, Marlena snapped, "Don't play dumb with me, Vanessa. I know what you did." The woman simply shook her head in response as Marlena continued.

"You sabotaged my ship causing the navigational systems to shut down once I reached the Gravaton Asteroid fields. Due to massive instrument failure, I was sucked into a wormhole I could not anticipate," she cocked her head in amusement. "Were you that insecure that you _had_ to be number one? Couldn't get over the fact that they chose me instead of you to pilot the first Milky Way Mission?" she questioned incredulous.

Vanessa's blank chocolate brown gaze suddenly turned furious. "How dare you accuse me of—"

"The Memory Projector."

Confused, she furrowed her brow. "The _what?_ "

"On Earth, my son had his suspicions. When he returned with you Duncan fitted you with an MP headband while you were unconscious. We sifted through your memories. I saw everything."

The witch's eyes widened then narrowed in anger. "Well _that's_ not very constitutional, Marlena!" she spat. "What happened to my rights? What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" she derided.

Marlena smirked. "This isn't America, Vee. Goodness this isn't even _Earth_. You know better than that being from ancient Eternia yourself so I discovered. Different customs, different laws, jurisdictions and protocol," she folded her arms, "And my husband happens to be King so that pretty much settles it, my dear. I'm quite sure you'll be put away for a very… _very_ long time."

Furious, Vanessa growled lunging at the bars, her hand outstretched, her fingers bent clawing at the Queen who glanced at the Guard. They made a movement toward the door but stopped at the Queen's outstretched palm.

Marlena stood still, her gaze shifting back to the woman. Shaking her head she stated, "I'm also very disappointed in how you deceived my family. My father _trusted_ you, Vee, and you betrayed that trust."

Marlena took a few steps forward, her former friend and rival now panting and flushed with anger.

She went on. "Had you simply asked, I would have let you take my place, Vanessa," she stated softly, her voice lined with sadness. "Had I known being the first woman to pilot the Milky Way Exploration was so important to you, I would have gladly stepped aside and awaited my turn," she cocked her head to the side. "However there was a silver lining to all of this sabotage and deception," she mused, "I would have never made it to Eternia, married the love of my life, and given birth to my beautiful son. And…now I am a grandmother," she glanced at the floor and smiled. Her gaze again met Vanessa's. "Life definitely has a way of working out for the best, I believe."

"I'll return," Vanessa threatened, her gaze icy. "I am a Zalesian," she warned. "Wherever they send me, I'll escape and hunt you down. When you're long dead, I'll come after your descendants," she sneered, "That's a fact."

Marlena leaned forward, her hazel-blue eyes hard. "Try it," she taunted, "I doubt you'll succeed," she straightened. "Do not underestimate my family, Vee."

She quirked a brow. "What does that mean?"

The Queen shook her head. "No. You will _not_ syphon _any_ information from me," she retorted, "Just consider yourself forewarned, that's all." She turned to walk away.

"Marlena? _Marlena!_ " Vanessa shrieked angrily at her rival's retreating back, "Come back here you _BITCH_! I swear I'll kill Teela'Na En Fathem then find your son," she rambled desperately. "I'll force him into sexual slavery raping his gorgeous body over and over until I kill him slowly inflicting maximum pain and suffering! He won't—"

Marlena slammed the door cutting off the threatening and insane taunts of this fiendish witch she once called friend.

Catching the tail end of the threats, Teague's eyes widened in horror as the guards glanced at one another. They then shifted their gazes to the Queen, marveling at her calm exterior. Her solid gaze met theirs as she blew a puff of breath.

"Shall we go?"


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:** Thanks for your patience. Dual update today so please read Chapter 29 before this one. Thank you and I hope you review._

Chapter 30

In what was widely considered the trial of the century drawing near Amanda Lyn Powers, at the Prince's request, had been moved from _Cell 77_ in Eternos Prison to more comfortable quarters in town.

Formerly known as the witch Evil-Lyn and a cohort of the Dark Lord Skeletor, during prior depositions the Royal Family spoke on her behalf requesting leniency in light of her apparent change of heart and her assistance in helping the Prince defend Earth and return home.

xxx

The morning of the arraignment, Adam walked the guarded corridor alone, each soldier bowing in deference as he passed by. Inclining his head, he arrived at her door and gave a soft knock.

"Come," the female voice inside bid.

Turning the knob he entered, his eyes falling on Amanda's back as she sat on her quilted queen bed staring out the sunny window, her wrists shackled. She turned to meet his gaze, her violet eyes at first going round in surprise then filling with resignation and sadness.

He bit his lip. "I've come to escort you to court, Amanda."

Her brow knit, she stood and approached. " _You're_ taking me?" she asked incredulous.

Adam nodded.

She came to a stop before him, her chin raised to look into his eyes. "Why?"

His downward gaze bore into hers. "So the Magistrate will witness the support of the royal family."

Amanda's violet gaze widened then glanced away, her eyes glistening. "I…I don't deserve it."

The Prince quirked a brow and shrugged. "You _deserve_ a second chance."

At that, her head snapped back to him, a look of total surprise flickering across her attractive features. She swallowed hard. "Th-thank you, Adam, for visiting me over the last few weeks. It…it meant so much to me," she stated quietly.

Amused, the corner of his mouth curled up slightly. "It wasn't easy. I had a wife in the last trimester of pregnancy who, to be honest, wasn't exactly keen on me seeing you," he joked, "Understanding why, she asked me to relay her gratitude for helping me down on Earth," he sighed then with a grin added, "Amanda, that was painfully difficult for Teela to confess so feel honored at her brief moment of humility."

Her eyes beginning to brighten, Amanda snorted. "I'm sure. And in turn, please thank her for breaking my nose all those years ago," she cracked sarcastically. "It has given my appearance character," she joked as her eyes focused. "Our fight was over _you_ , you know."

Adam grimaced. "Please don't remind me."

They chuckled before waxing serious, their eyes locked. "I'm afraid."

"I know," he replied. "Our prayers are with you, alright?"

Amanda nodded.

He gave a wan smile then, cupping her face, he bent down for a friendly kiss to her cheek. As he straightened, Amanda quickly turned her head to catch his lips; her lips brushing his provocatively. Adam abruptly straightened sending her a look of censure.

Sheepish, she shrugged her shoulders. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

He rolled his eyes.

xxx

The rest of Snake Mountain's brood, Tri-Klops, Trap-Jaw, Mer-Man and Clawful having already gone through trial and sentenced to the mines for the rest of their natural lives, Evil-Lyn arrived at Eternos' Supreme Judiciary to a throng of media frenzy and curious onlookers hundreds strong.

Widely known as the Dark Lord's Second In Command, the media circus was at a fever pitch at the sight of a remorseful Evil-Lyn chained at the wrists, her out of character modest grey pant-suit topped by the trademark Zalesian pixie-style snowy white hair assessed by everyone present. A gasp went up as the Crown Prince stepped through the lobby doors behind her, the surge of reporters rushing toward them in a tidal wave of extended microphones and wide-eyed expectancy.

"Prince Adam!" one reporter shouted, "Why are you here and does the Princess know you're supporting her bitter rival?"

Adam whipped his head down to the reporter, his eyebrow angrily quirked.

Ignoring the question, Adam sidled up beside Amanda placing his hand behind her shoulder blades ushering her through the massive sea of people and through the double doors of the courtroom, cameras flashing incessantly as the Prince and the Witch furrowed their brows blinking through the blinding spectacle.

They finally made it inside as the massive and exquisitely carved mahogany doors slammed shut with a heavy thud.

xxx

"Adam sort of looked pissed," Gada remarked, her gaze settling on the Princess feeding their newborn a warm bottle. Teela rolled her eyes.

"That was a stupid question," she replied sharply cradling and gently patting the baby's bottom. "The media is always looking for an angle and the more scandalous, the better."

Irene looked at her, her arms around little Alexander, his eyes focused on the soft toy in his grasp. "Lady Amanda looked frightened," she mused sadly.

"I would be too," David replied. "As Skeletor's right hand, she could be executed after all the wickedness she's done for him."

Teela breathed a sigh and shrugged. "Although I have feelings to the contrary," she smirked, "Let's pray for mercy. After all, she did help save my mother-in law's planet and assisted in getting my husband home."

Pensive, David shrugged as they all turned back to the monitor.

* * *

The low rumblings of chatter from all inside stayed at a steady pitch as all eyes were pinned to the two royals entering the courtroom. Everyone present stood to their feet and bowed and curtseyed in acknowledgement of the Crown Prince walking ahead of the former Lady Amanda Tewksbury of Shivol and her attorneys.

His expression stone, Adam inclined his head in response as he reached the mini-hinged door swinging it open and standing to the side as Amanda curtseyed and went through. Her legal team followed; a team hand-picked by King Randor and Queen Marlena.

The prosecution arrived reaching their table to the left of the Judiciary Bench, folders and documents in hand. After reading the accounts of what had occurred over the last several months, they all glanced at Adam, wide-eyed and ashen-faced as they settled down and took their seats.

The Court Officer approached and unlocked Amanda's shackles, removing them and gesturing to the table and chairs to the right of the Judiciary Bench. She turned and, stepping to the table took a seat, her attorneys following suit. Adam turned and dropped back to the aisle seat in the row directly behind them to the gasps of all present.

Per tradition, the Royal Family never attended Litigation. If, God forbid, a royal found him or herself facing charges, a proxy attended answering redirects at the witness bench and standing trial on their behalf. The purpose of a proxy was to preserve the dignity and integrity of the royal line.

Totally unprecedented, Adam, the Heir and future King to the High Throne agreed to serve in person as character witness for the defense, the attendants present reacting in shock and dismay.

The room settled down as the Magistrate was to be announced. The Officer of the Court arrived and turned to the Prince.

"Your Highness, with your permission and the permission of the High King of Eternia, may we begin the proceedings?"

"Yes," the Prince replied.

The Officer clicked his boots together then bowed. Straightening he announced, "All rise as the Honorable Lord Dizantry, Magistrate of the Kingdom of Eternos, enters the chambers!"

The sound of everyone standing was followed by a door opening behind the high bench.

In walked an older stocky man wearing a dark robe, his receding ebony hairline giving way to a rather plump and sagging countenance, the bags under his eyes prominent along with the world weary and put-upon expression he was currently wearing. He carried several books and papers as he ascended the steps and settled behind the desk in a leather tufted chair.

Pulling a pair of spectacles out of a hard leather case, his eyes went straight to the Prince. His eyebrows shooting up in amusement, he inclined his head, Adam returning the gesture.

"My Prince," Dizantry began, "I did not expect to see you in attendance on this, the day of Arraignment."

"Magistrate, I am compelled to be here for Lady Amanda," Adam respectfully replied with a forward nod to an apprehensive Amanda in front of him. "She is a friend to the Royal Family and has our full support regardless of the outcome."

A slightly imperceptible smile tugged at the corner of the Magistrate's mouth as he nodded in reply. "Very well, Your Highness," he placed the spectacles on the bridge of his nose and peered out over them scanning the court chambers. "You all may be seated. We shall now begin the proceedings," he stopped to page through the enormous stack of paperwork that had already been sitting on his cherry wood desk. His piercing black eyes then peered over the rim of his spectacles at a suddenly nervous Amanda.

"Lady Amanda, will you and your representation rise?"

As they complied, he read the charges. "Lady Amanda Tewskbury of Shivol, you are charged with murder, conspiracy to commit murder, conspiracy to overthrow the Throne of Eternia in collusion with the deceased Prince Keldor Miro also known as Skeletor of Snake Mountain—"

At the revelation of the true identity of the Lord of the Dark Hemisphere, a collective gasp filled the room followed by an eruption of excited and confused chatter. Annoyed, Magistrate Dizantry reached for his gavel and pounded the block before him.

"Silence!"

The room slowly settled as Amanda threw a nervous glance over her shoulder at a seated Adam who simply closed his eyes and gave a small nod of reassurance.

Clearing his throat, Dizantry continued. "You are also charged with traversing the Andromeda Galaxy crossing into the Milky Way via spatial projection in an effort to overthrow the governments and kingdoms of planet Earth, also in collusion with Prince Keldor Miro—"

Another shockwave of mumblings erupted and tapered off at the gavel's pounding and a stern look from the Judiciary Bench.

"And finally, you are charged with the murder of the Crown Prince of Eternia, Prince Adam Miro—"

This time, the room erupted in screams of shock and horror as all eyes shot to the Prince. He simply shifted a pensive gaze to the floor, his lips pursed.

Once again the repeated poundings of the gavel and block cut through the hysteria. " _Order!_ I will have _order_ in this courtroom!" Dizantry shouted, his patience wearing thin.

 _"Your Noble Honor, how could this witch be charged with the murder of the Crown Prince when he sits among us in this room?"_ someone interjected over the fray.

 _"Is he an impostor?"_ another voice shouted in disbelief.

"Silence!" he demanded. "I will _not_ allow another outburst in this Court Of Law. The next citizen who takes it upon himself to speak out of turn will be escorted out and denied re-entry. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your Noble Honor," they replied in unison with Adam remaining silent, his blue gaze still focused on the wood-graining of the floor.

He continued. "Lady Amanda Tewksbury of Shivol, do you understand these charges as I have read them?"

Her shoulders slumping, she heaved a sigh and replied, "Yes, your Noble Honor."

Dizantry quirked a brow. "And how do you plea?"

She bit her lip, her gaze rising to meet his. "Not guilty, your Noble Honor."

The room again gasped then tapered at a censuring look from the Bench. Dizantry's gaze shifted back to Amanda.

"The accused registers a plea of 'Not Guilty'. Scribe, will you please log accordingly?" he then shifted his gaze back to Amanda, Adam, then scanned the room. "Trial will begin one month from today. Until then, Court is adjourned," he announced with a bang of his gavel.

Still in shock, courtroom attendees shuffled out in a low roar of chatter, all eyes shooting to the Prince and the Witch, all wearing expressions of confusion, disbelief, and fear.

Amanda and Adam silently locked gazes before they re-shackled her and took her away.

* * *

The following weeks were a veritable whirlwind for Adam and Teela along with the rest of the Royal Family as the Prince met regularly with Amanda's defense team in preparation for trial. Adding to that, the young couple continued to care for little Ad'eela with the Princess opting to breast-feed whenever possible.

Their nights alone after putting the baby to bed proved slightly comical. They talked into the wee hours of the early mornings as Teela took the time to inform an incredulous Adam of Greyskull's prophetic writings with regard to their marriage, his calling, and his entire existence notated as, 'The Fortuitous Opportunity' scripted in the ancient scrolls of the _Legacy of Peace_.

xxx

They lay in bed, Teela propped on an elbow as Adam lie on his back staring at the ceiling.

"…so since Uncle refused to fulfill his calling to promote peace, you are the 'Second Heir of Mixed Birth' spoken of in the texts as taking up the Sword and bringing peace to Two Realms, Parallel Galaxies each inter-connected," Teela went on to explain.

Silent but listening, Adam simply stared at the light fixture.

"So…," she drew out nudging his bicep, "With its warring governments, kingdoms, and factions, you thwarted these so-called Earthen terrorist regimes affecting peace on your mother's planet, known then in ancient times as the Second Realm, Parallel Galaxy. Upon your victory against the enemies here at home, you will satisfy the prophecy known as, 'A Prince's Legacy'. It was titled as such since the scribes had no knowledge _which_ of you, whether Keldor or yourself, would have the integrity and endurance to carry out your calling and fulfill the scrolls."

Adam remained silent, his quiet rhythmic breathing the only sound in the room.

Worried, Teela crinkled her brow. "Adam? Can you hear me?"

No response.

 _"Adam!"_

Startled, he jumped as he snapped his head to her, his sapphire gaze wide and searching staring into her emerald ones. She put a hand to his chest. "What is it, my Love?"

He blinked at her then flatly replied, "I'm _completely_ overwhelmed."

Teela blinked rapidly then snorted a laugh as Adam, annoyed, stared at her. Finally composing herself, she leaned down and kissed his lips. As she pulled back, his eyes narrowed. With a guffaw, she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Why are you angry?"

In deep thought, Adam pursed his lips then replied, "I'm annoyed that I had to deal with all of this without sex."

With that, Teela's eyebrows shot skyward as she burst into laughter with her husband still staring blankly. Unable to restrain herself, their gazes locked as she clapped a hand to her mouth, his brow suddenly quirked.

"You think that's funny," he asked more as a statement amidst the frenzy of giggles.

"Just…like…a _man_ ," she managed between fits of laughter.

Amused, his eyebrows lifted slightly, accompanied by a slow grin. "Oh, really?"

Teela didn't answer as she worked to settle herself down, her gaze still fixed on her husband's growing amusement. "What week is this?" he asked as he rose to an elbow to gaze directly into her eyes.

Confusion followed by understanding, Teela's breathing became hitched as she settled then answered, "Week _Four_."

"That's what I thought," he clipped before focusing. "I'm going to need you to pay up for this little indiscretion, Tee."

Confusion at the idiom settled within her eyes as she cocked her head. " _Pay up?_ "

"Yes," he answered without breaking their gazes.

Comprehension dawning, she retorted, "Would you allow me to defer?"

Feigning offense, he furrowed his brow. " _Hell_ no."

Suppressing a chuckle, she decided to tease him. "But Physician Reuben stated that only if I felt ready would four weeks be enough time after birth to engage in s—"

"You're ready," he cut her off.

They locked gazes.

"And don't push a man when he's hungry," he added, his voice dangerously low.

With a snort, she leaned in and, draping her left leg over his right, cupped his cheek and nibbled teasingly on his bottom lip. He slowly shook his head as she stopped and pulled back with a questioning brow.

"I require payment in _full_ , Madame."

"No…how do you say… _installments_?"

"Nope."

She gave him a sultry smile as a slow sexy grin crept along his lips. Rolling back to her side of the bed, she reached over and switched off the light sending the room into total darkness.

After a few quiet moments, the silence was interrupted by a protracted moan.

" _Mmm_ _…better_ ," Adam's voice followed in the darkness.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Happy New Year! I hope everyone had a safe and pleasant holiday season. Please honor me with your reviews. Thank you for following._

Chapter 31

The Sorceress and the Royal family stood silently in the Throne room of the old Castle, each at a loss for words.

"So, I guess this is it?" Orko ventured sadly, breaking the silence.

Adam, his hands on his hips nodded. "Yes."

The King and Queen exchanged sad glances as Teela, her arms around a slumbering Ad'eela knit her brow. "But we won't be here forever," she tried to reassure. "Right, Mother?"

"Correct, Daughter," came the quiet response.

The ancient walls of Castle Greyskull looked on in brooding silence as the moment turned awkward, the family reluctant to leave the young couple and grandchild.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adam eyed everyone. "Hey, we'll be alright."

Silence.

"But, in the midst of Evil-Lyn's trial…and way out here past Evergreen, all alone…," Marlena trailed off, her expression distraught.

"They'll be fine. Trust them," Randor replied haltingly pulling his wife into his arms.

Nervous about spending his nights in a haunted castle, Cringer swallowed hard as Orko, mustering up courage bounced in the air. "Yeah! They'll be alright," he echoed, "After all, it's He-Man and the Sorceress. Who would even think of bothering _them?_ " he said with a shrug.

"B-Beastman," the cat replied with a shiver.

The Trollan slumped his shoulders losing a bit of altitude. "Oh. Yeah."

More silence.

"Look everyone, they can take care of themselves," Duncan interjected as he moved forward, arms out to his side. "They've demonstrated it long enough, haven't they? The children will be fine."

At the word _children_ , Adam gave a sidelong glance at his wife. Despite the heavy mood, she suppressed a giggle. Turning toward them he cleared his throat. "We'll be back for my birthday celebration. It'll come sooner than you think, right?"

Randor cocked his head in contemplation as Marlena shrugged sadly. "I suppose so."

Adam moved forward and gathered his mother in his arms. She closed her eyes and embraced him tightly as everyone said their goodbyes.

xx

Teela handed Ad'eela to her father-in-law as everyone moved away taking several steps back. Holding hands, Duncan and Teela'Na stepped to the young couple. Releasing him she took her daughter's hands in hers as Adam took his position behind his wife, Duncan doing the same.

The Sorceress and the Princess stood facing each other, toe to toe now clasping arms. Bowing their heads, they closed their eyes as the atmosphere in the chambers shifted charging with energy. A low, pulsating rumbling filled the room as the walls began to quake prompting Cringer to yelp and cower on the stone floor, his palms over his eyes. Fearful, Orko shot behind Randor as the King and Queen, holding their granddaughter watched nervously.

Duncan and Adam stood protectively behind their wives as the quaking intensified culminating in a flash of bright light, the whirlwind surrounding the two couples. A strip of golden energy snaked its way around the four of them immediately followed by a crimson ribbon, the two energy volts eventually enveloping and altering Teela'Na's appearance.

The emerald armor and snowy white wings began to ripple and dissipate along with her majestic Falcon headdress, dematerializing before their eyes. Free of the headdress, Teela'Na's thick red tresses hung loosely down her back. She was then slowly and lovingly wrapped in a long gold embroidered hooded cyan kaftan and white fur-lined boots; the garb of ancient T'Allarma. The Royals gaped as Greyskull restored her garments to the ones she wore the day of her Appointment by Queen Veena...five centuries ago.

Marlena put a hand to her mouth as Teela's appearance equally dramatically transformed.

They watched as Greyskull adorned Teela in layers, her khaki cargos and strappy tank top morphing into a chestnut colored leotard, fitted armored gold bodice, gold wristbands, brown fur-trimmed boots, and a gold headband festooned with the intimidating glare of The Hawk. Her fiery tresses hung free as a pair of red-tipped amber wings emerged between her shoulder blades growing full-length and folding behind her. Materializing at the center of the armor appeared a red Crusader cross matching the one on He-Man's harness; the cross an element of King Greyskull's Coat of Arms...the symbol of Justice.

Just then, the whirlwind receded and the silence returned leaving the two women sapped of strength. Losing consciousness, they faltered as their husbands quickly caught them, carrying them to their chambers to rest.

Blinking in shock, Randor glanced down at his granddaughter who slumbered peacefully throughout the entire Power Transfer.

He knit his brow; there was something different about this child.

* * *

Early the next morning, the Prince bathed, dressed, and kissed his sleeping wife and child. He fed Cringer and met a very confused security detail outside for the escort to Eternos; the first day of Evil-Lyn's trial. The Guard members inwardly questioned the Crown Prince's new albeit ancient residence but to their credit, made no mention.

xxx

Farrell awoke in his chambers next to his wife, something he had not done in almost twenty years. At the Queen's insistence they decided to reside at the Palace for the duration of the trial and afterwards, return to Broadmoor. Pensive, he propped himself on an elbow.

As she slept, he stared at Teela'Na studying every soft line and curve relishing her beauty, her nearness, their intimacy. He didn't realize how much he missed this woman, the comfort and security of their relationship. The trust and mutual sacrifice. The love and support.

"You had amnesia, dear heart."

Duncan's eyebrows shot up as a mischievous grin crossed her lips. Her eyes opening, her emerald gaze searched and locked with his chestnut ones. He pressed his lips together.

"No longer Greyskull's Guardian, you can however still read thoughts. Am I correct darling?"

Teela'Na's smile brightened. "Correct."

"Then I'm a married man with no secrets."

"Again, correct."

Enjoying a laugh, they waxed serious gazing into each other's eyes.

"Welcome home," he rasped as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

Downtown Eternos was a complete and utter circus as media and onlookers lined the streets in front of the old majestic courthouse.

Evil-Lyn arrived to the throng of microphones and shouted questions, security doing their best to keep them at bay. Cameras flashed and stung her violet eyes. Blinking wildly, she cringed and slowly made her way up the stone steps, her wrists shackled, her attorneys assisting.

As she disappeared through the doors, the Prince's carriage arrived surrounded by the Royal Guard. The throng immediately shifted descending upon the transport, the spooked horses neighing and bucking as footmen attempted to calm them. A third footman alighted from the carriage and, placing the stepper below, he opened the door and stood at attention.

The Prince of Eternia dressed in an elegant dark suit stepped out as the crowd ogled and surged forward. Jogging up the steps, he too disappeared into the courthouse.

xxx

Everyone; nobles, citizens, and magistrate staff settled within the court room as Adam took a seat, all eyes pinned to him in awe and curiosity. The attorneys for the prosecution privy to the documents of evidence and eyewitness attestations eyed him, their eyes wide with astonishment as he glanced their way and inclined his head. They returned the gesture as he shifted his gaze to a nervous and fidgety Amanda who simply nodded.

As opening statements were made, the trial began. Witnesses were called from adjoining villages to state their encounters with the witch known as Evil-Lyn. They talked haltingly about Skeletor and the devastation the two caused decimating their towns, their farms…their livelihood.

Amanda lowered her head in shame and remorse as more witnesses arrived corroborating what was previously stated and recorded. With tears, they talked about the sorcery and the murders as the room gasped over the gruesomeness of some of the deaths. Amanda glanced at Adam who returned it, his expression wan. Cross examination led to angry outbursts in the courtroom followed by the sound of Lord Dizantry's gavel and block.

At the prosecution's mention of He-Man, by contrast the witnesses' eyes brightened with hope as they shared their feelings of relief and gratitude of their rescue.

There was a lunch recess followed by witnesses for the defense, the session then closing for the day.

xx

Each day transpired much the same; legal arguments, witness accounts, cross examination, the producing of evidence. After two weeks of traveling back and forth from Greyskull to Eternos, the day finally arrived for Adam to take the witness stand.

The court chambers sat in curious silence as Adam was sworn in. Calmly taking his seat, he waited as the prosecution began.

"Your Highness, would you please describe your relationship to Lady Tewksbury?"

Murmurs rumbled low in the background as he answered, "We met six years ago at a Ball. I was thirteen years of age, she was sixteen. After that, we only saw each other at royal functions. Two years later we courted briefly—"

The room erupted in chatter as Magistrate Dizantry banged his gavel for silence. He continued. "Her father was a high ranking nobleman making frequent visits to the Palace," he stated matter-of-factly. "We courted for a brief time… _unofficially_."

"And did you sleep with her?"

Again, more chatter as Adam raised an eyebrow. "And the purpose for this question is?" he asked slightly perturbed.

The prosecution bore down. "I want to establish whether your advocacy for this evil witch is based on sexual favors, lust, or simple blackmail."

"Objection!" the defense cried out.

The room once again burst into nervous chatter as Dizantry called for order.

"When using the description _evil_ , the prosecution is stating opinion not fact," Amanda's attorney argued. "We have not yet officially established whether Lady Amanda was acting with evil intentions."

"Sustained."

"Very well I will rephrase. Are you supporting the Defendant as a result of an illicit affair past or present?"

Adam's eyes narrowed. "No."

"Then why are you advocating a woman who by all witness accounts allegedly assisted in promoting the dictates of Snake Mountain? Are you not the Crown Prince of Eternia sworn to uphold the laws of the land?"

Adam, his gaze resolute and unshaken, never broke his stare locking eyes with the man. "I support Lady Amanda despite what she has been accused of based on the sincere change of heart I witnessed over the last few months."

The attorney turned and walked away from the stand, glancing confidently about the room. "But she killed you!"

The room broke into fearful murmurs as Adam remained still and unrattled. He continued.

"She has also been painted as a known beguiler, a deceiver of hearts." He whirled around to lock gazes with the Prince. "Hadn't she confessed to you her relentless pursuit of the throne? Deceiving and seducing princes around the kingdom? Her sole purpose becoming queen? Didn't she attempt to seduce even _you_ , Your Highness?"

The room whispered and murmured in disgust as Amanda, her brow knit, gazed at Adam with a deep sadness. Adam stared back answering, "Yes."

Everyone gasped as Dizantry pounded his gavel.

"Then how can we know you are lucid and that you are seeing things objectively? How can the court be assured that what you are stating is fact and not a result of her sorcerous influence? Could it be that she has bewitched you, my Prince?"

Tearing his gaze from Amanda, Adam drew a sharp eyebrow and glared at the man, the attorney slightly intimidated and glancing away. He then shifted a remorseful gaze to Amanda who simply nodded in encouragement. He turned his attention back to the attorney, his sapphire gaze hard. "I am not bewitched. I sensed deception and manipulation. My father abruptly ended the courtship."

Another collective gasp.

Regaining his composure, the prosecution approached the stand. "I see. How old were you when you came to that conclusion?"

"Fifteen."

And what makes you think she is sincere now, Your Highness?"

"I know her. I've witnessed several sides of her personality," he replied. "She is not the same woman."

"And how have you become so well acquainted with this 'new' her?"

Adam glanced at Amanda then back at the attorney. "We were both on Earth for several weeks."

More gasps.

"Ahh, I see. _Alone_ , no doubt. And what was her purpose for going to Earth?"

At the inference of impropriety, Adam wanted to roll his eyes but refrained, instead simply answering the question. "To subdue it. She traveled with Skeletor in order to enslave my mother's home planet."

The chatter in the room increased several decibels as Dizantry banged again.

"I'm beginning to get a clearer picture," the attorney sashayed around the room as Adam glared at him. "So she decided to travel to Earth to wreak more havoc?"

"It was Skeletor's decision. He took Lady Amanda with him in order to make her his queen."

"And how do you know this? Did she tell you, Your Highness? Perhaps she was blaming the dead dictator?"

"Objection! Leading the witness!"

"Sustained," the magistrate replied.

"How do you know this, my Prince?"

"The Sorceress of Castle Greyskull informed me it was Skeletor's plan to overthrow the ruling kingdoms of Earth."

After a collective sharp intake of air, several outbursts dissolved into low level mutterings as the prosecution continued. He approached the stand blinking rapidly, his eyes suddenly unable to meet the Prince's. "Who is this…Sorceress?"

"She was the Guardian of the Castle and an oracle. She read thoughts and carried visions of the future."

"Why is she telling all of this to you? Do you have a relationship with this woman?"

"Yes."

Hissing emanated from behind the attorney as those present gossiped with one another.

"And what is the nature of your relationship?"

"She is my mother-in-law. She informed me of Skeletor's movements and commissioned me to follow him to Earth."

Shocked outbursts once again filled the room and Amanda's mouth dropped open as the call to order was once again made. After several intense moments, the room fell back silent.

Rattled, the attorney shifted his nervous gaze to the floor and moved away from the stand. Making his way back to his seat, he countered, "How can we validate the visions of a religious nut? No doubt you believed her because you're married to her daughter," he suggested.

At the word "religious nut", Adam's gaze narrowed and his jaw clenched. Keeping his composure, he simply glared at the man.

"Objection!"

"Withdrawn. No further questions, my Lord."

"Move to strike," Amanda's attorney suggested prompting the Magistrate to instruct the court scribe and jury to do so.

As the prosecution took his seat, the defense rose and approached the Prince. "Your Highness, why were you and you alone commissioned to pursue Skeletor to Earth? That seemed like a risky and dangerous mission for the sole Heir to the Throne to undertake."

"Greyskull sent me to intercept because I was the only one equipped to pursue and apprehend."

The chatter increased.

"And why is that, Your Highness? Why are you so well-equipped…well enough to go it alone?"

His steady blue gaze unflinching he replied, "Because…I am He-Man."

At that, the energy in the room exploded as people jumped from their seats, overturning them and crying out in shock. The defense flashed a victorious grin and returned to his seat as Dizantry continued to bang his gavel, the room hard pressed to return to order.

Women, their eyes wide with shock stared at the Prince as he calmly scanned the room which was now dissolving into emotional disarray. Men shouted at one another unsure whether to believe the known "Cowardly Prince" was in fact the famed "Warrior of Greyskull". Journalists charged the doors and spilled into the outer chambers in order to notify their superiors of this breaking news.

" _Order!_ I will have _order_ in this courtroom!" the magistrate demanded.

The chambers still abuzz, Dizantry continued to bang the gavel.

"Objection!"

"On what grounds, Counselor?"

"Hearsay. How do we know he is He-Man? He must prove it!" the prosecution postulated.

The room settled and focused at the challenge made by the Kingdom.

"Your Highness? Are you prepared to back your claim of being this Warrior?" Dizantry asked directly.

Adam looked at him. "I am."

More stunned gasps filled the room followed by excited and disbelieving chatter.

"Please," he replied, his hand gesturing to the center of the courtroom.

The Prince nodded and, with a glance at Amanda stood and circled the witness stand. Descending the steps, he approached and stopped standing before the magistrate's high bench and gazed at the attendees. Looking right and left to ensure no one was too close, he reached behind his back and unsheathed his sword, the high-pitched sound of metal sliding against metal echoing within the packed chambers.

The people flinched. _He wasn't wearing a scabbard? Was he?_

Holding it aloft with his eyes trained on the blade he commanded, "By The Power Of Greyskull!"

His booming voice taking on an ethereal tone, those present froze in shock and confusion. The attorney for the prosecution slowly took his seat as the whirlwind began; the booming crash of thunder accompanied by fearsome lightning strikes surrounded the Prince culminating in a torrential sphere. Engulfed in the fiery display, an enormous flash of light filled the chambers as everyone drew back in fear. Waxing translucent, the sphere faded away as He-Man appeared where the Prince once stood, the sword still aloft. Standing with his boots shoulder length apart he lowered the sword, holding it by its hilt. Grasping the blade with is other hand he pulled it possessively towards him.

"I…Have…The POWER!" he proclaimed, his booming baritone echoing off the walls.

As more media representatives burst through the chamber doors prompted by the clamor of the transformation, the torrent receded as He-Man stood before them; his chest bare, wearing the familiar criss-crossed harness and crimson corrodite breastplate, fur loin cloth and fur-trimmed boots.

Silent, everyone gawked at the Adonis as he stared back, the Power Sword in his right hand. He calmly sheathed it behind his back, his breathing slightly labored by the transformation.

The atmosphere charged with energy and bafflement, Greyskull's Warrior scanned the shocked faces in the room. His sapphire gaze finally settled on the men to his right.

"Any more questions?" he asked in baritone.

The prosecution, their eyes wide and mouths open, shook their heads. "No, Sir."


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N:** Thanks for following this story. I hope this chapter is entertaining! Sorry for any mistakes as I always proof/reproof for continuity, among other things. _

_Please honor me with a review, it makes my day. Thanks._

Chapter 32

For the next three weeks, the Prince returned to the witness stand in his default form to give account regarding his mission on Earth and the time spent with the woman formerly known as Evil-Lyn.

Her expression wan, Amanda looked on as he described in detail the discovery and death of his grandfather King Miro which was immediately met with gasps of shock and disbelief. He mentioned his suspicions about Vanessa and also discussed his mother's family whom he loved and missed exceedingly.

Adam also detailed the courage and skill of the warriors from the continent of North America as well as the warriors from Europe, the Middle East, and around the globe who aided in the take down of the villains referred to as terrorists. Marveling over their exceptional bravery and ability, he talked of how he and Amanda would never have succeeded without them.

xx

While on the stand, many inside the courtroom ogled at the young man, still shocked over the discovery of his secret identity all those weeks ago. Whenever he arrived at the courthouse, all present ceased conversation and stared in silent awe, some even breaking through security barricades crying and kissing his hand.

Embarrassed, Adam got through each day with a sheepish smile, uncomfortable at the indulgent yet understandable display of hero-worship preferring rather to stay home with his wife and infant daughter. Shaking it off he knew his testimony was necessary and held hope that his accounts would help the jurors reconsider the punishment for Lady Amanda.

xxx

Word traveled fast spreading like wildfire throughout the kingdom and provinces aided by news reports and first hand eyewitness accounts. Everyone marveled at the thought of their very own Crown Prince, a man they once harangued as selfish and even cowardly as being the secret leader of the Masters of the Universe.

Days after the reveal, guilt ridden citizens who once criticized and berated him arrived at the capitol city of Eternos bearing gifts, offering their sincerest apologies and appreciation to the Throne. The King and Queen sufficiently overwhelmed, thousands traveled from all over to descend on the city and the Palace Gates in hopes of getting a glimpse of their son and by virtue, catch sight of the renowned Warrior of Greyskull.

They also gaped at the notion of the Princess as the secret daughter of the Castle's mythical Sorceress and talked excitedly about the future of Eternia in the hands of such capable and courageous warriors. Appreciative of their duty and sacrifice, public sentiment shifted to one of awe and humble gratitude.

xx

Meanwhile with Adam and Teela away, days at the Palace were interesting.

All eyes remained glued to the beautiful and ethereal "sorceress" who had temporarily taken up residence in the Palace.

Staffers shaken at her intimidating hawk-like stare would often shift their uneasy gazes to the floor. Those serving in the Dining Hall sometimes trembled and dropped dishes at the sight of her, nervous she would suddenly cast a spell over them or invade their private thoughts.

Recognizing her as the "witch" who appeared that day in the Palace Courts to reveal the identity of He-Man, nobles recoiled in fearful awe when arriving to attend to kingdom business.

Teela'Na, sheepish at the minor chaos as a result of her presence did her best to put everyone with whom she came in contact at ease. She even went as far as to offer to depart for Broadmoor earlier than planned but was met with an emphatic ' _No'_ from the King and Queen in their staunch protectiveness of her.

Many nobles and staffers also observed the striking resemblance Teela'Na shared with the Princess and speculated, when seeing her and Duncan together, that Man-At-Arms quite possibly could be Princess Teela's birth father.

Knowing it was not their business to pry, many wisely kept silent.

* * *

The day of the verdict, he was awakened at dawn by warm, sensual kisses. His eyelids fluttered open to see his wife propped on an elbow and smiling down at him, her amber wings mysteriously absent.

In bed and on his back, Adam sleepily smiled. "So, where are the feathers?" he rasped.

Teela grinned. "I can summon them whenever needed and today, I felt like going bareback," she joked.

Amused at the choice of words, his eyebrows shot up. "Bareback?"

She nodded, her grin widening.

"Can I see?"

Teela shifted onto her stomach as Adam propped himself on an elbow. Admiring his wife's beautiful nude body, he reached out a hand and touched her shoulders. His blue gaze narrowed as he examined the presence of what seemed to be a small collection of tiny welts located between her shoulder blades that shimmered when she moved. Gently skimming his fingers over them, his brow furrowed.

"Interesting...," he mumbled trailing off.

She watched him, her emerald gaze twinkling, her right cheek resting on her hands.

Adam suddenly grimaced feigning disappointment. "And I was just getting used to the wings, too."

"Stop it," she chuckled. "It's a new found talent of mine. I sort of stumbled on the ability this morning," she explained. "I woke up and nearly had a coronary when I noticed they were gone. As it turns out, I was dreaming about my life prior to becoming Guardian. In the dream, I had no wings hence inadvertently...," she trailed off waving a hand.

"Ah. Well, bring them back because I like touching them," Adam replied with a grin.

Teela snorted. "Pervert."

"Wing-ed Enchantress."

They both dissolved into laughter just as Ad'eela began gurgling awake in her bassinet.

Upon hearing her stir, Adam shifted his gaze across the room, jumped out of bed and pulled on his silk pajama bottoms. He went to her, scooping her up into his arms.

Lying on her side, Teela again propped herself on an elbow putting her head in her hand. She gazed at the two Loves of her life, a contented smile on her lips. She disapprovingly shook her head.

"You are so going to spoil her, Adam."

Cradling the baby and kissing her forehead, he turned to his wife. " _And?_ She's my favorite daughter, Tee."

"She's your _only_ daughter, Adam."

He smirked. "You've just made my point," he grinned as he approached and settled next to his wife.

Grinning, Teela sat up and caressed her daughter's soft and wispy blonde hair kissing her tenderly.

"I think—" Adam cut himself off as they both went rigid alert.

Their gazes locked, the castle's shields immediately shot up in defense as Adam quickly transferred the baby to his wife's arms.

Cringer appeared at the doorway. "I-it's that b-buffoon!" he cried in panicked fear.

"It's alright, Cringe," Adam reassured. Glancing at Teela, he turned and sprinted out of the bedchambers with the cat hot on his heels.

Cradling their infant in her arms, Teela closed her eyes and bowed her head as Ad'eela stared up at her, her wide sapphire gaze roaming her mother's features. Suddenly engulfed in ribbons of crimson energy, the child softly dematerialized.

Teela jumped out of bed, her body now swathed in an undulating crimson glow. Standing with her arms outstretched, she once again closed her eyes.

The Sorceress lifted her chin as the transformation began…

xx

The Prince stood in the Throne Room, Cringer at his feet. He reached behind his back and unsheathing the sword, held it aloft.

"By The Power Of Greyskull!"

His booming voice echoing within the stony chambers, the mighty and powerful torrent took shape, breaking forth with a roar and shaking the walls of the old castle as Cringer cowered, his paws over his eyes.

With a final flash, He-Man stood in the midst, grabbing the blade and pulling it to him.

"I…Have…The POWER!" he commanded, the rumbling increasing in intensity.

Turning, he aimed the tip of his sword toward the cat and shot a white hot blast of energy, the cat lowering his head absorbing it and increasing in size. In a final surge, BattleCat crouched low fitted with a crimson muzzle and saddle. He bore his enormous canines releasing a deafening roar quaking the walls around him.

He-Man sheathed his sword just as the walls violently shook in reverberation to… _something_.

"Felt like a direct hit," he remarked, his eyes on the cat. "That was _ammo."_

At that, a crimson surge of light quickly appeared beside him, materializing into the shape of a winged woman and ending in the form of the Sorceress, the breastplate of her golden-plated armor bearing the crimson cross. Her golden Hawk headband keeping her fiery red tresses tamed, her amber ruby-tipped wings shivered.

"He's not alone," she sensed, her palm outstretched. "Engage!"

Grabbing the pommel of BattleCat's saddle, He-Man turned and swung a leg over the saddle as the cat's powerful hind quarters lunged forward, propelling them into full gallop toward the drawbridge as it began its descent.

With that, the Sorceress abruptly dematerialized.

xx

Countless Minions swarmed and surrounded Greyskull, their weapons positioned and firing relentlessly at the castle's emerald shields, each direct hit causing them to buckle yet they continued to hold… _for now_.

"I know you guys are in there!" Beastman taunted, his red gaze wild. "Why dontchya come out and play? They're under _my_ control now and follow all of my commands!" he shouted, arrogantly beating his breast. " _This_ time, we're ready for you. You can't just combine powers anymore because they've got powerful magic on their side now—" his eyes immediately fastened on the woman who suddenly appeared in the turrets above.

"Well now, what do we have here? Is this the former Captain of the Guard?" he observed with an evil snicker. "I remember you, doll face. You tasted quite nice—"

The drawbridge suddenly released a figure leaping powerfully from its edge, the shields momentarily flickering. The form now aerial moved quickly and headed straight for him, a blood curdling roar cutting Beastman's taunts off. Fearful, he screamed and dove out of the way as He-Man, sword drawn and blocking every shot fired landed on the ground with a thud astride an angry BattleCat.

The Sorceress stretched out her palms and returned fire simultaneously taking out several regiments of Minions while the blond Warrior hopped from the saddle and, with a powerful swing of his heavy sword, sliced several combatants completely in half.

Pivoting, he crossed the blade behind his back switching hands before bringing the sword down diagonally in front of him in a one-handed axe style move slicing two more combatants before landing a back-handed punch to another. Cat pounced on three Minions ripping them apart with his jaws, green blood splattering everywhere.

The Guardian of Greyskull in the turrets above turned and evaded several laser beams before shooting back, covering her husband below as he continued to dispose of the evil invaders from another dimension.

Beastman jumped to his feet just as He-Man, his back towards him, nimbly twirled the Power Sword above his head and, counter clock-wise, spun round slicing six Minions in one stroke. The back of his neck tingling, the Warrior suddenly ducked avoiding Beastman's powerful right hook from behind.

Bloodthirsty now, BattleCat pounced on several more Minions, latching onto arms and legs tearing them from the shoulder and hip, the combatants crying out in shocked pain and collapsing to the ground only to bleed out.

Meanwhile, the two enemies wrestled on the ground with He-Man rolling the furry mutant to his back. Straddling him, they traded vicious punches.

"I've heard the rumors! I know who you are," the furry beast managed to taunt, breathless, "You're nothing but that sniveling cowardly Prince who can't fight and can't satisfy his woman!"

Not taking the bait, He-Man didn't respond, his sapphire gaze angrily narrowing.

"At night, she secretly yearns for me, doesn't she?" he continued smacking his lips and bearing his yellowing and decayed fangs. "She wanted me that day we captured her—"

"Careful," He-Man warned, his voice dangerously low. "I just may decide to snap your neck like a twig. Where would your lurid fantasies for my wife end up then?" he shot back.

The familiar tingling returned as He-Man's gaze inexplicably widened. He suddenly leapt off of the mutant just as a shot from behind missed and buried itself in Beastman's groin, injuring him and singeing his fur. He howled in pain.

"Karma," the blond warrior calmly observed before quickly unsheathing his sword and blocking several shots sending them careening back and wiping out sixteen Minions at once.

He turned just as a dozen combatants swarmed and surrounded him, their weapons drawn, the sounds of ammunition and battle all around them. Their weapons trained, they crept closer as He-Man sheathed his sword and put his fists on his hip. Confused, he mused with a hand to his chin, "I really don't know what to do here."

Hearing that, the Minions smiled devilishly, their sharp teeth gleaming in victory as they closed in on him. They suddenly opened fire with He-Man leaping into an aerial somersault simultaneously drawing his sword as the shots missed their target and hit each of them, blasting them all into oblivion.

Landing on his feet behind them, he threw a glance over his shoulder. "Sorry you bought that."

He quickly swung his sword over his head taking out six more combatants as the Sorceress covered him and BattleCat, taking out five more regiments. Her husband entrenched in putting down Minion after Minion, Teela's emerald gaze shifted then widened in alarm. _"He-Man—!"_

The back of his neck tingling, he barely turned before Beastman tackled him, his sword falling out of his grasp and tumbling onto the ground eventually slipping over the side and disappearing into the abyss. On his stomach and watching it tumble out of sight, He-Man's gaze widened. "Shit!"

At first blinking at the unfamiliar idiom, Beastman released a hearty icy laugh. Wrapping his arm around the Warrior's neck, he began to choke him, moving his lips to He-Man's ear.

"You lost your toy, Little Girl," he whispered. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked, tightening his hold as He-Man's sapphire gaze narrowed. "After I'm done with you, I'm gonna come after your wife, your child, your mother and father!" he threatened, his voice rising, caught up in emotion. "You're not so tough without your—"

Livid, Greyskull's Warrior jammed an elbow into the mutant's gut cutting off his words as he caught his breath. Quickly taking advantage of a stunned Beastman, He-Man palmed the ground and pushed, flipping them over slamming him onto his back. Another hard elbow into his diaphragm caused the mutant to gasp and release his hold, He-Man breaking free and jumping to his feet. He then grabbed the beast by the ankles and swung him over his head in a wide arc before slamming him back into the ground.

Dazed and the wind once again knocked out of him, Beastman bobbled struggling to his feet as He-Man charged him, a glint of fury in his eyes.

Intimidated Beastman withered and recoiled. Turning in an attempt to escape, He-Man pounced as they once again traded bloody blows, ending in a swoop-kick bringing the beast hard to the ground. Dropping behind him and gathering Beastman in a headlock, He-Man flexed his bicep as the mutant choked and wheezed, his hands clutching desperately at the Warrior's arms. He-Man lowered his lips to the beast's ear.

"You won't lay a hand on my family," he breathed through clenched teeth tightening his hold. "And you'd better pray you didn't sentence me to a lifetime in this form, Vermin," he whispered, "Or I swear to God Almighty…"

Knowing he wouldn't kill an unarmed individual regardless of the threats, He-Man stopped and immediately released him. He rolled away quickly getting to his feet as another Minion approached from behind.

Still on the ground, Beastman coughed, recovering his breath as the tingling sensation made He-Man pivot and snap a shoulder back evading a shot from the invader. With lightning speed, he sprinted toward him as the Minion managed to fire off another shot. Evading it, the Warrior leapt, somersaulting over the combatant's head while grabbing his neck and bending him unnaturally backward. Landing behind him, He-Man flipped him over his shoulder snapping his neck as his lifeless body hit the ground.

The castle's emerald shields began to weaken leaving a gaping and unprotected hole as BattleCat took out several more Minions, the laser beams bouncing off of his armored saddle. A rogue shot suddenly hit the tiger's hindquarters causing him to growl in pain and collapse roughly to the ground.

 _"Cat!"_ the Sorceress shouted from above, her crimson energy beams slamming into the regiment of Minions surrounding the tiger effectively destroying them.

At his wife's distressed voice, He-Man whirled around to see BattleCat on the ground wounded and in pain. He clenched his jaw, his blue gaze narrowing icily.

Scanning the battlefield, Beastman panicked noting the significantly smaller amount of combatants at his command.

Greyskull was beating him.

He frowned. "You'll never win!" the beast's gravelly voice rasped in anger causing the blond to whirl back around and glare at him.

The mutant continued. "I've got somebody more powerful than old Skull-Face on my side now!" he taunted, bobbling on his legs and clutching his bloody groin. "If you think you're done with us, you've got another thing coming, Prince Adam," he drew out mockingly.

He-Man quirked a brow at this new information before the back of his neck suddenly tingled with such intensity it made the hairs on his arms stand up. He whirled around just as the last of the Minions aimed and fired.

He ducked, hitting the ground just as the laser beams missed and buried themselves square in Beastman's chest, his wild eyes going wide with shock and excruciating pain.

Beastman's legs gave way, falling to his knees just as a final blast from the Sorceress atop completely annihilated the final Minions.

Crouched on the ground, He-Man shifted a worried gaze to his wife above as she sent an equally pained gaze back. She quickly disappeared as the Warrior turned, jumped to his feet, and approached the mutant.

Beastman wheezed, blood oozing from his chest as He-Man stood over him. He knelt beside him.

"Who is this powerful magician you spoke of?" he asked. When the mutant didn't answer, he demanded angrily, _"Who's in control of the Minions!"_

His eyes blinking open and his life spilling out onto the ground, Beastman gasped, his red gaze focusing and refocusing on his nemesis before him.

"G-ga…Guh…"

He-Man remained still, shaking his head at the unnecessary fate of one of Skeletor's most loyal yet devious Snake Mountain henchmen.

"Gaaamaaaiiian," he drew out, his lips curling into an evil smile. His eyes finally went distant, fixing straight ahead before they finally dilated, his heart giving out.

He-Man's eyes went wide at the familiar name, the Sorceress suddenly appearing beside him as he froze gaping. Glancing at each other, they sprinted toward BattleCat, He-Man arriving first and dropping to his knees. He reached out a hand.

"Talk to me…," he asked, his tone harried and breathless.

After a heart stopping few moments, the tiger's eyelids finally fluttered open as Teela reached them. His fierce golden gaze dulled by the pain focused on his friend. "I haaaate getting hit," he whined weakly with a low rumbling growl.

He-Man furrowed his brow as Teela broke in. "Let me get him inside. He needs surgery."

He nodded as the shields suddenly dropped. Teela lifted her arms as the three of them dematerialized and reappeared inside the Castle in the ancient infirmary, BattleCat now comfortably lying on a warm bed. Teela waved her hand as an IV immediately appeared.

He-Man carefully removed Cat's muzzle and saddle, placing them on the stone floor. He then reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his friend's face, stroking his fur. "It'll be alright, buddy," he said quietly.

BattleCat nodded and blinked heavily, immediately drifting into unconsciousness, the Castle going to swift work.

The two walked out of the infirmary and into the Throne Room, the Sorceress stopping and placing a hand on her husband's bicep.

She looked at his empty scabbard and fixed a worried emerald gaze on his uneasy sapphire ones. "Adam? Where's your sword?

He-Man stared at her.

He bit his lip.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N:** Oh wow nooo! It's been 6 weeks since my last update. My sincerest apologies. I'm still recovering from an awful bout of the flu and I went out of town for work so writing unfortunately took a temporary back seat. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Please forgive if this reads crazy or hurried; it is in fact crazy and hurried as I'm going out of town again this weekend and didn't want to delay this update any further (LOL). But I do hope it's entertaining._

 _Please be so kind as to leave a review. I honestly have no idea whether this is good or not unless you tell me. Thank you!_

 _ **Credit:** I borrowed a line from the Filmation He-Man series (you'll recognize it when you see it). I also borrowed a nickname from the movie, "The Incredibles"as I pretty much did a spit take when I first heard it._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I have no interest or holdings in Xerox Companies, neither U.S., its territories, nor internationally._

Chapter 33

 _"Daddy…"_

Standing in his workshop, the wrench noisily dropped from his hand and onto the floor. Her ghostly tones resonating in his thoughts, Duncan suddenly went rigid and stared at nothing, his eyes wide in trance-like state.

 _"What is it, Daughter?"_

 _"We need your help. It's Adam…"_

He furrowed his brow. _"What happened? Is he alright?"_

 _"He's okay,"_ Teela hesitated. _"It's just…"_

 _"Just what?"_

 _"He's not exactly himself,"_ her timorous voice penetrated his thoughts. _"Can you come to Greyskull? And could you bring the Adam android?"_

Concerned over his daughter's urgent tone and her sudden and abrupt transmission so early in the morning, Duncan lifted an anxious and confused brow.

 _"Quickly please, Daddy. I'll open a portal."_

He paused. _"I'm on my way."_

xxx

Stepping through the portal Duncan and the inert android found themselves within Greyskull's throne room with the Sorceress cradling his granddaughter and He-Man, slightly annoyed and his arms folded across his chest, awaiting them.

Surprised at his son-in-law's transformed state, the young couple offered him a seat in the council chambers as Teela placed the baby in the bassinet beside them. They quickly recounted the appearance of the Minions and their early morning attack led by Beastman. He-Man also informed him of Gamaiian's existence, the newest threat against the Kingdom. At that, his father-in-law's chestnut brown eyes went round with concern.

"So, Keldor's ancestor is still alive, after all these centuries?"

He-Man nodded. "And apparently seeking vengeance for his defeat."

Pensive, Duncan stroked his moustache and glanced at the android in the other room; its body standing and rigid, arms at its side, blue eyes staring trance-like. He met their gazes. "What happened? And why do you two need this?" he gestured to the robot.

He-Man and the Sorceress glanced at each other. "Because, Daddy, Adam lost his sword in the abyss."

Man-At-Arms' eyes went wide in astonishment. "Elders…," he gasped shifting his gaze to the younger man. "How?"

The Warrior gave a sigh. "Beastman tackled me from behind knocking the Power Sword from my grasp. It went over the side," he explained. "We looked for it, Duncan." He paused, his distressed gaze shifting to the table then back to the older man. "Unless by some miracle it turns up somewhere, I'm afraid it's gone," he said somberly.

"And leaving you in this form… _forever_."

He-Man's sapphire gaze locking with his, he nodded. "As long as I'm in this transformed state, I will never age…nor die for that matter." He then snorted. "That'll make it a bit awkward for Ad'eela, don't you think? Her father, the reigning monarch never giving up the throne? I'd say that's a tad bit selfish on my part," he joked.

"Adam," Teela drew out, her expression pained.

He turned to her and shrugged. "What's done is done, Tee. It's either laugh or cry, babe."

Her chin crumpling slightly, Teela reached for her husband's hand and squeezed it. Taking a deep breath, he released it slowly through his nostrils centering himself, his expression waxing resolute. "Enough of that," he turned to Duncan. "The reason we need Robo-Prince is because I can't go to court today. Not like this…," he trailed off.

Duncan knit his brow. "Why not? All of Eternia knows your identity by now, lad."

He-Man shook his head. "It's not that. When I show up, they'll wonder why I'm in this form. Sure, I could tell them I was on patrol and had no time to transform but that opens me up to too many questions."

"Questions?"

"Like, 'What is the catalyst for the transformations,' " Teela interjected. "Father, they'll eventually realize that the key to Adam's transition is his _sword_. With mass media in attendance, we can't let that information go public."

He nodded. "I see. So while we search for your sword, my android will stand in for you as your default form."

"Yes," He-Man replied. "But there's another problem."

Duncan's eyebrows shot up. " _Another_ problem?"

"Prior to the reveal, it was imperative I keep my secret identity hidden. Now that I've attested under oath to my alter-ego making it public knowledge, we essentially have the opposite scenario to manage." At Duncan's look of confusion, He-Man gestured at the android, "If I and _Skippy_ over here are spotted in two different places simultaneously—"

"Say no more," Man-At-Arms stated, understanding dawning, "We must ensure we maintain that indeed Prince Adam and He-Man are one and the same. If we fail, it will give rise to doubt and disbelief thus collapsing the entire defense's case, sowing distrust in the Royal family and eventually eroding its integrity."

"Exactly."

He paused. "One question, lad."

He-Man's brows lifted in expectancy.

"What is a Skippy?"

He gave a sarcastic snort. "Ask my Uncle Travis."

Despite the dire situation, the three chuckled releasing much needed tension.

* * *

Checking on BattleCat in Recovery and relieved over his steady progress, He-Man returned to the council room as Teela and Duncan tweaked the android for service, his mirror-image lying on its back on the large oval cherry wood table.

"Hand me the soldering iron, Daughter."

Teela rummaged through her father's large toolbox and, finding the implement transferred it to him.

As Man-At-Arms worked diligently hunched over the robot's stomach, the android's eyes changed colors before returning cerulean. Intently observing the procedure, Greyskull's Warrior leaned against the doorjamb, his arms folded across his chest as Duncan's invention opened its mouth.

"Sound check," Duncan commanded.

 _"Ahhh. Eeeee. Ohh…ohh…ohhhhhh,"_ the voice carried a tinny digital sound as Duncan adjusted its levels.

"Again."

" _Ahhh_ … _Eeeee_ …Ayyeee…Ohhhh…Uuuu." Its voice finally calibrated to resemble human vocal chords and more specifically, that of the Crown Prince, it suddenly stopped before shutting down, its mouth and eyelids slowly closing.

Fastening its belly compartment and restoring its shirt, Duncan turned to Teela. "Would you please, Daughter?"

Teela nodded before stretching a palm at the android. Crimson rays gently caressed the machine slowing turning it to its side allowing Duncan access to its activation switch located at the base of its neck. Pressing several buttons on the mini console, Man-At-Arms closed the compartment and replaced the faux skin. He nodded to his daughter who returned the android to its back.

The sound of a power supply throttling, the android rebooted, his pallor skin warming in color, his eyelids twitching. The throttle sound geared down eventually going silent as He-Man watched his alter-ego's likeness open its eyes and take a deep breath. It then turned its head slowly to gaze at his Maker.

"Hi. I am Adam, Prince of Eternia and Defender of the Secrets of Castle Greyskull," he looked around. "Where is Cringer?"

Rolling his eyes, He-Man groaned as Teela stifled a chuckle.

" _Really_ Duncan?"

"Upon initial boot up, he has to verbally acknowledge that he's He-Man, son," Duncan explained. "I downloaded the information as part of the new protocol."

"Oh _God_ ," the younger man scoffed, unfolding his arms and walking through the doorway back towards Recovery.

"But will he be believable, Father? Amanda can't afford for this to go wrong," Teela cautioned.

"It will, Teela," he reassured, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I've made some upgrades since Adam was on Earth. _Adam K-1.16_ has been reprogrammed for a more natural interaction with others. I've also included information from the court files to get him up to speed."

Teela lifted an amused brow. "Isn't that illegal, Father?"

Duncan shrugged. "Technically yes. On paper, no. Sensing your urgency had to do with the case, I hacked into the Magistrate's computer network copying the necessary files as a precaution before stepping through the portal."

She smirked. "Taking a stroll on the wild side, Father?"

Man-At-Arms grinned. "Walking a _fine line_ , Daughter. Your mother's influence, my dear."

They shared a laugh as the android moved to a sitting position on the table turning towards them. "I've got court this morning and don't want to be late. Is the transport ready?"

Shifting his gaze to the android, Duncan cleared his throat. "Yes, my Prince. They buzzed my communicator. ETA five minutes."

"Good," the robot hopped off the table with the agility of the original Adam. He approached Teela and, leaning down, gave a kiss to her cheek. "Good morning, Love."

Surprised and a little shaken, Teela replied, "Good morning, my husband."

Just as He-Man reentered the council room, "Adam" approached the bassinet and, leaning over, kissed Ad'eela's cheek. "Good morning, Sunshine."

Greyskull's Warrior lifted an annoyed brow before approaching and standing next to the "Prince". Assessing each other, they both shifted their gazes down to the infant inside the bassinet.

Ad'eela gazed up at the two, her sapphire eyes filled with confusion, her little blonde brows knit in concern prompting Teela to burst into laughter. The two men looked at her over their shoulders.

"What's so funny?" they asked in unison before flinching and looking at one another. He-Man's face suddenly darkened in anger.

"Knock it off, _Xerox!_ "

Stifling a laugh, Teela clapped a hand over her mouth. Her head suddenly cocked in confusion, she replied, _"Xerox?"_

* * *

The "Prince" arrived at the courthouse dressed in a dark suit as media crowded around him, cameras flashing furiously. Stepping into the courtroom, all eyes shifted to him gaping in awe as he took his customary seat behind the defense. He nodded at Amanda who acknowledged him back, her violet eyes filled with worry. With Prince Adam's arrival she noticeably relaxed.

As Magistrate Lord Dizantry was announced and made his way to the bench, all present rose to their feet. Taking their seats, the court officer once again asked the Prince for the Crown's permission to begin proceedings. The young man inclined his head.

Closing remarks were made to the jury by both the prosecution and the defense after which recess was called. Amanda asked the guards for a moment with His Highness before escorting her to the back chambers. Looking to Adam for his authorization, he nodded as they bowed and backed away giving them privacy.

"Adam, regardless of the ruling today, I want you to know I'm grateful for you and your family's support," she stated, her eyes welling with tears.

"Adam" looked down at her. "You were instrumental in helping me save the lives of everyone on my mother's planet. And I noticed a marked change in your demeanor. You should be given a second chance."

Emotional, her hands went to her mouth before reaching up to him and encircling his neck in an embrace, he returning it. Those few in the courtroom looked on as she pulled back then, caught up in the moment, stood on tip toes and kissed his lips. The sound of a camera shutter shook her from her reverie as she pulled back and clapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes went wide as she backed away and hurried to the guards who led her to the holding chambers.

"Adam" stood stone still, his eyes blinking in confusion before turning to the gaggle of reporters, all huddled together clutching their cameras, eyes wide with shock.

xxx

Hushed, the attendees filed into the courtroom at the end of recess, "Adam" already seated in the front row. As the jury entered and took their seats, they all glanced at the Prince then Lady Amanda who simply gazed back at them, her expression harried.

Lord Dizantry made his way back into the courtroom as all present rose to stand. Settling behind the bench, he turned to the jury box as everyone took their seats.

"Have you reached a verdict?"

The foreman stood and bowed respectfully. "We have, my Lord," he replied before handing a document to the court officer. Approaching the bench, the officer transferred the document to the Magistrate who, after putting on his spectacles, scanned the information listed. He then peered over the rim at Amanda. "Lady Tewksbury, would you please rise?"

Swallowing hard, she stood as her two defense attorneys stood with her in support. As Dizantry handed the document back to the officer, she gave a quick glance over shoulder at the Prince who simply nodded his support. The officer transferred the document to the foreman.

"Would you please read the verdict, Foreman?" Dizantry instructed.

"Yes, my Lord. In the case of the Kingdom of Eternia against Lady Tewksbury of Shivol, a.k.a. Evil-Lyn of the former Snake Mountain, we state the following: for the charge of murder, we the jury find the defendant guilty as charged—"

Gasps and murmurs broke forth as Amanda seemed to wither slightly, bobbling off balance. The Prince silently pursed his lips.

"Order!" Dizantry demanded with his gavel. He shifted his gaze. "Continue."

"Yes, Sir. For the charge of attempted murder, we find the defendant guilty as charged. For the charge of conspiracy to overthrow the Throne of Eternia, we find the defendant not guilty. For the charge of overthrowing the kingdoms and territories of the Queen's home planet of Earth, we find the defendant not guilty. For the charge of the murder of the Crown Prince of Eternia, we find the defendant, guilty as charged."

More gasps broke forth in the room and settled as Amanda glanced at "Adam" who simply gave a small encouraging smile and reassuring nod.

"We would like to make note in consideration of sentencing, my Lord."

"Please do state, Foreman."

"We the jury would like to officially ask for leniency with regard to sentencing Lady Amanda Tewksbury in light of the assistance she provided to His Highness Prince Adam, a.k.a. He-Man, Warrior of Castle Greyskull. Per witness account, she provided invaluable aid in saving the inhabitants of Earth and returning His Highness to Eternia, my Lord."

"Noted. Anything else?"

"Yes, Sir. We also come to this decision of begging leniency in response to the support Lady Tewksbury currently retains from the Crown; His Majesty King Randor High King of Eternia and the Royal Family. Based on the evidence and witness attestations presented in court, we believe Lady Tewksbury has obtained a genuine change of heart. We ask that this is considered, my Lord."

"Duly noted. Thank you, Foreman. You may be seated." Dizantry turned to a very apprehensive Amanda. "Lady Tewksbury, the multiple crimes, misdemeanors, and atrocities you have committed in the name of Lord Skeletor and Snake Mountain have been recorded and acknowledged. This court and this Kingdom cannot simply dismiss them; especially in light of what has been revealed in your role in the cold-blooded murder of the Heir to the High Throne—"

Another outburst of gasps and shocked cries filled the chambers as Dizantry banged his gavel calling for order. "Adam" quietly shifted his gaze to the floor.

Sighing, the Magistrate clasped his hands interlacing his fingers. With his gaze locked on Amanda he continued. "This court cannot overlook these numerous atrocities, however it will consider the supplication of leniency on your behalf. Lady Tewksbury, based on court evidence, character witness, and attestations, especially those of the Crown Prince a.k.a. He-Man, this court will grant the aforementioned leniency."

"Adam" lifted a brow as Amanda's hands went to her mouth, nodding her understanding to the bench.

"My Lady, although the crimes listed warrant immediate execution, this court will sentence you to twenty years at Eternos Prison with the possibility of parole for good behavior after seven years. You will be remanded to said Prison in the minimum security wing however, if you decide to revisit your evil ways, current sentencing will be overturned and your execution will be carried out for crimes committed against the Crown. Do you understand?"

Amanda swallowed again. "I do, my Lord."

He nodded. "Guards, please escort my Lady to Warden Teague's prison security detail," he turned to the jury. "Thank you for your service to the Kingdom. Their Majesties King Randor and Queen Marlena have given me their writ of appreciation for your time." He turned to the Prince. "Your Highness, thank you for your attendance and for your testimony; something completely unprecedented and in my many years serving as your father's Magistrate, something I have never before witnessed."

The Prince smiled and nodded. "Thank you for allowing me to serve as witness, Lord Dizantry."

Dizantry returned the smile as he glanced about the room. "Court is adjourned," he declared as the gavel came down.

xxx

As everyone cleared the court chambers, Amanda turned and embraced the Prince once again. "Thank you," she mumbled nuzzling his neck, "I owe my life to you, Adam," she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "May the Ancients bless you, your wife, and child. I hope to see you again someday, my friend."

He smiled down at her. "You will. And thank you once again for your aid on Earth and for helping me get home. I and my family thank you. We will _never_ forget it."

They embraced once more as the guards approached. With a wan smile, Amanda's violet gaze glistened with tears as they led her away to the back chambers and eventually, Eternos Prison.

The two locked gazes as she glanced over her shoulder, finally disappearing behind the double doors.

xxx

The Crown Prince's carriages arrived back to Greyskull early that evening, each of the Royal Guard members watching him, their eyes filled with curiosity and awe with the knowledge of his alter ego as well as Princess Teela's powers of sorcery. It finally made sense to them as to why there was no security detail surrounding the old Castle.

xx

The wooden drawbridge creaked and moaned as it made its way down, the heavy iron chains clicking at each level drop as it finally landed on the opposite side of the abyss with a heavy thud.

The android Adam hopped out of the carriage and, thanking the Guard and footmen, he made his way over the bridge as it slowly closed behind him. Programmed to spend his nights powered down in the South guest room, he headed in that direction before abruptly being stopped in the stony hallway.

An irritated He-Man, his arms folded glared at the android. "Would you mind explaining to me why in hell you let Amanda kiss you like that in front of everybody?" he almost shouted.

Blinking, the android's eyebrows suddenly shot skyward. "I'm not programmed to rebuff advances by females, my Prince."

He-Man's sapphire gaze went round before narrowing. Eyeing him suspiciously, he gave a sidelong glance.

"Clever answer, Skippy."

* * *

 _A/N: "Skippy" is the nickname I borrowed. :P It's most useful when you're completely annoyed with someone and want to throw them through a plate glass window; as He-Man would obviously like to do with his carbon copy counterpart at this point._


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N:** As of today this is the last chapter of APL and marks an end to the ARP series. Thanks to all for hanging in there with me (for 3 years! wow). I thoroughly enjoyed growing Adam and Teela up before your eyes as they dealt with teen angst, adulthood, life and its ponderings :P. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
_

 _Alphalover, once again thanks for encouraging me to post my "idea" for a He-Man fanfic three years ago. If you hadn't nudged me none of this would have ever seen the light of day :) Thank you!_

 _Reviews as always are appreciated and cherished :)_

Chapter 34

The trial of Teela'Na En Fathem's ancient nemesis got underway immediately following that of her half-sister Evil-Lyn.

Vaneesia Powers, daughter of the ancient Ruler of Zalesia known as The Faceless One stood defiant and unremorseful before the Magistrate. Transcripts of depositions provided by the former Guardian of Greyskull were received as well as ones submitted by the Crown Prince of Eternia. Neither were obligated to attend in person given the Eternian statute stating no one of royal blood or relation need testify at a court of law opting for proxy.

The Crown Princess' mother also fell under that statute.

With centuries spent alone serving as the Castle's Guardian Teela'Na privately expressed to her husband an aversion to large crowds. She cited time needed to acclimate to a life now thrust in the public eye. Duncan along with the King and Queen understood, thus granting her wish.

xx

Vaneesia's trial finally concluded, sentenced to life working in the Scinterian Mines for crimes against the Crown in the form of subterfuge of the Queen's inter-galactic vessel, along with the intended usurpation of Eternia and Earth.

Her violent outburst on the day of sentencing is something that will long be remembered by those present as it required six guards to subdue her; the shackles she wore inhibiting her power fashioned by the Sorceress and Man-At-Arms straining to prevent her from using sorcery.

She was summarily taken away in shackles and locked behind the barb-wired barracks of Scinteria, cursing and spewing threats, her heart dark with bitterness.

xx

He-Man continued to defend Eternia saving cities and whole villages from the assaults of Mother Nature in the form of seasonal mudslides, land quakes and other natural disasters. Still bereft of his sword he dutifully and tirelessly rescued citizens from tribal marauders and occasional beasts of the Vine Jungles.

To avoid needless speculation, Teela conjured a weapon to rest within He-Man's scabbard amending it to resemble the real Power Sword. The replacement unable to match the original's strength, he used it sparingly due to its susceptibility to cracking during battle.

In addition to their parents' frequent visits their close friends the Duke and Duchess of Aberra along with their toddler Alexander visited Greyskull often, their concern over the Prince's permanent transformed state growing with each passing week.

It went on like this for several grueling weeks; He-Man and the Sorceress together defeating tempests and bandits with the help of their beloved BattleCat. The Masters joined them, often marveling at the synchronicity displayed by the couple in the heat of battle, mental telepathy aiding in seamlessly defeating each threat accomplishing the safety and security of all. For that, they and all of Eternia were grateful to the Prince and Princess for their relentless courage and sacrifice.

Meanwhile Android Adam continued to make appearances when necessary standing in for his counterpart at formal functions and balls. Teela remained obligated to accompany him while the _real_ Adam searched deep within the abyss for the Sword to no avail; Teela and her kinswoman Gada assisting whenever possible communing with the Omniscient One for guidance.

As time wore on, the Prince bravely began to resign himself to his fate as Eternia's Defender… _forever_.

* * *

The castle was quiet and still, the fire's dying embers luminous in the darkened bedchambers casting a soft glow about the room. Ad'eela slumbered quietly in her bassinet as her mother, unable to sleep, shifted her gaze to her husband.

He was sound asleep; his arms cradling a pillow, half of his face buried within the down softness.

Frustrated, she roamed his beautiful features, her body and spirit aching to join with him. "Baby…"

Hearing her soft whisper, his rhythmic breathing changed as he stirred awake, his eyelids fluttering before blinking open. He gave a small stretch.

"Babe…," his low and gravelly voice was heavy with sleep.

She pursed her lips in frustration. "Make love to me."

His face still partially obscured, his right eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"I need you. _Now_ ," she demanded.

He-Man lifted his head, his brow furrowed. "But…," he hesitated.

Teela closed her eyes. "I _know_."

He propped himself on an elbow, his concerned blue gaze fixed down at her. "Babe we discussed this," he reasoned. "I might _kill_ you."

They locked gazes, the hopelessness of the situation awkwardly turning comical at her husband's blunt statement. At the absurdity of it all they both began to chuckle despite a heavy sadness framing the seemingly lighthearted moment.

They settled down as she shifted to her side putting her head in her hand. "It's been _weeks_ , Adam. We've got to figure _something_ out," she insisted. "My body craves yours and I honestly have no idea how long I can handle this forced abstinence before…," she trailed off.

Worried, his eyes went round before narrowing. "Before what?"

She blew out a frustrated breath. "Before I start climbing these damn walls, _that's_ what!" she blurted.

Incredulous, He-Man's eyebrows shot skyward as her desperation hung in the air. His eyes narrowed in determination. "Then we'd better find that sword, Tee."

Her countenance heavy, she managed a wan smile as he lowered himself to her eye level, his head in his hand. "But if we never recover it—" he stopped unable to finish the dreadful notion.

Knowing his tormented thoughts Teela's chin crumpled, her eyes welling with tears as she reached out and caressed his cheek. "I will never leave your side, my Love."

Relieved yet deeply saddened, he held her gaze. "Forgive me, my Heart."

"There's nothing to forgive."

He gave a sad smile as his lips touched hers.

* * *

 _-Two Months Later-_

Beleaguered, Randor, Marlena, Duncan and Teela'Na engaged in searching for He-Man's missing sword using the resources available to them; the strength and resilience of the Masters and the former Sorceress calling upon her powers of telepathy and foresight. All efforts proved crushingly unsuccessful in locating the ancient weapon.

The day of the celebration of the Crown Prince's birth drew frustratingly near, the two older couples meeting often to discuss their predicament and arrange for contingencies. Meanwhile oblivious, the Palace made preparations for the Prince's 20th Year Celebration, the Royal Family growing more concerned each day over their son's possible inability to attend his birthday in person.

xx

The day finally arrived and rulers from all over the Kingdom poured into the city of Eternos as the festivities would begin tomorrow night. The young couple's parents fretted over the idea of having to resort to deploying Adam's android on his special day.

xxx

In Lotus position, the Sorceress hovered above the Throne Room's seat in communion with the Omniscient One as He-Man and BattleCat deliberated in the council room.

"Whaaaat is the plan, He-Man?" Cat growled in inquiry. "Your birth celebration begins tomorrow and we still haven't found it. Teela and your aaandroid may have to go without you," he sadly observed as a ridiculous thought suddenly occurred to him. "Will Man-At-Arms resort to building a robot Criiinger?"

Seated and with his elbows resting pensively on the council table, He-Man frowned cutting his eyes to him. "God no! A fake Adam is bad enough," he dismissed. Exasperated, he took a deep breath in calm resignation.

Standing, he approached and stroked the cat's fur. "I suppose this is it, Cat. We're pretty much stuck like this forever."

The cat dejectedly lowered his head as He-Man knelt down to look into his eyes. "Forgive me, Cringer. If I hadn't lost the sword you wouldn't be doomed to spend an eternity as BattleCat," he stated regretfully.

The tiger shook his enormous head. "You were simply doing your duty defending the kingdom and besides," he stated, "I'm your friend. I'm noooot going anywhere."

Emotion swelling and his brow knit, He-Man swallowed hard before reaching over and wrapping his arms around the cat's neck. Pulling back, the two nuzzled foreheads until the Warrior straightened, his eyes widening in alarm.

In the Throne Room, Teela's eyes suddenly popped open in fear and consternation.

 _"Go!"_ she insisted, her prompting echoing off of Greyskull's ancient stony walls.

He-Man jumped to his feet as BattleCat stared in confusion. "Wait here," he threw over his shoulder sprinting from the room.

* * *

Entering the ghostly halls, Greyskull's Warrior sprinted down the dark and winding staircase, the old stones faded and fractured from centuries of wear.

Flaming sconces burst to life one by one as he ran past lighting his way as the darkness grew with each passing moment; a darkness he could feel.

Crossing the arched entryway, the path opened to a gloomy and cavernous gallery. A stone bridge stretched over the blackness of the abyss below, broken and cracked. At its apex, the bricks had given way leaving an enormous gap too vast for a mortal to traverse. He-Man eyed it and compelled to continue on he charged and leapt, somersaulting over the breach and landing squarely on the other side.

Hurrying down the opposite side He-Man reached an impasse coming face to face with a solid stone wall. Looking right then left, the ghostly darkness seemed to swallow each path fading into nothingness.

His sapphire gaze narrowed.

* * *

BattleCat lounged at the bottom of the Throne Room's steps curled tightly, his golden eyes filled with concern as Teela above hovered frozen in a trance-like state. Her eyelids closed she flinched, her brow then furrowing.

Her eyes popped open in fear. _"Adam!"_

* * *

 _"Right…,"_ a strange, wraithlike voice spoke within him in low timbre.

Following instructions He-Man pursued sprinting and disappearing at full speed within the darkened bowels of Castle Greyskull, He-Man instinctively following the maze of halls though blinded by the inky blackness surrounding him.

Something powerful suddenly reached out, grabbing his arms stopping him mid-step and yanking him backward. He grunted in pain as the burning strain shot through his arms and up to his shoulders.

Blocking out the pain, determined he quickly collected himself and powered through wrenching his arms free only to immediately be snagged by scaly tentacles coiling around his calves and thighs. Stumbling, he hit the stone hard as they pulled him backward… _further_ …

Panting now and gathering the strength left within him, He-Man persevered struggling to his feet and fighting off the restraints, pulling and tearing each tentacle from his body and charging forward.

He was suddenly stopped by an invisible fist to the jaw sending him staggering backwards as bodies converged on him from every angle, each punching, kicking, screeching their resentment and wrestling him to the ground.

Stunned at first, He-Man blocked the ghostly onslaught with his forearms jumping to his feet and returning the blows calling on every ounce of his martial arts training connecting a fist, elbow, and boot heel to each invisible combatant.

Finally managing to overcome this impediment he continued forward and crossed over, the atmosphere shifting from hostility to one of peace and stillness, his movements weighty and inhibited…as if drifting underwater.

Shocked, his blue gaze went round as he came to an abrupt stop, the air thin at this abysmal level, his breathing labored.

Panting and catching his breath, the ethereal glow illuminated He-Man's surprised features as he stared at the Being before him in utter disbelief.

* * *

The Prince's Ball was about to commence as the royal guests ambled about the massive ballroom enjoying food, drink, and music. Everyone spoke animatedly over the discovery of the Prince's secret alter-ego, all anticipating his appearance tonight.

Despite the festive atmosphere on the other side of the doors, the Royal Family anxiously waited in the antechamber with Orko floating nervously about.

"What do you _mean_ you can't reach them?" Randor replied.

"Sire, there's no answer on their communicators neither can my wife connect telepathically," Duncan explained. "Trevian and I have sent troops to Castle Greyskull but the shields are up."

Marlena's eyes widened in apprehension. "That means someone has attacked them," she nervously pondered aloud.

"Yes, My Queen."

"Yet the guards see no signs of hostiles?"

Duncan shook his head. "No, Sire."

"Gada and I sense turmoil leading to complete disconnection," Teela'Na interjected, her emerald gaze shadowed in concern. "That has never before happened in all of my years at Greyskull's post."

"So what are we gonna do?" the tiny Trollan asked nervously.

Randor took a deep breath, his eyes narrowing. "We continue to attempt to reestablish contact and we don't stop until—"

Suddenly a portal opened before them, its golden glittering borders expanding as "Prince Adam" stepped out with Princess Teela on his arm.

They were both dressed in formal royal regalia; "Adam" wearing a crimson military jacket and black satin trimmed slacks, the medals and adornments of the Heir Apparent on his left pectoral as Teela wore a ginger hued gold embroidered evening gown and diamond tiara. The young couple each wore the powder blue sash of the Order of Basthimius signifying their rankings as Crown Prince and Princess.

While _his_ features appeared calm and serene Teela wore a worried expression as everyone rushed towards them.

"What happened?" Randor demanded. "And where's Adam?"

The 'Prince' quirked a brow. "I'm right here, Father."

Distraught, the King turned to Duncan who rushed forward. "Malfunction," he muttered. "Open up, Adam," Duncan commanded as he reached for the android's belly compartment. "Let's get a quick look at you."

Frowning, Adam recoiled, his hand going to his stomach. "What are you doing?"

The older man shook his head as disturbed, everyone looked on with Teela'Na's eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"You're obviously exhibiting signs of a systems glitch, _K-1.16_ ," he replied exasperated. "I need to check the status on the backup failure," he mumbled shooting a glance at his daughter. "How long has he been malfunctioning?" he asked unbuttoning his cuff-links to roll up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Teela sighed, her features softening. "Oh…I'd say for as long as I've known him. Which as of today would mark twenty years," she quipped.

Adam whipped his head to her, his eyes narrowing in annoyance as their parents' eyebrows shot skyward. Smirking, Teela suddenly stretched a palm opening another portal.

Cringer slinked through, his eyes fearful and unsure.

Dumbfounded, they all froze with Duncan's eyes darting between them in surprise and confusion. _"Howww…?"_

"It's a long story," the Prince replied.

 _"Howww…?"_ he repeated.

Enjoying the prank, the young couple grinned devilishly as they approached the double doors to the ballroom.

"Where's Gada?" Man-At-Arms asked, finally able to speak.

"At Greyskull," Teela replied.

"Did you actually _find_ the Sword or did you employ sorcery to mask my son's appearance?" Randor asked his daughter-in-law, his hazel gaze wide.

Adam opened his mouth to reply when his mother inadvertently cut him off, "And where on Earth is Ad'eela?" she asked nervously.

"She's in the nursery in the Royal Wing, Mum," Teela replied.

The room was charged with tension. At the others' look of confusion and disbelief the Prince shifted his gaze to his wife. Exchanging glances she released him and stepped away as he reached behind his back.

The sound of cold steel pierced their ears as Adam slowly withdrew the Power Sword, broad, luminous and majestic, from his invisible scabbard. Everyone present flinched in surprise as Orko clapped doing aerial backflips.

 _"You found it?"_ everyone shouted in relieved unison.

"More like, it found _me_ ," Adam explained flipping the hilt of the heavy sword in his palm and deftly slipping it back into his scabbard prompting it to dematerialize before their eyes. He scanned the room. "The King transferred it back to me."

All eyes shifted to a confused Randor. "Son, what are you talking about?" he asked. "I was here the entire time and besides, I wouldn't have had the faintest idea as to where to look for it."

The Prince gave a small smile. "Not _you_ , Father. Greyskull."

Someone gasped as Teela'Na's knowing smile widened, Teela's eyes locking with hers.

" _King_ Greyskull?" their parents asked incredulous.

Adam nodded as he held out an arm for Teela. She approached and threaded her arm through his. "It seems the Sword can never be permanently separated from its Bearer," he explained.

They blinked at him. He gave an embarrassed chuckle.

"When I lost it to the abyss, the Sword entered a dimensional gate and made the long journey to its original owner. Upon reaching him it called to me. Entranced, Teela forced the channel to remain open while I wandered the Castle's murky underworld and fought my way through the Ancient Defenders." Sobering, Adam paused, his gaze going distant. "I…came face to face with my ancestor…," he trailed off.

The antechamber remained in astonished silence as the faint sound of the opening waltz began just beyond the doors. Snapping out of it, Adam blinked and shook his head as Teela squeezed his arm in support.

Duncan furrowed his brow. "Incredible," he breathed. "What was that like, lad?"

Pensive, Adam raised his eyebrows and gave a shrug. "Like looking into a mirror."

Just then, the double doors opened to the ballroom.

* * *

 _-Epilogue-_

The aging yet still stunningly beautiful Queen reclined on her chenille chaise lounge, her long thick wavy mane pulled back in a beautiful chignon having long since turned snowy white. She gave a forlorn sigh, her gaze once bright and mischievous now dulled by the years shifting sadly to the floor.

"Great-grandmother, is that story really true?"

Her eyes roamed her chambers, pleasant memories so full of life, laughter, and promise assaulting her mind. She lowered her gaze to her great-grandson.

"Yes, Dear Heart." Her voice once strong and commanding had deepened and grown tired, gravelly… _experienced_.

Decha's eyes brightened. "Tell us again about Grandma and Grandpa!"

The intensity in the room swelled as her eleven great-grandchildren all at once broke into cheers pleading for her to regale them with stories of glories past. She gave a tired smile, her hand going up to command calm.

"Children! I've told you all of our stories at _least_ sixteen times," she joked, the children's fervor causing her to chuckle. "I promise your grandparents will be home this evening to tell you their love story… _again_ ," she retorted with a snort.

"What about our Earth family?" Leilania pleaded.

Her emerald gaze shifted to the beautiful girl of six years whose looks strongly resembled the King. "As you well know the Sorceress succeeded, with Duncan's help, in getting Marlena's family safely here to Eternia," she replied. "They traversed the Great Wormhole and before leaving Earth, your cousin David helped Travis pen the story of—" she cut herself off.

"What Great-granny?" Akio asked eagerly.

She collected herself. "Uh…of…of _He-Man versus Superman_ ," she stammered, her gaze going distant with sadness. "Travis' publishing company introduced the Eternian superhero to the readers of Earth. It became so popular that they created comics and…and…," her brow furrowed in confusion searching for the correct word.

"Cartoons!" Bing-Wren finished for her, the little girl's eyes wide with excitement and pride at her knowledge of the Earth-term.

"That is correct, Bingie."

"And King Adam?" they pleaded. "Grandmother loved him, did she not?"

His name struck her, the sharp pain jabbing coldly at her gut. The Queen Mother pressed her lips together, her emerald gaze glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes, my Heart," Teela replied. "Queen Ad'eela loved your Great-grandfather the King. As an infant, my husband carried her _everywhere_ ," she chuckled. "He never put her down. They were inseparable. And she never wanted to be with anyone else. She was a true Daddy's Girl," she gave an amused squint of her eyes.

"Well, she did love me too of course," she snorted. "When her brother, your Grand-uncle was born four years later he bore a strong resemblance to my own appearance; red hair, green eyes with flecks of blue around his irises; the exact opposite of Ad'eela's own beautiful eyes. He loved and admired his father but was much attached to me," she snickered.

Lost in distant memories, Teela brought a veiny gnarled hand to her chin. "In her youth, your Grandmother the Queen was Adam's mirror image. Upon reaching adulthood her height surpassed my own reaching over six-feet," she reflected proudly. "Her toned and athletic body was the feminine equivalent to Adam's and, like her father, she possessed the most beautiful golden locks and ethereal sapphire eyes anyone ever gazed upon," she went on to reminisce.

"And Grandfather Alexander?" Seforia prompted.

Teela smiled. "Yes. David and Irene's son was head over heels in love with Ad'eela and she in turn loved him as much, maybe more. They married young with everyone's blessings…as your Great-grandfather and I did," her countenance darkened, the lines around her eyes drooping slightly.

"It was a sad day for us all. A year after our daughter's wedding my father-in-law, your Great-great-grandfather passed. Randor was deeply mourned by the entire Kingdom. Marlena passed not too long afterward, no doubt of a broken heart."

She gave another sad sigh. "With the death of his beloved mother my husband's heart was shattered. His Earthly grandparents having already passed away he felt his ties to Earth slipping. Thankfully his aunts, uncles, and cousins were all present. They comforted one another…," she trailed off lost in thought.

Hannae's eyes brightened with recollection. "Oh yeah!" she shouted. "Great-grandpa Adam was half Earthling, right?"

Teela shifted her gaze to her. "Yes, honey."

"And he was the great _He-Man!_ " they all shouted.

She nodded. "Indeed he was, darling. Before the coronation he was obligated to give up the mantel. Thankfully, Gamaiian and the Minions did not return for many years…giving rise to a second Defender of which you are all acquainted of course," she hinted with a small knowing smile.

The children whooped and excitedly wriggled on their floor pallets at the memory.

"Years after release from her incarceration, Lady Amanda assisted your Great-grandfather's troops against Gamaiian and his evil forces. She became a good friend." Teela took a deep breath. She noted with concern that she was now growing more fatigued with each passing day.

Steeling herself, she continued. "Our dear daughter, Queen Ad'eela inherited her supernatural strength from her father and her sorcery from me…well…from me and my mother, the former Sorceress of Greyskull of course. The Power Sword was passed down to her as the daughter of King Adam Miro and descendant of King D'Vann Greyskull. She fought alongside the children of The Masters and after several years, defeated the evil wizard once and for all."

"You were the Sorceress of Greyskull too, right Granny Teela?"

"Yes," she replied with another loving smile. "I of course transferred the power to Gada, my kinswoman, after our coronation."

The sound of heavy footsteps was heard in the atrium causing Teela to glance over her shoulder. He came around the corner and entered the Queen Mother's chambers, his bright smile meeting hers.

Her grandson, the reigning King Arun was tall and handsome. His boyish good looks, strawberry blond locks, and blue-green eyes looked back at her with amusement.

Oh, how he resembled her Love. Standing at 6 feet 5 inches his body was muscular, his broad shoulders accentuated by a narrow waist and strong thigh and calf muscles. His perfect jaw line and aristocratic features were the desire of many women in the Kingdom. He married Eviani, his childhood sweetheart, the strikingly beautiful grand-daughter of Queen Eva'Na and King Norius of the sister-kingdom Hamaya in a glorious royal wedding, second only to hers and Adam's all those years ago.

"Come on guys," Arun bellowed waving his arms. "Leave Grammy alone and let her rest. You all have studies before bedtime."

A collective moan emanated from the children all seated in Lotus positions on the floor as they grudgingly followed his command and began to disperse.

Giving Teela a tight squeeze, they each hugged her bidding her a good evening as they left the room, their heads hanging low over missing out on more of the Queen Mother's stories. Teela smiled.

"Don't worry children," she reassured, "We'll go over everything tomorrow…like we always do," she joked rolling her eyes.

Arun focused an intense gaze on his grandmother. "Grammy, it's bedtime for _you_ too."

She frowned. "I'm not tired," she argued. "Besides I'm your _grandmother_ so don't you tell me what to do young man," she shot back slightly annoyed.

He lifted a brow. "Grammy, you're a hundred and two years old," he retorted approaching her, his arms outstretched to help her from her chaise. "It's way past your bedtime. I can see the fatigue in your eyes," he added concerned.

Teela playfully swatted at his arms before frowning and sticking her tongue out at him, his eyebrows to shooting upward in amusement.

She suddenly stopped, her emerald gaze going wide in recollection. She remembered how much the disrespectful gesture annoyed Adam. He probably would have turned her over his knee and spanked her by now. She smiled at the memories.

 _"Cute,"_ he replied, his tone now more forceful. "Let's get you ready for bed, Grammy," he stated helping her up and slowly walking her to her bathing chambers. Her Ladies In Waiting entered the room as Arun transferred her arm to theirs. "I've got meetings with Tobin, my Man-At-Arms," he explained. "I'll see you in the morning," he stated with a quick peck to her cheek.

Teela bristled. "I know who Tobin is," she snapped. "Asher's boy. I'm _not_ senile!" she insisted with another dismissive wave of her hand.

"No Ma'am you most definitely are not senile," he shook his head with a knowing smile. "Your mind remains as sharp as the Legendary Power Sword," he snorted. "Grandfather could attest to that."

The Queen Mother smirked. "You have no idea, Little One," she joked back. "Okay fine. Go do what you have to do," she shooed him away. "I can manage bathing just fine, thank you. I am _not_ feeble."

Arun bowed in deference before straightening, a lopsided smile curling his lips reminiscent of her late husband. "That you are _not_ , Grammy," he gave a sigh and shook his head, his blue-green gaze full of amusement. He put a hand on his hip. "It's entirely possible that you could still beat me to a pulp out in the courtyards, one hundred years old or _not_ ," he snorted.

He gave another peck to her cheek and turned to go. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

Teela threw him a coy smile. "I love you too, Dear Heart."

* * *

The bedchambers were quiet and dark. Unable to sleep, she lay on her back in their king sized bed, her thoughts roiling. She turned to gaze at the empty space next to her and sighed.

Tomorrow was the anniversary of her husband's death.

It had been fifteen years since the King was laid to rest in a somber yet beautiful royal ceremony drawing everyone from the kingdom; rulers, noblemen, city dwellers and farmers. They came from all over to pay respect to a King they greatly loved and admired.

Not to mention they gathered to give honor to the legendary Warrior of Castle Greyskull, Defender of Eternia.

Her heart lurched with longing. She missed that sapphire gaze. His warm embrace. His lopsided smile. His humor. His love and protection of her.

She missed her childhood best friend; a friend she had known since infancy and with whom she had shared intimacies, mutual trust, and fidelity.

Teela took a deep breath.

She also missed her mother and father. She missed Cringer, Orko, David, Irene…

Her countenance fell as she thought about Randor and Marlena whom she missed equally as much.

She thought about her husband's Earthen family; Scott, Catherine, Leslie, Kevin, Travis, Monica and the kids. They were kind and fun loving. She missed them as well.

Hell, she even missed Amanda a.k.a. Evil-Lyn she thought with a grudging smile.

Her eyes suddenly welled with tears.

With the exception of Gada who has now entered the Dimensional Realm as the Sorceress and Guardian of Castle Greyskull, Teela is the lone survivor of her generation.

That was the side-effect so to speak of a descendant of T'Allarma and former presiding Sorceress chosen to carry the magic mantel granted by Queen Veena of Greyskull: _you would outlive everyone you loved._

Well, _almost_ everyone.

The corner of her mouth curled into a knowing smile.

Her grandchildren and great-grandchildren were her joy. Her life. She loved spending time with them, regaling them with heroic stories of long times past. In their eyes, her loved ones would live on and never die.

 _Loved Ones…_

She bit her lip.

 _Adam…_

Her mind reeled.

Teela's brow furrowed, her palm suddenly aglow casting the room in soft crimson heat. She studied her hand before placing it over her heart.

She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to well-earned sleep. Her breathing quickly shifted to a slow and steady rhythm, settling into a deep and refreshing sleep. Now unconscious, Teela's lips inadvertently curled into a wide smile.

Her chest heaved a deep breath before breathing out its last, her soul peacefully drifting away to the Beloved After Life.

 _"Hello, My Love."_

 ** _-Finis-_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** This concludes the _ A Royal Pain _books. The closing of this series is bittersweet for me as ARP was my very first attempt at writing anything EVER when I started this back in May of 2014. Since then I feel I've grown a bit as a fanfic author and your reviews and encouragement have helped tremendously. It's definitely a process. Many heartfelt thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, read and/or reviewed as this was an arduous three year project and I don't take your readership lightly._

 _Funny...my original intention was to post a seven chapter short story called "A Royal Pain" about two teen-aged kids named Adam and Teela and end it at that but it somehow swelled into a multi-chaptered, three-parter series LOL. Good lordy lord. BTW_ _ _I plan on writing short epilogues (one-shots?) as snippets into their lives between Adam's 20th Birthday Ball and the above ending. I hope you stay tuned._ _

_Anyway,_ _I so appreciate you guys, He-Man Family. I thank you for hanging in there with me.  
_

 _For those of you new to my wayward scribbles the order to read is as follows:_

 **A Royal Pain**

 **Son Of Miro**

 **A Prince's Legacy**

 _I'm currently developing two unrelated stand alone stories_ _ _(I'd be honored if you checked them out)_ :_

 **Amazing Grace**

 **I Didn't Know I Loved You**

 _Blessings and drop me a PM to say hi._

 _See you around the He-Man universe. ;) :D_

 _-Hooked_


End file.
